


Time Astray

by LadyDioptase



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, Converted From RP, M/M, Magic, Night Terrors, Pre-War, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, fey, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 119,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDioptase/pseuds/LadyDioptase
Summary: Arthur was born with magic and outcast from his family at a young age. When his most recent patient is the King, wounded in battle with Clubs, Arthur receives a new position in the castle. It will be his greatest reward...and his greatest challenge.





	1. Body and Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> This is converted from an RP I had ongoing through email. I miss this gal and this RP and I wanted to do something with it, so I'll be posting it as a multi chapter fic! Once we run out of the RP content, I'll see if I can continue on myself or perhaps if the other author wants to pick up again. :)

Spades was a vast and powerful kingdom, rich with land and resources and a hefty army. Spades was also known for having a number of mages-- Though teaching any magic beyond healing had been banned at mage centers, where young witches and wizards went to train and serve Spades. Several mishaps and accidents had made some people very afraid of nontraditional magic and its destruction. The kingdom had not seen someone who could summon a flame or make the leaves float, anything else of the sort for several decades. 

Arthur had been assigned to tend to a very special patient. A battle had just been fought nearby the castle where he was employed, driving off the foolish Clubs army that had dared attempt ambushing Spades. The King and the army had been steadily driving them back for a few weeks now. In the skirmish the King had taken a hit-- Not a serious injury, but very painful and susceptible to infection, thus prompting the Lord of the castle to offer Arthur's assistance. The young man was a ridiculously skilled herbalist and so was best for the job. The on field soldiers had given their King an elixir that was meant to soothe the pain until they could get him proper treatment, which worked very well, but often made patients somewhat silly or angry, depending. Arthur entered the loaned chamber and bowed his head. "Your Majesty. I understand that you are in need of treatment, I shall restore your health to the best of my abilities."

Although the elixir worked wonders on dissipating the pain, Alfred's temper was growing shorter and fiery. He would sometimes even reject his meals, so he wasn't in the best of moods by the time Arthur arrived. Thankfully, however, his short tempers would usually only last for short periods of time, before turning either neutral or silly. "Finally," he groaned, currently in the middle of pacing and clutching the bandaged wound on his shoulder and arm, "C'mon, hurry, it's so _damn annoying_! It hurts!" He suddenly shouted, stamping his feet and kicking one of the bed posts.

He kept his face neutral in response to the sudden outburst. "I must advise against kicking, sire, lest you injure yourself further," Arthur said, moving to the bedside table and laying out the contents of the small satchel at his side. "The faster you allow me to examine you, the faster I may apply a poultice to lessen the pain. Please, sit." There was a certain level of respectfulness he had to keep when dealing with the King, while also being a responsible physician.

Wincing and groaning some more, it took the King a little longer to calm down, pacing and stamping his feet around before finally going to sit, still clutching his shoulder and arm as he shifted in his spot, still kicking his feet about as his head fell back with a small hiss. "Hurry," he dragged out, shutting his eyes tightly for a few moments as a small, searing pain shot through his arm at that moment, causing him to hiss and curse under his breath. "C'mooonnn...! Damn Clubs...!"

Arthur waited patiently for the King to settle himself down on the bed and stepped forward. "I'll be moving your clothes," he warned, holding his hands out to signal what he was going to do, "So that I may see the wound." Gently, Arthur removed the King's hand and moved the loose fabric of his shirt to inspect the injury site and decide what to do. "Have you been feeling feverish, sire? Any aches or pains elsewhere?"

The King gave a frustrated groan and small cry, instead clutching and fisting the bedsheets beneath him as the herbalist worked to move his shirt, revealing the bandaged wound to prevent bleeding onto the expensive material. "My head h-hurts and I get hot sometimes... Why does that even matter? Dammit, just hurry and make it _stop_!" Alfred hissed, the elixir obviously beginning to wear off a little as his eyes began to fill with some tears, both from frustration and pain.

"It matters on what poultice I will be giving you, sire. Different poultices will heal different ailments-- I would like to cover them all in one go if at all possible," the young man explained calmly, his voice smooth and quiet with the hope it would have a calming effect for the King. After moving the stained bandages away and noting how much blood was oozing out still, Arthur turned back to the table to wrap fresh linen around it. "Please be careful not to move overly much when I apply the poultice," Arthur warned. "There is an ingredient that will help, but if it comes in direct contact with your skin will irritate the area." He worked quickly to clean the King up and care for his wound, securing the dressing and waiting for it to take effect. "You should feel relief soon, sire. Please tell me if you do not."

Soon, Alfred began to slowly let go of his anger, instead being hit by waves of frustrated emotion and choked laughs through the tears that were now dripping down his cheeks. He was trying so hard not to move, his body trembling and quivering as he tried to contain everything. "I h-hate the Clubs," he breathed with another small laugh, the other side, the silly side, of the elixir taking its effect on the King's emotions. "S-Stupid army, stupid King... Stupid Queen! I'm the only King that hasn't had a Queen yet," Alfred laughed, despite the tears slipping down his cheeks, hiccups arising from his throat. "I hate this... I want it to w-work _now_...!" he then whined, hitting his feet against the floor.

Arthur was surprised at how much their King seemed to be falling apart in response to a bit of elixir and pain. It wasn't the worst wound to have ever been non fatal. The King, in the few times he had seen him and from countless reports, had always seemed so strong a man, and it was quite something to see him reduced to a state like this. "It will work quickly," he said sympathetically. "I--I apologize, sire. There is little else I can do." It was a lie, of course. Arthur could heal him magically-- But it would not have been a spell taught by the mage center, nor was he entirely keen on anyone else knowing of his power. He swallowed and grabbed a rag to dip in the water bowl, pressing gently over the King's face. "It should feel better soon."

The King whined and groaned, shutting his eyes as the other male dabbed his face with the wet rag. "T-There has to be _something_ else that can help..." Alfred muttered with a huff, though thankfully, he soon began to fall quieter. The pain was now dulling quickly and his tears were stopping, but it still wasn't the end of the King's suffering. His little kicks grew more tired and slow, his body swaying just slightly. "...I f-feel sick..." he winced, resting his head to the side on the bed post, hitting it there a couple of times in an attempt to focus on something other than his turning stomach.

His lips pursed into a thin line and Arthur stayed his tongue. "That's likely the tail end of the elixir," Arthur murmured. If the King was feeling it, then he had a good chance of vomiting. That wouldn't do anyone any good-- It would jar his body and his wound and make conditions worse. It didn't seem like he had a choice. The question now was whether or not to tell the King what he would be doing. Arthur swallowed. "There is..something else I may do. It is not a conventional healing method, but I assure you, it will work."

Alfred's head was spinning as his face turned pale, hearing the herbalist murmur something about the elixir. The King then lifted his gaze, wincing and nodding a little. "D-Do anything that works..." he slurred just slightly, licking his lips slightly as his hands played with the bedsheets. "I don't c-care what it is, just use it or w-whatever..." Alfred groaned, closing his eyes and hitting his head once or twice more. His throat was beginning to hurt, stinging slightly as he felt his stomach getting worse.

The King definitely looked close to throwing up. Arthur nodded and took a step back to further concentrate on his efforts. His lips didn't move, Arthur did not wave his hand-- There was a simple flash in his eyes and the magic had happened, unlike the techniques taught by the mage center, vocalized incantations. "That-- That should help," Arthur said quietly.

At first, all Alfred could feel was the increasing feeling of sickness, until it just...disappeared. It all faded within mere moments, leaving Alfred with a small, heavy sigh of relief. The King then gave a small nod, opening his eyes to see the other male stood a couple of feet away. He blinked, "I-I feel better... How'd you do that...?" Alfred questioned, a confused frown on his face as he slowly sat up without support again, no longer feeling any kind of dizziness or sickness. "...D-Did I pass out...? Or miss anything...? I-I felt nothing..." he murmured, running a hand through his tousled hair.

"No, sire," Arthur shook his head, giving a polite if not nervous smile. "You've done nothing, and you shouldn't have felt anything. That's a good sign." He cleared his throat and busied himself with his herbs, attempting to quickly change the subject, distracting the King. "Is there anything else ailing you, your majesty? Again, I will advise not moving yourself overly much."

Having dealt with plenty of newcomers, visitors and just plain shy guests or workers, Alfred was almost certain that he could sense the other's nervousness through the small smile. The King slowly shook his head after a few moments of thought, his brow still furrowed in slight concentration and thought. "No... I-I'll be okay, I guess..." he muttered, shifting to attempt to stand, ignoring the herbalist for the most part. "...So, what'd you do...?" he pushed, curious and pushing at the subject as much as he could, stubborn.

Arthur licked his lips as he worked on a small elixir for any left over pain or headaches. Of course he could cure it in the blink of an eye, but that would prompt more of these terrible and invasive questions. "It's just an old trick I picked up," he said somewhat evasively. "Please be careful with your arm, sire." His hands were a bit unsteady as they worked the herbs. He was beginning to realize what he had just done, using nonconventional magic on the King. On the King. He could be executed.

Ignoring the herbalist some more, the King frowned and reached out to hold onto the other's wrist, albeit weakly, to stop him from being so busy as he spoke to him. "...Trick?" he tried to push some more, frowning lightly. "No herbalist would be able to j-just...learn a 'trick' to be able to make me feel better like that..." Alfred huffed, glancing at the herbs the other male had, as if they were the cause of his healing just then.

The young man tensed up quickly, almost flinching in response to someone else touching him. "My apologies," he murmured, hoping that the King did not take it as a sign of disrespect for him to jerk. "Yes, well. I am not your traditional herbalist. I learnt by necessity, not under someone else or at a library, sire. I lived in the woods on my own for quite a while-- There, you learn quickly or you suffer."

Alfred wasn't at all fazed when the herbalist tensed and flinched, almost having expected it. He raised a brow as he hesitated, listening to the other male, unsure as to why he was so...nervous if that was really his 'backstory'. "But...I'm sure it's not something to get sensitive about..." he pointed out in a mutter, frowning some more. "Is there something you're hiding, I think it would be better to admit it now, rather than in front of my guards..." the King suggested, hoping to break the other then.

Arthur nodded shortly. He felt it was difficult to swallow, far too much so for such a simple answer-- But it didn't help that he was already being threatened with royal guards. "...my 'trick' is magic, sire," the young man admitted quietly, seeming almost ashamed of himself. "You have my apologies, a thousand pardons, your majesty." He seemed very afraid of what the King might do to him now that he'd spoken up.

Upon hearing that, the King nodded slowly, his expression straightening until he seemed to be expressionless. "Magic..." he sighed, shaking his head before releasing the herbalist's wrist. "...Tell me, what is your name?" he asked, seeming to be feeling better by now, though his shoulder still had a dull ache to it. He watched as the other male shifted and swallowed in what appeared to be fear, and rightly so.

Arthur returned to his herbs, the routine work of actually having to mix and mash the leaves himself somewhat of a soothing distraction. "Arthur," he replied. "My family revoked my surname." He hoped that he wouldn't be put to a block. He'd survived too long just to have everything fall apart for one moment's pity on their sovereign ruler.

Nodding slowly in understanding, Alfred engraved the name into his mind, not bothering to stop the other male from working this time. Instead, he walked over to the doors to the room, opening them and glancing to the sides of the doors where two guards were stood. With a few hushed words, he gestured them inside, then gesturing to the herbalist. "Please help escort Arthur to the throne room, and don't forget his herbal medicines..." The King spoke, watching as the guards nodded in swift agreement, soon at Arthur's sides. Alfred waited until they were able to follow him, sighing as he made his way to the throne room, careful with his arm.

He continued to quietly work on the new elixir for the King that wouldn't give him such anger or silly spells. Arthur had hoped that the silence was a good sign, as he wasn't being yelled or screeched at or shoved around mercilessly. But the moment the King spoke again, his green eyes closed for a split second of a pained expression. "I'll go willingly, just let me carry my things," he spoke quietly, gathering up his satchel. Arthur left the just finished vial on the nightstand and kept his head down as he walked with the guards to the throne room-- Hopefully the Lord might have enough voice to spare him, even if he was punished with banishment. He had liked Arthur enough to take him into the castle even when Arthur had admitted his family disowned him, but he had never told him of his magic. Arthur had the tiniest sliver of hope that the Lord wouldn't be afraid of him like the King was.

Alfred blinked as Arthur offered to walk without hassle, nodding once and quietly. He walked with the herbalist and his two guards, until they arrived at the throne room. Alfred walked up the few steps to the Lord as Arthur was held at the bottom of the steps, being prevented from proceeding up the steps or having the chance of escape. Both the Lord and King exchanged small bows of their heads before Alfred was murmuring to the other in a hushed voice, clearly serious with whatever business they had to settle. The Lord seemed to go from appearing surprised, to sceptical, then to seriousness again in the space of a minute or so. The two then glanced to Arthur, and the Lord nodded. "Arthur..." the male began, before suddenly giving a small, pleased smile. "...The King would like to reward you for your efforts to heal him so quickly... He claims that your medicines have worked like magic..." The Lord hummed, Alfred giving a sly little wink to Arthur from behind the Lord. His secret was safe with the King.

Arthur kept his head down. The more docile and respectful he could appear, perhaps the less his punishment would be. He hadn't at all expected for there to be a good outcome to this, much less praise and reward. He lifted his head, blinking in surprise, clearly floored by the King's intention. "I-- Your majesty, there is no need for such kindness as I've done my job....," Arthur stammered. His posture was far more relaxed now. He was no longer anxious, but now flustered about positivity regarding his magic and not being outed.

Smiling brightly from behind the Lord, the King shook his head, stepping forward. "Nonsense, Arthur... It must have taken a lot of work to surpass the abilities of many herbalists and medics... Tell me, how would you like to reside here at the castle? Your little...'tricks' can be proven useful here, and I'm sure I could provide you with as much as you need to practice developing them... I am rewarding you more out of bravery, and I'd be insulted if you didn't accept my form of appreciation," Alfred explained, voice softer by the time he was in front of Arthur, bowing his head slightly. "If I were in any worse of a condition, you could have saved my life."

"I.." Arthur couldn't think of what to say. Being under the service of the King would no doubt be a great honor, and he was right-- It would be very rude of him to refuse such a kindness. Especially when his magic was not being thrown back at him like it was a poison. "I-- I'm very appreciative of your kindness, sire, I could in no way insult you," he nodded his head slowly with his acceptance. "It is truly my honor to serve you, your majesty." He was being so benevolent and it made Arthur feel somewhat shaken with relief.

Alfred's smile only brightened as he nodded to Arthur's agreement, turning to the Lord. "Then we shall have Arthur's needs sorted to and retrieve any personal belongings and medical equipment he may like with him. Arthur, you can come with me," the King spoke confidently, the guards stepping away when they knew they were no longer needed. Alfred then began to lead the herbalist out of the throne room, the large doors shutting behind them both, leaving them alone to each other's company as the King led him back up the staircase. "Nobody shall hear about your little 'tricks' but myself..." he murmured once he was sure that they were well and truly alone, "Perhaps, in due time, others will find out or be told... But for now, we'll keep this little thing between us..." Alfred gave a small smile to Arthur beside himself, leading him to where the bedrooms were located.


	2. Iris' Glow

"Do you have any preference for the location of your bedroom? Close to my own, the staircase or any other room...?" Alfred asked, pausing in the hall.

Arthur bowed to the Lord before they made to exit the room, feeling as if he were walking through a dream. Arthur had always been so afraid of others in the normal world knowing what he was and what he could do. "Thank you, sire," he said earnestly. "Your secrecy with this is-- Is greatly appreciated." Arthur blinked in regards to his question. "I've no specific preference, but given what I do, I would suggest it would be of the most use to you if I was located nearby." Arthur would truly just be happy with a bed-- He had only had one again for a little under a year with the generosity of the Lord he worked under.

The King nodded in understanding, smiling to the herbalist. "I was once given a book... A very, very aged book from my ancestors... Perhaps one day, I can show you," he suggested, leading Arthur to the room beside his own. It was just a little bit smaller, but still covered with the royal blue color and Spades' emblem, perfectly spotless and prepared for the other each and every day, even though it had been inhabited for years, save for important guests. "Then this can be your new room... I hope you like the colors blue and black," Alfred chuckled, gesturing for Arthur to come inside and take a look around. "You may do as you wish, but I would advise to fetch your, uh... _magical_ stuff alone... I'll ensure that it's well hidden and protected," the King smiled to Arthur, folding his arms.

Arthur nodded his head in reply, unsure of what the King could be talking about with an old book, though he knew it would not do to ask further. "If you would like, I have no objections." He followed into what was to be his new room and was vaguely reminded of the life he lived as a young, young boy in his family's estate. "The colors won't bother me any. I thank you, sire, but I have only rare ingredients. There will be nothing for you to protect." Arthur was being honest and he hoped that it would lessen his burden on the King, even if he insisted on rewarding him.

The King stood to the side to allow Arthur to come in and look at the room, smiling and nodding once in understanding. "Very well then... If the ingredients are nothing that should be hidden, you may keep them wherever you would like." Alfred smiled to the herbalist, before feeling a little sting in his arm, causing him to let out a little hiss as he carefully held onto it. "...Uh, whatever you made in the vial in my room... Do I drink it, or put it on my arm...?" he asked, unsure if it was just a regular elixir or not. "It's going to be getting late relatively soon, so it might be best to get some rest... Unless you're hungry, of course," the King glanced to Arthur, not quite hungry himself, though he would lead Arthur to the dining room if need be.

He bowed his head respectfully with his gratitude. "Thank you, your Majesty. I'll retrieve the rest of my things tomorrow." Arthur knew that when a patient was ill, often, not all of their ailments were properly noted or described, so he brought most of his necessary things with him in the first place. "Ah, that is to be consumed, yes. Don't fret, it shouldn't taste as bad as the elixir I was told you were given previously, nor should it be so mood altering. Well-- That is untrue, it should make you feel more relaxed," Arthur smiled tentatively. "I'm quite alright. I'll get to bed unless you should need me for something else, sire."

Alfred smiled once more and nodded once as Arthur bowed his head, humming. "You are more than welcome... If you need any help with retrieving the rest of your belongings, I can have a guard or two accompany you. Unfortunately, I'll be catching up on work that I haven't been able to fill out yet... However, don't hesitate to knock if I am in my bedroom or in the study if you need anything," the King explained with a smile, turning to walk back out of the door. "Thank you for your aid, Arthur. If you need anything at all, please come and ask. I can call by for you in the morning to take you down for some breakfast, okay?" Alfred finished, turning back to Arthur to give a brief wave, wishing him a good night before heading to his own room next door to drink the elixir. He didn't inform Arthur of his bad sleeping habits and noise however, hoping it wasn't as bad as some guards sometimes said. He, unlike everyone else who heard and or saw his nightmare-like phases, knew why they happened. Only one person could ever stop them, but even Alfred wasn't exactly aware of who could.

"You're more than welcome, your majesty. Please call on me for anything you might need at any time." Arthur bid the King goodnight and set about exploring his new room for a little while, planning out where he would place his things and set up his equipment before crawling into bed. He had never been a heavy sleeper. In fact, he was a bit of an insomniac really. Arthur would often just stay up and play with his magic and lament not getting to see his friends so often as he used to. But as the night wore on, Arthur heard through the walls increasing sounds of distress. Perhaps the King had injured his arm with his movement. Arthur carefully roused himself and approached the King's door, knocking.

After having drank the elixir, Alfred merely changed and got into bed, falling asleep relatively easy because of his previous exhaustion and pain. He just needed to rest, now... However, a couple of hours later, he began to wince and shift around in the bedsheets, and just like every other night, soon began to cry and wince louder. A cold sweat even covered his body as he shifted uncomfortably, gritting his teeth as if he were in some sort of pain, though it had nothing to do with his physical injuries that Arthur had been focused on treating. The King obviously didn't stir to the sound of the door knocking, instead only letting out pained, desperate whimpers that could barely be considered as murmurs in his sleep. Even as guards monitored the hallways, they knew that this was an everyday occurrence by now, so none intervened or even spared a second glance to the King's doors.

"Good luck getting him to settle," One of the guards called over to Arthur when they noticed the herbalist stood outside of the doors knocking, "Nobody knows how to stop it. It happens all the time... Only the King and the Lord know why it happens, yet neither of them can stop it," the guard finished, shrugging before joining the other guard in monitoring the halls once more.

Arthur blinked at the guards. "Oh? I see... Can he at least be woken?" he asked, looking back to the door. He would hate to do anything to the King in his sleep but also wished to try his best in his new position, and if that meant trying to ease whatever this affliction was, Arthur wanted to give it a go. He was excellent with herbs and had several rare ingredients to fashion a new elixir to try. And if that had failed-- He had a strong pool of magic to fall back on. "Might I enter? You may search me first if you wish."

The guard had paused when he heard Arthur speak, hesitating before shaking his head and walking over to him, the other guard going on ahead to ensure the castle was safe. "Nobody hasn't ever managed to wake the King or calm him down. But, if you really want to try and see for yourself, go ahead... But I will have to be present in the room," the guard informed the herbalist, patting him down to search him over for any weapons. "Even if you are without weapons, the King must be watched over if anyone but the Lord enters at night. You may touch him if you believe you need to, but do not restrain him. He has been hurt in that way before." Finally, the guard stepped away when he was sure Arthur was safe, carefully opening one of the King's doors for himself and Arthur to enter.

Alfred was a mess on the bed; sprawled out with the bedsheets thrown about, his hands grabbing at whatever they possibly could and feet kicking about occasionally. His body glistened and clothes were slightly damp from the cold sweat, his voice sounding desperate and pained as he winced, whimpered, cried and choked out unknown words in his current state. The door was shut behind the guard and Arthur once they had entered, trying not to wake other workers and members within the castle.

Arthur held out his arms for the guard to do his job. He knew his clothes were quite big on him and somewhat hard to feel his actual body through, and he didn't want to come off as suspicious. "Yes, that's fine. Just please keep your distance-- My methods require quite a lot of concentration and I would like to put my best effort into the King's welfare," he said. It wasn't entirely true. But if he did have to resort to magic, Arthur would prefer that the guard be as unaware of it as possible. When they finally entered, Arthur tried to be quiet as he slowly approached and observed the King. He was thrashing about. If Arthur had to guess it looked like a seizure, or perhaps a vivid hallucination. Arthur licked his lips. If he couldn't be woken then he could check the movements of his eyes. Gently, the young man pressed a hand to the King's forehead and carefully brushed back an eyelid.

The guard had nodded in understanding, remaining close to the door as Arthur went to inspect the King.

Alfred continued to thrash and let out the pained noises even as the herbalist touched his forehead, however, one thing about his eye was different. Much different, in fact. The pupil was glowing a bright blue colour; the same blue colour that appeared on the many decorations within the castle. The royal Spades' colour. The glowing pupil repeatedly darted around as Alfred thrashed about, as if desperately trying to find something.

Arthur started slightly at the nonsensical sight. His brows furrowed as he leaned closer, trying to make heads or tails of what could be happening to Alfred that would make his entire pupil glow. "What in the name of....," he breathed to himself in awe. Even when he had lived on his own in a forest full of magical creatures he had never seen something so peculiar. It couldn't have been a medical ailment. Arthur concluded that it had to be magic, of some sort, something afflicting the King.

Alfred's eye had continued to dart about, over and over again, until suddenly, everything just stopped. The King's eye rolled back slightly as the glow began to vanish, now still like the rest of his body. He was breathless, letting out harsh pants as his heart hammered against his chest, still covered in sweat as if he had just ran around the entire Kingdom. His head lolled on the pillow towards Arthur, almost resting against the herbalist's hand as he now slept relatively peacefully, as if nothing had just happened.

The guard blinked as Alfred just seemed to calm down and stop, however, he had not seen the glowing eye. "How...did you do that...?" He asked quietly, wary of the sleeping King as he took a hesitant step closer. "No one has ever calmed the King down like that... The fits usually last for the entire night..."

Arthur just stared in shock as the King grew still. He was unable to move until the guard spoke, to which he at once jumped and his hands quickly retracted back to his own body. "I-- I-I don't know," Arthur stammered. "I don't know, I hadn't done anything yet, he just-- Stopped." Arthur blinked as he moved to carefully examine his vitals, taking his pulse and making sure the King was breathing. "Well he seems....fine," he said in awe. "He's fine. This doesn't normally happen, then?" Arthur asked the guard, hoping that he hadn't accidentally done some damage with his magic before.

The guard shook his head as he stepped closer, now just a couple of feet behind Arthur. "No... Usually, it a little while after he falls asleep... It doesn't stop until he wakes up from it..." The guard spoke, looking over the King as Arthur checked his pulse and such. He let out a relieved breath once he knew the King was alright, nodding once. "Well... I suppose we had better let him sleep, then... This must be the most relaxed sleep he's had since he was crowned as King," he chuckled lightly, beginning to walk back over to the doors. He quietly opened the one up, waiting for Arthur to leave the room with him for Alfred to rest.

He nodded slowly. "Yes, we should...we should likely leave him be," Arthur whispered. It was just a moment or two longer that he lingered at the King's bedside, making sure he wasn't going to stop breathing or vomit or something else as a result of his suddenly ended episode of-- Whatever that bright light had been. Arthur nodded his thanks to the guard as he went back to his room and lay down. Curiosity had kept him up the rest of the night, making the young man wrack his brain, hoping to figure out a single thing that could have been wrong.

For the remainder of the night, Alfred slept like a baby. He awoke bright and early, feeling as though butterflies were fluttering within his chest. He quickly sat up like a shot and glanced to the side of himself in bed, about to say 'Good morning', but stopped himself when all he saw was another pillow and the bedside table. Staring at the empty space beside himself, the King felt his eyes begin to fill with tears, choking out a cry when he grabbed the pillow and clutched it close. He wasn't sure why he had expected somebody to be there, but the thought of being alone made the King's heart sink. He let out all of his tears and cries until he was sniffling and wiping his tears away, slowly and shakily getting out of bed. He dressed himself in different royal attire, some black trousers with a white dress shirt and blue waistcoat over the top, before shrugging on his long, royal blue cloak. He didn't leave the comfort of his room just yet however, waiting until his eyes were no longer as red and sore before he walked out to fetch Arthur for breakfast, knocking on the herbalist's door.

Arthur was up at the crack of dawn as usual. He didn't find any point in lazing about in bed while he wasn't sleeping, after all. After getting dressed, Arthur set about in putting the supplies on hand into their new places, and upon finding parchment in the desk, wrote and drew plans for the rest of his equipment that he would retrieve later. "Ah, just a moment." He set down the parchment and made sure that everything else in the room was in a normal state before opening the door and bowing. "Good morning, sire. I trust you slept well?"

The King waited patiently at the door, cracking a smile when Arthur opened the door to greet him with a bow. He bowed his own head for a moment, before humming. "Yeah, I guess so..." Alfred spoke almost dismissively, deciding against mentioning his little mishap after waking, despite feeling as though he had had much more rest than usual. "Would you like some breakfast?" The King then asked, changing the subject rather quickly before he risked getting upset again. He stepped to the side, allowing Arthur to come out of his room if he wanted to follow. "You can have anything you like, even home-made things that are bought in the Kingdom's finest markets," he offered.

"Excellent," he smiled gently. "Yes, I would be greatly honored, sire." Arthur made sure that everything in his room was normal once more before stepping out and closing his door behind him to join the King. Briefly, he wondered if the King was so kind to any of the others in the castle who served beneath him. "Breakfast will no doubt be lovely. Ah, but there was something I wished to discuss with you, if I may," he started as he walked alongside the King. "Your-- Night troubles? Forgive me, but I was concerned that your arm might have been afflicted and went to check on you last night."

Alfred nodded once and waited patiently once more for Arthur to come out and join him, sticking his hands into his trouser pockets as they walked. He had flinched and shut his eyes for a brief few moments at the subject of his 'issues' at night, taking in a small breath. "I'm...sorry if I woke you or caused you any distress... You can move rooms to be further from my own, if that would be better..." The King mumbled almost somberly, then glancing to his arm. It felt fine, so he then glanced to Arthur. "What did you want to discuss...? Just bare in mind, I know little about it myself, seeing as I am asleep at that point..." Alfred then sighed, chewing on his lip as he thought about what Arthur could possibly want to bring up. Did he talk in his sleep? Give any confirmation about why he had these fits in the middle of the night?

Arthur shook his head. "No, no, it's quite alright. I don't sleep much, myself, and it is my duty to make sure you are well," he assured the King. He pursed his lips to try and phrase what he needed to say as respectfully as possible. "Well, sire-- I checked your eyes for seizing, and the most...peculiar thing happened." He lowered his voice to keep the King's information as secretive as possible. "Your pupil, it was glowing, sire. But it suddenly went out and you started a restful sleep, the likes of which your guard tells me you haven't had in a long time. He also told me your fits usually last all night."

Alfred was quiet as Arthur spoke, though he did nod to acknowledge what was being said. His eyes widened slightly as the herbalist went on however, his walking faltering slightly. His fists clenched in his pockets as he took in a sharp breath, trying to keep himself composed. "...I think we should talk about this later, when we can be alone..." The King suggested, deciding that now wasn't the time when they were about to head into the main hall. The King put on a fake, yet cheery smile to the maids and servants that passed by. "After you retrieve your belongings, meet me in my private study... I'll be there waiting..." Alfred muttered, leading Arthur into the dining room to sit at the large table, informing the servants what they would like to have for breakfast.

"Your majesty?" he asked with concern, noticing the irregularity to his walk. "Do you need assistance, sire?" Despite his worry, Arthur let the subject go at the King's insistence, though he would be sure to bring it up when he met the King in his study. "Yes, sire, I will try to be as quick as I can as to not keep you waiting long." The young man followed him into the dining hall and felt slightly uncomfortable, never having liked the long tables, but he said nothing and accepted the King's kindness again. 

"I'm alright..." Alfred had muttered, shaking his head. He sat at the end of the table, not even needing to call over a servant before two hurried over at the sight of the King and Arthur. He requested for a cup of coffee and whatever the chef felt like cooking up for him, still not having very much of an appetite. He glanced to Arthur after they had asked for their food, letting out a sigh. "Ask for a guard or two to lead you back to your room when you return to the castle, and they will lead you to my study..." The King informed the herbalist, waiting for his food. Only five minutes or so had passed before the servants returned with their food, Alfred being presented with some eggs, bacon and other little things on his plate.

Arthur nodded. He wouldn't take all that long, the longest bit would be the travel between the two places. Beyond that, Arthur could spend that evening settling in his things since they would all be there waiting for him. "Yes sire." He had requested a cup of tea, toasted bread and orange slices. Arthur never ate large meals. For one thing, his stomach would not allow it, making him far more impartial to small meals only hours apart throughout the day. Even his memories of his family estate-- The food had never come so quickly. "Everything looks wonderful."

Alfred gave a small smile as Arthur complemented the food, nodding in agreement. "It tastes even better, trust me," the King hummed, already having some bacon in his mouth. He was constantly sneaking into the kitchen and bribing the chefs to make up little snacks for him, not that they minded. Really, it was more entertaining to see the King, of all people, hiding amongst piles of dirty plates just to have an extra serving of whatever he had eaten. Especially anything involving burgers.

The King finished his breakfast relatively quickly despite not feeling as hungry as usual, drinking his coffee as he waited for Arthur to finish as well. He didn't want to leave the herbalist behind in a new place, after all.

He smiled gently back. "Of course, I'm sure." Arthur was at least glad to see the King enjoying something despite the lingering pain in his arm and whatever had bothered him the night before. His breakfast was consumed at a leisurely pace as to enjoy his food and not upset his stomach. Even though his meal was simple, it was delicious, especially the jams that had brought out to go along with his toast. Already, in his head Arthur was envisioning his old place of residence and where all his things were, how he would pack them and everything along those lines. Eventually his finished up breakfast and looked towards the King. "Shall I be on my way then, sire, or do you need something of me?"

The King had waited patiently, as always, for Arthur to finish his tea as he finished his own cup of coffee. He placed his mug down and shook his head, moving to stand after thanking the servants that came to collect their plates and such. "No, you can go... I'll just lead you to the gates," he offered, beginning to lead the herbalist out of the dining room and back down the main hall. "Would you like a guard to accompany you and take you there, or will you be alright alone...?" Alfred asked, glancing to Arthur once they were at the main doors to the castle, almost three times their size in height. The room was bright and illuminated by the blue and black stained glass windows, giving off rather pretty patterns throughout the entrance of the castle. "Even if you don't have a guard with you, you can still ask for one when you return, just so you don't get yourself lost or anything."

"Ah, thank you sire," he smiled gratefully. "You've been quite generous with me. I cannot express my appreciation." Arthur pushed in his chair and followed at the King's side as they made their way through the castle, attempting to remember his ways around as best he could for this being his second time through. "A guard? Oh, no. I'll make my way there and back just fine. I merely hope I won't take long moving all my things." He nodded his head again, "I'll be sure to ask to be taken to your study, your majesty."

Smiling lightly, Alfred nodded once as he was thanked. "I wouldn't want you to get yourself lost, would I?" He hummed. "Okay then... Just don't forget to inform the guards on your way out that you will be coming back. They will ask for your name and business here at the castle, and come to check with me once you have left to ask if you are welcome back. You wouldn't be able to ask one of the guards that remain outside as they watch over the castle, but any guard inside of the castle can help," Alfred smiled, giving a small bow of his head, as if he were saying his goodbyes for now. "I will go on ahead to my study. I'll see you soon, Arthur," the King ended, waiting back to hear what Arthur had to say before leaving, allowing for himself to head up to his study.

It struck him as a bit odd that the King was so personally worried for his welfare, but Arthur thought best not to question anything. Not only would it be rude but Arthur would be a fool to disregard such kindness. "Yes sire, I'll be sure to inform them," the physician nodded his head, then bowed out of respect as he assumed they would be parting ways. "I will try not to keep you so long, your majesty." Arthur headed out through the large doors to the castle, pausing to inform the guards on duty that he was the King's new physician and was simply leaving to gather his equipment from his previous residence. On the way there he took the liberty to walk. It wasn't all that far, only taking him under an hour to reach the gates, and then his things were packed within the hour. The Lady of the house came to bid him goodbye and tell him that she had their permission to use one of their carriages to move. She was so proud of him. The Lady had been the Lord's second wife, and they had not had children-- Arthur had grown to be the son she hadn't had. After a slightly teary farewell, Arthur climbed into the carriage and headed back to the King's castle.

Alfred on the other hand, headed up to the study on the same floor as his room, shutting the door behind himself and approaching one of the many bookshelves to look for any books on royal autobiographies, documents and other things of the like. He remained focused on his task for the entire time Arthur was away, books and papers sprawled out over the floor as the King either sat or paced the large room.

Once Arthur returned to the castle a guard politely took him to his room, allowing for the herbalist to put his belongings away before leading him to the study.

Arthur again informed the guard of who he was and of his business in the castle to be let in. Another guard inside led him to his room, where the herbalist simply moved his equipment and supplies into his room, without doing much of his planned out organizing, before requesting to be taken to the King. It felt as if he had kept the man waiting long enough and he certainly didn't wish to be rude. Upon reaching the correct door the guard rapped his knuckles on the wood of the frame, calling out, "Sire, the herbalist has returned."

Alfred had heard the loud, hard knocks to the door, lifting his head for a few moments to listen out for whoever it was. "He may come in," he called back in return, currently sat cross-legged on the floor surrounded with multiple books and papers. His brow was furrowed as he read through what seemed to be another pointless block of text, soon abandoning that to look for anything else along the shelves. He didn't even glance to Arthur when he entered, busy running his forefinger over many book spines as he read them. "Please can we have some privacy?" The King asked the guard, waiting for his approval before he was sure they were alone. "...Unfortunately, I haven't found anything on...what you said earlier," Alfred sighed, frowning when he glanced to Arthur after grabbing another book. "Was it just the one eye...?"

He entered the room and looked around in a sort of shock at the state of it, knowing that the King had fully been expecting him. It made only a bit more sense when the King began to explain his rather messy search, getting a noise of understanding from the young man. "Ah, I see. I'm not entirely certain, sire, I had only looked in the one eye before your fit ceased." Arthur scanned the titles of some of the books that had been closed or lain aside, his curiosity growing exponentially as to what might be so important about this. "If I may say it, your majesty, it seemed quite like magic to me," he said quietly.

The King shook his head with a huff, flicking open the pages of his current book. "Right..." He murmured in understanding, chewing on his lip. He then sighed, closing the book again to place it down on one of the shelves. "To be honest, it probably _was_ magic..." Alfred sighed once more, folding his arms with a frown. "...Every King that is born, a story is passed down. The same one... Whether I'm the King of Spades or the King of whatever... The story may differ, but the point it makes is the same. Queens are different... They aren't born into royalty. They're chosen by the Kings, right...? By a special bond that nobody knows exist until it comes to actually bonding with each other, but, uh, I guess you already know a bit about that...?" Alfred asked, scratching the back of his neck as a blush crept up onto his cheeks. "...Anyway, the bonding happens and stuff... Which then leads to the King and Queen being...bonded. However, it's a little one-sided, with the King having certain powers related to his Queen... I'm already dragging you into this story, so you might wanna sit down or something... There's a lot of puzzles and such..." Alfred murmured, folding his arms. "The story is passed down through royalty... Little is known about it to the regular folk, for the obvious reason that it would probably be tested on... It's not safe for a lot of people to know."

Arthur's brow furrowed a bit as he listened attentively to the King's winding story. Of course he questioned why he was being told but again held his tongue, thinking that perhaps this bonding and the story had a lot to do with the King's night terrors and fits. He was following, but just barely given the vague and nonspecific descriptions. "I know only a little of how royalty is chosen, yes," the herbalist nodded. "Alright...." At his request Arthur settled himself into one of the chairs of the study, his eyes trained on the King. "Yes, I can imagine that it would not be safe for everyone to know... Please go on as you wish."

The King nodded, thankful that he didn't have to go into all of the details of the whole bonding process, at least for now. "Okay..." He murmured, pacing slightly as he thought of how to put everything into words. "...It's only a rumour, maybe even a myth... But have you ever heard of a Queen being murdered? Ever?" The King asked, raising a brow. "Kings have been murdered in the past... But there is this thing, called a 'Call'... If a Queen is ever in danger, the King is alerted by a Call in the mind... The Queen isn't even aware of sending out any type of Call. However, each King has a different magical power in order to reach the Queen if they are ever in danger... Take a look at the glass windows. Other than the obvious Spade symbols, what else is up there?" Alfred asked, standing beside Arthur's chair to point up to the three large stained glass windows on one of the walls. There were blue and black numbers patterned all across the glass, with a pattern of a King stood, dressed with the signature cloak, holding a small watch on a chain. Everything around the King was bright blue, as if he were chanting magic. "Looking up at that... What would you say the King of Spades has the ability to play with? And why do you think he is glowing?"

"Well....no, I have not." He didn't quite yet see what that might have to do with the King, but it clicked as he went on. Arthur lifted his gaze to the immaculate and intricate patterns of the windows, studying it carefully-- the blue glow reminded him of the King's glowing pupil from the night before. "Logically, I should venture it might be time, yeah?" Arthur tried. "Given the watch and the numbers of the face of a clock... It would most likely be magic." He paused to consider the implication. "Does your Queen come into danger at night, do you think, sire?" It was the only connection Arthur had made to the story and the King's condition.

At first, Alfred was nodding, bringing out a replica of the small watch from his cloak. "Yes. Apparently, I am able to use magic and control time, if I need to... I have no idea how, though... I guess it's just an instinctual thing..." The King murmured, carefully running his thumb over the delicate glass of the watch. He then sighed, shaking his head and putting the watch away again. "See, that's the thing... I haven't been bonded yet, so why would I be thinking that 'my Queen' is in danger? It doesn't make sense... I'm not bonded to anyone... And if they were, then why am I not waking up to help them?" Alfred began pacing again then, groaning a little. "All I can think of is you coming into my room again when I have another fit... You could check both of my eyes, but...look out for anything else, like glowing markings on my chest. If it's a Call, I should have glowing markings, too..." Alfred mentioned, sighing as he went to tidy up the mess he had made. "I just... I don't know anymore... I've had this fitting problem for the entire time I've been King! Maybe it could be to do with the fact that I haven't bonded yet... But then surely these books would have mentioned what I have, unless all of the previous Kings bonded right after being crowned, or even before... I don't know..." The King was mumbling by the time he finished, looking disappointed and put-down because he hadn't been able to find anything out. Again. "I'm the worst King to take to the throne so far..."

"Controlling time would be a very dangerous thing to have power over at all times," Arthur nodded, eyeing the watch in the King's hand before he tucked it away into its place somewhere in his clothes. He licked and pursed his lips, attempting to figure out something logical to explain the situation and only coming up with a handful of even plausible reasonings. "Well-- Perhaps your Queen will be exceedingly important to your rule and the welfare of the Kingdom," he offered, "Perhaps being without your Queen is always dangerous-- Not to the Queen particularly, so it isn't a Call per se but... I'm not sure sire, I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Arthur rose from his chair to assist with the clean up of books and parchment papers, collecting the books with titles to avoid any mishaps of him touching a document that was sacred or some sort. "Eight decades ago there was a monarch of Spades that attempted to hypnotize the people so that he would be able to sell the entire kingdom, simply because he was having an affair with a Diamonds royal. Of course his was the reign that implemented a few of our critical rules now-- My point, however, sire, is that you are most certainly not the worst King ever."

The King's gaze was fixed on the papers he gathered up, sad and defeated behind his glasses. "Maybe..." Alfred murmured in response to Arthur's suggestion, figuring it would probably be the closest they would get. He sent a weak smile to the herbalist as he was consoled, briefly wiping his eyes under the glasses and nodding slightly. "...I guess you're right... Thanks, Arthur," the King murmured, helping the other put the books and papers back onto the shelves until the room was clean once more. "Would you like any lunch or something...? I'm kind of tired, but it's a little early for a nap and I probably have some work laying around..." The King sighed, leading Arthur to the door of the study. He didn't comment on how he was impressed with the herbalist's knowledge of royalty from so far back in time.

Arthur had learned to read at a very young age, and read all the books in their old family library several times. As he was on the younger end of his siblings he had never had much responsibility on his shoulders which gave him all the time in the world to read until they had become fearful of him and banished him away. After they got the room cleared up and most things put back in their proper places, Arthur recalled one of his theories from the previous night. "Sire-- This had slipped my mind until you had mentioned your feeling fatigued, but, I had wondered last night if perhaps my...treatment might have affected your and your eyes," he noted as he followed the King to the study. "I would gladly join you for lunch, should you wish it."

The King smiled lightly as Arthur followed him, nodding once. He then sighed, closing the door behind them once they were out of the room to lead Arthur down to the dining room again for lunch at his agreement. "I'm not sure... Perhaps we will find out tonight..." He murmured, figuring that if Arthur didn't use his magic on him, his eyes might not glow as a result. "It didn't make me feel so different, other than not feeling sick, though... We'll see what happens later," Alfred sighed, hoping that they would be able to solve what was going on. "What would you like for lunch? You can have anything at all."

"Yes, about that sire, would you prefer that I wait to enter until you have fallen into a fit or that I stay on standby? It is up to you, of course. Though if you do request that I wait I would suggest that you forego wearing a shirt so that I may examine you easily." Arthur was asking these questions in advance to ensure that he would no over step his boundaries and that he would give the King the best care possible. "Ah, I'll likely eat something light, if you would allow it. I eat little but often, sire." Usually Arthur would grab a piece of fruit, or a handful of nuts, something along those sorts to satisfy him for forty minutes or so before he would have a bigger meal.

Alfred thought about it for a few moments, having not thought about that. "Perhaps it would be better if you were present from the start... Maybe then, you might see if anything triggers the fit?" The King suggested, sticking his hands into his pockets as they walked. The King nodded in understanding regarding the shirt, humming in agreement. "Whatever will make it easier for you to examine me, please just go on ahead. I want this over and done with..."Alfred sighed. "However, I will have to have a word with the guards for them to allow you to be alone with me. I'm sure that if... _magic_ , is involved, it should be kept between us..." Alfred murmured a little quieter. The King soon led Arthur into the dining room, nodding once more. "You have access to the dining room and food however often you desire. There is plenty of food and drink to go around for everyone here, so please, don't hold yourself back." Alfred smiled to Arthur, leading him to the table, where they requested their meals.

Arthur nodded his head. "Yes, that might prove beneficial to gather as much information as possible. I understand why you wish this to be over as quickly as possible, I apologize that you must suffer these fits and I am unable to help as of yet, your majesty." He was reminded of last night with the guard, his face growing a bit more solemn that they had to take such measures to keep magic a secret, though ultimately he was grateful. "Yes. I'm sorry that my wish for secrecy gives you additional tasks, sire. Again, thank you." Arthur followed into the dining hall again and ordered a nice autumn salad for his lunch, along with a cooled tea. Light but filling, as were most of his meals.

The King nodded, but sent Arthur a smile, then shaking his head. "You have gotten further with your theories and willingly try to help. _I_ should be the one to thank _you_ , Arthur. Many of my medics and nurses hadn't even come up with any kind of theories which made sense... But you may be onto something. You're a very clever person, and I know I would feel lost now without having such an important being here at the castle. I only wish that you weren't tied into all of this mess... It's very tiring and stressful, I just wish I could sleep at least one peaceful night..." Alfred sighed, sitting down with Arthur at the table. He requested for some soup and bread, thanking the servants as they went off to gather the food and drinks. However, half-way through the meal, the King was acting out of character once more. He paused and made a small noise of discomfort as he shut his eyes, rubbing his head as if he had a headache. It progressively got worse as he tried to ignore it, until he knew he had to do something about it. Thankfully, he knew why this happened. "E-Excuse me, just for a moment..." Alfred murmured, standing on shaky legs to leave the dining room. Two guards followed closely behind, shutting the doors to give the King at least some sort of privacy as he leant against the wall, sliding to the floor with tired groans until he was given his medication. It didn't happen every day, however it was still common for the King to react negatively to the lack of energy. Queens also had a vital role in giving their Kings energy and power, which helped to rule the Kingdom and wage successful battles. However, due to the lack of Queen and energy, the King had to be given medication that lifted his spirits and energy, just to prevent him from collapsing or falling extremely ill. He really, _really_ needed his Queen…

He was wondering how exactly he had been 'tied' into these things, if the other medics and healers of the King's had not been tied to this as well. "At the very least, sire, if nothing else I could attempt to put you to sleep myself should we not make any more progress with this mystery," Arthur offered with a gentle smile. "Nonconventional methods will be used, of course, but perhaps you may find it worth a try." There was a certain honor about the King telling him that he was an important person, considering that to the entire nation of Spades, he was the single most important person so far. "I could also formulate you an elixir for energization, sire, should you wish it." Arthur quieted down somewhat so that they could both eat and was immensely pleased with his dish. The dressing of the castle was excellent as well. He looked up to the noise of discomfort and was about to open his mouth, offer his assistance, when the King excused himself. He pursed his lips and returned to eating though at a much slower pace. Both his curiosity and concern had been piqued by the odd behavior. 

  
Alfred had, whilst he was sat with Arthur, agreed to his suggestions and thanked the herbalist, knowing that it would all be worth a try. However, once he was out in the hall after taking his medication, the King just really wanted to return to his room to rest, or relax at least. He carefully stood back up with the help of his guards, needing one of them to help him walk properly for a while. "...Please can you apologise to Arthur, and explain that I will be in my room if he needs me? And also to the chef - his soup was delicious and I wish it didn't have to go to waste..." He murmured, earning a nod of understanding from one of the guards, before he went to inform Arthur and the chef of what Alfred had said. "Oh, and also," he decided to bring up the subject of being monitored at night, since he was being walked to his room by one of the guards. "I give Arthur full permission to enter my room at night, to monitor my condition with no need for guards being present. Please can you inform other guards so he isn't prevented from doing so? I would intervene if this happened, but of course, I would be sleeping..." The King sighed, earning another nod of approval, and a 'Yes, your Majesty.'

  
Once in his room, the guard helped Alfred to remove his cloak before he stepped over to the bed, being left alone to relax as he carefully led down and let out a heavy sigh. The King tried thinking everything through, hoping to make some sort of sense with it all soon. At the back of his mind, even though he knew things should be alright, he hoped that Arthur was comfortable with being alone. The thought was plaguing his mind, which only confused him further. Yes, Arthur was now his medic and a herbalist... But just why did he trust the other male so much already?


	3. Possessed by Destiny

Arthur finished his light lunch despite being riddled with concern. Once the King was feeling his best, Arthur would have to ask him of his condition and see if he could do anything to help. With the way that he'd acted the herbalist guessed that it might have something to do with the afflictions they were currently attempting to research, so he didn't stress himself with the worry too much. He felt very touched that the King was considerate enough to have someone go and apologize for his sudden absence, and to his cook-- Not many of those in high power were so kind to the servants and lessers as the King was. After he had finished the young man found his way back to his room with a bit of trial and error, figuring that he had a bit of time to get lost should it happen. Which it did. He managed to find a library and his way to the courtyard before coming across his own room. With just a few flicks of his eyes Arthur set most of his things into placing themselves, with the exception of the ingredients he would need to tamper with in order to create the King's elixirs and remedies, humming softly to himself.

Meanwhile, the most productive activity that the King ended up doing was going over what he and Arthur had been talking about earlier in the study. The fits, glowing pupil that seized to stop until it had been opened... The King did develop some further questions however, and so after around two hours at least of laying in bed, failing to rest, Alfred stood and walked out of his room to Arthur's door, giving a few noticeable but gentle raps to the wood. He was dressed in the same attire as before, minus his cape. "Arthur? It's only me... May I come in...?" The King asked, unsure if Arthur was even in his room.

He jumped slightly and looked towards the few things he had taking care of themselves in the room. Arthur licked his lips, going to the door-- It was just the King, so surely it couldn't be all that bad. "Yes, sire." Opening the door himself, he made sure to try and hide anything in the background from anyone who might be peeking in, quickly shutting the door behind the King. "My apologies, I am in the middle of crafting a few things for your use." There was a small pot of fire with a flame beneath it stirring itself, and a few bottles swirling themselves around.

The King waited patiently at the door for Arthur to open it for him, giving a small smile once he was allowed and ushered inside. Alfred couldn't help but smile as he wandered over to the pot and glanced at the few bottles swirling around, curious. "No worries... Are you doing this in your mind right now?" He asked, gesturing to the magical happenings, wondering if only one spell was needed, then it would terminate itself when needed. Or, Arthur was controlling each and every movement in his mind, which Alfred thought would be truly amazing to witness. "You are very talented... How did you learn all of this so well?" Alfred then asked, figuring Arthur was no older than around 20.

"Ah, well, yes and no. I have to consciously recall when to stop the processes but it doesn't take much effort to keep them going." Arthur carefully moved the bottles a little further away so that they wouldn't hit the King. His face was taken over by a soft pink, Arthur clearing his throat and tilting his head down as he felt a bit flustered. "I'm not sure, sire, its-- Something I've never not had knowledge of. I apologize that I don't have a better answer for you."

The King listened intently to what Arthur was saying, nodding in understanding and watching as some of the bottles moved further across the room. "I see... It sounds simple, but looks quite complex." He commented, chuckling lightly when he caught the herbalist's pink face. Another smile tugged on Alfred's lips, bowing his head slightly. "You don't need to apologise for that, Arthur. I'm sorry for causing any kind of embarrassment," he apologised himself, going to sit on the bed at a safe distance from the magical objects. "I came in to ask a few questions, about what we are trying to solve."

"It's nothing to concern yourself with, your majesty." Arthur returned to his desk and picked up his pestle to keep grinding up his herbs so that he would be able to continue the elixirs he had in process. "Magic has always been a part of me, simply-- Never has it been a good thing before. But yes, you wished to speak to me about your-- Condition?"

Nodding once, Alfred kept the small smile on his face until they moved onto the subject of his fits and such. "You are safe and welcome here at the castle, even with your magic. You don't have to worry about that anymore." Alfred assured the herbalist, folding his legs as he perched on the end of the bed. "I just...have a few questions about what happened last night..." He then sighed, running his hand through his hair as he paused for a few moments. "Such as, was my glowing pupil focusing on one thing when it stopped glowing...? Was I looking at something above myself, or possibly even you? And how long did it take to stop glowing once you opened my eye...?" The King asked, frowning lightly as he rested his chin on his hand, trying to piece everything together.

Arthur had a shy smile on his lips, glad that his head was down to pay attention to his herbs. "Thank you again, sire. I cannot express my gratitude," he said quietly, then cleared his throat as they switched the subject to the King's affliction and their encounter last night. "Well... I cannot say if it had settled on something. Your eye was moving every which way very quickly, sire, and did not stop until you had calmed. There was about ten seconds between your eye opening and closing, not much time at all for me to examine you."

The King had caught just a glimpse of Arthur's shy smile, causing his own to grow some more. He then sighed, "I see... So it's not as easy to examine as I had hoped..." He murmured, thinking of anything else to ask. "And...did you only touch me to open my eye? Was it the first thing you did?" Alfred then asked, wondering if perhaps being touched was what caused him to stop fitting, even if the touches from guards, nurses and even the Lord had done nothing in the past.

He pursed his lips as he recalled the exact things he had done, from the moment he had set foot in the King's room. "Hmm... Yes. I touched your forehead to steady you and then opened your eye within the span of a few seconds," Arthur relayed. "Do you think perhaps I should wear gloves this evening?"

Alfred tried to think then, sighing and shaking his head. "No, I don't think gloves will be necessary... It's just that I have been touched before, but I never woke up. I'm thinking that it is either related to my eye being open that I stopped, or perhaps something to do with you..." He murmured, frowning in thought. "If you don't mind... Before you check my eyes again, can you please just touch me and see how I respond...? At least then, we may have a lead on what could have caused me to stop..."

Arthur's brow knit somewhat as the King hypothesized that it might be Arthur rather than anything to do with his eye that had ceased the thrashing nightmare. He felt as if he weren't that important enough to have such impact on the on the ruler of the land. "Yes, of course. That's the most logical way to examine things, by isolating the factors."

The King nodded in agreement, offering a small smile. "I know it's a...strange theory for you to have such an effect on something that's been going on for a while... I just can't think of anything else that could explain anything..." Alfred sighed, running a hand through his hair with a small frown of his own. "I apologise if this is all a bit challenging for you... This isn't exactly a simple nursing job, I suppose." He smiled lightly again, knowing that this was causing extra work for pretty much everyone at the castle. It did make the King feel guilty, which pushed him to try and think of the causes of his problems at a faster pace. Unfortunately, he was still struggling.

"It's not-- Entirely improbable," Arthur half lied, feeling personally that couldn't possibly have been him that had calmed the King. "All theories are technically true until proven otherwise, yes?" He sent the bowl of herbs to be dumped into the pot and lifted his head again to make eye contact and be more respectful now that he was not occupied. "It's quite alright, your Majesty, there is no need to apologize. I am not just a simple nurse, but, you did know that. It's my honor to attempt to help you as I can," he smiled somewhat, glad to be able to speak freely of his magic. 

The King nodded slowly, though he just felt tired of it all. He hated not knowing what was wrong, not knowing why he had to cause so much extra work. "I suppose so..." He murmured quietly, feeling as though his idea was now a little silly. He knew that Arthur didn't believe in his idea so much, but yet, he still didn't know why this affected him so much. Why did his opinion matter so much? He stood up and offered a small, weak smile to the herbalist, sticking his hands into his pockets. "I'm going to...try and do some work before dinner... Thank you for your help, Arthur." He murmured, giving another weak smile before heading for the door. He wasn't sure if he was going to sit there and actually get much, if any, work done, but he didn't want to disturb the herbalist anymore or risk getting upset around him.

Arthur looked somewhat surprised that he was leaving so quickly, but said nothing. The King was no doubt a very busy man after all, and likely had several more important things to do rather than speak to an herbalist. "Yes, sire. Think nothing of it, truly, and-- Ah, before you go, your majesty," Arthur halted him with an apologetic look. "One of my elixirs for you should be ready sometime before dinner. Would you prefer that I come and give it to you, or simply wait until you choose to take your meal?" The rejuvenation elixir was brewing perfectly, as usual, and with Arthurs ingredients and technique, should provide him with a relief from some fatigue and more mental clarity. 

Although Alfred didn't want to stop, didn't want to show Arthur how his eyes were beginning to fill with slightly frustrated tears, he did so anyway. He kept his gaze fixed on the door in front of him, thinking for just a moment or so before responding. "I-I, uh...think it would be better if I came by to get it before dinner, if that's alright... Then we can walk down to the dining room together once more," the King spoke, only turning to smile at Arthur when he knew that he didn't look so close to breaking down. He left after that, slowly and carefully shutting the door behind himself before heading into his own room, warm tears dripping down his cheeks before he even shut his own door. Still, the King walked over to pick out some papers from his desk, trying to wipe away the tears to prevent himself from crying so much, just wanting to try and get some of his work done. It was beginning to pile up by now, only giving the King more to worry about.

"Alright, sire. As you wish." Arthur returned to his work in order to get all the elixirs that he had offered the King to soothe his ailments. The rejuvenation was already brewing perfectly on its own, so he hummed and crushed up the rest of the needed herbs and adjusted the temperature of the second cauldron as he needed. He was growing a bit hungry before dinner, but knew that he was expected to be in his room to accompany the King and didn't want to exactly leave his mixtures unattended even if he was confident that they would be fine, so Arthur decided to take up one of his non-informative books for a while until the King called him again. The book was one of his old favorites-- A love story full of trial and error and ultimately, a happy, if nontraditional ending. Arthur could recall wanting as much for himself when he was a child. But that was a long, long time ago.

Alfred had actually managed to do a reasonable amount of work, however, he was still an emotional wreckage for the most part. The King was soon putting away his unfinished papers, leaving the completed ones on his desk to hand to a guard later. He had to ensure that his cheeks were dry clear of tear tracks before he went to fetch Arthur for dinner, however his eyes were still a little red and sore. He knocked on the herbalist's door, now wearing his cloak again. "Arthur...? It's me again... Are you ready for dinner?" The King called for the other, waiting patiently by the door.

Arthur had just reached a rather explicit scene. The knock on the door made him jump, making a small noise before he calmed himself and stood from his bed to come to the door. "Yes, just give me one moment sire." Arthur opened the door for him and went to collect a small vial of a slightly orange liquid, making doubly sure that the cork was tight. "This should make you feel less exhausted, your majesty, if taken when you feel you would need it. It should take effect within an hour and last for a few afterward. Should it work for you, I can make plenty more."

Alfred smiled lightly once the door was opened to him, nodding once in understanding as he carefully took the vial from the herbalist, bowing his head afterwards. "Thank you, I will just go and place it in my room... With only a few hours left of today, I will keep it for tomorrow." He explained with another small smile, excusing himself to place the vial onto his bedside table, before rejoining Arthur at the door again. "Okay... Are we ready?" He asked, waiting for Arthur's confirmation before they headed down into the dining room for their final meal of the day. Alfred had only a small serving of pasta this time round, not feeling particularly hungry.

"Of course, your majesty," Arthur nodded, having been unsure of when exactly the King actually went to sleep. He closed his door behind him while waiting for him to place the vial somewhere in his chamber and nodded as he returned. "Yes, sire." They sat down to have a meal together, Arthur again ordering a light meal, this time a small helping of chicken along with some fruit. However, the small portion that mirrored the King's had him concerned. "Are you feeling quite alright, your majesty? Forgive me if I'm prying."

The King had just been about to start his meal when he was asked a question, making him clear his throat just a little as he thought of an answer. "Yeah, I, uh...just didn't want to waste any more food today..." He half-lied, not wanting to go into detail of how he really felt when there were quite a few people in the dining room. "Thank you for your concern, but I'm okay... I do believe that I will be preparing for bed afterwards, if you don't mind dealing with that earlier than expected." Alfred admitted, then beginning to eat some of his pasta as he waited for the herbalist's response. It probably wouldn't take long for the King to finish with his meal, however it was unlikely that he would ask for any more after finishing.

"Ah, I see," he nodded. "Eating heavily before bedtime can be very detrimental for some people. I wouldn't advise it myself," he nodded in misguided understanding, taking a bite out of his chicken. "And not at all. I'm quite curious about the subject myself, if you don't mind me saying so, sire." It was as medically interesting as it was personally to Arthur, not to mention that the King had a theory that Arthur was involved. He felt that if it were possible to put the King to bed sooner, he would have suggested it. It was quite clear to Arthur how such a long absence of restful sleep could impact mind and body-- things that could not be weak for the King of the land. "Shall I wait for you to fall asleep to enter? Or would you prefer I watch the fit begin to study it?"

Alfred had nodded in agreement, humming. Although the portion size had him finished in mere minutes, Alfred still declared himself full and thanked the servants for the meal, waiting patiently for Arthur to finish with his own. "Alright then. I'm relieved that you are willing to help, even with something as difficult to understand as my issues at night. Thank you," he explained, bowing his head slightly to the other in appreciation. "If you don't mind, then I believe being present before I fall asleep may give us another clue as to why the fits begin... Perhaps I murmur in my sleep beforehand...? I'm not sure..." The King sighed, "Although not a lot may happen, it's best to just watch and find out, then cross things out once we're sure they have little effect on the causes. It may be a little difficult to fall asleep whilst I have you in the room, however." He chuckled. Since they were watching for his fits and any signs of why they start and stop, he didn't want to risk having any kind of treatment to cause him to sleep easier, afraid that it could end up messing with the results.

Arthur shook his head slightly. "I'm simply doing my job, your majesty. I'm not quite sure what I would be doing beyond helping you in the castle. Difficult things need to be studied and examined just like any other, and this is particularly important, I must say." He ate at his normal, leisurely pace, though his meal was of the same size as the King's. Arthur nodded, swallowing his current bite. "I agree. The beginning may hold some indicator as to the origin of your affliction. I don't at all mind coming in before you've gotten into a sleep, sire-- as I said I do not sleep much myself, anyway. It will be no trouble, even if you do struggle to fall asleep in my presence." Until the king passed out, Arthur could simply occupy his time with a book, or perhaps give himself a little time to daydream. He would keep his ultimate attention on the bed. 

The King nodded in understanding, sending a small, thankful smile to the herbalist. "Again, thank you... I apologise in advance if it takes me a while to fall asleep," he chuckled lightly, playing with the tablecloth for a little while. "If you would like any hot drink, I can quickly arrange a tray for you," the King offered, preparing to stand up. "Would you like any tea or coffee for tonight?"

A servant came round to clear away his finished meal, Arthur thanking them before daubing his napkin at his face. "As I said, sire, please don't trouble yourself over it." He hummed, debating on whether or not it would be wise to have a nice, hot cup of tea... "Thank you but no. I imagine the noise might further keep you awake," he respectfully declined, also preparing to rise and follow the King back to his chambers.

The King gave a small smile, shaking his head. "I wouldn't mind, I can be quite the heavy sleeper," he hummed, standing with Arthur. "Well, if you would like one later, all you have to do is look for a little button above the bed's headrest. Pressing that will call a maid that will happily make or bring you something," the Kong smiled, leading Arthur up to his chambers. He did pause outside of the door, however. "I'll just quickly change; I'm sure you don't wish to see," he joked, smiling. "Would you rather I wear a shirt, or not...?"

"I would rather not risk keeping your up, sire, considering how poorly you sleep in the first place." Arthur smiled gently at him to reassure the King that it was alright for him to forego a cup of tea in favor of him getting to sleep faster. "I will keep that in mind once you've fallen asleep, however. Thank you." He was getting more familiar with the path from the dining room back to the area that contains the both of their chambers. Outside the door, he bowed his head in understanding and nodded, taking a step back to wait. "I think it would be best to see if it is a 'Call' if you discarded your shirt, sire."

The King nodded in understanding, smiling. "Alright then. I'll just be a moment," he then excused himself, stepping into his room and shutting the door for now. He began to change into his pajama bottoms, leaving the shirt on the side for now. He was soon ready for Arthur to come in, one large and very intricate pattern of the Spades' symbol proudly etched into Alfred's back, whilst a smaller little pattern covered his chest, where his heart would be. "Okay, you can come in now," he called the herbalist, pulling back the covers to his bed and ensuring that his pillows were laid out nicely.

Arthur waited patiently. He wondered, while he was waiting, what it was that they might find from the observations tonight, hopeful that it would be helpful to the King's curiosities and ailments in at least some way. At the King's call Arthur let himself in, careful to be slow about it. He attempted to refrain from looking around the King's chamber with too much curiosity. "So, your majesty, I will be watching for a glow of these-- symbols, correct?"

Alfred turned to smile at Arthur, nodding. "Yes... Although I would say to just focus on the small one, seeing as I probably wouldn't be lying on my back by the time the fits come," he suggested, carefully getting into his bed with a small sigh. He dimmed the lights, leaving enough brightness for the herbalist to check him over, but enough dark for himself to get some rest. "You can either sit on the edge of the bed or bring a chair over, I don't mind... I'll have the covers over myself for now, so feel free to move them once I'm asleep," Alfred then explained, lying down with a small smile before covering himself with the covers.

"Yes, of course sire." Arthur nodded his head again before moving over to turn a luxurious chair towards the bed, not directly facing it but enough to where the herbalist could clearly see things as they happened. "Ah-- There is one more thing I would like to ask," he started, settling into the chair and making a bit of a surprised face at how deep and lush it was before going on. "Is there a specific area that you think would be most affected should I touch? On the marking, perhaps?"

The King hummed in question as Arthur began his question, smiling and chuckling lightly at the face he pulled for a split moment or two. Nodding, Alfred agreed with that. "Touching the mark should have the most effect, so that would be our best bet..." He murmured, shutting his eyes to try and relax enough to rest. He did find it a little difficult however, so used to falling asleep alone that the other's presence was a little strange.

Arthur nodded in understanding. "Alright, I will touch your mark first before I examine your eyes," he confirmed, crossing one leg over the other while he settled in to wait. He didn't mind the quiet, just sitting there doing absolutely nothing and having a few moments of relaxation to himself. It would probably be a while for the King to sleep, and if he recalled the time of last night, even longer for him to begin his fit.

It took a while, however Alfred eventually began to drift in and out of unconscious. He had let out a soft breath as he shifted just slightly, before eventually falling asleep. The King seemed to sleep peacefully for around an hour before finally beginning to show signs of discomfort, his brow furrowing and mouth twitching slightly as if he were in pain. Winces and whimpers eventually turned into small cries and choked gasps as he began to shift and fist the sheets, sweat soon becoming apparent on his forehead. It wasn't long after that until he was full-on crying out and thrashing around like the previous night, however, something was odd about his marking over his heart. Rather than remaining dull or bright like his eyes, it was flickering from bright to nothing at all, not quite like the 'Call' the King had mentioned beforehand.

Arthur daydreamed in the large, comfortable chair until he noticed the change in the King's breathing pattern. He didn't exactly snore. But it sounded like either the King had trouble breathing, perhaps a part of his fits, or was a mouth breather at night. But after that he made sure to pay attention to the King and less so his daydreams, watching for the initial signs of the terror to begin. Soon enough, the whimpers and expressions of discomfort were expressed, putting Arthur on the edge of his seat until the full force hit and he made his way to the bed quickly, pulling back the covers. His brow knit, studying the mark before progressing. If he recalled right, the mark should have either glowed continuously or not at all... The King hadn't spoken of a flashing mark. Arthur shook his head and gently pressed his fingers over the symbol of Spades.

Once Arthur had began to move his fingers closer to Alfred's marking, things began to change. His breath was more choked and his hands gripped onto the bed sheets some more, until the mark was touched. Immediately, the King gave a gasp as his body flinched violently and sat upright in a bolt, eyes wide with his glowing pupils as his hand had reached out in a flash, gripping Arthur's wrist in what seemed to be the tightest grip he could muster. Alfred was trembling as he his stared at the herbalist with wide, glowing blue eyes, breath coming out in short heaves as tears began to form in his eyes, causing his lip to quiver. His appearance almost resembled that of a frightened child, though he seemed to be in some sort of trance with his eyes and even markings refusing to stop glowing.

The initial reaction almost had Arthur wrench his hand back for fear of hurting the King somehow. He made a small noise of discomfort from the tight, sudden grip and looked immediately to the King, noting his face and how everything was still glowing. "S--Sire?" Arthur asked. If he was sitting up, touching him, was he awake, or was it something to do with his condition? "Sire?" His eyes finally settled directly on the King's after a moment of searching his face. Arthur stilled, feeling somewhat transfixed on staring into the glow.

The King just continued to stare directly at Arthur as the other searched his face for any signs of consciousness or responsiveness, though he seemed to be out of it for now. His tight grip remained for at least a minute or so, sure to leave some sort of mark afterwards. Alfred's trance seemed to last for at least a couple of minutes before his eyes and markings began to flicker again. Tears slipped from the King's eyes as he lost consciousness again, hand falling from the herbalist's wrist before he himself slumped towards the other male. He was trembling as if he were freezing cold and whimpering as tears continued to fall from his eyes, lip still quivering.

Arthur couldn't move until the King began to fall into him. He quickly put his arms out and tried to keep him from falling over entirely or pushing both of them to the ground. Mind racing to figure out what he should do about what had just happened, which he had no idea at all about, Arthur put his hand on the King's forehead again to both feel for temperature and see if it had an effect on him. This had definitely not happened last night. He couldn't recall any tears before, either, and wondered if it was a pain response.

This time, Alfred didn't respond to having his forehead touched. His temperature was just a touch warmer than usual, most probably caused by his thrashing and slight sweating. The King didn't stop trembling or spilling tears however, letting out a small sob-like noise as he leant against the herbalist. His eyes were closed by now, with no signs of glowing markings or pupils as he just simply seemed to cry in his sleep.

He blinked at the noise. There were cries and screams, but not actual crying the night before, Arthur thought. The herbalist opened his eye to check if the fit was still going, seeing no glow in the pupil of the King. Perhaps he could be woken, then. "Sire?" Arthur nudged him gently. "Sire, can you hear me?" It didn't seem right for him to leave the King to cry in his sleep.

Although Alfred was no longer fitting and only crying softly by now, it still took a little effort to wake him up. He did stir in just the slightest as Arthur nudged and spoke to him, wincing quietly in response. He showed no signs of waking up just yet however; instead just turning his head slightly to be able to almost hide his face to spill some more tears. He wasn't full-on crying against the herbalist, though he seemed pretty close to it. His trembling never stopped either, only adding to the King's upset state.

Arthur decided to risk touching him further to see what would happen-- He continued to call quietly for the King to wake up while one of his hands went back down to the mark above his heart, pressing his hand against it. "Sire?" The young herbalist couldn't rightly leave or let his King stay like this. It seemed, though, that they were exacerbating the King's problem.

As Arthur began to move his hand to touch the King's mark again, Alfred winced and had his own hands twitch in response, although nothing really seemed to happen this time. His eyes fluttered open and shut for a moment, though the King was still unconscious and had no glow to his markings nor eyes. It seemed as though the worst had passed during the actual fit itself, however. Finally, after another tries to get the King to wake, he began to stir a little more. He let out a small whimpering noise as he lifted his hands to weakly and tiredly rub at his eyes which were still spilling tears, still leaning against the herbalist to keep himself upright and prevent himself from falling.

He relaxed some as the King finally seemed to wake. If they did not figure anything out that night, then perhaps it would be in both of their best interests for Arthur to attempt to put him into an induced, dreamless sleep. It couldn't hurt to try anyway. "Your majesty," Arthur breathed, with a quiet note of relief. "Are you alright? There was-- There was a rather odd result... Do you remember anything?" he asked. With the way that the King had just stared at him with those glowing eyes... Arthur swallowed, his hand still on the marking.

The sound of Arthur's rather quiet voice was made even quieter and slightly muffled for the King as he slowly stirred some more, wincing lightly when he eventually opened his eyes, showing that nothing was definitely glowing anymore. He weakly shook his head as the herbalist spoke, not yet speaking himself. All the King could bring himself to do was sniffle, wipe away his tears and shift just slightly against the other male. Alfred did shake his head a little when asked if he could remember however, now dreading what had happened, or what he had done.

Arthur didn't push. After treating people at the Lord's estate, he had recognized that it was best sometimes to let a patient gather themselves to answer a question or calm themselves before they went on. He simply stood there, not moving, a source of stability for the King while he woke and regained his full consciousness. "Would you like to continue this now, or in the morning, sire?" he asked gently.

Alfred shook his head once more, slowly but surely. "N-No... Please, continue..." The King murmured as he rubbed his eyes some more, now managing to get his tears sorted to stop them, at least for now. Although he was tired, he wanted this issue to be sorted. He sighed as he sat up and stretched slightly, figuring Arthur would probably like him to stop leaning against him by now.

When the King removed himself from him, Arthur took a step back in order to give him his personal space in case it would make things better for the King. He nodded his head and folded his hands in front of him. "As you wish, sire..." His eyes travelled to the marking on the other man's chest, now its normal and dull color. "Well I'll begin with the mark-- It did glow, your majesty, but it flickered on and off steadily... Not quite what I think you said a 'Call' was."

Alfred had wanted to lie down once he was sat without Arthur's support, however he didn't want to be rude. He nodded slowly to what the herbalist was saying, frowning when once again, things didn't seem to add up. "Right... Do you know how long this went on for...? The flickering markings, I mean... I'm guessing that my eyes were doing the same thing, as well...?" He questioned, chewing on his lip as he tried to think everything through.

"Ah, I never quite got to your eyes, sire," Arthur admitted, shuffling a bit as if he was ashamed of the fact. As if it had been a failure on his part. "I touched your marking as he had discussed, and-- you sat straight up in bed, sire, grabbed my wrist and stared with open eyes. They were flickering, then.. It was almost as if you were possessed, in pain and holding onto me with a death grip, just...staring."

The King winced once more once he heard about that, now fearing that he had hurt the herbalist. He reached for the other male's wrists, carefully holding them as he looked them over, soon finding red marks around one of them. "...I--" he breathed, chest tightening as he looked over the mark, unable to find anymore words. He had probably hurt Arthur - the one person who seemed to be getting somewhere with all of this. This was all that plagued his mind now, that he had hurt the other. He shakily released the herbalist's wrist then, no longer wanting to even touch the other, so he shuffled away a little cautiously, as if scared of what else he could suddenly do to Arthur. "I-I-- I'm sorry," he then choked out, wrapping his arms around himself as his lip began to quiver again, tears returning in his eyes. "...P-Perhaps...you should l-leave to get some rest... I've kept you up for t-too long..." The King murmured, little hiccups raising in his throat before he began to cry again, trying to curl up into himself in shame as his arms tightened around himself, ducking his head. "I-I'm sorry--"

Arthur was taken aback by how much the King's unconscious actions had seemed to affect him. His eyes watched his face as the new, red marks were inspected on his wrist. He looked genuinely apologetic and regretful, something which only half surprised him what with the King's given kindness. "Sire...." Perhaps it was the late hour and the fit before that had the King emotionally raw. But still, Arthur couldn't leave him in a state of tears and shame without trying to console him. "Please, sire, you've caused me no trouble...," he said gently, reaching out a cautious hand to put on his back. "Its-- Its truly alright... I'm fairly certain that you don't consciously wish to cause me harm, I am perfectly aware that you weren't aware or in control of what was happening. Sire, don't blame yourself, please."

The King had flinched just slightly when he felt the other's hand on his back, lip quivering as he shook his head. "I-I could have hurt you so m-much worse, Arthur! I c-could have-- could have h-hit you or-- anything!" Alfred cried, really just feeling too emotionally and physically exhausted to hold anything back anymore, so he let it all out like a child. "W-What's wrong with me...? Why c-can't I be just as successful as t-the other Kings? I-I'm not safe-- I'm too much w-work--" the King whimpered as he cried, "N-No wonder I don't have a Q-Queen... They'd be t-too scared to even sleep with me!" All Alfred could do at this point was sob into his hands, weakly shaking his head as he trembled and whimpered things about nobody wanting him and how much of a hopeless mess he was.

There were two ways to approach the King about calming him. Arthur chose gentle first, as it would be easier to transition should using kindness and softness not help in the way he hoped. He carefully sat on the bed, hand moving slowly back and forth. "You could quite technically hurt me at any time, your majesty, and you don't. You aren't unsuccessful... It's not been more than a handful of years, you've plenty time to do great things for Spades, sire," Arthur spoke in a low and gentle voice. "I'm sure that your Queen would want to help you with this, if not solve it entirely, your majesty."

The King only continued to cry as Arthur tried comforting him, his body and lip still quivering as he tried and failed to calm himself down. "B-But I can't-- can't control m-myself if I'm unconscious," he breathed out through his emotions, trying to wipe his eyes, only to feel more tears fall. "I c-can't cope with this for m-much longer, Arthur... I can't," he went back to sobbing again, breaking his own heart as his mind repeatedly told himself that no Queen would ever be happy with someone who constantly broke down and had so many more troubles than the other Kings. "W-What if-- What if my Q-Queen doesn't ever come...? What if I-I'm not meant to ever have one, s-so I have to suffer with these fits f-for the rest of my life?" Sobbing, Alfred leant into Arthur's touch slightly, needing the other's comfort more than he had thought so previously. He wondered if he would drive Arthur away, too.

He bit his lip. Gentle didn't seem to be working just yet, but the King did respond to touch... The other tactic would have to wait for a bit longer. "Sire, I was told that this only started when you became King... Surely, it won't last forever. I'm sure that your Queen will come, your majesty," he reassured, putting a bit more of a pressure on the King's back in hopes of being soothing. "Nothing lasts forever. Neither will these fits, or your reign without a Queen, I'm sure of it."

Alfred sniffled when he finally grew quiet, only letting out his cries and whimpers as he gave up on talking, just trying to calm himself down. His breath was ragged and face was covered in tear stains and red marks from when he had tried to repeatedly wipe the tears away, though it all still went on and on for a little longer. "...Y-You need to...g-go and get some r-rest..." He whimpered again, lip quivering some more as he tried to focus on the herbalist's hand rubbing his back. He lowered his head, feeling more than ashamed of himself and guilty for wasting Arthur's time. Although his body was almost begging for comfort and some time to talk about it all with Arthur, his mind was telling him to just leave the castle to clear his head. He didn't care whether it was dark or light, raining or clear. The King just needed a way to calm himself down. Perhaps he could just wander about the village or something.

"I'm fine," Arthur shook his head. "I told you that I don't sleep much at all at night, and it wasn't an exaggeration." He was beginning to lean towards the harsher method of calming, though, he was somewhat hesitant that it would undo some of the progress that they had made in the King reigning himself in. "It's nothing, really." Arthur could try standing up and telling the King that he had only been here for a couple of years, when some Kings take their entire decades are rulers to make a mark, give him several facts about how long some Kings had been without their Queen and how badly they had done without one, tell him to buck up. 

"...B-But...you need _some_ s-sort of rest..." The King murmured, still focusing his gaze downwards at his hands and the bed sheets. He knew he probably wasn't going to be getting any more rest himself. With the King's negative mindset and emotional feelings right now, he probably wouldn't react all that well to having any harsh method of calming. At any other time, perhaps it could work. However, all the King wanted to do was to let everything out, preferably in the presence of another person, like Arthur. Even though it made him feel guilty for using his time up for something that happened repeatedly, Alfred had been keening for comfort and affection for a long time. He certainly wasn't going to have any of that from the guards or the Lord. He wiped some more of his tears, sniffling and trying to catch his breath. "I-I won't sleep again... You d-don't have to worry about me... I'll be f-fine..."

The King seemed only half hearted in his attempts to get Arthur to get some rest, and he got the feeling from it now that harshness would shut him down entirely for quite sometime. "Don't worry about me, your majesty, I'll be quite alright. A herbalist isn't as busy as you would believe-- quite unlike Kings, hm?" His hand continued its gentle motions, moving somewhat further down the King's back so that he could comfort him more so than he was already, hitting sensitive spots of the back. "You not sleeping is really more cause for worry, sire."

Alfred took a small breath to help calm himself down, eventually calming down to the stage where he could go without hicupping or sniffling every few moments. He gave a weak smile when Arthur claimed that he really didn't need much sleep, letting out a small sigh. The King then scoffed lightly, "I haven't been busy recently, t-though... Whether I'm t-tired or not, I can't even sit through a stack of paperwork like I used to be able to d-do... It all has to be b-broken up..." He muttered, again, wiping his eyes. He did seem to relax just a little more as Arthur continued to rub his back, the slow movements of his hand making him feel as though he wasn't alone.

"Then, perhaps you need an assistant?" he suggested. "Working with another person can either help or hinder your focus, and after all, if you aren't getting much done then it can't hurt, yeah?" Arthur himself could both read and write, and wouldn't mind. Paper work was actually very soothing to him-- But he hardly thought that he would be qualified to help the King in another extremely important way. 

Alfred had looked up to Arthur then, red and sore eyes widened just slightly. "N-No, I... I couldn't ask you to do that," he shook his head, lowering his head again. "It would be too much for you... But t-thank you, Arthur..." He murmured, chewing on his lip. He then thought of something they could try, wanting Arthur to get some rest still, though he didn't know if it would be awkward for either of them. "...W-Would you, um...like to try sleeping in here with me, then...? We're gonna keep arguing who sleeps first, so... Why not try together...?" He asked, smiling just slightly.

Arthur blinked, a pink slowly blooming out across his face. "M-me? Oh, sire, I-- I wasn't suggesting myself," he pointed out. "Not that I can't read or write-- Merely, I don't think I'm quite that qualified for the position...." Oh, did he feel flustered. Arthur swallowed down though it was somewhat difficult. Now he was in a very hard place. If he declined, it might offend the King and confirm his worries that he was nothing but troublesome, but did the King really feel comfortable? "If it isn't something you would object to," he relented, "Then I wouldn't mind." He didn't sleep anyway, so it wouldn't be that much of a problem.

Alfred blinked, giving a small, faint smile. "Oh, I see... Still, I don't have anyone else that can really step in to help..." The King sighed, shaking his head. "Still, thank you for the suggestion... I wouldn't want to bring someone new into the castle for only a short period of time," Alfred murmured, chewing on his lip. He then smiled once more, still weak, but a smile nonetheless. "You don't have to sleep in here if you don't want to... I just thought that it could make things easier for us both..."

"Perhaps a permanent assistant still might be useful," Arthur noted to him quietly, "It wouldn't hurt, I don't think. But it is your choice after all, sire." He noticed on his own just how concerned for others their King was and was personally very glad that he was King, even if he thought that he wasn't doing so well a job just yet. Arthur shook his head slightly. "I'll be alright. As I've said, I don't sleep much, so it doesn't really matter where I am, yeah?"

Alfred nodded slowly, understanding. "I know... Perhaps if I really start to struggle with anything at all, I'll have to think about having some sort of assistant..." He sighed. The King then offered another small smile, nodding once more. "If you're sure..." He murmured, chewing on his lip. "Would you like to go and change first, or will you be okay wearing what you have on now...?" He asked, shifting on the bed to leave more room for the herbalist.

His cheeks were somewhat flushed as he explained the situation to the King. "Well, sire-- I would think it would be more comfortable and not to mention hygienic should I change... But, if you were to think about what it would look like to your guards should I leave, and return in bed clothes... I'm not sure how you feel on rumors and such, your majesty...." They would no doubt be suspicious. Alfred had told them to let Arthur in, alone, and he would sleep in the same room, in pajamas.

Ah, the King hadn't thought about that... He chewed on his lip as he nodded slowly, understanding. However, a part of him really didn't care whether there were rumours or not. Just a little part in the back of his mind. "Right, uh... Well then, I have some pyjamas that you could wear if you would like to... You can change in the bathroom over there," he suggested, gesturing to the closed door in the corner of his room. Strangely, the King could feel his stomach fluttering at the thought of the herbalist wearing his clothes. And finally, he had some sort of idea as to why. His cheeks quickly turned flustered as well when he ducked his head, clearing his throat a little. "O-Only if you want to wear them, though... Are you sure you want to sleep here...? I don't want to make things feel too uncomfortable--" The King stammered slightly, face pink in embarrassment as he ducked his head. He hoped that what he believed was happening really wasn't... Alfred was crushed and confused, unsure as to why he believed that he was, undoubtedly, falling for Arthur. Well, perhaps in the slightest, anyway... But what about his future Queen? There was no way that Arthur felt the same way-- If anything, he would probably feel like a reliable acquaintance and nothing more... And besides, he was King. King's didn't 'do' dates and relationships unless it was their Queen. ...So why was Alfred so caught up in it all? He really had to get out of the castle to find his Queen, and fast.

Arthur nodded, none the wiser to the King's realization or his embarrassment. His stammering and meek demeanor were attributed to the trauma he had just gone through and all the stress of it.  He gave a gentle smile and shook his head again, reassuring, "No, I'll be alright, I assure you. It will be much easier for me to monitor you, regardless, so if you must justify it then you may use that reasoning," Arthur provided before carefully drawing away, looking around the room for the King's clothing storage. "Where might you keep your bed clothes, sire?" he asked, standing. "I'll only be a moment." The King looked like a small child that was shy about asking for needed help or affection and Arthur found it-- Somewhat sweet. A man with power over an entire country was still like everyone else deep down. 


	4. Warmth of Petals

The King nodded slowly and bit down on his lip, wondering now if he had made a mistake or not. He no longer had any doubts about falling for Arthur, so he almost dreaded having to sleep in the same bed now. How was he supposed to sleep when he would practically be able to hear the other male breathing just a mere few inches away? Oh, Alfred had made a terrible mistake. He shakily pointed to two doors at the right side of his bed, giving a shy smile. "T-There's a walk-in wardrobe just there... The pajamas are on the bottom shelf on the left..." He murmured, swallowing. Alfred really needed to get a grip right now... This wasn't supposed to be like some teenage crush! This was forbidden! The King wrapped the bed sheets around himself, further up his body, trying to feel more comfortable with all of this.   


Arthur returned his little smile and gave a nod as he turned away. The King's pajamas would no doubt be a bit baggy on his thin frame, but it didn't really matter for sleepwear, he supposed. After walking into the rather vast collection of clothes, he spotted and retrieved the pajamas, heading into the bathroom so that he could change. Arthur mused to himself as he stripped down that his was likely as close to sleeping next to a loved one he would ever get, even if the King was-- Well, he wasn't exactly a loved one. But he wasn't a complete stranger either. He shook his head and just pulled on the clothes before he got too wound up in himself.

As Alfred waited, he tried hard not to think about Arthur having to undress to put on the pajamas. He tried really, _really_ hard. He groaned under his breath as he felt his cheeks beginning to burn bright red at the thoughts running through his head, trying to distract himself to be rid of it for when Arthur returned. The King was playing with the bed sheets by the time the herbalist returned, thankfully having got rid of his flushed appearance. He glanced up and couldn't help but to smile at the sight of Arthur in the baggy clothes, chuckling lightly as he moved over on the bed some more. "We're going to have to have some clothes tailored for you, hm?" He asked, pushing any thoughts that involved the words 'cute' or 'adorable' out of his mind.

He still felt somewhat self conscious as he reentered the main part of the King's chambers, feeling as if he looked rather silly with such billowy fabric hanging off him loosely. The King's mention of it didn't help matters. Cheeks turning red, Arthur hummed in reply, "If you would wish it, I suppose...." Arthur had never really slept in front of another before, or worn much of anything beyond his medic robes, so he hadn't had something tailored for him in a long, long time. He cautiously approached the bed. Arthur first sat down on it, to be sure that the King hadn't changed his mind or if he wanted to establish boundaries first.

Alfred nodded once and smiled, "Well, if you are now officially residing at the castle, then we could have some clothes made for you that has the royal colors," he suggested, "We have a fantastic couple of tailors that could have an entire wardrobe made for you within a week. I'll drop by to see them tomorrow before I head off to the village." Alfred smiled, allowing for Arthur to come over and sit at the edge of the bed with no objections. "Would four pillows be enough for us both, or would you like any extra?" The King asked, used to having all four to himself, though he would cope with just two.

Arthur nodded slightly. "Thank you, your majesty, as always," he bowed his head slightly with gratitude. "I would suggest, however, that if you do go into the village, that you continue to act as if your arm has not healed. It would no doubt raise some suspicion." Arthur didn't want anyone to know about his magic or suspect the King of any misdeeds, making deals with witches or creatures for instant healing of all ailments. "I'll be alright with whatever you wish to give. As I've said-- I do not sleep much during the nights, sire."

"Oh-- Of course," Alfred agreed, glancing to his arm and shoulder that was practically clear of any marks. He had forgotten about that. "Would you be able to possibly bandage it up tomorrow, then?" He asked, sending a small smile and nod to Arthur when he said that he was fine with the two pillows. "Okay then... Oh, and feel free to take some of the blankets if I steal them in the night," the King snickered, lying down and getting comfortable.

"Of course, sire," he agreed. "I'll make it look like its only halfway through the healing process, so things will be alright." Arthur didn't take much time at all to get himself into a resting position, still not at all expecting to sleep, though he might be pleasantly surprised. He laughed gently. "I will 'steal' them should I need, your majesty," Arthur agreed. 

The King nodded and smiled some more, glad that he had Arthur to help him with really, almost anything. "Thank you... Do you think I would still be able to ride my horse with my 'injuries'? I might have to bring a guard or two along..." Alfred sighed, his eyes fluttering shut with a smile and hum. However, he blinked his eyes open again just moments later, seeming quiet and apologetic this time. "And...if I start fitting or anything again... You mentioned that I calmed down almost right away when you checked my eye... Could you please try that again without touching my marks...? I-I don't want to risk hurting you again, especially if you're now even closer to me now and could get hit or something... I'm really sorry if I hurt you at all..." The King murmured quietly, feeling guilty already even though nothing had really happened yet.

Arthur hummed quietly. "Given the condition you're  _ supposed  _ to be in, I would say that bringing a small number of guards along with you would be a safe way to go. After all-- You would be a bit vulnerable with only one arm in full use. As long as you can ride a horse with one arm, that is." Arthur stared up at the covering on the bed, wondering if the King ever closed these curtains or not. It was an odd thought. He turned his head towards the King as he requested that Arthur try the eye rather than anything else, giving a soft hum of agreement. "Of course, sire. Please don't trouble yourself, I'm fine."

Alfred nodded slowly, chewing on his lip. "Right... I'll take a couple then, just to be safe... Would you like to come out for a ride?" The King asked with a small smile. He then sighed, bringing the blankets further up his body, hiding everything below his nose under the bed sheets. "I know... But I still don't want to hurt you... I don't know my own strength when I'm out cold..." He muttered, frowning lightly at himself. If he did end up hurting Arthur, he would probably be wary about him ever being in the same room at night again. What if he full-on hit him in the face or head? That would certainly hurt... The King tried not to think about it however, wincing quietly.

He blinked slightly. "I wouldn't mind going into the village," Arthur said hesitantly, "But I don't remember the last time I rode with a saddle, your majesty." He'd gotten a bit of coin from people wishing him thanks for his services here and there, though he never charged, and Arthur never passed up a chance to help out the struggling villagers by buying one of their wares or just giving them the coin. He remembered when he was that hungry and desperate. "As I said, don't worry your majesty. I can defend myself against a sleeping man, I assure you."

Alfred nodded, smiling lightly. "I could show you how to ride again, if need be... I could attach our horses together so that we wouldn't be able to lose each other, and I could ensure that your horse doesn't wander off... You'll be alright," Alfred murmured, sending Arthur another small smile. He then sighed, chewing on his lip. "I know, I'm sorry..." The King muttered once more.

Arthur gave a gentle laugh at the mental image. "No, I think I'll be alright. I'm just more used to bare back, is all, your majesty." He was so pleased at the King's thoughtfulness and how he was kind even in the littlest of things to his servants. "You're a wonderful King, sire, if I may say so," Arthur gave a gentle murmur before shifting on the bed.

Alfred had smiled softly in understanding, nodding. "I see... Then it should be no problem for you," the King murmured, his smile remaining on his face as his eyes slipped shut, becoming a little drowsy again. He then gave a little hum, trying to keep his eyes open for at least another few moments to thank Arthur. "Thank you... However, you may want to prepare for tomorrow... The majority of the entire village will probably come to like you a lot for helping me so much..." The King murmured, smile still gracing his lips as he let out a small, quiet laugh of his own even as his eyes slipped shut again. It was a usual happening to Alfred by now just for being King, though he hoped that Arthur would be alright with the sudden interest in him, even more so than if he had been popular for his medicines and such. There would no doubt be flowers, flower crowns from the children and little goodies from bakeries and such. Alfred loved the village, however he did wish that he could give something in return for every gift... For most people living within the village, life was hard with very little money to keep them going.

"Hopefully not." Arthur wondered if the village would really notice him at all, what with the King in the village, and they would fawn over their beloved ruler versus the new herbalist. Who cared about an herbalist? Arthur wasn't at all worried about people paying overly much attention to him, so he could easily give out a few coins here and there in exchange for small items. But for the present-- He could hear the King becoming drowsy and grew quiet himself, hoping that he might have a better sleep after already having a fit.

The King, however, was confident with Arthur becoming at least familiar amongst the villagers. He began to drift off into a more comfortable rest as he thought about what could happen tomorrow, a small smile on his face as he did so. Thankfully Alfred hadn't had another fit throughout the night, though he did stir and flinch a couple of times, as if he were having a bad dream of some sort. He awoke again in the early morning, stretching and humming lazily. Despite the fitting, Alfred had had a good night of sleep.

Arthur stared up at the ceiling and continued to daydream after he figured the King fell off into a sleep. There were more idle fantasies of a nice home, a lover, perhaps a child with bright eyes, but Arthur knew that it wasn't his to have. He was a mage and now a servant of the King. Arthur was convinced that no one but the King could ever look past his magic and genuinely like him, much less want a life together, but at the very least he had known that he wasn't cut out for such a life for quite a long time. He watched the sun rise out of the window, pleased to note that the King hadn't had another fit. Once he was up, Arthur sat himself up straight and looked over at the King, "Good morning, your majesty."

Once the King had heard Arthur's voice and felt the bed move, he blinked his eyes open and sent a small, lazy smile to the herbalist. "Good morning... Did you sleep at all...?" He asked, noting how quickly Arthur had sat up. He slowly followed suit, rubbing his eyes before reaching for his glasses. He hoped that Arthur had had at least a little bit of sleep, though he doubted it... "Or were you at least comfortable...?" The King just hoped that Arthur hadn't felt awkward at all sleeping in the same bed as him, and hoped that if he did, that it wasn't the cause for the other's lack of sleep.

Arthur hummed quietly. He felt as if he had dozed off here and there, but nothing more than probably an hour total. Still-- It was more than he usually got. "I drifted in and out," he supplied, nodding his head, "I was perfectly comfortable, sire. I should ask the same of you. There didn't seem to be more fits at the very least, yeah?"

Alfred nodded, smiling lightly in response. He then nodded once more when Arthur redirected the question to himself instead, "Yes, I was just fine, thank you." The King hummed, smiling some more to the other before pushing the bed sheets away to stand from the bed. He stretched once more then, heading over to his wardrobe. "We had better prepare to head out to the village... Would you like to borrow a cloak or anything? It tends to feel a little chilly as we ride over a small mountainous patch," Alfred offered, searching through his wardrobe for appropriate attire.

Arthur smiled. "That's good, then. I had actually thought you would have another fit-- But consider me pleasantly surprised. I'm sure its pleasant on you, as well," he laughed gently, rising from the bed and retrieving his clothes from the chair. He'd have to change back into them before leaving to get the day's clothes, lest they aroused more suspicion. "Ah, that's very kind of you, sire. If it wouldn't be too much trouble... I tend to get cold rather easily."   


Alfred nodded, giving a soft laugh himself. "Indeed... Even though I can't remember fitting, I do feel a little...achy when I wake up, but it seems to be the only issue, really." He explained, searching for a smaller cloak for Arthur. "If you go ahead and get dressed, I will change in here and we will try a few different cloaks for you," the King suggested, picking out some clothes for himself to change into.

"That very well may be from having to share the bed though, sire. You're...a bit of a sprawler, I've noted," Arthur smiled to himself in amusement. A grown man that was childlike. "I'll have to change before going to actually change," he pointed out with a bit of a gentle laugh. "I'll only be a minute, yeah?" Arthur pointed towards the bathroom so that he could go switch back into his normal clothes. "I'll knock before I come back out."

The King had laughed at that, sending a rather cheeky grin over to Arthur. "After having that bed to myself for a couple of years, you can't expect me _not_ to," he pointed out with a playful huff, bringing his clothes over to the bed. He nodded and smiled to Arthur, laughing softly. "Of course, go right ahead. I'll change out of my pajamas so I can have extra time to look for a cloak," the King hummed, slipping on a long-sleeved black button-up shirt and beginning to close it up, before reaching for a blue waistcoat to slip on over the top.

Arthur absently noted to himself that the King was very flattered by those colors mixed together. He licked his lips and headed into the bathroom, changing quickly given that he was going to pick out another outfit in a few minutes. It wasn't long before the herbalist was done and knocked on the door, hoping that he wouldn't be in the middle of the King changing his underclothes or something.

Sure enough, the King was just changing his underwear when he heard the knock. He snickered despite the light flush working its way onto his cheeks, calling back to the herbalist. "Just a moment, sorry!" He laughed, knowing that Arthur was probably aware of why he couldn't yet allow the other back in. He quickly finished changing into a black pair of skinny jeans. Which, really were _skinny_. "It's safe to come back in," he called to Arthur once more, brushing himself down and adjusting the collar on his shirt before sitting on the bed to slip on a pair of black shoes.

He felt himself get a little flush with his own inopportune timing. "Apologies," Arthur called through the door, waiting patiently. After the go ahead was given, Arthur reentered the room with the King's loaned pajamas in his hands, unsure of where exactly to put them. "My apologies again, sire, for interrupting... Where would you prefer that I put these?" he gestured to the clothes, eyeing the outfit and unsure of his choice for going into the village.

Alfred shook his head, standing up once he had his shoes on and tied. "Don't worry, it was more than likely to happen." He chuckled, smiling and gesturing to the bed. "You can just place them there for now. I'll have a maid pick them and my own up later to wash them." He decided, walking over to the wardrobe again to pick out a cloak for himself before searching for one for Arthur. "I'll look for a cloak that shouldn't be too long for your height whilst you get dressed next door," Alfred smiled.

"Still, that must have been...quite awkward for you," he mumbled, clearing his throat. Arthur followed the King's instruction and lay the used pajamas on the bed and was hit by a sudden thought of how domestic this could have been were it not with the King, prompting Arthur to flush profusely and want to scurry away. "Er-- Yes... I'll-- I'll go get changed then, shall I?" He nodded and left the room rather quickly. 

Alfred shrugged slightly, smiling a little. "Well... Yes, perhaps it was a little... It could have been worse, however," the King pointed out, letting out a little laugh despite his cheeks turning a little pink. He then glanced to Arthur when he began to stammer, catching the red shade of color across his cheeks before he hurried out of the room. Alfred blinked then, a little confused by the other's behavior. "Okay then," he murmured, knowing that Arthur couldn't hear him, so he went back to searching through his wardrobe for another cloak. However, he decided to try and remember the herbalist's flushed face, finding it quite sweet.

Arthur shut his door and leaned against it for a moment. His brain wracked itself for any other time when he might have had such a thought-- Had he ever truly imagined such a thing that included a living person that he already knew? It wasn't something he recalled. Perhaps it was just a, a fluke, Arthur reassured himself, from more sleep than he was used to. Arthur nodded and took a breath, moving to pull on fresh clothes. 

Alfred was smiling to himself as he searched through his wardrobe, picking out some of his thinner and smaller ones and laying them out onto his bed. He ended up finding three cloaks that could fit Arthur, looking them over as he waited for the herbalist to return. He then began to wonder just why the other male had suddenly appeared to be so...awkward. He glanced to his door, wondering why he was also taking a little while longer than expected. Not that he minded, but he was curious.

He got himself into one of his usual outfits, robes, tied at the waist to keep them closed and his clean underclothes. Arthur flattened out his hair after catching a glimpse of himself in a looking glass-- Had his hair gotten that messy sleeping next to the King? He shook his head and hurried back to the King's door, knocking gently. "Arthur, sire."

The King had been holding up one of the cloaks in thought when he heard Arthur's knocks and voice at the door. He nodded his head once, then calling for the other. "You may come in." He hummed, placing the cloak back onto the bed for Arthur to look all three of them over. "Come over here and we will see which one fits you best," Alfred smiled to the other, picking up the first and holding it out to help Arthur put it on.

Arthur blinked at the selection. He'd expected to just be loaned a cloak without much thought to it, not try a variety on and see which fit best. "Ah, of course," he nodded anyway. Ever since that domesticity thought had struck him Arthur couldn't quite get it to leave his head. Attempting to ignore that, the herbalist took the cloak and fastened it about his neck easily, then looked back towards the King. "Should you think this is suitable?" 

Alfred smiled as he handed over the cloak, watching as Arthur slipped it on. He folded his arms and hummed in thought, mostly just looking at the length. "I suppose it would do..." He hummed, picking up the other two cloaks to hold up against Arthur, finding that they were all similar in length anyway. "Either one of them seems to be at a good length, though this one is the longest..." He murmured, putting the longer one back onto the bed. "So, either one of these two cloaks would be fine," he smiled, gesturing to the other one in his hand, though he didn't expect Arthur to really be fussed about which one to wear. They were both the same shade of blue, though the one that Arthur currently had on had black Spades designs, whilst the other had a darker blue, almost grey patterns on it.

Arthur nodded his head. If it looked presentable to the King of all people, then he was certain that he didn't look foolish or silly in the cloak. "Alright, sire. This one will do just fine. Thank you." He already had it on, after all, and thought the black might go better with his lighter clothing underneath anyway. What he didn't account for was that going into the village alongside the King, wearing a cloak of Spades, might look somewhat odd.

Alfred smiled and nodded in agreement. "Alright then, I'll put the other two away," he spoke, lifting the other cloak to take the two of them back to the wardrobe. He hung them up with the other few he had, smiling once he turned to Arthur. "Now we'll just head down for some breakfast, then I'll grab a couple of guards and take you out to the stables," The King suggested, smiling as he led Arthur out of his room and into the hall.

He took a moment to make sure that the cloak was settled comfortably on himself while the King returned the others to their proper places. Arthur nodded his head in agreement, folding his hands behind him as he walked alongside him, not exactly noticing the odd expressions of the servants they passed. "I suggest that we bandage your arm before we head to the stables," he pointed out. "Or at the very least, before we leave the castle."

Alfred, on the other hand, did catch a few confused and curious expressions, though he said nothing. The servants weren't being spiteful or anything of the like, so the King left them to themselves. "Oh- I keep forgetting about that," he laughed lightly, walking with Arthur into the dining room. "We'll have that done after breakfast, then. I'll tell the guards to go on ahead to the stables," he explained, sitting with him at the table to eat.

Arthur chuckled lightly. "It's understandable, as it isn't bothering you as of the moment," he reassured, smoothing the cloak under himself as he sat down for breakfast. It was quite soft and warm-- Arthur really liked it very much. He ordered a more substantial meal though it wasn't big in portion, still, a bit of meat and fruit and toast for the morning.

Nodding, the King smiled. "Yeah, I guess so. I'm glad I have you to remind me," he chuckled, ordering himself a cooked breakfast and some coffee. He smiled when he slipped a glance to Arthur, noticing how careful he was being with the cloak. The sight of the herbalist wearing one even gave Alfred the idea to possibly have one made for him, though he wasn't sure if it would be such a good idea. As much as Arthur may like it, none of the other medics wore anything more than a simple robe or such. It could raise a few suspicions and certainly spread a lot of rumors, which Alfred didn't want to subject Arthur to. He was only here to watch over his condition, and yet, he was quickly becoming more and more important to the King without even really trying.

"Well, if I hadn't fixed it in the first place I'm sure it would remind you itself," he pointed out with a wry smile. Arthur was poised regally despite his humble status, as always, even more made aware of his posture by the lovely cloak beneath him. It wouldn't do to mistreat something of the King's, after all, even if he was pretty much his own personal medic. Arthur was extremely careful not to get anything on himself either during breakfast-- Not that he would have anyway. 

The King shrugged, chuckling. "I suppose," he agreed, thanking the servants once they were given their breakfast. He smiled as he watched Arthur for a moment out of the corner of his eye, noticing how much more careful he seemed to be whilst eating and bringing the food to his mouth. He knew it would either be a little creepy or rude to say that really, he didn't mind the cloak getting a little dirty, so he kept his mouth shut as he ate his own breakfast. They were soon finished and leaving the dining room once more, Alfred leading Arthur back up to the herbalist's room. "Perhaps I would need to change my shirt, if I have to be bandaged..." He murmured, glancing down to his shoulder. A long-sleeved button up shirt wasn't the best thing to wear over a bandage, though he didn't really own any short-sleeved shirts... "I really haven't thought this through much, have I?" He laughed.

It was a pleasant midmorning breakfast indeed. Arthur was pleased with his food and his drink, sending his compliment along with the King's even though his likely mean far, far less. He eyed the King as they walked together to gauge what could be done. "I think that's quite alright," he nodded. "I should be able to fashion a small sling for you so that it appears that you're injured. It should be alright with your shirt and be enough proof of your lingering injury. After all-- I had advised you to keep your arm still whilst it healed."

Alfred smiled and nodded to Arthur, walking into his room with him and sitting on the edge of his bed for the herbalist to do as he pleased. "Alright... Though, that might mean that I'd need a little help getting on and off of my horse," he laughed a little, "It's not going to be easy if I only have one hand..." The King sounded a little distant then, a small, very faint frown on his face. He hoped that having his arm in a sling wouldn't make him look weak...

Arthur hummed softly, pausing. "I'll just collect my things for this, then," he said, popping into his room. He gathered up some linen wrap and a fastening pin for the sling before returning. "Well, sire, I'm sure your knights are strong enough to assist you onto the horse," Arthur reassured, moving the King's cloak to the side so that he could set up their illusion.

The King had gave a slight smile and nod before Arthur was gone, and he chewed on his lip as he waited for him to return. "...I wouldn't look weak like this, would I...?" He asked a little quietly, not meeting Arthur's gaze to frown lightly at his own lap instead. "I mean... The kids in the village... They look up to me and all... I don't want to look like some sort of failure or such when they think I'm 'the best in the whole Kingdom'," he explained just as quietly, chewing on his lip. There was a specific few kids that always came to see the King to give him flowers or whatever they could. He loved spending time with them and telling stories as he was led through the streets, so he really didn't want to be any different than usual. He knew that all of the adults would understand, however.

He looked up from his preparations, seemingly startled by the question. "No, of course not, sire," Arthur answered him. "You're our King, not inhuman. In fact I would say if anything, you would appear stronger for being injured and still getting up out of bed, dressed, and going into the village to make sure your people were alright," he smiled gently. Arthur believed it, too-- What kind of a man would brave an injury to come into the village to say hello? A very involved, concerned one. He patted the King's shoulder gently and began to wrap up his arm.

Alfred hesitated, but soon gave a small smile, nodding once with a soft sigh. "I suppose... Thanks, Arthur," he murmured, watching as the herbalist wrapped his arm up in the sling. It was over and done with relatively quickly, the King sending a brighter smile to the other this time. "It feels a little strange to not be able to move my arm much," he chuckled, only able to basically move the limb up and down slightly. It was comfortable though, so he had no major complaints. He just hoped his horse was in a good mood or else he really could end up with an injured arm. "So, are we ready?" He then asked, standing up and glancing to the sling again for a moment or two. There was still the little bit of insecurity at the back of his mind, though he tried to ignore it. Of course the kids would still think of him as their 'hero'! He just wanted to see them happy around him, not worried or let down at all.

Arthur gave a satisfied hum looking at his handiwork and sitting back, once he was done. "Ah, well, it'll come off quite sooner than if you were injured, at the very least." He watched the King move it up and down, eyes flicking between the movement and his face. "It is comfortable, I hope? I can redo it if I've wound it too tightly," he offered despite his doubt of failing to do an excellent job. "I am ready if you are, sire."

The King smiled and shook his head, humming himself. "It's fine as it is, thank you," Alfred assured the other male, before nodding once and leading him to the door. "Alright then, let's go and find you a horse." The two then headed down the stairs and through the castle, walking out the back and across the courtyard towards a little dirt track. "We keep the horses out of the way a little... That way they aren't spooked from the loud noises around the castle," he explained, giving a slight apologetic smile to Arthur as they walked a little bit of a distance to reach the stables. There were probably around one hundred horses either in the paddocks or locked away inside. "A lot of the horses have been used in wars and such, so they can't be lent to you, I'm afraid," Alfred thought aloud as they walked around, glancing at the horses as they passed. "There's my horse, the guards' horses, carriage horses... Perhaps you could get away with using one of those," Alfred smiled.

"Please, it's nothing, your majesty." Arthur grew quiet as they made their way out of the castle, attempting to map out the route they were taking, or at the very least the general direction in case he would every need to go to the stables on his own. It was a nice time of the year to be outside. Arthur enjoyed all the changing colors-- It held quite a candle to a fresh blanket of snow, a vibrant blue sky, or the bloom of new flowers. Of course as it was the castle its grounds were extremely lovely. "That's quite alright. I'm sure I'll manage," he murmured, observing the horses as they passed.

Nodding, Alfred smiled some more and led Arthur towards a part of the yard where the horses that were used for carriages were held. The majority of the horses were black to fit with the Spades' color scheme, however there were a select few white, grey and brown horses dotted around. "Would you like to pick a horse, Arthur? They all have amazing temperaments," the King offered with yet another bright smile, stopping for Arthur to take a look himself. Each stable had a saddle, bridle and such for the horses, ready to be ridden at any time.

Arthur nodded. "I'm sure they do, sire. Thank you." He approached the line of stalls and carefully walked past each one. Each horse had its eyes inspected and analyzed within Arthur's head, and on his way back towards the King he paused in front of a horse with a black coat. It's nose was white and there were a few streaks of the color in its mane, as well. Arthur offered out his hand to sniff and was pleased to be met without aggression. "Is this one suitable? I quite like her."

Alfred waited patiently, as always, for Arthur to decide on which horse he would like. Smiling brightly, Alfred nodded and walked up to the stall with Arthur, watching as the mare happily met the herbalist's hand with her nose. "She likes you, too," he pointed out, chuckling. "And yes, you may take her. We'll just get her saddled up, then we'll meet the guards with my horse," Alfred smiled, opening the stall before grabbing the saddle first, since he only had the one hand.

He stepped back for the King to enter the stall, a small smile on his face. "Ah, shall I assist you? I imagine this must be a bit difficult with the use of only one arm," Arthur noted. It had been quite a while since he'd dressed a horse but, Arthur was intelligent and could follow instruction. The horse herself seemed perfectly happy to be taken out.

The King chuckled a little as he slipped the saddle into position on the mare's back, nodding. "Yes, please... I just need help with the straps," he admitted, gesturing to the main straps beneath the horse that kept the saddle in place. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to put anything else on, but I'll try," he then murmured, reaching for the bridle and such to try and slip it onto the horse's head. This proved to be more difficult, and he pouted when he could barely get it over the horses head properly. He stopped after that, not wanting to stress the horse out. "I, uh... Need a little help with this, too," he admitted once more, smiling lightly.

Arthur nodded his head. "Of course." He bent at the knee to get a better hold and look for the straps, for once grateful of his short stature as he secured the saddle on the horse's back. "Don't stress yourself for my sake, sire, but you are welcome to try as you would like." When he straightened himself up with a little noise he looked to the King only to see his little pout and... Stopped for a moment. But he jerked back into motion and nodded quickly, keeping his head down as he went to his aid. "Er... I don't quite recall this part," he murmured with the bridle in hand.

The King smiled as he handed over the bridle, chuckling lightly. "This part goes on the bottom, and this goes behind the ears," he pointed to each respective part, guiding one of Arthur's hands to the back of the bridle to make it easier for him to slip it on the mare's head. "Just slip it on like that, then I'll help strap it up and such..."

"Bottom...," he murmured to himself, briefly touching the indicated part. Then, much to his surprise, the King took his hand and Arthur froze for a moment, simply going wherever his limbs were pulled. After a second or two he realized what he was doing and cleared his throat, nodding and taking a breath as he settled the bridle on the horse. "Ah--, there we are, then..." Arthur was doing his best to pass it off as nothing had happened.

Alfred smiled as he took his hand away to allow for Arthur to slip the bridle on the horse, seeming to not notice much of what had happened. All the King was able to think of was how soft the herbalist's hand was, as well as slightly colder than his own. It made him want to give the other some gloves, but decided against it. He didn't look cold... He strapped up the bridle to the best of his ability before stepping back slightly, smiling at their handiwork. "There, all done... Are you able to get up on your own, or do you need assistance?" The King asked, glancing to Arthur. He wished that he was more able to help.

Arthur shook his head. "I'll be quite alright on my own, I think." He studied the horse for a moment, realizing where his foot was supposed to go in order to lift himself up into the saddle instead of just on the horse's back. When he lifted himself up it didn't seem like much of anything-- Arthur got himself onto the horse, effortlessly graceful about the whole thing. "That's how you do that, yes?" Arthur asked. "Shall I get down again to walk the horse with you?"

Alfred smiled and watched as Arthur got up onto the horse, a little mesmerized for a few moments before he shook his head. "No, I think it would be a good idea for you to ride alongside me. Just to allow for you to adjust to the saddle and using the reins," the King decided, smiling up to Arthur when he opened the stable door, leading the horse out with a couple of encouraging clicks from his tongue. He then shut the stable door back up, glancing up to the herbalist atop the mare. "Would you be alright to ride alone if I let go?" He asked, currently leading the horse himself with the rein across the yard.

"Yes, I suppose it would be good to practice, lest I make a fool of myself in front of your guard, hm?" Arthur hummed with a small, nervous smile. The saddle felt odd beneath him as the horse moved forward, feeling the leather move versus the horse directly. He looked down at the King, licking his lips, attempting to decide on if he would be alright or not. "I-- I think I'll be alright, sire."

Alfred thought about letting Arthur go, humming before coming up with a quick idea. He walked the mare over to a small paddock, smiling up to Arthur after shutting them in. "Alright. I'll let you go so you can let the horse roam as you figure things out, okay?" The King explained, smiling as he slowly released his hold on the reins. "I'll be right here if you need me for any kind of help... Remember, no loud or sudden movements and noises, okay?" The King gave a softer smile then, as if giving the herbalist some encouragement. He believed that Arthur could do it, so he stepped back and let the other figure things out. The trip to the village could wait - the last thing Alfred wanted was for Arthur to lose control of his horse and risk getting hurt when they weren't close to the castle for help.

Arthur blinked in regards to the direction they were headed. It was-- It was truly very thoughtful of the King, and kind, for him to let Arthur get himself adjusted to riding with a saddle and reins on a horse, even though it wasn't his first time on horse back. He laughed gently, face somewhat pink, and shook his head. "This is-- Highly unnecessary, sire, but thank you... I'm very familiar with horses. It's these reins and such that are foreign to me, your majesty." He bowed his head gratefully and gripped the reins a little tighter. "Do I... What do I do?"

The King chuckled, shrugging with a smile. "I know, but reins can change a lot... They control the horse's every movement, which can change their behaviour quite drastically if done wrong," he pointed out, holding his hands out as if he were holding reins himself. "Here, like this... Wrap the reins around your pinky fingers to give you a stronger grip, first. That way, if the horse spooks and makes a bolt or quick movement, you definitely have a good grip and won't fall off," he instructed, smiling up to Arthur. "Then, it's simple from there. Pulling back to the right just slightly will turn the horse right, you can do the same for the left side, and pulling back a little harder will bring the horse to a stop, or a slowed walk if you don't tug it hard enough. Just be careful - tugging it _too_ hard will cause her to rear up and try to buck you off... Do you want to try? Just get the horse to walk like normal," Alfred explained, stepping back once more to give the herbalist a try.

He listened intensely, his eyes flitting between the King and the reins as he instructed him. Arthur wrapped the leathers around his pinkies as told, making sure not to jerk the horse around in the process. "So... It's like puppeteering the horse," he murmured as he began to grasp the concepts of riding a horse with reins. "Alright." Gently, he clapped the side of his boot against the horse's belly to get it started and slowly made his way around the perimeter of the fenced pen. "Is-- This is correct, yes, your majesty?" he asked, passing up the King on another lap around. 

The King nodded once, smiling brightly as he watched Arthur control the horse around the small paddock. "That's perfect," he nodded once, smiling when he walked to the gate to open it, stepping it to the side. "Now try leading her to the gate and through it, and I'll walk with you to meet my own horse. I'll ride alongside you, just to make sure that you are alright," he smiled, holding the gate open for the herbalist to try walking the horse in the desired direction.

Arthur's expression was soft with a shy pride. He was pleased to have both picked up on the subtle art of steering so quickly and to receive such praise and kindness, again, from the King. It almost seemed odd how gentle he was with a man he had only just met, so far beneath him. Arthur nodded his head, "Alright, thank you again, your majesty," as he steered the horse through the gate. His face brightened more with that shy pleasure and he rode alongside the King to his royal horse.

As Alfred watched the proud yet shy smile appear onto Arthur's face, he could only grin in response, finding it rather cute of the herbalist. "Don't mention it, Arthur. I wouldn't want you to get hurt or anything whilst out and away from the castle," the King murmured. He lead him around the yard to his own horse, smiling brightly when the pure black horse came into sight. The horse had a beautiful sheen to it's coat, with white hooves hidden beneath the longer fur on the horses' ankles. "There he is," he murmured, smiling when he softly pressed his forehead against the horse's, who in turn had lowered its head to greet the King. Its saddle was delicately engraved with different symbols that represented the Spades, and the colors blue and gold, as the horse was black already. Alfred gave a little kiss to the horse's nose before chuckling and walking around to the side of it, the guards helping to lift him up onto his horse. "Right... Are we ready to go?" Alfred asked once all four of them were safely on top of their horses, receiving nods from the two guards.

The grin he got in return made his face somewhat pink, and Arthur ducked his head as he could while still keeping an eye on where the horse went. "Ah, yes. Who heals the healer, after all? Conventionally, anyhow," he mused. When they approached, Arthur gave a gentle tug on the reins to pull his own horse to a stop and watched the King interact with his own. He was so affectionate-- Perhaps it wasn't all that odd for him to be sweet to Arthur as well, and that made him an odd mixture of relieved and disappointed. Arthur sat quietly as he addressed his guard and got settled, doing a bit of inward examination for that disappointment.

The King nodded once himself, smiling once they were all ready to go. He then began to walk his horse with a nudge from his foot, clicking his tongue again for Arthur's horse to follow with a smile. It thankfully wasn't so difficult to control his horse with only one hand, so he focused his attention on Arthur's horse a lot of the time, just to ensure that the herbalist was doing alright. "You're a natural," Alfred chuckled softly, smiling to Arthur. "Did you own a horse of your own at some point? You said something about having ridden before," the King asked, a little curious to find out more about the herbalist's backstory.

Arthur hesitated to answer the question. "My family did have horses, yes, but I was too young to ride then. You would be surprised how many....horses run and hide in forests, sire." Alright, so perhaps they weren't horses but the riding principle was the same. "As I said, your majesty, I've ridden plenty but not much beyond bare back, without the saddle and reins and such." 

Alfred could tell that Arthur wasn't exactly being one hundred percent truthful. But, he also understood that there must have been a good reason why - perhaps associated with his magic. He would have to talk about this more with him when they were alone. "Ah, I see. Well, we have plenty of carriage horses here. Perhaps you would like to keep this girl here for yourself, to practice and get to know each other," the King suggested with a bright smile. He would have reached over to pet the mare's head beside him, though his only hand was holding onto his own horse's reins. "You should give her a name, too. I'm sure it would make her happy to have company other than the other horses and grooms. She could give you company if I'm ever too busy, as well."

"Truly?" he asked, slightly surprised, though at this point he really shouldn't have been, by the King's generosity. That same bashful and grateful smile came upon his face as he tilted his head down. "That would be-- That would be quite lovely, your Majesty. I will have to get to know her a bit more before I decide on a name that can be fitting for such a creature." Arthur briefly smiled in his direction before losing his nerve and returning his attention forward. "Thank you, again."

The King smiled brightly as he watched for Arthur's response. The herbalist's grateful and bashful expressions and such made him feel a little giddy each time he offered something or tried to improve something of the other's, though he was still unsure as to why. He should have just been a regular medic that wasn't even supposed to reside at the castle, but now he was right beside him, riding a horse that was now considered as his own. "You're very welcome, Arthur. I would love to hear what you eventually call her," Alfred smiled, watching as the other male looked a little nervous after taking his gaze away from where they were headed, making him laugh lightly. "Don't worry so much about your horse drifting away a bit... Horses are herd animals, so she will stay close to my own and the guards' horses," the King reassured, smile turning a little softer before he turned his own attention back to the path in front of them. It seemed to stretch out for a while, however, the sight of farmed land and small buildings soon began to come into sight in the distance.

Arthur briefly considered what the village might think again. If Alfred answered the villagers questions and such, if they just so happened to find out the horse had been given to him, he was wearing the King's cloak, riding alongside him-- It surely looked fairly....hopeful. For the nation. His cheeks flushed as he attempted to rid himself of the thought and smiled over at him again. "I'd just like to make sure of where we're going," Arthur covered up his excuse for looking away to compose himself. "Should I ever get lost or have to travel on my own, it would prove good to have that knowledge, I would think," he nodded. "I'm fairly confident you wouldn't let me drift away either, sire."

Alfred's smile never left his face as they rode together toward the village, a little caught up in his own thoughts. The King seemed to be thinking more about why he was treating Arthur this way, rather than what the village would think at the mere sight of it all. They wouldn't have even witnessed anything and it looked as though something was going on. Alfred then glanced to Arthur for a brief moment or two when he heard him speak again, chuckling and nodding. "Alright then, I can see where you're coming from with that," he admitted, smiling some more when they were finally riding into the street. Many of the villagers simply bowed to allow for the King, Arthur and guards to pass on their horses, whilst others - especially the children and younger adults - excitedly rushed to the market square to where they would be dismounting their horses, shouting 'The King is here!' in happy, cheerful tones. It was quite obvious that their King was very precious to them, due to the affectionate and respectful atmosphere.

He enjoyed the quiet between them. It proved a good excuse for him to not have to make more eye contact with the King-- However, the lack of conversation also gave Arthur's mind time to wander, and it wasn't wandering to helpful or productive places, but confusing ones. The thoughts that had struck him that morning came back alongside his prospects of what the village might think and Arthur was unsettled by what he was thinking. Thankfully it wasn't that long a ride, though, and he was only slightly chilled from coming down the mountain. The village was very warm towards the King, something he fully expected, but it still made him smile nonetheless.

Although the villagers had obviously noticed the sling around his arm, Alfred was thankful that no big fuss came from it. Once they arrived in the market square the two guards dismounted their horses to tie all four of them to posts, before walking around to help the King down. Immediately three young children ran up to their King - two girls and one boy that looked a little awkward stood behind the two who were constantly giggling and begging to be fussed over, as if the King was their own father. They looked no more than 10 years old, though Alfred recognized them almost immediately. He laughed a little and knelt down on one knee to hug both of the girls with his 'good arm', smiling to them before giving a gasp, as if he were shocked. "Oh-- Look, my special crown has disappeared! I know how good you girls are at making them for me... Perhaps you could make me another?" He asked, tone soft as he watched the girls in adoration. The village wasn't so successful - no village was these days. However, seeing the determined expressions and bright smiles that came from the two girls as they agreed before scurrying off was something that made the trip worth it. Even the little boy quickly followed behind the girls, obviously shy. Chuckling, Alfred stood back up and walked over to Arthur, smiling just as softly to him. "They always make me a flower crown for each visit," he briefly explained, turning to see that the girls had disappeared - probably to the nearby fields. The King's gaze turned sad for a few moments, taking in a small, what appeared to be a choked breath before composing himself and glancing around, managing to cover everything up with a bright smile to the other villagers who bowed and clapped in return.

Arthur dismounted quietly on his own, though, he didn't make use of the stirrups at his feet and slid down gracefully anyway. He could feel the eyes of several adults and young women on him. There were a few village children as well, the curious sort, that seemed to forego their beloved King to wonder who this stranger was in a cape of the color of Spades riding alongside their King. "You're very good to them, sire," Arthur murmured, noting that flicker of sadness. "Some men are not kind to their children-- A good man is also kind to those who aren't his own." He offered a small smile of reassurance, shifting his weight to feel his small pouch of coins at his hip that he had every intention to spend. Surely the villagers would grow bored of him quickly, being the shiny new person, and redirect their focus to their King. He would use the opportunity to buy small things here and there or donate.

The King gave a small, almost wobbly smile to Arthur at the sound of the other's reassurance. "I try to be the father they haven't ever had - they only have their mothers left," Alfred murmured in response, careful to speak quietly, though it made his voice crack a little. Although the King loved to visit the village and be around his beloved people, everything saddened him to no end. He knew many life stories from simply looking at people's faces across the square. He greeted and knew every child by name, even some of their parents in times when he had helped some families in the past. He knew which families had had members previously serving in the war, and which were currently in training this very moment. He was proud of his people for being so strong - even though every visit made him feel so helpless to their problems. "...Let's take a look around," the King suggested after a few long moments, forgetting the trance he had seemed to be in. He led Arthur around the square, politely bowing his head and conversing with whoever they came across. Alfred, too, always dropped by as many stalls as possible to help support the people.

Arthur nodded his head. Of course, it was sad, but having mostly grown up with neither parent-- Arthur wasn't as heartbroken as the King. "Quite technically-- you do act as their father. The father of Spades." He would have given anything for his sweet, quiet mother to have wanted him and taken care of him as he saw the various mothers in the square doing to their passing children. The reminder that he could be considered a freak shut Arthur down immensely and made him self conscious of every move, every look. He very quietly requested and bought small trinkets and treats here and there, finding it difficult to hold eye contact longer than necessary, not that the people had any problems staring at him.

The King smiled lightly and nodded at that, quietly thanking the herbalist before they took a look around. However, after a little while, Alfred began to notice how drawn-in Arthur now seemed. He decided to question it very quietly as they walked away from one of the stalls, gaze a little concerned. "...Is something the matter, Arthur...? You're being very quiet," he pointed out, voice soft as he looked the other over briefly. It was so uncharacteristically worrying that Arthur now just looked as though he wasn't interested in talking to someone. He had only known the herbalist for a few days, but this just wasn't him. Where were the polite little chats between him and the villagers? He was sure that Arthur would have been the type to pass some of the time waiting for some things to be wrapped with idle chit-chat or at least a little smile. Not switch off and barely lift his gaze from the floor with only small 'thank you's and requests. "Would you like to go on a little walk...? Just me and you..." The King then offered, wondering if Arthur had had any negative experience in villages, perhaps.

He did his best to remain polite and friendly, though someone who was more familiar with him than just strangers like the King was might see that he wasn't feeling entirely comfortable. Arthur looked up, not having expected it to be noticeable and licked his lips. "Ah... I'm fine, your majesty. I simply.... Am wary of why I am being watched, if you understand," he said quietly. "I feel its possible that its more than their curiosity of me being the new person in the area..." What if they wanted to 'burn the witch' like his family had? It hadn't been so long that he'd back in society and living amongst other people with conventional beds and other furnishings. "I'll be alright, I think we should, er, stay in the village. There's...very much to see." He would hate for his discomfort and paranoia to keep the people from getting much needed coin.

Alfred was a little hesitant to understand and agree to what Arthur was saying, though he let it drop and nodded anyway. He didn't want to make it a big fuss whilst they were in public, for Arthur's sake. Instead, the King simply smiled. "They might be curious as to who you are, but that's all it is..." He reassured, sending a small smile to Arthur before they looked around the rest of the square, buying little goodies and food to bring back to the castle. The King kept an eye on Arthur after that, wanting to ensure that he was a little more comfortable around the villagers by getting into few talks with some of them, introducing Arthur as a medic and herbalist, which gave him the excuse of tagging along to watch over his 'injury'. The two girls and boy soon returned with a thick, bright flower crown, giggling and running into Alfred's one-armed hug once he was on his knees again. "Hey, my crown! It looks very pretty, would you like to put it on my head?" He asked with a bright smile, lowering his head for the girls to put the crown on.

That the issue was dropped, at least for the moment, was something Arthur was extremely grateful for. It was small miracles, really. He didn't protest as the King drew him into conversation, feeling that perhaps, speaking with these people might assuage his fears and maybe theirs by showing that he was a regular person, not a monster. He was smiling again even thought it was a little nervous. But once the King's attention had shifted to the children that he didn't know, Arthur stood back and could hear the whispers, returning to his paranoia. Instead of lingering on what they likely thought of him Arthur focused on the warm feeling he got from watching the King interact with the children, treating them so kindly and lovingly.

Alfred was rather concerned for Arthur, still casting glances to the herbalist with a soft facial expression. No matter what he tried, Arthur still appeared to be nervous. Perhaps even a little intimidated by the villagers. The King needed to try a different approach if they were to stick around for a little longer. He whispered something into the girls' ears, smiling to them when they nodded quickly in agreement and ran off again. Alfred then stood, sending a soft smile to Arthur, trying to tell him to relax. He had a sudden urge to try and hold Arthur's hand or hold him close in a soothing hug, which he obviously kicked himself for. Doing such things in public - and when he and Arthur were merely acquaintances and shouldn't even be considered as 'friends' - would most likely put Arthur into more distress. He just wished that he was able to take the other's troubles away and allow for him to enjoy himself. "You're sure you don't want to talk...?" Alfred asked quietly once they walked to one of the last stalls. He wasn't planning on leaving right after buying a few things, but he didn't want to stay if Arthur was still uncomfortable - it just wasn't fair to him.

He was genuinely making attempts at brushing off his concerns and dismissing them but it was an effort that did not prove fruitful and quite honestly made him somewhat tired. However, Arthur kept his head up and kept trying to look like nothing was bothering him. To the other villagers he might have only looked like someone with no opinion, nothing making him cheerful or discontent at that moment in time. "Hm? Oh-- Oh," Arthur shook his head, offering a small smile in return. "That's quite alright, your majesty... Perhaps later, when we are in a quieter area, should you still wish to speak with me." The twitch of his lips hinted at how it might have to do with his magic.

Although Alfred knew that Arthur was trying to cover up what he was really feeling, he no longer tried to push for a response and just nodded, offering a small smile. "Alright..." He murmured, hoping that the herbalist knew that he was there for him, at least. The King led Arthur around the rest of the square before the girls returned once more, smiling and gently placing a hand on the other's shoulder. "I think the girls want to give you a little something, too," he murmured to Arthur, smiling as the girls ran up to the two of them, clutching a handful of flowers that were picked from the field. They actually looked rather pretty, and Alfred could tell that the girls were proud of themselves for finding them.

Arthur felt guilty and rather impolite to be ignoring the King's concern, but it simply wasn't the place to discuss such a matter involving his magic. He tried to make up for it by initiating more chit chat and asking questions as the King brought him around the square, most of them having to do with regional treats and trinkets from central Spades. The children returned and he expected them to want more attention from the King, as children do enjoy loving affection for the most part-- But the bouquets were for him. His brows raised in surprise and his facial features softened. Surely, if the children weren't afraid of him, then the adults of the village couldn't be thinking he was a monster. There was no one ripping their children away after all. "Are these for me, then?" he asked gently, bending his knees to see the children better. "Why thank you, darlings, these are lovely."

The King smiled brightly as he watched Arthur with the children, thankful that the herbalist seemed to be relaxed and soft with them.

The girls had their own cheerful smiles on their faces as they handed Arthur the different kinds of flowers - lilies, poppies, daisies... All were different and vibrant in color. The girls then hugged the herbalist together, before giggling and running to hug Alfred's legs. "We hope your arm gets better soon, Alfred!" They both chimed, making the King chuckle before kneeling down to hug them both in return.

"I'm sure I'll be better in no time. The King is big and strong, isn't he~?" Alfred hummed in response, pressing quick kisses to the girls' heads as they giggled, only to make them giggle some more by trying to tickle them with just his one arm.

Arthur knew that if the children weren't afraid of him then he had a good chance of being in the clear. "You have my thanks-- I will keep them for a long time," he smiled gently at the children, making a small noise of surprise when they hugged him before laughing lightly and patting each one of their heads. The herbalist was happy to step back so they could interrogate-- Alfred. His name was Alfred. Arthur mouthed the word to himself, deciding that it was quite a fitting name for the King. Soon enough the sounds of happy childish laughter recaptured his attention and he smiled at the sight. 

The children were perfectly content with being around both Arthur and Alfred. And the King seemed just as happy as he laughed himself, tickling the girls as much as he could with his one hand, only to be taken advantage of and tickled himself by the two girls. "Hey, that's not fair!" He laughed, knowing fully well that he could simply stand up to escape from the girls, though he let them have their fun for a little while first. "Arthur, I n-need assistance!" Alfred laughed, stammering with his now-slightly breathless voice.

He smiled down playfully at the spectacle, raising his brow at the King. "Well, sire, it is my expert medical opinion that laughter will help your arm heal faster. Have at him, girls," Arthur gave them his professional permission to tickle the strongest man in the land and make him laugh, giggle, and snort as they wished for the time being. 

The King had gasped before playfully whining, though he wasn't able to control his laughter. "N-Nooo!" He whined through his laughs, the girls giggling and laughing themselves after thanking Arthur.

This all lasted for another couple of minutes before the King stood up, now definitely out of breath. His hair and clothes were also tussled, making him pout down to the girls. "T-That wasn't fair," he huffed playfully, trying to tidy himself up again. His flower crown was slipping off, hair a little messy and clothes - especially his cape - creased and twisted slightly. The King glanced to Arthur after straightening his clothes and parts of his hair, smiling now instead. "We are finished with the market now, aren't we? Is there anything else you would like to do before we return to the castle?" He asked the herbalist, having caught his breath by now.

Arthur stood by, an innocent and unhelpful bystander, simply smiling down at the spectacle. "The healing process isn't always fair," he noted with amusement. The way the King attempted to smooth himself down didn't quite get everything and without thinking about the possible consequences moved to assist him, considering that his arm was 'injured' and all. "No, I'm quite alright. I have several things I'd like to take back with me to the castle, but we are free to do as you wish, sire."

Alfred blinked as Arthur stepped forward to help smooth his clothes and hair out, almost tempted to lean into the herbalist's touch as he messed with his hair... Alright, he did lean into the touch a little. Just the tiniest amount. He smiled and hummed, nodding once he was tidy once more, adjusting his glasses. He could see the villagers pay more attention to the two of them now, watching and whispering quietly amongst themselves. Alfred didn't want Arthur to feel uncomfortable again, so he led him away and to the horses after bidding farewell to the children, smile still on his face. "Then let's head back to the castle and get something to eat, alright? I'm sure the horses are probably getting a little hungry, too." He suggested, the guards bowing their heads to greet the King as the two of them approached the horses. Even Alfred was now trying to ignore all of the attention that was now quite obviously focused on himself and Arthur.

He had thought it was merely a product of their height difference-- Alfred leaning down so that he could better straighten his appearance. Now that he knew the children weren't afraid of him and did not think him a monstrous atrocity, Arthur didn't mind the whispers so much, chalking them up to what was normal human curiosity. "Ah, yes. I bought a few apples to use as a bit of a treat, but-- I was not sure whether your horses were on a strict diet, your majesty," Arthur nodded with agreement as they redirected themselves to the guards and horses. "Ah, I've yet to have a name for her," he lamented to himself, patting the horse's neck gently.

Upon noticing that Arthur didn't seem so fazed about the whispers this time, Alfred relaxed a little. However, he still didn't feel like sticking around for much longer to listen to the whispers. He shook his head then, offering a small smile to Arthur. "They do have special diets, but it's not strict. We can feed them the apples when we get back to the castle," he suggested, smiling some more as Arthur petted what was now his own horse. "I'll have one of the grooms stick up a notice about her not being used for carriages and such anymore. Then you can take her out or visit her whenever you like," Alfred smiled, being helped up onto his own horse by the guards, ready to return to the castle.

"Thank you again, your majesty," Arthur smiled gently, "She seems a fine horse indeed, and I am lucky to have you. I'll be sure to treat her well and give her a treat once we've reached the castle." He again pulled himself up onto his horse with grace enough for something out of a fairytale for someone who hadn't ridden but once in a saddle. After adjusting, rearranging himself comfortably on the horses back, he looked towards the King to see how he was faring for his one arm.

The King smiled over to Arthur once he had mounted his horse, having a little difficulty with holding onto the reins at first. "We shall have to find you a vase for your flowers, too." He pointed out with a small chuckle. "But anyway-- It's not a problem at all. I'm sure you will take excellent care of her," Alfred nodded once, watching in almost a trance-like state as Arthur mounted his own horse. He quickly snapped out of it however, turning to bow his head to the villagers and smile brightly as he bid them farewell, leading Arthur and the guards out of the market square and back towards the mountains, having his horse walk alongside Arthur's once more.

Arthur smiled down at the little bouquet he'd gently tucked and tied with a ribbon from his small pouch. He had it still in his hand, delicately gripping the reins as to not crush the stems. "I will do my very best sire. And...yes. They are quite lovely." When he reached the castle again Arthur was very likely going to charm them and freeze their life state to keep them nearly forever, for as long as was possible. They would serve as his reminder whenever he needed it that not everyone, not even the village children, thought he was monstrous. 

Keeping the smile on his face, Alfred nodded once and rode alongside Arthur, quiet but perfectly content that way. It didn't take them long to return to the castle, Alfred leading his horse to it's stable before being helped off of it. He had gave a small kiss to the animal's head before handing it one of Arthur's apples, smiling when he left his horse to help Arthur put his away and also give another apple. The King then remembered that he had wanted to ask Arthur more about his life before moving into the castle... However, he waited until they would be alone in Arthur's room for that. "Come on then, let's get your flowers some water." Alfred smiled, having stood by and waited patiently until the herbalist had fed his horse the apple.

Their outing had begun and became somewhat uncomfortable for Arthur, but as the day progressed it grew more and more pleasant. As they rode back over the mountains, it was a bit nippy, and he struggled a little to get the cloak wrapped better around him for warmth. Thankfully the ride was short and quiet and they had arrived home quite soon. "I'm able to get the water myself," he smiled gently, dismounting from his horse and digging around for her apple treat. "I'll just need a vase, your majesty-- Which I am not sure where I would get."

Alfred stood to the side and out of the way as Arthur searched for the apple to feed his horse, nodding once and smiling. "If we ask a maid to get us a vase, she could fill it with water and bring it up to your room... Otherwise, I could go to retrieve a vase for you," Alfred explained, smiling with his offer. The King shifted his arm around in his sling a little, sighing with slight relief at the thought of finally being able to remove it.

Arthur retrieved the green fruit and offered it out to the horse, smiling as she took her little snack. "Good girl," he murmured, gently patting her neck before returning his attention to the King. "Perhaps it would be best to request a vase be brought up, then. I imagine that you're more than eager to get that off," the herbalist smiled, gesturing to the sling. 

Alfred nodded in agreement, smiling himself as he watched the mare happily take the apple from Arthur's hand to eat it. The King then nodded once more and whined, "I never want to be stuck with a sling ever again-- They're so awkward and annoying!" Alfred huffed, pouting as he glanced down to the fabric that restrained his arm, "I think I would rather just have bandages next time..." He murmured, though it wasn't as if the sling wasn't comfortable. In fact, it _did_ feel rather nice... Alfred just hated to be limited so much on what he could or couldn't do.

"Well should something of this nature happen again, I could numb your arm so that its more natural feeling-- That you actually cannot do something with your affected arm," he suggested, adjusting his satchel with the rest of his purchased items and making to exit the stall so that they could relieve the King from his sling quicker. "I'll remove it as soon as we've gotten inside, your Majesty, if it bothers you that much."

The King nodded slowly, humming a little."I suppose that might make things feel better... I'm not desperate, though," he assured Arthur, giving a light chuckle as he began to lead Arthur back into the castle. Once there, Alfred managed to stop one of the maids to bring the a vase filled with water up to Arthur's room, smiling and thanking her before continuing to the herbalist's room, where he sat on his bed.

Arthur smiled and shook his head. "It's alright. I'll get it off as soon as possible, your majesty." He walked alongside the King as they made their way through the castle, back to where both their chambers were located with the small pause for the vase and Arthur shut his door behind him. "If you would undress, your majesty... Unless you need assistance, of course, but you are able to move your arm now," the herbalist instructed, emptying the contents of his satchel onto his desk. 

The King nodded once, before beginning to try and take off his cloak, shirt and waistcoat. He was able to remove the cloak and undo the buttons on his waistcoat and shirt, however he wasn't able to take them off. "...May I have some help, please?" He chuckled, waistcoat stuck at one of his elbows as the other sleeve remained on his shoulder. The King chuckled lightly then, before remembering that he wanted to try and talk to the herbalist. "Oh, and...can I also ask about your, uh...backstory, now...?" Alfred asked a little quietly once Arthur was with him to help remove his clothes. "You don't have to tell me anything, but... I was just curious, I guess..." The King watched Arthur carefully for a response, not wanting to upset him. After hearing what he had said whilst riding to the village, something about horses hiding and running throughout the forest... Alfred just knew that he wasn't exactly telling the truth.


	5. Rise of Yearning

Arthur sorted through things manually and sent them off with a flick of the hand once knowing where they were supposed to go until the King had requested that he be assisted. Arthur turned around and nodded, smiling gently. "Of course, your majesty." The sleeves were slid off his shoulders as Alfred asked for the story of his past, his hands fumbling with the buttons of his shirt in a momentary pause. "...No, it's quite alright. You may ask me what you wish, though I do reserve the right to not answer should I be that uncomfortable with the inquiry."

After watching in awe as Arthur simply flicked his items away with magic, Alfred smiled and thanked Arthur as he was helped with his clothes. He then began chewing on his lip and nodded in understanding to what the herbalist had said about his conditions. "Of course..." He murmured, thinking carefully of what he wanted to ask. "...I'm not sure what to ask that wouldn't be considered as a little rude..." He admitted quietly, frowning lightly. He didn't want to blatantly ask whether he had a family or not, seeing as he never spoke about them... "You, uh...mentioned the forest earlier as we were riding to the village... Is that where you used to live...?" The King asked, watching Arthur closely. "Were you...the only being out there...?" Alfred asked, biting his lip. He really wasn't sure how else he could ask without upsetting Arthur.

Arthur helped the King out of his clothing around his torso, carefully putting it aside on the bed for when the sling had been dismantled. "It's alright. I'm aware that it isn't your intent," he reassured, then paused, realizing just what Alfred was getting at. "Yes," he nodded, speaking in a soft but clear voice. "I lived in the forest for a long time. I was the only human out there." The herbalist expected his next questions to be why he was there or what happened to his family, something of the like.

Alfred gave a soft smile, thankful that Arthur seemed to understand that he really didn't want to hurt his feelings or such. "So you...have lived alone for all your life...?" The King asked quietly, gaze turning slightly sympathetic at the thought of Arthur as a lonesome child. "You must have had a family at some point..." Alfred then added quietly, knowing he was probably treading on thin ice about now.

He felt his throat tighten, but Arthur also felt that the King had some right to know, harboring a mage and treating him so nicely, being so kind and helpful to him. "Well, no... I lived in an estate until I was-- Just under six years old," Arthur admitted. "My-- My...family. They disowned me for the, ah, the magic, your majesty.... If my mother hadn't told me to run, then they would have killed me." His voice was understandably unsteady, but his hands continued to smoothly work the King out of his sling. 

The King took in a small breath as Arthur explained what had happened, chewing on his lip a little as he nodded slowly. "Your...family would have killed you...? Did anybody else know about your magic, Arthur...?" He asked softly, gaze still considerably sympathetic and slightly guilty. He could only imagine how terrible things must had been back then... He wished he could lift whatever punishment that was associated with magic, though it would be a risky process...

Arthur shook his head slightly. "No... Though the village had long been wary of me. I was-- An odd child, I suppose... And given the superstitious tendencies of the village, I knew I couldn't stay there. My....they thought I was...unnatural. Cursed. They didn't want me to live and bring destruction on everything," he murmured. "They were afraid of me because I didn't have to incant or use wands like any of the other mages they'd ever heard of-- Not that they were fond of normal mages to begin with."

Alfred nodded slowly once more, letting out another small breath. "So... A regular mage isn't able to just cast spells and such without a wand, but you can...? I think that sounds more like a gift than a curse," the King murmured softly, giving a small smile to Arthur in an attempt to brighten the mood just a little, despite their tricky subject. "Did you have any brothers or sisters...? Or not ever find another mage...?"

He finished unwrapping the King's arm and slipped the sling off, setting it down on the edge of his bed to assess how his arm was after being immobilized and to make sure it was healed properly. "So I'm told. I've just-- Never known a life without it." Arthur swallowed again as he stood back, satisfied with his work, moving the sling components back to their proper places in case the King decided he wanted to venture out before the wound would have naturally healed. "I had several siblings," he nodded, "All older brothers. I was-- I was mum's baby until...." The herbalist cleared his throat and shook his head. "I didn't venture into civilization often. I never wanted to have people...hunting me again. And I thought it was better to be safe than sorry."

Hearing what Arthur had said about being his mother's baby just broke Alfred's heart. The King stood up and stepped closer to the mage, not caring for his lack of shirt, and brought the other into his arms for a comforting hug. "...I'm sorry, Arthur... Nobody should ever have to go through that..." He murmured, taking a small breath. "...I won't let anyone ever get to you like that, alright? I know that was why you were uneasy around the villagers today..." Alfred promised, holding Arthur close, even though he wasn't sure whether it was appreciated or not.

That the King would touch him even after revealing what had happened to him as a child greatly surprised Arthur, and the intimate nature of the type of touch given even more so. He merely blinked in surprise, afraid to place his hands on the King's bare flesh, but he did relax in his hold. Arthur was naturally somewhat tense. The herbalist swallowed again, "...thank you, your Majesty. You're....very kind to me."

Alfred smiled softly and nodded once, soon pulling away and scratching the back of his neck a little. "Well, you helped me, so..." He murmured, chewing on his lip as he turned to dress himself with his shirt and waistcoat again. "...Would you like to come down to the dining room for something to eat? To take your mind off of all of this..." Alfred suggested, smiling softly once he was done dressing himself.

Arthur smoothed down his hair, running his hand along the back of his neck once the King turned to redress himself. "Ah-- Yes, that sounds... Like a fairly good idea. Shall I give you your cloak back beforehand, while we are up here?" the herbalist asked, moving his hands to the front of his body right over his collar bone where the fastener was. "I can't imagine I'll need this for a meal."

The King hummed in question as he just fastened his own cloak, smiling. He had forgotten that the cloak wasn't Arthur's - it had suited him that well. "You can wear it for as long as you like, I don't mind." Alfred decided, soon dressed and tidy once more. "You may keep it for as long as you wish until we have clothes tailored for you... If you would like, we could request a cloak to be made, too."

He blinked again, looking down at the cloak. Again, Arthur was surprised by his generosity though really, at this point, he should have expected nothing less. "Thank you, sire... I will take good care of it, I assure you," the herbalist promised. Not that he didn't treat his own clothes with high standards, but the King's? Of course he had to.

The King nodded once and smiled. "I'm sure you will," he assured Arthur, walking to the door and opening it, holding it open for the herbalist to follow. "We can go to speak to the tailors after having lunch. They may be busy for today, though they would be free tomorrow seeing as we are requesting in advance," Alfred explained, smiling as he patiently waited for Arthur to join him so they could head down to the dining room.

Arthur nodded his head with gratitude, finding his smile of thanks somewhat bashful. "I see. I'll be quite alright should they need more time to do this for me-- After all, these clothes have been my clothes since the Lord had employed me." He had underclothes, a few sets, just a few, that he wore while washing his outer clothes. His stomach was still somewhat tight so he would have a light lunch.

Alfred nodded once more, chuckling lightly. "Ah, they shouldn't take long to whip up a pile of clothes. We have a group of around ten tailors at least who work here at the castle, to provide every guard, groom and whoever else resides here with plenty of clothes. They also work on the army uniforms as well," the King hummed, leading Arthur down towards the dining room. "Once we visit them tomorrow, they will be ready to start measuring you and making some clothes that would suit whatever preference you may have. The only choice you probably wouldn't get is with the color scheme." Alfred chuckled once more, sitting down at the table with the herbalist, smiling brightly.

He smiled gently and shook his hands slightly. The King was always so eager to take care of him and make sure he was comfortable with anything he might need, anything at all. "Well, then. I suppose it'll be alright, if they aren't over encumbered with more important work... As I said, I can wait, should they be quite busy with other business." Arthur didn't know the last time he actually thought about fashion. Perhaps it would be good for him to read a book on the subject during the night before they headed to the tailors in the morning, figure out what he would like.

It was as if Alfred wanted to protect Arthur-- Whether it was from other people threatening the mage because of his magic or simply if he was unhappy, the King was right there to help. Now that Arthur was here for almost every waking moment, Alfred was almost unsure of what he had done before meeting the other. He shook his head with his smile still plastered on his face, "Don't worry-- They aren't ever busy unless we really have to use the army. Then  _ everyone _ is scrambling around everywhere to carry out different jobs. Recently, things have been pretty quiet, save for the one attack that ended up getting me wounded," he explained, chuckling lightly before requesting a bowl of soup from the waiter, as an apology to the cook who had previously made it for him.

Arthur only remembered someone being so well cared for and attended to when he was a child. He felt somewhat sad and yet comforted by that fact. It was strange, new, a feeling that he had only remembered-- Being protected. Arthur smiled softly to himself even as they made their way into the dining hall again, taking his already familiar seat by the King and ordering the same soup. It would be a light and easily digested meal. "Thank you, again, your majesty," he said as the servant went to inform the kitchen. 

Upon hearing Arthur thank him once more, Alfred smiled to him and shook his head. "You don't need to thank me, Arthur. I suppose we could be considered friends now, right...? If so, it's what friends are for." The King smiled a little wider then, a light 'bubbly' feeling erupting in his stomach at the thought of the two of them being friends; a little bit like having butterflies. However, it wasn't such a strong feeling as it probably should have been... Still, Alfred was happy to have someone who he actually considered as being a friend. He could only hope that Arthur felt the same. "You know that I will be here to help with anything you may need. I may be the King, but I'm not selfish," he joked, smiling a little softer then.

Arthur's face pinked some as he was unable to keep himself from giving a larger and equally bashful smile than before. "Then... You are a very kind friend, your majesty..." It was his first human friend that was unrelated to himself. One that others could see and believe in. Arthur could hardly get a grasp on it himself, the King had acknowledged their friendship and was still so kind to him. "Thank you for everything, sire."

Alfred had only laughed some when Arthur still thanked him, smiling brightly in return. "Really, Arthur, it's not a problem." He smiled, the food arriving in mere minutes as usual. Alfred was more than happy to call and think of Arthur as a friend. Although he was fond of everyone at the castle and talked to them regularly, he never really considered them as friends-- only coworkers and acquaintances.

He smiled down at the water that had been given to him while they waited for their meals. He was saved soon enough by the prompt arrival of the soup.There was a comfortable, friendly silence over Arthur as he sipped the soup, finding that his stomach was in more albeit different types of knots. Arthur wondered if he was so nice to all his staff, or just him..

Alfred was also quiet and content as he ate his own soup, so it didn't take long for him to finish. He was patient as always as he waited for Arthur to finish as well, smiling to him and only standing once they were both done and ready. "Right... Ready to see the tailors?"

He managed to down about three quarters of the bowl before he deemed himself unable to eat anymore, and it was a respectable amount to consume for the person who'd prepared the dish. Arthur took a last sip of his lemon water before nodding his head and making to follow the King. "As ready as I will be, sire. We're only requesting their time today, yes?"

The King sent a smile to Arthur, nodding his head before leading Arthur out of the dining room. "Yes-- Just allowing for them to be prepared for your visit tomorrow. I would warn you now, however-- They may want to get your measurements ready now to be aware of how much material to use, so you may be asked to take off your shirt, at least... And, as it is a tailor's workspace, there are no changing rooms or anything of the like. You would remove whatever is necessary, stand on a raised platform with your arms and legs spread and then measured. After that, it's all done and over with until it comes to fitting the clothes," Alfred explained, chuckling. "It sounds a little daunting to be around the tailors undressed, but I promise you, they are very skilled and most definitely polite and sweet. If you aren't sure about something, they won't force you to do it."

Arthur looked over to the King to listen carefully to his warning, face slowly staining with pink the longer he talked. "I...see," he murmured, clearing his throat. He was rather modest around other people and wasn't very keen on being touched after everything that had happened to him, on top of being outside of civilization for most of his life. But it wasn't... Too bad, he supposed. It could be quite worse. "Well, I'm glad I have the option to opt out of something I find uncomfortable," he admitted. "That's somewhat comforting, I suppose."

Alfred's smile softened as he noticed Arthur's slight discomfort, though he did chuckle lightly at the sight of his pink cheeks. "You can ask for myself or some of the tailors to leave the room if that would be any better, although you would need at least two tailors in the room to measure you quickly and easily. I promise, it will all be over in a matter of minutes..." The King attempted to help soothe Arthur's negative feelings towards what was to happen. "Or, if it would help you feel better... I could help measure you so that only the one tailor would need to remain in the room...?" He then asked, chewing on his lip a little. It could help as Arthur was relatively comfortable around him, though he was sure that it could be a little awkward... Although, then again, Arthur had seen him with half of his own clothes on…

"Alright... I'm not sure it will matter how many pairs of eyes are on me, but, if I think it might help later... I'll be sure to request it." Arthur continued to walk alongside the King, just somewhat nervous about being the center of attention given his history. His suggestion quickly had the herbalist's face blooming into a lovely red though. "O-oh, no, your majesty, please... You've already done so much for me, I couldn't possibly," the mage stammered, not exactly sure why it was that the idea made his blood race. 

Although the King's cheeks had also gained a light pink tint to them, he did chuckle and shake his head when he noticed Arthur's much more bashful appearance. "Arthur, it's okay!" He chuckled once more, smiling to the herbalist. "If it will make you feel better, then please, by any means, request for it to happen. I would much rather you feeling more comfortable than if you were surrounded by unfamiliar tailors... Please, and this goes for anything at all-- request whatever you like. I may not always go along with it, but at least I know then that you are comfortable with whatever is happening." Alfred tried to assure Arthur that really, he could ask of anything at all and not be stepped on in denial or such. "I want to help with whatever I can for whoever I can-- You should know that by now," he pointed out, letting out another small chuckle. He led the mage through the different halls to reach the tailor's room; not too far away from the dining room, though it was in a quiet part of the castle for the tailors to be able to focus on their work with little distractions.

He drew his bottom lip, worrying it lightly between his teeth. The King had been absolutely nothing but accommodating and caring for Arthur. "Yes, well... I-- Apologize if I seem ungrateful, your majesty, I am simply unused to..." Arthur trailed off, unable to find a better way to say that he was unused to such kindness. It seemed so pathetic. "I am, really, very thankful, sire. I will....consider it, should I find myself uncomfortable." The herbalist otherwise continued to watch their movements and map them out in his head in case he needed to return on his own.

Alfred shook his head. "Not at all, Arthur. I understand," he assured with a soft smile, knowing fully well that the other male appeared to be anything but ungrateful. The King then nodded with Arthur's decision, smiling just a little bit more at the sound of Arthur willing to try if he had to. "Thank you," Alfred responded, giving a single nod this time to show that he understood. "Alright. Are we  ready to enter, then?" They were by now stood outside of the tailors' door; Alfred's hand poised on the door handle to open it, though only once he had been given the 'go-ahead'. He had simply wanted to make sure that Arthur was comfortable going straight in, or if he needed a moment or two to think things through.

Arthur gave a hesitant smile in return, his eyes only lingering on the King's for a mere second or two. The rest of their walk seemed just far too short for the herbalist and soon, possibly too soon, they had paused in front of the door to the tailors' workspace. He took a breath, nodding, "Yes. I'll be alright, please, don't-- Worry too much for me, your majesty," Arthur smiled again, ready for them to enter and for the possibility of him being made the center of attention.

The King shook his head. "Nonsense. Since I kept you here at the castle, it should be my duty to ensure that you as comfortable as possible," Alfred smiled, reaching to open the door once Arthur deemed himself ready. Inside, there was an instant elegant feel to the entire room-- a very large and Spade-shaped, rich blue symbol marked the center of the otherwise black floor, with slightly transparent blue curtains. The walls were black but not overly dark due to the amount of light coming into the room, with little grey, brown and purple trinkets, machines and such scattered around the room on desks, wardrobes and such to give the room more color.

"Oh-- Your majesty, welcome," one of the women smiled and stood up from her seat to bow, with Alfred returning the respectful gesture. She had been in the process of using the sewing machine for some sort of coat.

"Good afternoon," The King greeted her in return, before gesturing to Arthur. "I am here to request for a new wardrobe for my herbalist, here. He moved into the castle recently and has no professional or casual clothes," Alfred explained, sending a small smile to Arthur. "We can return tomorrow if now isn't the best time. Would we need to have him measured now, however?"

"Oh, yes, that will be no problem at all," the woman smiled to Arthur, "We can have him measured now, then work on his clothes tomorrow. I'm afraid we are caught up with previous requests for today... My apologies," she bowed her head just the once, giving a small smile to the King and other male.

There was a warmth in his chest that was foreign to Arthur, unknown, but highly pleasant. It felt...nice to be taken care of. Alfred was rather adept and insistent about it as well, and it made the herbalist feel important, wanted, welcome. Things he hadn't felt very strongly in quite a long time. Arthur's smile was something he didn't have the ability to stop from forming on his face, even though they were entering the tailors' room and he was nervous. The room itself was a sight-- High class and yet very modern, with respect to the Spades colors. He kept himself quiet as Alfred introduced him, giving a slight bow out of politeness, though he raised a brow and consciously looked down at himself. Professional clothes? He wasn't aware these weren't professional, perhaps a bit poor of a fit, but still... Arthur gave a wary smile back to the woman that confirmed he would be measured that day and tried to swallow down his anxiety about the ordeal.

Alfred smiled as Arthur bowed, before turning to the herbalist. "You're definite you want this to happen, yes?" He asked, before following up with, "Would you like to be measured by myself or a tailor...? Anyone can leave the room if you would like more privacy..." The King ensured, sending a soft smile to Arthur. He could easily tell that Arthur was nervous about being the center of attention, so he hoped that his calm approach would help to calm Arthur as well.

Arthur took a breath, finding a sudden bravery about the situation now that he was in it. "No, no, I'll be alright," he assured the King, shaking his head. "There's no need to disturb anyone else, and I'm sure the tailors know how to do their job excellently." He was of course still nervous but he felt the need to buck up and present himself well.

Alfred nodded and smiled, proud of Arthur for being brave after so much had happened to him. He gave a couple of gentle pats to the herbalist's shoulder then, a brighter smile on his lips. "Okay then, if you're sure," the King nodded once more, before the tailor nodded herself and began preparing the tape measure and such.

"Alright! If you may follow me, then," she smiled to Arthur, leading him to the middle of the room. "You will need to discard all of your clothes, save from your undergarments. We aren't _that_ horrible," she giggled, another two tailors walking over to help, with one of them offering to hold Arthur's clothes for the duration of their work.

Alfred, in the meantime, perched on the edge of one of the desks, arms folded as he smiled lightly to himself. He was glad that Arthur had been confident enough to go through with this without additional help, though he did feel the slightest bit of jealousy. It did worry him slightly-- Why should he be feeling jealous? Arthur didn't belong to him or anything of the sort... Perhaps it was simply because they had spent so much time together previously.

Arthur looked Alfred in the eyes and smiled gently again, bowing his head slightly with thanks before he went off with the tailor into the middle of the room. "Ah, well, I suppose I should thank you for being so decent to an old man, hm?" he smiled a bit at her, though he was a bit uncomfortable stripping down in front of her. It felt odd. Nonetheless, soon the herbalist was standing in his smalls, telling the other tailor that it was completely fine to just set his clothes down on a chair or desk or other surface. The tailor taking his measurements was very friendly and made small, playful talk with him as she did her work, and Arthur returned it politely. It didn't come as easily to him as it did with Alfred but it was quite hard to tell.

Alfred politely averted his gaze as Arthur was measured, not wanting to be impolite and watch as the herbalist undressed. However, he did cast a little glance to just check their progress, and would have flushed a little at the sight of Arthur practically bare of clothes if it wasn't for something else that caught his eye. As quickly as he had saw it, it was gone. A little flash of blue that shone from Arthur's neck had Alfred up onto his feet and over to him within seconds, rushing to tilt Arthur's head to the side and move some of his hair from out of the way with one of his hands as he gripped onto his shoulder, body trembling as wide eyes stared at the clear skin. Nothing was there... The King was frozen like that, eyes shimmering with what looked to be tears and body trembling as he kept his hold on Arthur's hair and shoulder, expression blank. Possibly disappointed. He had seen it-- But what was it? Nobody else had obviously noticed... No-- He wasn't crazy!

Arthur occasionally looked over to the King to see how he was doing. He hadn't at all expected the King to simply sit, not watching, not speaking, for so long, but it was very considerate of him to stay and attempt to make Arthur as comfortable as possible. He had his legs spread for the young woman to take his inseam and was naturally very afraid of the way Alfred had so suddenly appeared and grabbed him, tilting his head by force and moving his hair around. "Y--Your majesty?" the herbalist asked quietly, his own eyes wide with concern and fear. "Is everything alright?"

Alfred had just simply continued to stare at Arthur's neck, not responding in the slightest to Arthur's question. One of the tailors hesitantly approached the King, very slowly and cautiously taking a hold on his wrist that had the hand in Arthur's hair.

"...Y-Your majesty, please, is something the matter...?" she asked in a slightly quiet voice, unsure of how Alfred would respond when he was acting so strangely.

However, the King soon seemed to come to and realize what he had done, wincing as he shakily took his hands away from both the tailor and Arthur, taking a step back. "I-I--" He breathed, voice cracking as he glanced around the room, everyone's eyes fixated on him. His breathing was sharp and desperate, mind racing before he simply shook his head and darted for the door, leaving the room as quickly as possible and running straight down the hall, up the staircases and all the way to his chambers. The King began pacing immediately after shutting his door, hands held out in front of him in disgust and fright as if he had killed a man. Was he going crazy? Everybody in the room looked at him as if he was-- And the worst part of it all was that he had frightened - possibly even hurt - Arthur. The one who he had promised to over and over again that he could trust him.

Arthur waited with bated breath for Alfred to answer, careful not to make any sudden moves in case it would startle him. He didn't move until the King had bolted and raced out the door, licking his lips and smiling nervously at the tailors. "I-- Should probably go check on him," he said apologetically. "He hasn't been feeling well lately. I'm sorry to have to suspend things, but, I should likely do my job." Arthur quickly pulled on his old clothes and apologized again to the tailors before leaving in a quick stride to go find the King. A quick question of the guard had confirmed they'd seen him heading towards his chambers and Arthur made to follow, pausing in front of the door. The herbalist took a breath and knocked on his door. "Your majesty..?" He couldn't imagine what had possessed the King to have such a startling...whatever had happened to him. He seemed as shaken as when he'd had his nightmares. 


	6. Whispers of Magic

The King had stumbled over his own feet and halted with his pacing, glancing to the door. His body was still continuing to tremble, though his lip had began to quiver at the sound of Arthur's voice, unable to bring himself to reply. What could he say? He could have hurt him! It was a reckless move and he should have controlled his actions better. So, Alfred simply winced and fled to the bathroom, shakily shutting and scrambling to lock the door. He was now afraid that he would end up doing the same thing again if Arthur came in to see him. He choked out a small apology to the herbalist, despite knowing that it would have went unheard, before backing up and sliding down the wall to sit in the corner of the bathroom. He was unreachable here. The thought of being alone was both reassuring and upsetting, and of course, brought him to tears as he hugged his knees and simply listened to the distant knocking on his door's wood.

Arthur held his breath. The fact that there was a quick shuffle of noise and then nothing concerned him more than it would have if the King had simply told him to go away-- What if he had collapsed, fainted, and injured himself? He struggled with the wisdom of his choice for a mere moment before he unlocked the door himself and slipped inside, ever grateful that the King had granted him permission in his chambers at all times and told the guard the night before. He shut the door behind him and scanned the room quickly for any sight of Alfred, approaching the bathroom door carefully. "Your majesty? I-- I'm terribly sorry about letting myself in, but I couldn't rightly leave without knowing if you were...alright, not fainted or injured...."

Alfred had watched his bathroom door with child-like eyes; full of tears and wide with slight fear and worry. He had heard Arthur enter his chambers and never took his eyes off of the bathroom door, as if it would open even after being locked. He choked on a small sob in his throat at the sound of Arthur's voice-- The sound of it being much too careful and hesitant. He was worried, but to Alfred, he sounded scared. However, the King hadn't the heart to tell Arthur to go away. He simply sat there crying to himself, trying to move further into the corner before he removed his cloak, covering himself with it. It was the only way he would feel safe and comforted for the time being. A part of him wanted to just let Arthur in so they could talk - perhaps even hug and allow for himself to let everything out. Again. However, Alfred just couldn't trust himself to touch Arthur again, at least for now. He definitely felt jealous and more upset at the thought of not having a Queen by his side-- No-one to hold or be held by, have fun with or just be  _King and Queen_ with. He wondered how it felt to be either of the other three Kings... He was the laughing stock of them all. Alfred was soon full-on crying into his knees, clutching his cape and screwing up the fabric in his fingers and over his head, knocking off the flower crown that had been forgotten, even as it remained on the floor.

He waited again for an answering. Arthur swallowed and looked down, uncomfortable with the feeling in his chest at simply listening to the King crying on his own. After a few heart wrenching moments of it he could take no more and given that the King had again not told him to go away, Arthur focused his energy into unlocking the door and allowing himself inside. "....Your majesty...?" he said carefully, his steps slow and gentle in case he would now request that the herbalist leave. Arthur couldn't see his face at all but given how he was hiding, his flower crown discarded and the King's cries, he knew that things were not okay. 

The King had flinched and held onto his cloak a little tighter once he heard the door unlock itself, curling up tighter against the wall in response to Arthur's voice, which sounded as though it was getting closer and closer. He refused to show his face or make any other sound besides his cries and sharp breaths, too ashamed of himself to even bring himself to look at the herbalist. He only wished that he could really be the happy, relaxed King he had seemed to be.

Another bout with no reply. The mage licked and bit his lip, kneeling down on the floor next to the King and tentatively reaching out to put his hand on where he thought Alfred's knee would be, hoping to be a source of comfort or help for whatever had come over him. "Sire...," he murmured in sympathy, unsure of what else to do for him. "Alfred...."

Flinching once more at the touch to his knee, Alfred choked on another cry, trying to pull his legs closer to his chest. "N-No--" He breathed, holding his cloak a little tighter. "I'll... I-I'll hurt y-you--" The King breathed afterwards, squeezing his eyes shut and sobbing at the mere thought. What King could he be if he could barely control his own body? Or have a peaceful night's rest?

Arthur's brow furrowed. "Hurt me?" he repeated carefully, tilting his head. He let out a little breath and started to get a better understanding of at least a part of what could be bothering him. "You haven't hurt me." The herbalist moved himself closer to Alfred and hoped again that coming nearer would reassure him that he wasn't hurt. "Come now.... You haven't hurt me, Alfred."

Alfred was unaware of Arthur moving closer, until he felt a slight brush against himself, causing him to flinch once more. "A-Arthur--" He whimpered through his tears, trembling beneath his cloak as any other movement faltered, as if scared that he would hurt the herbalist by simply touching him. "...N-Not safe-- Please, g-go--"

He took another breath. "It's my job to make sure that you're alright," Arthur said slowly. "You've not hurt me, so, I must do my job, musn't I?" The herbalist licked his lips again and moved to try and adjust the King's cloak. "And even if you won't let me help you just for my job title, then... Let me help you because we are friends."

The King fell quiet then, not able to speak through his tears and hiccups anymore. He still flinched whenever Arthur touched him through the cloak, but no longer tried to move away from him. Alfred ensured that his face could be kept covered as the herbalist shifted the cloak on top of him, unable to tell if he was doing so just to tidy him up or try to take it off of him. He knew that he must look like a child, or at least, definitely not like a King should look. A disgrace, failure, joke... He imagined that  _ that _ was how he appeared to be. Alfred no longer wanted to be King...

Arthur moved as much of the cloak as he could away from the King's body, though he did not press when the part covering his face was held tight. He retreated and sat there for a moment. Carefully, so that Alfred could feel him moving, Arthur put his hand over one of the King's. As a healer he knew that patients sometimes needed nothing more than a comforting physical presence, the touch of a hand or a pat on the head to feel soothed. "Would you like to talk to me, Alfred?"

Although Alfred did flinch once more and tremble when he felt the gentle touch to his hand, he didn't try to move away from it. There were so many negative thoughts floating around within the King's head, he didn't know where he could possibly start. The room was quiet for a few moments after Arthur had spoke, leaving only the sound of Alfred's hiccups, small cries and sharp breaths beneath the cloak until he was able to think of something to say. Something truthful, straight to the point, summing up a lot of what he felt. "...I...I'm s-scared," he breathed, lip quivering as he tried to prevent another cry from breaking past his lips. "I-I can't...-- C-Can't even control m-myself... I d-don't want to be K-King anymore...--"

As the King admitted that he was scared, Arthur slipped his hand beneath and held Alfred's. He nodded his head slightly. "I don't blame you for being scared," he said. "If you were never fearful then you would be reckless. Alfred.... " Arthur didn't know what to say. Comfort, verbal comfort about something such as this, wasn't something he was greatly apt at. "This will pass. I will help you if you would allow it." Arthur could do all he could to remove those nightmares and help in any way possible.

Once Arthur's hand had slipped into his own, Alfred allowed himself to grip onto it as he choked on another sob. He then nodded shakily and found himself shuffling closer to the herbalist, though even as his head came into contact with the other's shoulder in a half-hug, he refused to show his face from beneath the cloak. "I-I just...-- I can't t-take it anym-more... I can't l-live with it--"

"We will get you past this," Arthur reassured again, allowing Alfred to do as he wished and tentatively following instinct to rest his head against the King's as he moved closer. He smiled gently down at the King and nudged him gently, trying another approach to the issue. "You've never had a friend so strong as I, hm?" he said, referring to his magical prowess.

Alfred had his doubts about that, though he didn't disagree nor argue with the herbalist. The King had managed to calm himself down enough to not cry so much by now, meaning he was pretty much silent as he kept his head against Arthur's and his shoulder. His hold on Arthur's hand had tightened just slightly as he was nudged, before shaking his head just as silently. He didn't bother trying to point out that he hadn't ever had a real friend like Arthur, or that magic was supposed to be forbidden. He simply let him continue; looking rather down and defeated beneath his cloak.

Arthur let him sit and settle, figuring that perhaps it would be best to simply allow Alfred to calm himself and provide him with quiet comfort, despite the fact that his hold was a bit tighter than he was entirely used to. His thumb stroked lightly over the skin to encourage blood flow and simultaneously soothe the King somewhat. After a few moments, however, he suggested softly, "Why don't we go to a more comfortable place? I will stay if you wish, Alfred."

The King remained silent as Arthur fell quiet as well, though he did feel the gentle strokes to the back of his hand by the herbalist's thumb. He slowly nodded to the suggestion, however, he had yet to move. "...Y-You can go back to b-be measured... I'll just...t-try to get some rest..." He murmured in response, voice sounding hoarse and just as down as he appeared to be. His grip had loosened on Arthur's hand little by little, although he refused to let go of it completely.

He shook his head slightly. "I informed the ladies that I would return tomorrow," Arthur noted to him with a gentle smile. "I can try to put you to sleep myself if you would like it," he said, then licked his lips and suggested another alternative. It was a bit forward, perhaps, but it just might help something. "Or, considering that it seemed to help last night, I could simply-- Stay.."

Listening to Arthur speak, Alfred nodded slowly in understanding, before pausing to think for a couple of moments. "...Y-You may stay, if you would like to..." He agreed with the herbalist's suggestion, figuring that he would most likely be called back to the room due to his nightmares, anyway. However, before moving to stand, the King slowly and cautiously began to slip his cloak away from his face, revealing his wet, red and sore-looking cheeks. He ducked his head slightly as he tried to wipe his cheeks with a few quiet sniffles, sure that there were plenty of dried and recent tear tracks all over them.

Arthur nodded, sitting up a bit so that Alfred could move himself and his cloak however he mused, clicking his tongue slightly at the sight of his poor and puffy face. "Have you a headache or anything?" he asked in anticipation of it, considering how much it appeared the King had cried. It would be gone in the wave of a hand if so, he didn't need anything more on his plate as it was. "I suppose I will have to borrow another suit of pajamas, won't I, hm...."

The King sniffled and shakily nodded a little, lowering his hand when he figured that rubbing his face was only making it worse. "A l-little one..." He admitted in a murmur, trying to fold up his cloak with unsteady hands. It was creased and wet from where he had cried into it and gripped it tightly, so he would put it straight out to wash. "I'll get y-you some..." Alfred murmured then, waiting for Arthur to do whatever he needed to do with his headache, before standing on slightly wobbly legs and wincing quietly. He said nothing as he walked out of the bathroom and into his chambers to retrieve a pair of pyjamas for the herbalist, as well as a clean pair for himself. "These should fit alright... I will c-change as well..."

He nodded, staying quiet as to not startle or irritate the King in any way. Arthur simply looked at him-- There was a small flash in his eye before an array of soothing healing magics would wash over him, relaxing him, and erasing his headache and making him somewhat drowsy. "Thank you," he murmured and bowed his head in thanks, knowing full well that the King had more than enough to take care of without him added in. Arthur noted as he walked how wobbly he was and cast a rejuvenation spell as well, hoping that he didn't mind feeling better. "Take your time, Alfred."

Nodding once himself, Alfred had made a soft noise as he felt the effects of both spells, though the second one did catch him off-guard, making him flinch lightly. He handed over the clothes and quietly walked over to his bed after shutting the door for them both to change in privacy. Although the rejuvenation spell had helped with his steadiness and soreness, he still felt down and tired. Alfred changed slower than usual because of this, sitting on the edge of the bed as he did so. "You can come in..." He notified Arthur once he was dressed in his pajamas, carrying his other clothes and cloak to the wash basket.

Arthur bit his lip at the wince. He hoped that he hadn't startled the King overly much, knowing full well that he couldn't have hurt Alfred with his magic. He hoped that the drowsiness would take effect given his condition and made sure to wait patiently after swapping his clothes for the borrowed pajamas, humming softly. Arthur emerged only once allowed the permission and intercepted Alfred halfway. "Please, allow me to help you, Alfred," he said.

The King had seen Arthur come towards him, though he only shook his head and clutched onto the clothes, lip quivering slightly. "N-No-- I can d-do it--" Alfred breathed a little too desperately. He had to do it-- It was perhaps one of the only things he _could_  do. "I c-can do it..."

"Alright, that's fine," he assured gently, holding his hands up. "I simply don't wish for you to fall asleep right here, your majesty," Arthur smiled softly, reaching to pat his arm lightly. "Shall I wait in the bed for you or would you rather you get comfortable first?"

Alfred watched Arthur as he lightly began to tremble again, lip quivering a little bit and eyes a little wide, like a frightened child. "...I-I... I don't know..." The King murmured quieter this time, before slowly continuing to walk over the washing basket. However, the wave of tiredness seemed to hit him as he was putting the clothes away, dropping a few articles of clothing as he himself slipped to his knees, weakly trying to grip onto the basket to prevent himself from falling completely. He gave quiet whimpers and a couple of soft cries, murmuring a little too slurred and quiet to understand.

Arthur simply nodded his head. "It's quite alright. You're exhausted, sire." Perhaps he'd been a little too strong with that bout of drowsiness after all, he thought to himself with some regret. The herbalist refrained from interfering again until Alfred had fallen to his knees. Arthur hurried over and knelt close to him, very carefully sliding close and putting his arm around the King to help him up. "Time for bed, I think."

Alfred was crying quietly by the time Arthur had him up on his feet, trembling in the other's hold as they walked to the bed together, with the King stumbling a couple of times. Even through his tiredness he knew that he hadn't been able to finish putting the clothes away. "B-But I... I d-didn't--" Alfred weakly protested, though they were already at the bed once his words had left his lips. Another cry then came from him as he managed to crawl into bed with Arthur's help, not hesitating to try and cover his head with the blankets as he cried weakly to himself, a little too tired to even manage that.

"Shh, shh, it's quite alright," Arthur reassured gently again, "You're very exhausted. It's nothing to be ashamed of Alfred." He bit his lip as the King continued to cry to himself, going around to the other side of the bed and gently perching himself upon it and scooting over towards him, the scene rather resembling the same one in the bathroom. "Alfred.... It's alright, really...."

The King continued to cry to himself, feeling the bed move just slightly from when Arthur got onto the bed as well. Instead of trying to hide away some more this time however, he curled in closer to where Arthur was, managing to get a hold on some of the herbalist's clothes, though he wasn't sure where on Arthur's body he was clinging to. Probably his trousers. Before he even fell asleep, things started getting worse. The King had let out a small gasp before clinging to Arthur some more, wincing and breathing out pained noises before he began to twitch, as if he were about to have a fit.

Arthur was a little surprised, but, somehow he didn't feel the urge to shove Alfred away like he might have another person. He knew the King was tired, distressed, and very upset and didn't hold him accountable for a little unpredictability that was otherwise harmless. The herbalist stayed quiet and allowed him to fall asleep as he should have. It wasn't until he made more noises of discomfort that Arthur looked down, concerned, and attempted to draw Alfred out of whatever was bothering him. "Alfred?"

The King had heard his name, though he could only respond with another pained wince before he gripped onto Arthur's leg, head pressing into his side for a moment before the bed as his back arched slightly, followed by the fit that had him kicking his legs, thrashing his head against the bed and Arthur's side as his winces turned to cries and yelps. All he could feel was pain and cramp-like aches all over his body-- He felt as if he were burning. His face was contorted in pain and fear, eyes squeezed shut.

Arthur let out a little surprised yelp at the sudden movements against his body barreling against him. He didn't know what to do. Arthur tried to disentangle himself from the King in order to end the fit, either by his magic or touching that mark again. It was difficult to get himself out of his hold but once he managed the herbalist attempted to get the King's shirt up, his eyes flashing with several different spells that might calm him.

Having nothing to grasp onto only seemed to freak Alfred out more, feeling lost when he couldn't see or feel the herbalist beside him. He wasn't even able to hear him-- his sense of hearing was constantly being drowned out by his winces and yelps of pain, as well as a loud ringing noise that went straight through him. The spells seemed to have little to no  effect on his fit, which now had Alfred trying to scramble around for Arthur, though his body really wasn't cooperating with him. His hands constantly twitched, grabbed and clawed at the bed sheets below himself, only able to brush them against Arthur before he lost control of them again.

He frantically moved away the King's clothes as the fits got worse, cursing how many buttons were on fancy royal bed clothes. It took him a little while what with the hitting and flailing and thrashing, but eventually the herbalist got Alfred's shirt moved out of the way and pressed his hand over the mark on his chest. Hopefully this would work, or Arthur would be at a loss. His magic had no effect on this.

By the time Arthur had managed to get the King's shirt open, Alfred had tears streaming down his face and even a little bit of drool that had freely managed to come from his mouth, with his muscles unable to control themselves. The fit did begin to calm down a little once Arthur touched his mark, however, it still continued to go on at a smaller scale. Alfred was still twitching, flinching and trembling, though the majority of the thrashes and kicks seemed to slow to a stop. He was still letting out the pained winces and yelps as well, though he did eventually manage to finally get a hold on one of Arthur's sleeves; holding onto it as if his life depended on it. The fit didn't seem to finish just yet, racking the King's body with more little convulsions and flinches.

Arthur himself was breathing a bit heavier than normal in his panic to get Alfred into a more stable state. He noted that the fit seemed to recede if only a little, but it was something to begin with. He was so focused on himself that Arthur didn't recall anything abnormal about himself. After a moment or two he remembered his first night at the castle, where opening the King's eye had ceased his fit as well. Arthur didn't think it was wise to let go of his mark however, and shifted awkwardly over the King, half straddling him to get up to his eye and ease it open with one hand.

The King had felt Arthur move and gasped, desperately trying to grip onto the herbalist, subconsciously thinking that he was going to leave him. A flash of light suddenly filled his senses however, his eye flickering that glowing blue colour as he stared up to Arthur, his pulse slowing and body relaxing. The deep green hue of the herbalist eyes had Alfred mesmerized... After just a few seconds his own eyes began to roll back into his head, falling unconscious. The last thing he saw before he blacked out completely, was a small, flash of blue that shone through Arthur's eyes for not even a split second. He was sure that it wasn't really there, and that his mind was playing tricks... His head lolled to the side, hand loosening around Arthur's sleeve to fall onto the bed.

Arthur froze slightly and waited for his reaction. It took him quite the effort to even get up to open the King's eye in the first place, and he hoped that it would work. There was the familiar blue light and Alfred slowly began to stop fitting, just like the first night and the herbalist let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding. He panted quietly and just stayed perched atop the King for a few minutes to catch his breath before he could move away. 

The King seemed to be relatively peaceful after that, catching his own breath through small gasps. His chest rose and fell with those slightly desperate breaths, just a little bit sweaty. His face was still wet with tears and a little bit of drool, though he actually looked relaxed for the first time since he had 'tackled' Arthur.

He watched over the King for a time, making sure that he was breathing and alive. His breath was a little more rapid than usual, but given that he'd just had an attack, Arthur didn't find it troublesome. The herbalist let out a breath and lay down beside him, feeling exhausted and actually drifting off.

Alfred remained relaxed for the majority of the night, giving Arthur some peace to be able to sleep for a while. However, early the next morning, perhaps around 3 or 4am, Alfred began to have nightmares which quickly developed into yet another fit. It wasn't long into the fit that the King was thrashing and crying once more, this time coming close to almost falling off of the edge of the bed a few times, though he did still manage to lightly hit and kick Arthur next to him.

It wasn't long after the King began to seize again that Arthur woke up, a light sleeper as usual. Arthur didn't waste time and quickly moved the King's shirt again to touch his mark and simultaneously open his eye. He hoped it would be as effective as last time. Now that he was in less of a panic, though, he attempted to pay some more attention to the situation.

Although opening Alfred's eye and touching his mark should have worked, it didn't. There was a reason why, though it would most likely be overlooked-- Alfred wasn't able to find Arthur's eyes as his eye was opened, causing him to let out a cry and thrash about some more with his fit, completely unchanged. After the previous fit, Alfred believed he knew how to stop the fits-- by looking into Arthur's eyes. However, he had passed out before he could explain to Arthur, meaning that it was unknown whether Arthur knew what to do now or not. The King was soon spilling tears as he had done so before, thrashing some more and almost hitting away Arthur's hands from him, obviously accidentally.

Arthur waited for it to take effect, waiting for something that simply wasn't going to happen. He blinked after realizing that nothing had changed in the last few seconds. Quickly, the mage shifted upwards to look at him again, eyes scanning over the King's face in an attempt to see what else was possibly wrong. His eye was glowing again, that was regular-- Same cries, same flailing... But it hadn't happened twice the night before.

As soon as Arthur's face was in sight, Alfred started to calm once more. His eye seemed to stare directly into one of Arthur's, flails dying down and leaving the King panting and gasping as he began to fall back into a more relaxed state of unconsciousness. However, he managed to roll onto his side closer to Arthur before he relaxed completely to sleep for a little longer, able to hide his face against the other's chest, though he wasn't able to find something to hold onto before he fell asleep once more. He would most likely remain peaceful now for the rest of the night, seeing as only a few hours remained before they would be waking up anyway.

He was baffled by the sudden reaction and the gradual decrease in his symptoms. Arthur let out a breath as the King returned to his normal state, albeit curled up against him, and it prompted a thought. The last night, Alfred hadn't continued to fit-- and he had been somewhat curled up with Arthur as well. Perhaps he simply...needed shared bodily warmth to soothe him, or... Arthur couldn't think much past that, finding himself too exhausted to resist the call of the bed and sleep.

The King seemed perfectly content curled against Arthur, however, he was much different once he awoke. He had pulled away from Arthur with a slightly dazed whimper, rolling over to be at the other side of the bed, not facing the herbalist anymore. Although the two fits now made him feel achy and dazed, he still remembered what had happened yesterday. He covered as much as he could of his head with the bed sheets, shivering just slightly at the feeling of being at the colder side of the bed.

In regular circumstances, Arthur didn't sleep much, if it all, and now that he was his body demanded that he continue. That in addition to the effort he'd had to put into the night before made a very sleepy herbalist. Alfred moved away and it jostled near the edge of awake but not quite, his hand reaching out to locate his bed mate again and curling loosely into his shirt, scooting closer up against his back and sighing contentedly at the missed warmth. Of course upon waking Arthur would refuse to admit to anything.

Alfred had closed his eyes to try and relax once he was at the other side of the bed, though the feeling of something pulling at his shirt from behind caused him to flinch lightly. He had moved the covers away from his head to try to glance behind himself, twisting a little awkwardly as to try not to pull away from what he found was Arthur's hold. Letting out a small sigh, the King very gently pried the herbalist's hand from his shirt before rolling over to face him again, wondering if he would try to get closer once more.

Arthur made a soft, almost inaudible noise of pleasure, moving just a little closer to the warmth that was more available to him. His face was much gentler than what Alfred probably normally saw-- For once he was entirely relaxed and peaceful, his rare bout of rest alleviating his worries about himself if only for a little while. Arthur brought his knees up a little bit and moved his back, his chest coming closer to Alfred's warmth while still keeping distance.

The King couldn't help but smile just a little bit as he watched Arthur shuffle closer, letting out another soft sigh before shuffling closer himself, lying close but keeping his hands to himself. He didn't want to wake the other or make him feel uncomfortable if he saw it. Arthur did look rather sweet... Alfred remembered Arthur saying how little sleep he usually had, so he tried to remain as quiet and still as possible. The King let out a soft noise as he watched Arthur curl closer and heard the little noise of pleasure, smiling fondly and feeling his cheeks turn a light pink colour. He looked rather sweet...

He shifted again in his sleep to get comfortable, yawning quietly. His lips remained slightly parted as he settled back to rest, breathing softly through both his nose and mouth. Arthur's hair was messy as usual. But he did look thoroughly peaceful despite his appearance and continued to sleep for a while, taking advantage of the precious and rare moment. 

Alfred smiled once more as Arthur settled with him, giving into temptation to very gently wrap his arms around the herbalist, having the excuse to try and keep the other warm. Besides, it was Arthur who had wanted to get closer in the first place... The King chewed on his lip as he watched the herbalist, more temptations to hug him close, play with his hair... No, Alfred couldn't let himself think about that. The King took in another breath, shutting his eyes to try and take his mind off of the other, curled up in his arms.

Arthur was comfortable and quite happy where he was, a gentle smile appearing on his face with the added warmth. His hair was falling away from his neck as he nuzzled against one of the King's pillows. As he was asleep, of course, he couldn't think to cover up anything odd on himself. The mage was having pleasant dreams like the ones he had during the day to pass his time and they were wonderful, the partner in his life oddly familiar and sweet even though he couldn't quite make out the face.

Alfred tried not to think about how Arthur would react as he held the mage closer, his warm breath now hitting the herbalist's neck. He was definitely going to be called out on this...but he really couldn't find it within himself to pull away. He felt as if Arthur was just pulling him in.

It wasn't too much longer that Arthur began to stir, feeling sleep drunk and groggy. He made a soft noise and moved his arm up to rub the sleep from his eyes. Arthur hadn't yet realized the implication of how he had been laying, not that he cared, either.

Alfred had immediately stiffened when he felt Arthur move, even feeling his breathing falter for a few moments. He kept his face buried in the other's shoulder, not daring to move until Arthur spoke. He didn't even know how he would respond...

Arthur blinked at the increased warmth and weight on his waist.. He opened his eyes, only able to see a fringe of hair to his right and put together the pieces well enough, feeling pink on his cheeks. The King must have been asleep and he didn't dare wake him, so the herbalist simply stayed put and tried to think about the good things to this warmth.

The King found it a little odd that Arthur said or did nothing after the initial movement... He hesitantly pulled back to take a glance at the herbalist, flushing lightly himself when he saw that he was, indeed, awake. "Uh... G-Good morning..." Alfred muttered, pulling away a little shakily and quickly. Even his shirt was still undone. "Y-You, ah... You looked...cold..." He then muttered, ending quieter than before. "...S-Sorry..."

He looked up at the King and tried to pretend that things were normal, that this wasn't something. Arthur just scooted back and sat himself up, rubbing his eyes some more. "Good morning, your majesty," his accent was thicker with his drowsiness, "Don't apologize..... It's quite alright. No harm," Arthur tried to reassure him. "You had quite an eventful night."

The King remained where he led on the bed, teasing his lower lip between his teeth in worry. He should have never moved closer to or held Arthur. It was a mistake. "I did...?" He murmured in question, covering himself with the bed sheets. He wasn't going to be moving any time soon.

Arthur nodded, somewhat tired. He'd gotten sleep and now he felt drowsy and fogged. "Mm. I'm sorry for having to undress you, sire, but... I thought that touching your mark again might calm you," he explained, staring blankly at the bed curtains. "I apologize if you feel I invaded your privacy."

Alfred took a small breath, nodding a little shakily. "No, I... I should be apologising... I'm sorry for getting close to you like that..." The King murmured, slightly somberly. He remembered what had happened yesterday evening, and now he had made things worse. It was always the way. "You should prepare to go and see the tailors..."

"It's alright, really," he reassured again. "It seems like you rest better with another nearby," Arthur noted, one of the observations from last night. He yawned again and covered his mouth daintily, murmuring a word or two of flustered apology. "I should be alright if you would like to know what happened last night..."

The King shook his head slightly. "You may tell me about that later... I wouldn't want you to be late seeing the tailors... You should change and go to see them..." Alfred mumbled, a little quieter this time. He lifted the covers up around him some more, staring ahead of himself at the pillows. His expression and voice were blank, not wanting to keep Arthur around just by appearing to be upset. "I'm going to stay here-- I don't...feel all that well..."

Arthur made to stand and stretch himself out, only half reluctant to heed the King's suggestion and go see the tailor's. But he paused and turned around. "You aren't feeling well?" he asked, concerned. "Well, then, I'll have to stay and make sure that you're alright." That was the purpose of him being there after all, being a medic.

Ah, perhaps Alfred had said the wrong thing... He tensed slightly under the covers, before glancing up to Arthur and shaking his head. "A-Ah, no, I... I meant--... The tailors are expecting you..." The King murmured, trying to cover himself up some more. Really, all Alfred did feel was slight wooziness and aches from his previous fits. And of course, regret and possibly even slight disappointment and rejection. "Please, I'll be fine..."

The herbalist frowned. "They are, yes, but your health is far more important than me getting a new wardrobe, sire." Arthur sat back down on the edge of the bed, convinced that he was going to stay and alleviate what he could. "What are you feeling, Alfred? Please-- Let me do what I do and help."

Alfred was silent for the most part. He hid his face into the bed sheets, stubbornly shaking his head. "I'm fine..." The King mumbled, curling up as if to comfort himself. As strange as it sounded, Alfred already missed the warmth of Arthur's body against his own. And he had felt so soft under his touch... Giving a little groan, Alfred tried hiding his face and curling up more under the sheets, trying to erase the plaguing thoughts from his mind.

"Alfred," he insisted gently, putting his hand on the King's arm. "Please, let me help. I don't...I don't like seeing you suffer when I might be able to fix it," Arthur admitted, fidgeting a little as pink sept into his face. Did he really say such a thing to the King of Spades? Arthur was a fool. A complete and utter fool.

Alfred flinched at the unexpected touch to his arm, before taking a breath and shaking his head once more, albeit a little hesitantly this time. He said nothing-- instead, he was engaged in his thoughts. Why did Arthur still trust him so much, after he could have gotten him seriously hurt? Why was he still trying to do so much for him, even after they awoke curled up and practically cuddling with each other? For a moment, Alfred wondered if it was simply because he was King. Would Arthur really care that much for him if he were a regular villager? The thought made Alfred feel ill. Surely Arthur wasn't that kind of person... But even so, it still made Alfred only wish that he was no longer King. He didn't want others to like, love or spend time with him if they only cared for his royal status.

He took his hand back as Alfred flinched and realized the gravity of his mistake. "I-- I apologize," Arthur murmured meekly, bowing his head. "For overstepping my boundaries, I'm very sorry, your majesty." The herbalist cleared his throat and talked in a smaller voice as he stood from the bed. "I will... Leave. Please do not hesitate to seek me out should your condition worsen...." Arthur decided to forego changing in favor of letting the King have his privacy and left the room, feeling idiotically foolish.

Alfred felt terrible. He had just practically kicked Arthur out... And the worst part was that the herbalist was still apologising when he really had nothing to apologise for. The King lifted his gaze that was growing more tearful as Arthur left, watching over the top of the bed sheets before he was left alone. "I-It wasn't your fault--" Alfred had murmured, quiet and probably lost into the fabric of the bed.

Arthur went back to his own room and simply slumped against the heavy wooden door for a time. Whatever had happened last night in the tailor's room-- It had obviously had a very detrimental effect on Alfred, the King's health and confidence, his motivation altogether. The herbalist licked his lips. He would go get his clothes commissioned and then pore over his small collection of books, perhaps scour the library and attempt to make something, anything that would help. Something in his gut made him rather unsettled by the King's distress-- Something he didn't wish to address.

Once Alfred figured that Arthur wasn't going to come back, he attempted to settle down in the bed and forget about the entire mishap from the previous day. He found that he could barely take his mind off of it however, and was left reliving what had happened when he awoke once again. Every sense of his had been drowned out by Arthur, and it had felt...wonderful. Pressing his face against his shoulder and feeling as his warm breath bounced off of the herbalist's skin to come back at him... Feeling how slim Arthur really was when he wrapped his arm around him... The King shut his eyes and took in a shaky breath, reaching for one of the pillows that had been beneath Arthur's head for the entire night, holding it against his chest and taking occasional sniffs and breaths to try and keep himself calm with the herbalist's scent. It sounded and looked a little crazy, though it did help to soothe Alfred and help him picture something happier.

He changed out of his borrowed clothes and got himself down to the tailors again, apologizing once more for the interruption from the night before. They were very accommodating even while the King wasn't around, though, he did notice less chatter and banter from them directed towards him-- Though they were no less friendly. After they had measured him up and asked what sort of colors and styles he liked, sitting him down and sorting through a few selections and pieces, Arthur bid them thanks and good day, heading off to find the library. He settled in and took a long time to find something of use.

Alfred, on the other hand, managed to fall asleep and get some rest for around half an hour or so, only to wake up crying from a small fit that continued for a few moments after waking. After that, the King decided that he should look for Arthur. He knew that the herbalist wasn't very comfortable around other people, and he wanted to make sure that he was alright. He also felt guilty for pushing him away and wanted to check up on him. One thing he didn't bother with was getting dressed, so he did get funny looks as he walked around the castle. It was obvious to see that Alfred was tired and feeling some sort of aching from his fits, since he was walking a little unsteadily and not in straight lines. He soon arrived at the tailor's workspace, only to find that Arthur had already came and went. Alfred had quietly thanked the tailors before checking around the castle, first visiting the diner before checking Arthur's room. He even considered checking the stables before he remembered the library. The King was hopeful as he headed for the large library, still unsteady on his feet and looking rather worn out emotionally and mentally. He soon arrived and opened the library door, but didn't enter unless he knew Arthur was there. He remained standing behind the large door like a child peering into the room, chewing on his lip. "A-Arthur...?"

Arthur was poring over book after book after book, scouring each text for something that might help the King in anyway possible. He hadn't found much, a few simple recipes for elixirs and poultices that he already knew and it quickly became frustrating. In the library he sat at a table, hands under his chin as he continued to go over everything that had happened the night before. There were two fits, one that took longer to stop than the other. And the first had not stopped with only the touch of the mark. If it wasn't only the King's mark, then it must be something to do with the eye-- It had, after all, stopped the fit on the very first night. Arthur licked his lips, wondering if the difference in the two fits was that the King could not expressly see him the second time.. He shifted his search from ailment relievers to fables to do with the eye and the King instead, but he didn't get very far when Alfred himself came knocking. "Sire?" Arthur perked up from being hunched over several books, "Yes, I am here-- I apologize if you had difficulty finding me here."

The King shuffled a little awkwardly at the door, legs feeling a little weak as he tried to wait for a response. He felt both relieved and uncertain at the sound of Arthur's voice, shaking his head slowly before shakily walking inside, trying not to appear so weak. The pyjamas probably gave away how bad he felt, however. "N-No, it... It's alright..." He murmured, walking unsteadily to the desk to sit down with the herbalist. "...W-What were you looking for...?"

"Your majesty....," he breathed to himself, looking at just badly the King appeared. "Are you quite certain you're alright? You wouldn't like me to-- Do anything, at all?" Arthur licked his lips and looked over at his books, folding his arms a bit and letting out a breath. "I was attempting to look for more recipes or ideas to help you, and then I switched into things about the eye..."

Lowering and averting his gaze, Alfred said nothing in response to the herbalist's offer, shaking his head. He felt ashamed of how weak he most likely appeared, but at the same time, he really couldn't find it within himself to care. The King then glanced to the books, nodding slowly. "...The eye...? Do you mean the...glowing part...?" He asked quietly, unsure as to what Arthur was trying to find.

"Mm." He ran a hand through his hand and down along his neck, cupping gently to try and soothe himself. "The glowing part, yes, and something to do with your fits...." Arthur returned his attention towards the King, pursing his lips. "Last night, I couldn't take you from it without opening your eye-- Even if I was touching your mark. And the second one.... Even though I had your eye open, it didn't stop until I looked at the eye myself. I was wondering if it was that whatever had to do with your eye did not like to be seen."

The King listened as intently as he could, chewing on his lip as he nodded slowly. "So...you think that whatever it is that causes my fits...is possibly something that is trying to remain unknown...?" He asked a little quietly. It sounded much like a curse...but Alfred was almost certain that he hadn't ever been cursed. "...D-Do you... _know_ if you have been cursed...? Is it obvious...?" Alfred asked, almost fearing the response.

"It could be," he nodded, "Or it could simply coincidence, as well... I'm trying to find more information on the subject." Arthur tilted his head at the King's inquiry, humming to himself. "Well... It's dependent on the type of curse, really.. I could check if I could feel any magic pull on you, your majesty, but so far I have not..."

Alfred nodded slowly once more, feeling some sort of relief wash over him. He then shook his head, giving a weak smile. "It's alright-- I trust that you would pick it up if I had been cursed..." Alfred murmured. "Have you found anything at all that could hint towards something...?" The King then asked, a little curious.

Arthur returned his smile with one of his own gentle ones. "Not yet," he admitted, then scratched the back of his head. "I just found a book that seems promising, though... Please, feel free to stay, or-- To do as you wish, really. If there is anything I can do for you, your majesty..."

Alfred chewed on his lip a little, nodding once more before glancing around the room. He still felt tired... "I'll stay here... I just feel tired, that's all... I had another fit before I left my bed..." he explained in a small murmur, shifting to fold his arms on the table and rest his head there, closing his eyes. He thought that perhaps, if the fits usually ceased once Arthur looked into his eye, that it was something to do with Arthur. He said nothing yet, however, wanting to know if he is able to find anything else that could possibly explain things. If not, they may need another being in the room during the fits to see if they could look into his eye and stop the fits, as well...

"Of course, your majesty. Please, make yourself comfortable," he suggested, moving back to the book in question. Arthur flipped through the book for a time and was surprised to come across a page that had been folded inward so that it was easily passed, unfurling the page. It was very interesting and though he was hesitant to do so, the mage grabbed Alfred's attention. "Your majesty? You may want to look at this...," he said, sliding the book over.

The King had just been drifting in and out of consciousness when he heard Arthur's voice. He made a soft noise as he slowly sat up to rub at his eyes, stretching just slightly to try and wake himself up a little. "...What is it...? Did you find anything...?" Alfred asked in a slight slur, pulling the book closer once he had woken up a little.

Arthur hesitated to say yes and give him false hope should it not be entirely applicable to the situation. "Well, I-- It's possible," he nodded, pointing to the title of the passage.  _ The Magic Eyes.  _ "I-- I'm not sure if this is something that may help, but... We haven't found much else thus far." Instead of making the King read the page and its small print Arthur summarized the story, "Essentially, what happens is that the man is faced with a situation and he looks at it with hatred... It makes him sick, until he is faced with an angel that advises him to view the situation in another, truer light, that will heal him and his heart. Obviously there is no angel here, but perhaps there is something you do not wish to admit to yourself? Or something you are very doubtful of that will....be better were you hopeful," the herbalist suggested carefully. 

Alfred thought about what was being said carefully. There were many things that could have fit in with what he was doubtful of, though one cause stood out above the rest. "...I'm always...doubting that I will find my Queen..." He murmured quietly, staring down at the page with a dull expression, not even trying to read the words that littered the aged pages. "I used to look forward to the day I would meet them... After a year or so had passed, I began to lose hope... I-I...don't remember when exactly I began fitting, though I would suppose that it was around about that time..." The King lifted his gaze then, still appearing to be tired and somewhat upset. "No King has ever been without a Queen for the amount of time I have been without one... It's hard to think about the positives of that..." Alfred finished with a mutter, slowly pushing the book away as he fell quiet, staring down at the edge of the table now, instead.

The herbalist licked his lips. He knew that, of course, given his time spent with the King and attempting to take care of him. Arthur was perfectly aware of how much Alfred doubted that he would ever find his Queen but that was something he wasn't doubtful of. Perhaps the truth was that he really did want to hope that the Queen was out there? "Sire.... Is it-- Is it possible that you don't want to admit to yourself something about the Queen? Maybe that you  _ will _ find yours, or... someone you wish were your Queen?"

The King was silent and unmoving for a few moments, as if he hadn't heard what the other had said. He soon responded, however he still refused to move at all, still staring down at the table. "I suppose I have just grown tired of searching and never finding them... I became doubtful that I would ever find them after endless hours of waiting and searching..." He mumbled, before shaking his head. "You are the closest friend I have ever had. I have nobody that I wish to have as my Queen..." Alfred then spoke, his chest aching and dragging him further into despair. He didn't wish that somebody he knew of was his Queen... Did he?


	7. Blooming

Arthur found himself wanting to smile despite the situation, warmth flooding through him as the King told him that he was his closest friend... He bowed his head. He couldn't appear so disrespectful. "Well... What is your ideal Queen like, then? Perhaps you aren't admitting to yourself that you want more than just a Queen," Arthur tried, unsure of what else to say. If this wasn't it then the afternoon had proved fruitless.

Alfred was quiet once more, hesitant to answer this time. He sat back and folded his arms across his chest as he thought about the question, almost hugging himself as he still continued to stare down at the table. "W-Well, I... I suppose I can be clingy, so... S-Someone who would like lots of, uh... Hand-holding and stuff..." Alfred mumbled quieter as he went on, flushing with slight embarrassment. "...The King of Diamonds did offer to help me find a Queen a while back, but... I don't know..." The King sighed, shrugging lightly before he hugged himself a little tighter. What kind of King couldn't find their own Queen?

He listened attentively and nodded, finding himself rather pleased with what Alfred described for some reason or another-- What did it matter to him? Arthur didn't have the desire to address that right now. But his brow furrowed as Alfred mentioned the King of Diamonds. "There's nothing wrong with that. This... King of Diamonds," he asked, eyes slightly narrowed, "Is he a tall, blond man with ridiculous long hair?"

Nodding slowly as Arthur asked about the other King, Alfred wondered why he was curious. "Francis, Yeah... Quite elegant and stuff..." He murmured, glancing up to the herbalist's face with a slightly confused and curious gaze. "Why, do you know of him...? I mean, other than the fact that he is another King...?" Alfred asked, chewing on his lip a little. He hadn't thought that Arthur could possibly know other royals.

Arthur shifted with a little shiver and shook his head. "No, it's...I'm just glad that you did not take up on that-- That man's offer," the herbalist mumbled, returning his gaze to the book. "Anyway-- Perhaps it will be helpful to admit what it is you want out of your Queen? Still... I will continue to look for more solutions, should this not work," Arthur promised.

Alfred frowned lightly when Arthur said nothing more, chewing on his lip. "...Why would it have been such a bad thing...? ...Arthur?" The King asked, a little concerned. Had Francis interfered with something to do with Arthur? Had he done something to his Kingdom? "I will try..." Alfred murmured in agreement, though he was now focused on what had happened with the other King.

Arthur pursed his lips. "I had a-- Run in with him some years ago before he became King. I don't trust him as far as I can force him away," the mage shook his head. "I didn't believe he was really going to become the King of Diamonds, though.... I thought that was another complete bluff." He sighed gently and shrugged his shoulders, pulling over another book.

Alfred felt a pang of jealousy at the sound of that. Arthur with Francis? He was sure that that image wouldn't fade from his mind any time soon... "Right..." He mumbled, watching as Arthur pulled another book over. Alfred didn't feel like sticking around anymore. "...I'm going to go back to bed..." He mumbled, slowly standing up and cursing under his breath when he couldn't even take a few steps without wobbling.

"Oh?" Arthur looked up from his book and quickly stood up. It was almost painfully clear to how exhausted and miserable Alfred was, and he had to help. "I'll walk you back, sire, and see what I can do for you, yes?" the herbalist suggested as he came to the King's side. "If nothing else but to make you comfortable while you rest."

Alfred winced when Arthur touched him. No, he didn't want to be around the herbalist right now... Not after hearing about him and...Francis. At least it hadn't been Ivan... "N-No, I... I'm fine..." The King sighed, chewing on his lip and casting his gaze downwards. Why did this even matter? It was nothing to do with him... "You should...stay and continue with your work... Or go and eat something-- You're bound to be hungry..."

"Please, sire," Arthur insisted. "Let me do the job you took me in for." He offered a gentle smile. "I'll be fine for a little while. I would just like to make sure that you get back alright and make you as comfortable as is within my power." Arthur had no idea about his tiny revelation having such an adverse effect on the King.

Alfred shook his head once more, feeling the jealousy bubble up in his chest more and more. He stepped away from Arthur, something taking over his mind for a moment to make him seem frustrated. "N-No-- I can make it back to my room just fine!" He exclaimed, shrugging away from any kind of touch from the herbalist before he tried to leave the room at a faster pace, only to cause him to stumble over his own legs more often. He never fell however, so he was satisfied with that. After his little outburst however, the King felt his eyes begin to fill with a few tears, though he bit them back. He felt weak for reacting so dramatically to his jealousy, but he just...couldn't help it. It was as if Arthur had betrayed him, even when he knew he hadn't. It was all a lot for Alfred to out up with on top of everything else.

Arthur blinked. He didn't know what he could do for the King as he seemed to just be so fed up with everything. His chest hurt a bit, not used to the feeling of sympathy for another. It almost felt as if he wasn't doing as good a job as he should, taking care of the King... The mage ran a hand through his hair and sighed, simply walking around the library for a bit to get his head together before he returned to the search, completely forgetting about his own basic needs-- Things like eating and drinking.

Alfred had only made it out into the hallway and towards the staircase before he couldn't keep himself upright anymore. He dropped to his knees and began to cry and sob into his hands, trembling and whimpering incoherent things to himself. He didn't even move as two guards quickly approached, checking him over before deeming that he wasn't physically injured. They helped to stand Alfred upright again, even as the King protested and tried to struggle, before taking him up to his room where Alfred finally managed to convince them that he would be fine alone. He simply crawled back into bed to curl up and let more of his emotions and frustration out through tears and mindless murmuring. As time passed, the King began to feel guilty for talking to Arthur like that, rather than upset about Francis.

He couldn't hear much through the library's thick walls and large wooden door. For the rest of the afternoon he pored over what felt like book after book after book, not coming up with much of anything. There was something in a very old, very ancient book, but Arthur had his serious doubts about it and didn't find it pertinent enough to go and bother the King with. Soon, lunchtime had passed, and the mage hadn't yet had a meal all day.

As Arthur worked in the library, Alfred remained in bed. His crying had ceased after just a few moments of being in bed, having let most of it out in the hallway. Although the King's body and head were completely covered by the bed sheets, he waited and hoped for Arthur to visit his room. After practically shouting at him, however, Alfred doubted that he would see him anytime soon. He just couldn't understand what had happened... Why did he act so sourly in response to Arthur having been with Francis? Yes, he knew that it was out of jealousy... But why? Arthur wasn't _his_... Still, Alfred waited quietly, save from the occasional sniffle, shaky breath or whimper. He also hoped that Arthur had listened and went to eat something at some point... The King didn't like the thought of the mage working too hard just for him and not taking care of himself...

Arthur had essentially gone through anything relevant in the library within another hour or two. He had no idea that so much time had passed-- And despite the way he had stormed off earlier, the mage was expecting that Alfred would come get him when he felt better, but there was no sense in staying in the library if he could no longer further his research on the subject. Arthur recalled that there were more books in the King's study, but the herbalist did not know if such things would be considered off limits as he was not a member of the royal family, and it  would make sense for Alfred to have studied them extensively.

Alfred eventually gave up with expecting Arthur to turn up. After the first hour had passed, he began to feel less jealous and more despair. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to return to see Arthur at the library. What if he had upset him as well? He rolled over to face away from the door instead, curling up some more under the blankets and closing his eyes to try and get some more rest. It was difficult, and he practically fitted and cried for every sleeping moment, though he did fall unconscious after around ten minutes or so, seeing as he was already tired. He also seemed to have nightmares, making him whimper and tremble between cries and thrashes from his continuous fit.

He resigned himself to at least go and check up on Alfred and make sure that he had not fallen or injured himself, or worse, that his headache and dizziness had become more severe. Arthur himself felt a little bit light headed-- Though he wasn't consciously registering it, simply soldering on towards the King's chambers and knocking gently. "Sire?" the mage called quietly, not wishing to wake him if he had gotten himself to sleep. "It's Arthur..."

Of course, the King didn't answer. He did, however, continue to let out cries and whimpers as he thrashed in his bed, his fits not seeming to let up. In his state he ended up kicking his legs and kicking the bed's structure, probably resulting in some sort of injury, though this didn't stop him. Alfred was still having his nightmares, too-- He even began whimpering small pleas and words, including 'My Queen', 'No' and even 'Arthur' at times.

Arthur heard a sharp sounding crack and obviously grew concerned. He pressed his ear against the door and heard whimpering, more incoherent murmurs and cries-- Another fit, it sounded like. The mage let himself in again to be at Alfred's side, attempting to dodge his thrashing and get safely to his face in order to open his eye and cease everything.

The King had narrowly missed Arthur with his kicks and flails, wincing when he was no longer to move his head due to Arthur holding it to see his eye. As he stared up to the mage he let out a choked whimper, tears slipping from the one eye once it had been opened. He then gave a weak murmur of Arthur's name, flailing and thrashing beginning to cease, though his whimpers continued with his nightmare.

Arthur waited until his flailing had ceased to let the eye shut again. Gently, the herbalist reached out and shook the King to wake him up now that the fit was over, hoping to end his suffering from whatever nightmare he dreamed up. "Sire... Alfred, wake up," he said, gently patting the side of his face.

As Alfred's eye slipped shut again he trembled and whimpered once more, as if scared to be in the dark again. He did slowly stir as the mage attempted to wake him up by gently patting his face and talking to him, eventually blinking his eyes open, though his trembling continued. The King immediately tried to sit up at the sight of the herbalist, lip quivering slightly. "A-Arthur--" He breathed, "Arthur, I'm s-sorry--"

He was startled by the King so suddenly sitting up and didn't have any time to react and pull his hands away. "Sire?" Arthur asked gently. "Please, just...take a breath. It's alright," the mage reassured gently, perfectly aware of how badly the King had been feeling and how insecure he was. "Do you need anything, your majesty? Water?"

Alfred gave a small, almost inaudible whimper and soft cry as Arthur tried to reassure him. He shakily shook his head when asked if he needed anything, expression pained. "N-No, just--... D-Don't leave, please--" He breathed, desperate for comfort and company. "I-I'm sorry I shouted at you-- I didn't mean any of it--" The King began to ramble, lip quivering and body trembling once more. "I t-thought you wouldn't want to see me again--"

Arthur shook his head gently, finding himself wiping away a few tear tracks with his thumb. "Shh, shh," he soothed gently. It was plain to see that Alfred was in a state of panic and blamed himself for all of it. "I know. I understand, sire..." He offered a gentle smile to reassure him that he had no plans to go anywhere. 

The King seemed to calm relatively quickly as Arthur gently hushed him and brushed his thumbs against his cheeks. Alfred murmured a soft, broken apology before he tried to shuffle closer and bury his face against the other's shoulder, not seeming to care about the consequences. He was just relieved that Arthur was going to stay. "...D-Did you...eat or do s-something other than study after I left...?" He asked quietly, sniffling softly as his hands met the hem of Arthur's shirt, loosely holding on to assure himself that he really wasn't going to leave.

He'd come to expect needs of physical affection and reassurance from the King and let him scoot up to him. Arthur blinked at his question, finally realizing-- "Er... No, I suppose not," the herbalist admitted sheepishly. "I must have forgotten....." Even so, he made no moves to go to the kitchen and request food or water, not wishing to leave.

Alfred chewed on his lip and lifted his head at the sound of Arthur having not eaten or done anything more than study. "...Y-You should eat something... We can...call for a maid to bring some food...?" He suggested quietly, still refusing to let go or move away from Arthur until he was ready to do so. He felt guilty that the mage hasn't yet eaten anything, knowing that he probably would have if he hadn't reacted in the way he did in the library.

Arthur let out a small breath and smiled wryly to himself. It just seemed so characteristic of Alfred to be more concerned with his well being than his own. "I could do that," he nodded, still not yet making any moves despite his agreement. "I'm sure that you could use something as well, hm?"

The King made a soft noise as he hesitated, moving his head to rest it on Arthur's shoulder once more. "I-I'm...not really hungry... But I can try..." He murmured, feeling drained and tired more than anything else, due to his sleeping problems. He bit and chewed on his lip then. "...Did you find anything in the library...? About my fits or my eyes...?" Alfred asked quietly, assuming he hadn't. If he had found anything, he probably would have brought it up himself. He just wanted a good night's sleep for once.

Arthur nodded his head slowly and didn't push. "You don't have to eat. As long as we get something in you, tea, or juice.... Is that alright, do you think?" he suggested, trying to make sure that the King wasn't pushing himself to eat. That could just result in nausea or vomiting, but he did need some nourishment. "I found....something," the herbalist murmured. "But I'm not quite sure it's relevant."

Alfred nodded just slightly himself against Arthur's shoulder, taking a little while longer to relax before he shakily pulled away, wiping his cheeks and rubbing at his eyes. They felt sore, and his foot was beginning to hurt, too. "Okay then..." He murmured, pulling up his leg to bring his foot closer to himself, chewing on his lip. "I think I might have hit my foot or something..." The King sighed, then glancing to the mage at the sound of him finding something, whether it was relevant or not. "What is it...? I think almost anything can be relevant at this point..." Alfred joked lightly, offering a weak, tired smile.

He raised a brow and let the King pull away, bending down to examine his foot on the bed. "Hm..." Arthur looked closely at it and could detect the beginnings of a bruise, and with the lack of color, it was a deep one. "Yes, you've got a little bruising. Nothing I can't take care of, traditionally or otherwise." The mage left the course of treatment up to Alfred seeing as it wasn't overly serious a condition. Clearing his throat, Arthur felt himself turn a little pink. "Er... Well, its-- Its... The myth says that your...spirit recognizes your other half," Arthur started. "Your spirit, specifically, is disquiet because you haven't recognized your...half, and it is your duty to do so, your 'trial', as it were. The spirit is only calmed by gazing on its other half." 

Alfred watched as Arthur examined his foot, nodding slowly and offering another small smile. "If it's just a bruise, I'll be able to handle it..." He murmured, thanking Arthur afterwards for his offer to heal it. The King then listened to what the herbalist had to say about his discovery-- Only to feel his cheeks flush and clear his own throat, averting his gaze a little awkwardly. "O-Oh, I-- Uh... Did it...s-say anything about the other half acting similarly...?" Alfred asked a little quietly, unsure whether to believe this myth or let it remain a myth. Before Arthur had come along, nobody could calm the King. Not the Lord, the guards, nor the maids or nurses. Nothing ever worked. Then, out of the blue, Arthur arrived and could make everything better... But was it really because of this myth, or just Arthur's magic...? The King didn't know what to believe.

"Alright," he relented, not wanting to push the King if he seemed capable. "Do tell me if you change your mind, yeah?" Arthur was fine with not being able to match gazes. This was, after all, a rather...delicate topic to be discussing as they were. "The book, ah, did say that the other half of the spirit, as it calls it, may be similarly affected, though-- The pair may not be afflicted in the exact same ways." Alfred, on that hand had fits and nightmares-- Whilst Arthur, if he really was... Had finally managed to sleep decently. But surely it was just an old book.

Alfred gave a slight nod, now too focused on this book than his foot. If it had been in the library, he was sure that he would have read it at some point in the past-- It most likely just never meant anything at the time, seeing as Arthur had only recently moved into the castle. "...S-So, uh..." He murmured, feeling his face retain the warmth as he knew he was blushing. Alfred knew about Arthur's insomnia and only now realized just how peacefully the herbalist had been sleeping beside him, or in his arms... Did this explain all of the King's 'thoughts' about Arthur all of the time...? Alfred just didn't know what to say or do. "...D-Do you think it's...the truth...?"

Arthur gently rubbed the back of his neck, the same spot that Alfred had examined so frantically the night before, finding himself a bit nervous. "Er-- Even... If we supposed it was true, then... If we applied it to-- This situation....," the herbalist trailed off and sighed gently, shaking his head. "With all due respect, Alfred... I'm no Queen." As far as Arthur knew, the chosen Queen was supposed to be the chosen mate of the King.

Alfred lowered his head and gaze as Arthur spoke, wetting his lips with his tongue. "I-I--..." He struggled to think of something to say after that. He looked to be a little crushed, as if Arthur had practically turned down the idea of being a Queen. Of course, it was only a theory after all... But what if Arthur _was_  supposed to be his Queen? Would he ever have one if the mage thought of himself as unable to become his 'other half'? "...Well... Right now, I'm not really a King, am I...?" He muttered in response.

He rambled a little bit to himself about how unqualified he was to be Queen. "I don't even have a family name," Arthur mumbled, licking his lips. "How many people would want to burn a witch Queen?" Alfred's self depreciating mumbling drew him away and he became a little more stern. "You're a fine King, Alfred."

The King sighed and shook his head. "Well..." Alfred trailed off himself, chewing on his lip. There had to be _some_  sort of family name for Arthur... "And isn't that what I'd be there for...?" He then asked in a slight mumble, shifting slightly. One of his jobs was to protect his Queen, after all. The King simply shrugged as Arthur seemed to scold him. "If I'm such a fine King then why have I not finished paperwork that is months old? I'm always being teased by other Royals and you've seen my fits and emotional episodes... What kind of a 'King' is that?"

Arthur ran his hand through his hair and seemed very startled by the prospect, not having put much stock into this solution until he had brought it up with the King. "Well I-- I suppose, yes, but... I don't even have the mark, I don't think. Yours is on your chest-- I don't have anything on my chest." The herbalist started to tap his fingers against his arm slightly, a nervous tick of his. "You're a good King," Arthur insisted, getting a little frustrated with the 'I'm a bad King' argument between them even though he understood its origins. "So, you're behind on paperwork-- The Kingdom hasn't fallen to ruin, which considering the attack from Clubs, it might have were you a terrible King, and the people still love you and are more than excited to see you. So you aren't a bad King."

Alfred only pouted lightly, folding his arms and huffing lightly. "Kings and Queens only have their marks once they are elected-- So I would have had my mark once I took on the role of the King. The Queen would get their mark once they have, uh...y'know, 'bonded' with the King... Both Kings and Queens are born with the marks, though they aren't visible until they have pursued their rightful roles... Once the marks are visible, the King and Queen will always retain them, even if they are no longer the Royals of the Kingdom." Alfred explained, sighing. "...And, if I'm such a good King after all, then how are you unfit to be Queen? You're literate, have a wide range of skills and you're smart-- I didn't know every vital bit of information when I became King-- I learnt as I went along! The Queen is no exception..." The King glanced to Arthur then, still unsure about whether or not Arthur was 'the one'. "...I-I mean... Maybe it is a little too much of a coincidence that all of this just...stops when we're around each other..."

The mage blinked as he listened to the explanation of what truly happened with marks. He didn't know-- And he wasn't supposed to, really, that sort of information wasn't common amongst the regular people. Arthur put both of his hands on his neck again, looking to the side towards one of the windows in the King's chambers. "Still, you aren't... You aren't what I am.. People don't fear and hate what you are." With a gentle sigh, Arthur dragged his lip through his teeth, holding his arms over his chest. "So, what-- I mean... How would you-- Bond? With your Queen?"

Sighing a little softer this time, Alfred shook his head. "I wouldn't just stand back and let the villagers fear or hate you, Arthur... Queen or not, you're at least my friend, aren't you? I wouldn't allow for them to treat you so foully," the King murmured, offering a small smile before being asked _the question_. He immediately tensed and flushed once more, stammering and fidgeting as he tried to think of how to explain the whole 'bonding' situation without frightening the herbalist away. "W-Well, uh-- Bonding is... It's--...exactly like, uh, energy transfer, for the most part..." Alfred began, chewing on his lip as he played with his fingers. "...The...f-first time would be to bond... Any time afterwards would be used for energy to the King from the Queen, or just as...a loving moment, I guess... B-But...it involves...me needing to...c-court you..." Alfred explained rather awkwardly and quietly, most probably as bright red as he possibly could appear to be.

He knew that it was true, but still, Arthur feared that the act of defending him might turn Alfred's subjects against him. "Yes... You are my friend," he said quietly, seeming to be a bit surprised and touched by that still. He felt Alfred's embarrassment and it seeped into him as well, feeling just how awkward things had gotten in the room. "C-court...me. Yes, of course," the mage nodded, then ran a hand through his hair again. "How are King's usually supposed to know who their Queen is?"

Alfred was relatively quiet after having mentioned how bonding and energy transfer worked. His face was still flushed and he fiddled with the bed sheets as Arthur thought about what he had said. The King chewed on his lip as Arthur asked him about recognizing the Queen. "W-Well...I guess it's usually by chance... I know that some Kings had courted several people before finding their Queen... But if there are signs that lead the King and Queen to each other, they are more reliable to go along with-- seeing as signs are uncommon and varied... I-I guess that's why we haven't found anything specifically talking about my fits, though the glowing eyes must have been more common..." The King murmured, trying to simply explain that really, it's almost always by chance to find the Queen. "...After bonding, all signs that were previously present disappear for good. The Queen's mark, or marks, become visible anywhere on the body, and the King would be much more aware and capable to work better, due to experiencing the first energy revitalization period through bonding..."

Arthur pursed his lips agains as he considered the information. Ultimately, it might be best for them to try, but... If they courted and Arthur did not end up being his Queen, that might be somewhat awkward and disastrous for the both of them. What the question was now was whether they could pull it off, or if Alfred really wanted to at all in the first place. "I see.... So the Queen would truly be helpful, were they found..." The mage sighed gently again whilst turning back to Alfred with a tentative turn. "What is it that happens to the, er... the courted party if they are not the Queen?"

Alfred chewed on his lip as Arthur seemed to think about it, the room falling silent for a few moments. It didn't help the awkwardness that hung over their shoulders. The King nodded slowly, lowering his gaze even as Arthur looked to him. "Nothing really happens... They wouldn't be asked to leave, banished or punished... It would have only been done if the King had agreed to it beforehand, so what happens afterwards is based upon how the two feel. Obviously, no relationship can become of it, but nothing will sever any friendship that was there beforehand... It would just be...awkward for a while..."

"I see..." Arthur had suspected as much, but he wasn't entirely sure given that some of the things he'd previously thought of royal customs was a bit far off. The herbalist didn't know what would be the best course of action. "Well-- As you said, it is up to the King, so..." He cleared his throat softly and let out a breath while they paused. "Perhaps I should go request that food. One does not think well on an empty stomach."

Alfred nodded once, taking a small breath himself. He then shook his head and glanced to Arthur, however. "The King _can_  decide whether to go ahead with it or not... I wouldn't force you into such a situation, Arthur," he specified, offering a small, weak smile. He then nodded at the offer, shifting slightly in bed. "Ah, yes..." He murmured, letting Arthur go ahead. He wasn't really that hungry, himself. "Please may I just have some water...?"

The mage nodded his head and started to move towards the door, though he returned Alfred's awkward, gentle smile. "I am but a loyal subject... I want what is best for my King and my friend," he said quietly. It might hurt him, should he not be the Queen and have to end their courtship, but Arthur was feeling a bit faint and had thought it might be something out of a book. "Yes, I'll go fetch that now."

Alfred nodded once in understanding, keeping the small smile on his face. Even if Arthur wanted the best for him, there was absolutely no way he would simply decide to go along with it and drag the herbalist with him if he was still uncertain. They would both be a part of it, and Alfred did not want Arthur to feel as though he didn't have a choice. "Thank you..." He murmured in response to both the mage's statement and agreement to retrieve some water. He could see that the other was looking a little paler than usual. "...T-Try and return soon, okay...?" He murmured, feeling anxious at the thought of Arthur passing out without him knowing. The slight bit of worry could even be seen in his eyes as he watched the other leave.

Arthur nodded his head. "I'll request that it be brought back here," the mage reassured, not at all feeling like he wanted to be up and about on his own for very long, either. He would only go until he found a servant of the castle that did not seem to be inexplicably busy. Thankfully, it didn't take him long at all to bump into a young woman and requested a small serving of toast to soothe his stomach, along with water and juice to drink-- Which, hopefully, the King would agree to drinking in place of the water. He needed a little more sustenance than water. Arthur returned shortly and leaned against the door. "Alright, I've put in the request."

Alfred simply sat and played with the bed sheets as Arthur left to find somebody, chewing on his lip in thought. What was he to do? Could he really court Arthur without worrying about losing whatever friendship they had? If the mage did turn out to be his Queen, they would both be far better off... But if not, many things could happen. The King lifted his head when Arthur returned, giving a small, weak smile and a single nod. "Thank you..." He murmured, only then lowering his gaze once more. He really didn't know if the risk would be worth it...

He hummed softly in reply, moving to sit in one of the King's chairs. As much as he didn't want to think about it, now that he hadn't eaten all day and wasn't gung ho about studying-- The mage felt quite drained and tired. He could likely do with a nap, but, Arthur still wasn't confident in his ability to sleep. There was a quiet between them. Arthur was mulling over much the same of what Alfred was, on whether or not the risks were worth the potential outcomes..

The food and drinks ended up arriving before either one of them could say anything more. The King had lifted his gaze at the sound of two polite knocks to his door, followed by a maid claiming she had what Arthur had requested. "You may come in," Alfred called to the maid, smiling gently as she placed the tray onto his bed, bowed with her own smile, then left. Arthur looked just as tired as he felt, really. "Perhaps you should eat, then we will get some rest... It might help us think..." He murmured, reaching for the juice with a confused, raised brow. "Is this yours?"

Arthur lifted his head slightly with an inquisitive hum. "Mm? Ah, yes..one is, anyway. I requested one for you should you be able to stomach it. You haven't eaten either, I presume," he said a bit slowly. "Rest... Yes. It will likely do some good."

Alfred nodded once, smiling lightly. "Thank you..." He murmured in response, bringing the glass of juice to his lips to drink some. Although he still didn't feel too hungry, the juice did help to make him feel more refreshed. The King then gestured for Arthur to come and eat, humming into the glass as he paused drinking, as if to say 'Come and eat'.

Alfred's comfort with him to be able to beckon him in such an informal way elicited a gentle laugh from the nose and a smile. "You're welcome." He made to grab the plate with his toast and went back to his chair, nibbling slowly but surely at it, not wanting to disrupt his stomach. At least the King was drinking the juice-- It was a start.

The King smiled around the glass in his mouth, glad to have elicited a gentle laugh and smile from the mage after such an awkward situation. He continued to take little sips of his juice, trying not to think much more of their situation tonight. They would talk more about it tomorrow. It took a while for Alfred to just about finish his juice, before placing the almost-empty glass onto the bedside table and settling down into his bed with a soft noise.

Arthur was still somewhat worried about their situation, but at least the quiet between them was a comfortable one rather than awkward. He was ever grateful for that. He was still in the middle of his second piece of toast as Alfred lay down on his bed and paused, swallowing, "Would you rather I eat elsewhere, sire, if you are to rest?"

Alfred paused for a moment, in the middle of curling up and covering himself with the covers, almost practically nuzzling against his pillow when Arthur spoke. The King then shook his head, "No, you can stay..." He responded, chewing on his lip a little as he glanced over to Arthur. "...Would you, uh...like to sleep here again tonight...?" Alfred asked a little quieter. If they were to think about courting, they could at least try to get a little closer, right? The King just hoped that by getting closer to each other, it wouldn't hurt too badly if Arthur really wasn't his Queen, or they didn't even go along with courting.

He nodded his head and continued to eat, slow as usual. Arthur hummed quietly with his mouth full and mulled over the option. As of late he had certainly been getting some rest-- And Alfred would likely need his assistance as well during the night, seeing as they had not yet found a solution to his fitting. "Certainly, if you will allow it," the mage nodded. He didn't find it at all pertinent to explain why it was a good idea.

The smile on the King's face brightened some, giving a nod of his own. "Of course," he hummed, shifting to get comfortable once more, whilst ensuring that he had left enough space for the mage. As soon as Alfred settled he began to feel how heavy his eyelids were, occasionally drifting off for a mere few seconds, only to startle himself awake with a small jolt, shifting with a small, almost inaudible whine when he tried staying awake for long enough to wait for Arthur to join him.

Arthur smiled gently to himself as he watched Alfred doze and wake periodically, sipping at his juice before he finished his toast. "Sire, you don't have to stay awake... You look very tired. You deserve a rest, don't mind me," the mage assured, "I've yet to change my pajamas, as well... Please, don't let me keep you from sleep."

Alfred's gaze slowly flicked to Arthur in the chair, making a soft noise as his eyes almost closed even then. "...I want to make sure you are comfortable, too... Before I fall asleep..." He slurred a little, slowly drifting off again anyway, even with his head being half-way off the pillow. He most likely wouldn't be able to keep himself awake for the period of time Arthur leaves to change.

"I will be fine," he assured with a small smile. Arthur said nothing more, not wanting to keep rousing him from res that he so desperately needed. The herbalist just finished his toast and quietly slipped out to change, feeling as if the guard had already realized there was a bit of a special circumstance with the King. 

Letting out another soft, almost whining noise, Alfred could no longer keep his eyes open once Arthur had left the room. "Please hurry back..." He found himself murmuring into the bed sheets as he slipped into unconsciousness, this time a little deeper than before, but still with his head half-off the pillow as he had been to tired to even think about moving his head back once Arthur had left.

Arthur changed into his one set of night clothes. It wasn't near so fancy as Alfred's and he didn't really mind, simply hoping that it would not disturb the King in his sleep. Regardless, the mage found himself tired as he reentered the adjacent bed chambers and carefully approached the bed. He smiled gently down at Alfred's sleeping face... He didn't quite look comfortable. Arthur used a soft touch to lift his chin and adjust his pillow before going around to his own side.

Alfred was relatively comfortable as he slept, even with his head placed a little awkwardly on the pillow. He had let out a small, surprised noise as he seemed to feel Arthur tilt his head up and back onto the pillow, his eyes open as he was moved, though he wasn't awake. The King blindly stretched his legs and almost his arms, instead only holding them out for a moment, as if trying to reach for Arthur in his sleep. Alfred appeared to look more comfortable once he was curled up once more with his head on the pillow and closed his eyes-- He had looked as though he had been in some sort of a trance, though it was merely just because he hadn't really woken up. The King remained peaceful after that, even as Arthur got into bed beside him.

He watched Alfred with a bit more care after they'd explored the option of his spirit being distressed. It did appear that Alfred seemed to be reaching out for him, unconsciously, as he knew that the King was asleep. Arthur pursed his lips. In the morning, he would mention it, but he let Alfred rest while he could get it peacefully. Arthur slipped into the other side of the bed and pulled up the covers on his half to settle in for the night.

Although the King did sleep peacefully, he ended up rolling over and curling up closer to Arthur at some point in the night. He slept well into the morning due to his tiredness, only having a few small fits and nightmares in comparison to his previous ones.

Arthur slept peacefully through the night as well, not at all disturbed by Alfred's movement towards him. It in fact put him into a deeper, more relaxed state of rest for the evening. After such a day like the one before, he needed it, but he was still up somewhat early as he felt well rested.

The King awoke a little while after Arthur, making a soft noise as he stretched and felt his eyes flutter open. He smiled lazily when he spotted the mage just next to him, humming and shutting his eyes again. "Good morning, Arthur..." He murmured, almost slurring. "I wasn't able to wait for you to return after changing, I'm sorry..."

He shifted a bit more onto his back and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes, humming softly in reply. "Good morning," Arthur murmured, "And please, it's quite alright... I'm glad you got a good rest." Alfred hadn't woken him all night, and he couldn't feel any bruises on his own person, so logically-- The King couldn't have had all that bad of a fit.

Alfred gave another lazy smile and soft hum in response. "If you say so... Did I wake you at all...?" The King then asked, blinking his eyes open once more after yawning a little. He didn't feel the usual aches from having fits, so he hoped that he had little to no problems throughout the night.

Arthur shook his head. "No, not at all. Is it safe to assume it was a relatively peaceful night, then?" he asked, starting to sit up and running a hand through his hair to wake up. "If so, then that is quite the lovely feat, I would say." The both of them actually getting a decent rest-- Arthur wasn't sure he wasn't dreaming.

Alfred breathed a small laugh, nodding and watching as Arthur sat up. "Yeah, I suppose so..." He murmured, chewing on his lip in thought. With the thought of them both resting well together, it didn't take any longer than a few moments for Alfred to decide what he thought would be best to happen. "...I think...I want to try bonding, Arthur..." The King murmured, watching the mage carefully.

He pulled the nightshirt that was admittedly somewhat ill fitting up back onto his shoulder upon noticing that it had fallen out of place during the night. Arthur blinked, still for a moment, before turning a light pink and clearing his throat. "Ah-- I see. Alright, then," the mage nodded slowly.

The King slowly sat up and crossed his legs, still watching for Arthur's reactions. "...Are you sure you're okay with it...?" He asked a little quietly, "We don't have to do it now or even tonight-- Just...at some point..." Alfred sighed. "Maybe we can try and...get closer beforehand...? So it doesn't seem as awkward... Perhaps..."

Arthur shook his head. "No, no-- Don't hold off on my account," he insisted, running a hand along the back of his neck. "I'm quite certain, I merely... Have absolutely no idea what being courted will be like," the mage admitted. "It's not exactly something I ever thought to happen to myself... With royalty or otherwise."

Alfred gave a soft, understanding smile. "I see..." The King murmured, seeming to feel a little relieved at the thought of Arthur having not been courted yet. "Well, if it soothes you any... I have no idea, either," the King murmured. "I suppose it will be relatively awkward... But at least neither of us would really be to blame," Alfred joked, chuckling lightly. "The only real issue is that I believe I have nothing that could be used for preparation or such..."

He pursed his lips and nodded in reply. "Yes... at least it will be equally awkward on both ends," Arthur snorted quietly. But he blinked, brows furrowed a bit as he tilted his head back towards Alfred. "'Used for preparation'? the mage repeated. "Preparation for what?"

"A-Ah, you know... Such as lotion...?" Alfred murmured, flushing slightly. "That is the only thing I'm really aware of-- It's to be used before we actually, uh..." The King stammered a little, chewing on his lip. "The lotion could be considered as some sort of luxury, I suppose... It would help with preventing discomfort or pain..."

Arthur simply looked at him for a moment with an expression that was entirely lost. "Lotion..?" He clapped his hands over his mouth and looked away at once as the realization came to him, flushing brightly. The mage drew his teeth over his lip. "I-- I hadn't thought bond would... Would be so literal, like that...!" he said in embarrassment, both about 'bonding' and not realizing what it had meant in the first place. Arthur had thought it would be something more emotional or perhaps spiritual, something like a kiss, even, but not...that.

Alfred was confused at first. He watched as Arthur clapped his hands over his mouth before glancing away, the King flushing darkly himself. "W-What, you-- I-I thought you understood what I meant--" He stammered more than before, "T-That's what I meant when I spoke about courting!" Alfred almost whined, cursing himself for not having made things clearer. He now had a feeling of slight dread and worry-- What if Arthur no longer wanted to go along with it. "T-That's why I offered for you to prepare beforehand-- What had you thought I meant...?" Alfred hugged himself, chewing on his own lip.

"That's not what 'courting' usually means!" he shot back, still feeling somewhat humiliated about the whole thing. "Courting is-- Is dates, and hand holding, and everything that builds up to the-- the 'bonding'," Arthur explained to him, running his hands over his hair multiple times. The mage looked down at the blankets, wondering how many times the King's usually had to try and bond to find their Queen, and if those poor souls that weren't picked felt... Hollow afterward. "I had thought that a bond would be-- I don't know, something....magic, a certain spirit connection, or something simple like, like-- Kissing, I don't know."

Alfred couldn't stop himself from flinching as Arthur protested. He glanced away from the other and hugged himself tighter, quietly wincing as Arthur explained what he had thought he had meant. "...I'm sorry... I don't choose how bonding works..." Alfred mumbled, a little somberly. He wasn't expecting Arthur to go along with anything of the sort now. "If a bond was to be made by simply kissing, don't you think it would have been easier to decide whether or not to go ahead with it?" The King then mumbled.

Arthur shook his head again and drew his teeth over his lip. "No, no... I thought that we would have do the courting first, and that's why... It might have been awkward, in case, you know...things didn't work out." He drew his brows together and put his hand over his mouth, mulling things over. "I--I think we might have to wait a bit for the, er...bonding," he said carefully. "I-- I think I need...actual courting before we...progress."

The King merely nodded slowly, still not looking to Arthur, even as he didn't sound as though he was giving up. "That's what I meant before, about giving you time to prepare... So that's fine..." He murmured quietly. Alfred wondered if Arthur really wanted to simply wait and be courted beforehand, or if he was now just trying to hold things off in an attempt to never follow through with the bonding. "...You still have the choice to not go through with it at all..." Alfred muttered, sounding...upset, if anything. The King didn't want to go through with this if Arthur felt pressured to do so. How was he supposed to court Arthur with little to no experience? He would try, of course, though he wasn't confident in what he could do.

"Alright," he nodded again, licking his lips. Arthur wasn't sure if there would really be books on such an intimate subject in the library, but he could certainly look... Before they decided to bond, too, he would have to create a cleansing salve for-- Himself. Oh, was his face still red. "I-- I'm not sure that I could do that," the mage admitted. Now that he knew that Alfred could be what would make him feel good, and safe, and might love him, he couldn't deny himself the opportunity. "I just-- Need a bit of time to ease into the idea."

Alfred did feel a little bit of relief when Arthur didn't seem to want to back out of it all. The King nodded slowly before glancing to Arthur, expression still apologetic and a little guilty as his arms remained wrapped tightly around himself. "...I'm sorry, again..." He murmured once more, gaze still lowered, even as he did move his head back to face Arthur slightly. Now he just needed to think of how to court Arthur properly, whilst being not too pushy or awkward. He couldn't just simply start by holding the other's hand-- Without any kind of build-up, it would most certainly feel awkward for them both.

Arthur just took a few breaths. What had started off as a lovely, peaceful morning had turned quite quickly into something...odd. He turned back to Alfred and shook his head, "No, no, don't be. I shouldn't have...assumed, I suppose, is all.." The mage rubbed his face. "Perhaps we should get some breakfast. You haven't eaten in quite some time, have you?" If they were going to be-- Well... Alfred would need some energy. 

After what had just happened, Alfred once again found himself not wanting to eat. He slowly shook his head, offering the slightest of smiles. "I really don't feel up to eating anything right now... Maybe later," he sighed, fiddling with the fabric of his pyjama shirt. "You may go on ahead... I will try and get some work done, I suppose..." The King pushed away the bed sheets to swivel around and sit on the edge of the bed, slipping on his glasses before standing to search through his wardrobe for something to change into. He would most likely plan on how to court Arthur, rather than carry out any professional work. However, he would still try.

He nodded, though the answer did not reassure him in the least. "Shall I have some juice sent up to you again?" Arthur offered, not wanting the King to go completely without nutrition even if it was only minimal. Arthur would eat, then have another look at the library to see more of courting and....bonding, as Alfred called it. He did not know much more than theory. 

Alfred shook his head, "I will speak to a maid if I feel up to eating or drinking anything over time... But thank you," he sent another small smile to Arthur, before picking out some clothes and a cloak. He brought them over to his bed, laying them out to make sure that the combination of clothes looked presentable enough. Even after having a relatively good night of sleep, he didn't trust his mind well enough to simply pick out some clothes and wear them straight away. The King was reminded of the tailors after a moment or two at looking at his clothes, however. "Ah, I just thought... The tailors may have finished a few articles of clothing for you, should you wish to visit them and try the clothes on," Alfred mentioned.

Arthur reluctantly accepted the answer and bowed his head in reply, moving out of Alfred's bed and drawing the covers back up. "No, it's nothing, sire," the herbalist reassured, already attempting to concoct a cleanser for himself in his mind. "Ah... Yes, I'll be sure to check in on them," he promised, "I do hope they don't find it pushy of me. If you should need me later I should be in the library, Alfred." With that he moved towards the door to let the King change and offered another goodbye.

The King nodded once, smiling softly and a little more genuinely to Arthur. "They wouldn't mind at all... But alright, thank you." Alfred bowed his own head as he returned a 'goodbye' of his own, waiting for Arthur to leave before he began to change. The thought of Arthur returning to the library picked at his curiosity a little, wondering why the mage was returning there. He didn't mull over the thought for long, however-- soon trying to think of a way to make things seem a little less awkward and more...official between them both, instead. If Arthur had wanted courting before bonding, then that would mean that he wanted to be in some sort of relationship with Alfred first, wouldn't it...? Oh, the King really had no clue. After changing, washing and brushing his teeth, the King sat down at his desk to think about what could be done.

He left the room and took a slow, leisurely walk down to the dining hall. Arthur still wasn't quite so hungry, but peckish, and he did need to eat in order to sustain himself. Again he ordered toast with a bit of fruit jam and a tea to get him going. After taking his time and nibbling, using more of his idle time to create the recipe for his cleanser, he went down to see what the tailor's had for him already and was impressed by their work. He thanked them and took the clothing back to his chambers before he went down to the library.

After a little while of sitting and thinking, Alfred could only really think of one idea which could at least help start things off. However, it involved visiting the village, and the King didn't want Arthur to know of his visit. So, he visited a nurse and requested for his arm to be bandaged up, only giving a slight complaint that it began to hurt so that it could be put into a sling. The King then gathered two guards to join him as he went out to the stables, before they rode to the village together. The weather outside didn't look very promising, with cloudy skies and a slight breeze. As long as it didn't rain before he returned, he believed that his plan would go well.

Once at the village, Alfred went straight to a little cottage that was well-known for its fabrics. He bought some black and blue ribbon, only paying a little extra for them when he was told he didn't have to pay anything at all. The King would much rather pay money to the villagers than simply borrow some materials from his tailors. He was also wary of Arthur possibly walking in on him if he had decided to go along with that.

Arthur ended up spending much of his time in the library that afternoon. There were very few books on such a subject, explicitly, but if one looked hard enough they could find fictional tales of such things. He did look, quite hard, and at least was able to get clearer theory on the matter. They would end up needing lotion, at the least, if not some sort of salve. Arthur could quite likely make the salve himself. Satisfied with his garnered knowledge Arthur left the library to return to his chamber and begin his work on the cleanser and salve alike, figuring that the King had busied himself. 

After retrieving the ribbons, Alfred began to ride back to the castle, but urged the guards to go on ahead and return without him once they were halfway there. The King claimed that he simply needed a few minutes to himself when the guards hesitated, promising that he would be fine, even with his 'injury'. Once the guards had left, rather slowly and warily, Alfred tugged the sling off before hopping down from his horse, leading it into a field. A personal favorite of his own. As Alfred glanced around, he was met with the rather pretty sight of rich blue and black colored flowers, planted each and every year by both royal and village gardeners all over the Kingdom. The King looped his horse's reigns over the nearest fence before going to crouch down amongst the flowers, picking out a few of both colors in different spots within the field, so as not to leave any part of the colored field bare. After taking enough to be considered a nicely-sized bouquet, he carefully laid the flowers onto the floor-- consisting of forget-me-nots, bluebells, blue gentians, black pansies and such that were all amongst long grasses to add a bit of extra color. Alfred then twisted the black and blue ribbons together, before wrapping them around the longer stalks nice and tightly to prevent any from slipping out. He sat cross-legged in the field as he carefully slipped the smaller flowers in amongst the taller ones and grasses, trying to make it look as neat and pretty as he possibly could. He only began to pick up the pace when he felt a drop of rain land on his head, wincing at the thought of his idea going to waste.

It took him a while to get the consistency of the salve to work. But the cleanser was much easier to mix up-- The difficult part of that was making use of it. Arthur worked for a few hours more, finally satisfied with his work and giving himself a break. Therefore he had a bit of free time and stayed in his room until he began to grow hungry, simply playing idly with magic and thinking of what was to come with Alfred. Was he really to be courted? Surely things would not go as smoothly as they did in his fancy tales... Their situation was quite unusual. 

Alfred had just about managed to finish placing the flowers in the bouquet before the rain had begun to fall a little heavier. He jogged to his horse, unclasping his cloak to carefully cover his hand and bouquet with it instead before hopping up onto the saddle, bringing his horse into a gallop as soon as he had a firm hold on both the reign and bouquet. With the horse's fast pace it only took several minutes to arrive at the stables, though it was raining pretty heavy by then. The King merely jumped down from his horse and called a 'thank you' to the grooms who came to collect his horse as he ran to the castle doors, praying that his bouquet hadn't been affected by the rain and cloak that was still draped over it as he hurried into the castle, towards the library. Upon finding it empty however, Alfred then went straight up to Arthur's chambers, knocking on the door as he tried to catch his breath. "A-Arthur? It's me, Alfred--" The King called. He was pretty wet and sure that the flowers were too, beneath his wet cloak.

Arthur glanced up from the little wisp he'd been manipulating into various shapes and colors, his brows drawing. Alfred sounded quite out of breath-- He wondered if something was wrong. With that concern the mage moved quickly to his door and opened it, not at all having expected to see the King nearly soaked and still dripping. "Y-- Your majesty!" His eyes traveled over his wet frame to see for any sign of injury. "What happened to you?"

The King only smiled as Arthur opened the door, both seeing and hearing the slight concern from the mage. "I r-ran from the stables to the library after going out for a while... Y-You were here instead, he breathed a small chuckle, before fumbling with his cloak, not wanting to mess up his flower arrangements within the bouquet beneath it. "I-I, uh--" the King murmured as he slowly and carefully uncovered the flowers, thankful that they hadn't seemed to get too wet or messed up due to his rushing and the cloak being placed over the top of them. Alfred then held the bouquet out to the mage, albeit a little shyly, with a small smile on his face as his cheeks began to turn a little pink. "...I wanted to...s-start again... After this morning, I mean... I-I'll try my best to court you properly, I promise-- This really means...a lot to me, and I just-- I just want to get it right..." Alfred rambled a little, flushing darker as he went on about wanting to start over to be able to start anew and court Arthur properly. "I-I thought that flowers were a g-good start to, you know-- M-Make things more...official...?"

"Ah, yes, I finished in the library," he nodded, licking his lips. "That is my fault, my apologies..." Arthur wondered why he would go out when the weather had looked so murky, and had evidently been raining, what exactly would be worth that and could not wait until a later time. Brow raised slightly, he watched Alfred fumble with his cloak. "Flowers?" he said quietly, almost asking himself if that was truly what he saw. Arthur blinked, awe struck, his eyes flickering from the lovely and colorful bouquet to Alfred's face. "You--....were out in the rain to bring me flowers..." Of course he had expected some sort of courtship, but Alfred, despite his claims of novice, really knew how to make a sweet gesture. Too sweet, really, the mage could hardly believe it. "You brought me flowers," he repeated quietly again, sniffling. 

Alfred gave a soft smile and nod as Arthur watched him uncover the flowers, finding the awed and surprised expression on the other's face to be rather sweet. The King then heard the little sniffle come from the mage, however, causing his smile to falter, expression turning worried instead. "A-Ah-- If you don't like them, I-I can... I can find you some more--" He stammered, wanting to take a step closer to the other, though he didn't want to get him wet as well.

He held them a little closer to himself upon Alfred's offer, almost as if he were afraid they would be taken away. "No," Arthur said quickly, keeping his eyes on his flowers. "I like them," the mage reassured, despite sniffling again. "They're-- They're lovely." Arthur turned his back and went further into his room, speaking over his shoulder to the King. "Go change out of those wet clothes before you get sick. I'll put the flowers in a vase."

The King blinked as Arthur took the flowers instead, pausing at the door when the mage simply carried the bouquet into his room with another sniffle. Alfred was hesitant to do as Arthur had said, however he nodded once and shut Arthur's door before heading into his own room to change. He did so rather quickly, however his hair was still wet when he returned to Arthur's chambers, slowly opening the door once more. He worried as to why the mage had been sniffling after giving him the flowers. "Arthur...?" He asked a little quietly, unsure if he should enter.

Arthur felt somewhat embarrassed again. Getting emotional over something so simple as flowers-- He was just...tired, that was all. He took down one of his jars and conjured some water to fill it with, taking a knife to the stems of the flowers so that they would last longer. It likely helped that he put a little enchantment on them too. Arthur couldn't help himself from wanting to preserve the 'official beginning' of their courtship and Alfred's kind gesture. "Yes, you may come in," he called, having composed himself a bit.

The King smiled softly and entered the room after being granted permission, carefully closing the door behind him before he walked over to the other, watching him as he carefully prepared the flowers for the jar. He did cast a glance to the herbalist, too, chewing on his lip a little as he fiddled with his fingers. "...I'm really glad you like them," he spoke after a moment's silence, sending another soft smile to the mage as he watched both his work and him.

Arthur paused in the middle of moving the flowers over to the jar, smiling down shyly at them. "Yes. I'm glad as well. Thank you," he murmured, carefully setting the stems into the glass and putting them on his desk, out of the way and still visible to him as he would work. "You really... You really didn't need to go out to get them so soon. But...thank you, again."

Alfred shrugged lightly and smiled, a warm sensation building up in his chest as Arthur responded with how much he liked them, too. "I know I didn't _need_  to... I wanted to," he murmured in response, smiling softly down to Arthur after watching him set the jar down on his desk. "...Are you sure you're alright, though...? You sounded close to tears, and I... I-I suppose I just... I haven't seen you cry before," Alfred murmured, giving a weak smile. He then paused, before simply telling himself to go ahead and ask Arthur something and not hold back. "...Can we, uh... Hug or something...?" He asked a little shyly with a small bit of pink appearing onto his cheeks. He believed that cuddling might be just a little awkward, though he hoped that they would be able to do that soon.

"Then...thank you, again," he repeated quietly. Arthur's face flushed pink as he cleared his throat. "I'm fine, I wasn't-- I wasn't going to cry," Arthur insisted feebly, feeling somewhat embarrassed about it. He didn't like showing his raw emotions, having always been told not to, afraid that another would use them as a weapon against him. It wasn't that he suspected Alfred of ever wanting to do so but old habits died hard. He looked back over his shoulder and turned around, licking his lips as he moved a little closer. "I...yes, I would not object," the mage nodded.

The King smiled as he watched Arthur's cheeks flush slightly pink, chuckling lightly. He then brought the mage closer as he stepped forward, resting his chin on the other's shoulder as he held him against his chest. It admittedly felt rather pleasant. "...Personally, I would have thought of it as rather sweet-- if you did cry, I mean," Alfred murmured, smiling fondly as he held Arthur close. It just seemed rather sweet for the mage to get emotional over a gift of sorts.

Arthur was surprised to find himself enjoying this as much as he did. His arms wove up under Alfred's, wrapping around his back with his cheek pressed slightly into the King's chest. "Well, it was....a very, very sweet gesture," the mage murmured against him. Arthur shuffled his feet to make things more comfortable and get them closer, pointing out gently, "You don't always have to ask about these things, as well... If I don't like something, you will certainly know.."

Alfred smiled as he felt Arthur move closer, humming softly and shutting his eyes for a few moments. "I know..." He murmured in response, letting out a soft breath. "I just didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything... I want to do this right, and I want you to be happy with whatever I do..." The King mumbled, tilting his head just slightly to almost bury his face into the crook of the mage's neck.

The mage nodded, knowing perfectly well that Alfred could feel the movement. Arthur wondered if he smelled good to the King or if he had just wanted to be close. Both would be viable, really. He laughed gently and took in a breath. "You will know if I'm uncomfortable, I assure you..." Arthur wasn't one to keep quiet about such things when they were of a personal nature.

Alfred gave a soft chuckle, smiling and humming once more, his eyes still closed in contentment. "If I ever make you feel uncomfortable, you can hit me or whatever if you really want to... I'd rather that than have you be unhappy..." The King murmured truthfully, still smiling against the other's neck as he held him close for a little longer. "...I do hope you know that I won't be breaking this hug any time soon," he joked.

He hummed in reply. "I probably will," Arthur said somewhat stubbornly, despite the fact that he was only likely to flail and stammer at Alfred should he become truly uncomfortable. But he said nothing else afterward, not explicitly discouraging Alfred from continuing their contact. After all, he was..he was just wet, and he needed warmth, was all, Arthur assured himself. 

Alfred laughed lightly as Arthur agreed. The King smiled brightly and hummed, though he did pull back after a few minutes, happy now that things had gone well between them. "Well... I'm feeling a little hungry now, if you want to join me for lunch?" Alfred offered, a bright smile on his face as he held his hand out, offering it to see if Arthur would hold it or not.

Arthur immensely enjoyed the moment while it lasted. He wasn't entirely sure that these would last forever, after all. The mage straightened himself out a bit after they parted, raising a pleased brow at the fact that Alfred was finally feeling up to eating something. "Of course," he agreed, carefully setting his palm in Alfred's.


	8. Affairs of the Court

Alfred's smile only widened when Arthur placed his palm into his hand. The King held onto it carefully, nodding once and leading Arthur out of the room to head down to the diner. He no longer felt much sense of worry or sadness, which thankfully brought back his hunger. And it was coming back fast. Alfred laughed a little when he heard a little rumble coming from his stomach, sending a little apologetic yet amused glance to Arthur. He didn't seem to mind the curious and pretty much shocked expressions from the maids and such that passed them, whispering amongst themselves at the sight of the herbalist and King holding each other's hands. Something was most certainly happening between the two males.

It wasn't an intimate, finger locked hand hold, but it was a step forward. Certainly more than Arthur had ever done. They walked together and the mage shook his head with a small amusement at Alfred's stomach, "Well, its good that you're feeling up to eating. I was starting to worry about that," Arthur commented, trying not to focus on the whispers he heard. He knew what they were about but it still aroused a feeling of panic in him due to his magic.

Alfred smiled to Arthur, a little more apologetic and soft this time. "I'm sorry," he apologized, really not wanting the mage to worry about him. "I'll eat as much as I can now, I promise," he chuckled, noting that Arthur appeared to be a little...nervous? Alfred wondered if it was the hand-holding in public, though after what Arthur had told him, he expected to know if he really felt uncomfortable... Still, he gave a little squeeze to the mage's hand, trying to reassure him for whatever was wrong. They soon arrived and Alfred led Arthur to the table, pulling out a chair for the herbalist with a soft smile. "After you," he offered.

"Don't be. That truly is my job, is it not?" Arthur laughed softly through his nose. "It's what I was brought to the castle for..." He licked his lips. It was a bit strange to think that such a small chance happening had led to the moment they were in now. He gently squeezed on Alfred's hand, feeling somewhat comforted as he remembered the promise to protect him even as if was nothing more than as a friend. Arthur blinked and tilted his head down with a little bashfulness. "Thank you."

Alfred shrugged, a smile still tugging at his lips. "I suppose so," he chuckled, before focusing his attention on the mage and helping to make him feel as comfortable and welcome as possible. "It's no problem at all, Arthur," he had hummed softly in response, chuckling lightly under his breath when he spotted a light hint of a blush across the other's cheeks. He helped him to sit before releasing his hand, tucking his chair in closer to the table before going to sit in his own. The staff within the diner were just as intrigued as the ones that passed them in the hallway, but again, Alfred didn't seem to notice so much. The waiter that served them seemed to keep his eye on Arthur whenever Alfred wasn't looking, as if trying to judge him, or simply to remember his appearance. If Arthur was to be future Queen, he would need to address him with as much respectfulness as with the King. "May I help you, sire?" He asked politely to Alfred, noting down whatever Alfred requested, which happened to be a full cooked roast, before glancing to Arthur. "And...how about you, sir?" He asked a little hesitantly, unsure what to call Arthur without knowing his name. He wasn't even sure what Arthur's business was within the castle, if he had one.

The mage had entirely forgotten to think about what to eat, what with the entirety of his new situation with Alfred. He drew up a blank for a moment and took the time with Alfred's lengthy order to think about it, and his focus on the food, Arthur didn't quite notice the staring of the staff in the room. Arthur spoke politely enough to the waiter as he ordered a simple chicken breast on a vegetable rice bed, feeling that he needed to balance out his previous lack of nutrition. 

The waiter simply nodded as he took down Arthur's order, bowing his head to the both of them before leaving to help prepare their food and take down other orders. The King smiled and thanked the waiter before turning to Arthur, then thinking of what he had previously wanted to ask the mage. "Ah, what was it that you were searching for in the library this morning? Did you visit the tailors, too?" He asked with a smile, wondering if he had tried on any new clothing yet.

Arthur raised his brow as he was addressed and made a small noise. "Ah, yes, I was... Looking if there was anything that might be useful for me to create a better alternative than lotion," he said quietly with a rather bashful smile. "And yes, I did visit the tailors before hand. They had a few garments they sent with me but informed me that there were more to come later." They had given him a new pajama set as well, much to his confusion. 

The King nodded as Arthur spoke, returning a slightly shy smile. "I see..." He murmured, a little bubbly sensation being  felt in his chest at the thought of Arthur trying to work with him on this. He finally didn't feel so alone anymore. Alfred reached for one of Arthur's hands then, giving a little squeeze to it with an appreciative smile. "Thank you..." He murmured, before smiling a little brighter. "Oh, so you have some clothes ready? I would quite like to see how they look on you," Alfred admitted. Arthur had looked quite nice in his cloak and pajamas, so Alfred was looking forward to see him in his own royal clothes.

He felt his cheeks return to that soft pink color as Alfred squeezed his hand gently, and Arthur in turn gave him another little smile. "There's nothing you need to thank me for, really." It would be for his comfort, after all. Arthur would like to enjoy his...bonding with Alfred, especially if it turned out that he was not his Queen. "Well, they have given me a pajama set, I suppose you'll see soon enough."

Alfred shrugged, smiling to himself as he carefully played with a couple of Arthur's fingers, humming. "I know... But having you willing to help with everything just...takes a weight off of my shoulders," the King murmured. He then laughed softly, smiling brighter and nodding once when he glanced back up to Arthur. "I suppose so, then. Have you tried any of them on at all yet?" Alfred asked, still smiling and playing with the mage's fingers, seeming a little intrigued.

The mage watched as Alfred played with his fingers. "That is...very good, then. I'm glad to be helping," he murmured quietly. Arthur shook his head, looking somewhat sheepish-- It probably would have been good to try them on and make sure they fit. "No, actually," the mage admitted, "It had entirely slipped my mind and I didn't try them on at all."

Smiling up to Arthur, Alfred gave a slight nod and hum in response. He continued to carefully play with the other's fingers for a while longer, chuckling at what the mage then admitted to. "I doubt that there will be any or major problems, so it doesn't matter all that much-- You could try them on after we eat?" The King asked with a gentle smile, simply letting the other's hand rest atop his own, almost holding it but being sure to allow for Arthur to take it away if he wanted to.

"If you wish," he nodded, more than happy to go along with Alfred's suggestion. "They have given me a few garments, I suppose it would be wise to make sure that they fit properly." Arthur did not move his hand at all, quite content, and after all-- Alfred was warm. So very, very warm.

Alfred was pleased when Arthur kept his hand in his own. He continued to play with the other's fingers and nodded along to what the other said, smiling. "Yes, and it would be easier to correct them earlier if needed... What else do you have, other than the pajamas?"

Arthur tilted his head forward with his agreement and made a small noise as he recalled what the tailors had given him. "A few shirts and a pair of trousers, I think." Some of the shirts had been undershirts as well, but, he supposed he would need those to dress properly.    


The King nodded once, smiling. "Alright, so it shouldn't take too long to try them all on," he hummed, turning his head when the food soon arrived, as quickly as always. Alfred only released Arthur's hand once the food had been placed down in front of them and he had thanked the waiter, having not wanted to let go. He would no doubt hold it again once they were done and began to head back up to Arthur's chambers to see his new clothes.

"No, not long at all, I should think. Only a few minutes at the worst most likely." Arthur hummed as their food came from the kitchen and was very content to eat his meal, feeling a bit hungry for the first time in a few days. The King's appetite had returned as well-- which was good. All in all it was a very good day for the two of them, he thought.

The King had agreed with a smile before they began to eat. He wasn't able to eat at his usual quick pace, though he did manage to stomach the entire meal. Because of this, Alfred finished at around about the same time as Arthur, but remained seated for a few minutes just to rest. "Would you rather I wait outside of your bedroom as you change, or is it alright if I sit in?" He asked once they were stood up and walking, hand reaching for Arthur's once more. It felt so much nicer to hold the other's hand than he had first anticipated.

The mage nibbled slowly but surely at his food. He took in his whole plate, which was somewhat unusual, but he felt comfortable and hungry and was more inclined to eat. Arthur licked his lips as he considered how to answer the question. It might be somewhat awkward, but... "I suppose you can sit in if you like. After all, we are.... Yes," he blushed somewhat, his hand still in Alfred's.

The King nodded once, slowly, but understanding. "Alright... But I don't have to look-- I just thought it would be easier than one of us leaving and reentering the room all of the time," he reassured the mage, sending a soft smile to him after gently squeezing Arthur's hand.

"Yes, you're quite right about that. It'd be rather time consuming, not to mention tedious," Arthur agreed. He smiled gently back at the King before looking away, his cheeks still pink. Hopefully they wouldn't run into anything awkward about trying the clothes on, Arthur mused to himself as they headed back towards his chambers.

Alfred hummed in agreement, a soft smile directed towards Arthur as he noted the pink cheeks. The mage was undeniably sweet... The King had leant over and pressed a quick yet faint kiss to the other's temple without even thinking about it, finding that he didn't care so much afterwards anyway. He had a light blush of his own working its way onto his face with his smile, still keeping a gentle hold on the mage's hand as they walked.

It didn't seem to take so long to arrive after that. Alfred allowed for Arthur to enter the room first before he carefully followed behind, shutting the door once they were both inside. "I will take a seat," he smiled to the other, reluctantly releasing Arthur's hand to pull out a chair and sit.

Arthur was expectedly surprised. He forgot to blink, his feet already having been on autopilot to enjoy his time with Alfred... His face responded before he did, really, blooming into a lovely shade of red. Arthur said nothing but tilted his head down. His hand squeezed the King's gently as they finished their way to Arthur's room. "A--Alright," the Mage nodded, retrieving his new clothes and laying them out on the bed before he began to undo his current robes.

Alfred couldn't help but smile and chuckle to himself at the sight of the darkening blush on Arthur's face before he sat down. He politely kept his gaze either down to his lap or glancing around the mage's room as he changed, not wanting to cause too much discomfort for the other. The King smiled to himself when he spotted his flowers in the jar on Arthur's desk.

He didn't feel entirely awkward, considering that when Alfred had taken him to the tailor's they were in much the same situation, except the mage had only been in his smalls. Still, they hadn't been...courting when that had happened and a few things had changed since then. Arthur kept his regular trousers on as he pulled on his first shirt, tying up the laces in the front and hoping that it looked alright before turning round to face Alfred. "This is, ah, the first shirt."

Alfred turned his head once Arthur spoke to get his attention. He smiled and stood up to have a closer look, nodding once and helping to smooth out a little crease on the shoulder. "It looks nice on you," he commented with a smile, nodding again. "Does it feel comfortable?" He asked, noting that it looked as though it fitted well.

Arthur didn't have a looking glass in his room and couldn't quite tell what he looked like. But he trusted Alfred's judgement and the garment couldn't be too bad-- It was made by the royal tailors, after all. "Oh, yes. It's quite soft," the mage nodded, fiddling with the drawn end of his slightly puffed sleeve. With clothes that fit him, Arthur seemed much smaller. 

The King smiled at that. "I'm glad it's comfortable-- It suits you very well," Alfred commented, stepping back with a nod. He was happy that Arthur would have a wider variety of clothes in his wardrobe now, too. "Would you like to try something else on? I can put the shirt into your wardrobe for you whilst you change," The King offered, smiling to Arthur when he met the other's gaze. The royal color definitely suited the mage, in Alfred's opinion.

"Thank you." Arthur sort of had the feeling that Alfred would like to compliment him in almost anything he wore, and somehow, it wasn't offensive but rather somewhat sweet. "Ah, of course. That would be lovely," the mage nodded, undoing the laces to the shirt in order to slip it over his head. All this dressing and undressing was going to wreak havoc on his hair. 

Alfred nodded once, smiling some more and carefully taking the piece of clothing from the mage to allow him to change into something else. He went to hang the shirt up in the other's wardrobe before going to perch on the end of the bed again, waiting for Arthur to try something else on.

He relinquished the garment and smiled gently in thanks, reaching for the next shirt laid out on his bed. It was of a simple elegance just like the last shirt, though the color scheme was reversed and it tapered gently at his little waist. The mage's thin fingers had no trouble with the buttons. Arthur tugged it down and wiggled a bit, not sure if he was comfortable with his middle being more accentuated. 

Alfred waited just as patiently as before for Arthur to try the second shirt on. He could see just how slim the mage really was with the current one, which did tug at his heartstrings a little. He also noticed how he shifted once the shirt was on, giving a small smile. "How does it feel?" The King asked in a careful voice, standing up once more to look over how it fit the other. It was quite hard to refrain from reaching out to feel the mage's stomach or waist, admittedly a little cautious with his weight. He hoped that by living here, Arthur would get into the swing of eating proper meals more often.

"Fine," Arthur assured, "I suppose I've just grown unused to an accentuated fit like this. It's been quite a long time." Before he'd come back into society he wore loose furs and wove things out of leaves to serve as clothing. Arthur had never been one to eat much and in the wood, very little of it was fattening and could serve to plump him up.

The King smiled and nodded once, pleased that Arthur did like it, even if he wasn't particularly used to the accentuated fit. "I'm sure you would adjust rather quickly... But if you don't feel too comfortable, you don't have to wear it," Alfred assured, smiling to the mage. It turned slightly soft however, when he glanced back down to the other's middle. He didn't want Arthur to feel uncomfortable or self-conscious, but...the slim size did naturally worry him. He found his fingers gently tracing down the herbalist's sides, easily feeling the defined shape and curves with the other's body. It was simply rather strange for Alfred to see someone so slim so close, seeing as every being within the castle was always well fed. The villagers usually wore garments that covered their bodies in a baggy sort of way, hiding how skinny they most likely were, too. It was just...more of a wake-up call than anything.

The mage shook his head. "No, I think I'll be fine. I used to wear such things as a child, it's just been quite a long time," he reassured. Arthur didn't quite know what to do as fingers were run gently down his sides. He had always been somewhat slender so he wasn't quite as underweight as it might appear, though he could stand to put on five pounds or so. Arthur waited for a moment. "Is-- Something wrong, Alfred?

Alfred seemed to be rather quiet as he simply watched his own fingers brush over the new fabric on Arthur's small frame, not even responding until he pulled away, shaking his head with a faint smile. "Nothing's wrong... Are you ready to try on the next, then?" He questioned instead, glancing to the small pile of clothes on the other's bed.

For some reason or another the reaction concerned him. Still, he put it off for a little while and nodded his head, fingers grasping the end of the shirt. "Yes, I suppose. There isn't much more, I promise," Arthur assured, turning around to remove the shirt and hand it back to Alfred to hang up again. "Thank you."

Alfred's soft smile remained as he nodded, soon taking Arthur's current shirt to hang up in the wardrobe with the other. "It's alright, I don't mind waiting." He reassured the other in return, sitting back on the bed once the shirt had been hung up. He had admittedly tried to take a few glances of Arthur's bare torso as he hung the shirt up and went to sit down, wondering if he were able to clearly see the other's ribs or such, though thankfully what he could see didn't look that bad.

Arthur's next garment was admittedly a bit fancy-- They had given him three shirt types for any occasion he might need to attend before they entirely finished his wardrobe. For some reason or another they had given him a few ruffles down the front and tapered his waist again, less so than before. Arthur looked down at his shirt before turning around and tried to picture what it could look like on him. 

The King noticed how Arthur seemed to hesitate with the next shirt, making him chuckle lightly. "Do you not like the look of this one?" He questioned with a smile, glancing down to the piece of clothing before standing up and holding the shirt against Arthur's chest, giving a small hum. "We could do with a mirror or something in here for you, huh?" Alfred murmured, smile still present, "Why don't you try it on, and you can see how it feels... If you don't feel comfortable in it, you don't have to keep it," the King assured.

"I'm just not quite sure how it will look on me," he murmured hesitantly. "The ruffles, and all...." Arthur hummed and shrugged his shoulders, reclaiming the shirt and starting to push his arms through it. "A mirror wasn't practical before. I didn't have but my robes so I didn't expect one. I suppose I'll be alright without one, and I'll simply...hope that you can give me an honest opinion."

Alfred nodded once, stepping back slightly to allow for Arthur to get dressed. "If it's the ruffles that put you off, we could visit the tailors and have them alter it for you," he mentioned. The King looked over the shirt once the mage had it on, honestly not thinking that it looked bad at all. But then again, he had been part of royalty for a long time, meaning he was simply used to seeing and wearing fancy clothes. "I think it looks quite nice on you-- But how does it feel? Is it loose or tight-fitted?" Alfred asked, stepping around the other to take a look around the back.

Arthur shook his head. "Oh, no, I'm just not sure what I look like in ruffles anymore. All I remember is when I was a child they often made several other villagers mistake me for a little girl," the mage explained, running his hands gently over the material of the shirt. "It fits just fine.. A little tighter than I'm used to, of course, but nothing uncomfortable." The waist was slightly tapered again but offset in appearance by the ruffles along the front.

Alfred smiled and nodded once in understanding, before chuckling. "Well, you do look a little--" he cut himself off then, flushing lightly when he realized he had just about been ready to tell Arthur just how sweet - or worse, cute - he really looked. "...I don't think it looks bad at all," he opted for instead, clearing his throat a little.

The mage paused. That wasn't a reaction that he thought was genuine, especially with Alfred blushing like that. "Are you certain?" he asked again, stretching his arm out and cocking his hip to attempt and get a better view of the garment. "I, of course, don't know what it looks like."

Alfred gave a slightly faint chuckle, nodding. "I promise, you look fine," he assured, chewing on his lip and only flushing a little darker when the mage tried to look at how the shirt looked on himself. Yes, it was definitely cute. "Would you, uh... Like to come and see for yourself in my mirror, then?"

"If you say so. I'm trusting you," he said with emphasis, trying to coax Alfred into telling him the absolute truth. Arthur laughed gently through his nose and shook his head. "No, no, I'm fine. I don't think I look quite right with this shirt and my trousers... I'll be fine."

The King laughed himself as Arthur tried to push him with the emphasis, shaking his head and playfully pulling the mage into his arms to trap him with a grin. "So you think I'm lying?" He challenged, raising a brow down to the other.

Arthur blinked and hummed softly, raising a brow back at him. "I never said that, now. How rude of you to assume," he said in a dryly playful fashion, turning around to remove the garment.

Alfred chuckled, playfully nudging his head against Arthur's and lightly poking his sides and back once the shirt was off. "But you implied it, didn't you? I know you did," the King playfully accused the mage, beginning to lightly tickle the other with a grin.

He shivered slightly and bit his lip to keep in a noise. Arthur hadn't realized that he was slightly ticklish-- No one had touched him for a long time, after all, it wasn't something he would know. "I-- I did nothing of the sort," the mage murmured. "Innocent until proven guilty, yes?"

Once Alfred had heard the mage stammer, he refused to let up with his tickles. He grinned and hummed as his fingers played over Arthur's sides, ribs and stomach, trying to get the other to crack at least once. "Oh~? So why did you continue to push me for a different answer, hm?" The King questioned, raising another playful brow.

Arthur squirmed against Alfred and moved against him, not at all thinking about the consequences of it, and while he wasn't laughing, the mage was gasping a bit. "I-- Perhaps I just required-- Reassurance," he insisted, voice just a bit high.

"Reassurance, huh?" Alfred questioned, grinning and briefly pausing in his little attack on the other to tug him over and playfully pull him onto the bed. He then went straight back to tickling Arthur once he had crawled over him, having the advantage of having more access to any weak and vulnerable spots. "You know... Now I think that _you_  might be lying," he joked, chuckling.

He took his breath while Alfred seemed to relent. There was a brief and misplace relief and soon enough Arthur was confused and found himself on the bed, squirming and simultaneously attempting to listen and formulate responses to his King. "As-- As if to say that you were lying, as well?" the mage yelped out, pointing to the emphasis on 'you'.

Alfred laughed, targeting Arthur's neck to tickle there instead. "I wasn't lying," he spoke in a tone as if to remind the other, laughing. "The shirt looked good on you! I liked it!" The King whined, though he still grinned down to the mage. He would definitely try to remember any of Arthur's weak spots for the future-- Getting the herbalist to crack was proving to be quite difficult.

Alfred got one squeak out of him from surprise, but it wasn't his most ticklish spot. His squirming under the much larger man continued, wriggling around on the bed and making a few noises. "I never said I didn't-- Trust your opinion, you know!" Arthur protested.

"But the way you continued to press for the same answer made it seem like you thought I was lying!" Alfred laughed, merely finding the entire situation to be rather humorous. The King noticed that Arthur's neck was not his most ticklish spot, only making him move his hands around the other's body once more to try and find a particular spot.

"There is-- There is no way to prove th-at!" Arthur's voice finally cracked and his squirming intensified, his hands flailing about in order to try and keep Alfred away from his chest. They had been so long at this already that the mage was breathless and flushed as he was forced to make high pitched noises in response to tickling.

Upon hearing the little high-pitched noises and seeing how breathless and flushed Arthur looked, Alfred's laughs died down and he made a little noise of his own at the back of his throat. The King then stopped tickling the mage to lean down and bury his face into the crook of his neck, whining quietly. That image of Arthur wasn't going to disappear from his mind any time soon. "You're just...too cute," he murmured, voice muffled against the other's shoulders, as well as the little noise that followed when he nuzzled his head against Arthur's shoulder and neck.

Arthur was surprised to see how quickly Alfred had stopped but was taking in a few gasping breaths and calming himself down from the assault. The mage licked his lips and blinked, turning his head to the King's curiously. "Hah... Cute?" he asked with little pants, breathless and unsure of what had transpired in the last thirty seconds or so. "I am not....cute..."

Alfred glanced up to look at Arthur then, the proximity of their faces being enough for the King to feel the mage's little pants against his own face. That was all he seemed to need before he leant closer, brushing his lips against Arthur's for a moment or two, before smiling. It wasn't enough to really be considered a kiss, but it was a start. "You are most definitely cute," Alfred murmured, chuckling lightly. "You think I'm lying about that, too?" He joked.

True, he was already quite flushed, but the small brush of their lips got Arthur to shift into an even deeper hue of red. He considered it a kiss, even a small one and it was his very first. The mage paused before he replied, much quieter, "No...no, but I am not-- Cute....," Arthur murmured, shifting slightly underneath the King.

Chuckling at the other's response to the brief, tiny kiss, Alfred smiled brighter and hummed happily, glad that he hadn't reacted badly. Instead of arguing with the other he instead leant in once more, this time connecting their lips together in a gentle, sweet kiss with his newfound confidence. The King could feel his own cheeks heat up as a consequence, however, he failed to regret anything. He then slowly pulled away, briefly licking his own lips as he looked over Arthur's expression. "...Well... _I_  think you're pretty cute," Alfred spoke in a soft voice, chuckling afterwards.

Arthur had the mind to respond this time, barely, pressing his lips slightly more against Alfred's and finding that it brought about a feeling of pleasant warmth to his chest. It was only when he pulled away that it constricted with dread and fear-- He couldn't think about what would happen should he end up to not be Alfred's Queen, not if this little kiss felt so...good. He smiled hesitantly and looked up at the other. "I think you're quite silly, then..."

Alfred laughed gently at that, smiling just as brightly as before as he gave a little nudge to Arthur's head with his own. "Perhaps I am," he hummed in response, carefully getting off of the other to help him sit up. "Come on-- We'll spend more time with each other after you finish trying on your clothes, alright?" The King murmured, smiling to Arthur.

He was feeling a little more hesitant to do much more but found that he couldn't help himself. Alfred was so gentle with him and sweet, seemed to want to genuinely care for and take care of him... Arthur swallowed and nodded as he was helped up, attempting to put the thought from his mind. "Ah...yes, I should finish, hm?" the mage nodded in agreement. 

The King did notice the mage's hesitation, but said or did nothing in response to it. He didn't want to make Arthur feel pressured to do anything, especially with something as sensitive and important as courtship. Alfred wanted Arthur to make his own decisions, even if it meant that he wouldn't go along with it anymore. He then nodded, "It shouldn't take much longer." Alfred smiled, remaining sat on the bed to stay out of the way of the mage for him to change. "What else do you have to try on?" He asked, knowing that the pajamas were there, though he needed to look down to the small pile to see what else was there.

Arthur wasn't sure what to make of the situation now and simply tried to keep going. "I think I've a few pair of trousers left... " They had also given him a few other undergarments, but those weren't necessary to try on, the mage thought. At least not in front of Alfred just yet, and the other items, socks, tights, those were fine. 

Alfred nodded once more. "Alright then-- Are you still okay with me sitting here with you?" he asked, just to make sure. "I can leave and just come back in if it would be any better," he then offered, knowing that changing trousers would feel a little more awkward than changing shirts.

He nodded his head. So long as Arthur kept his smalls on, it would be nothing different than the day they had been at the tailor's, or so he though. "I don't see why not." Of course, Arthur hadn't thought about how their relationship had changed, what with trying to ignore it and all. "I'll keep this shirt on, I think. I don't know if my robes will show the trousers properly."

Alfred nodded once in understanding, offering a small smile. "Alright, if you insist..." He murmured, knowing he would most likely avert his gaze anyway. He then hummed, "That would be a good idea... Perhaps you could see which pair of trousers suits the shirt best, as well," the King suggested with a smile.

Arthur turned to the small bundle of clothing and picked up a pair of black pants. He wasn't sure that they were supposed to be so tight, but, perhaps the material would stretch. "Yes, that is an excellent idea," the mage agreed, waiting for Alfred to seat himself and look away to remove his original pants.

The King was soon seated and looking at the other pairs of trousers Arthur had left to try on as he changed into the first pair. He smiled to himself when the mage agreed to his idea, nodding once and humming as he waited patiently for him to change. He ended up thinking about Arthur's family again, for some odd reason... He merely put it down to worry. "Hey, Arthur? ...If you  _ did _ become Queen and all...do you think your family would... I don't know... Maybe want to see you again...?" Alfred questioned, albeit a little quietly, not wanting to push for an answer. He was simply curious. "...Would  _ you _ want to see them again...?"

He was more than pleased to find that they did stretch, though not as much as he would have thought. The pants weren't uncomfortably tight but they were certainly more form fitting than he had previously known. Arthur was tying the laces of his trousers as Alfred made the inquiry and he hummed softly. "Well... I can say with confidence that one of two things would happen. They would either want to see me again, very much, or they would wish to spread word of my magic and instill fear in the people.... That is, if they recognize me. I'm sure they think I'm dead," he murmured. "I don't care to see any of them, really, except....my mum, if she's still alive."

Alfred nodded slowly, refusing to look to Arthur until he knew it was safe to do so. "...Your mother never wanted you to go, did she...?" He assumed, seeing as it had been her to tell Arthur to run and leave in the first place. The King's voice was soft as he spoke, well aware that he was treading on a thin ice. "She sounds like a very loving figure... I'm sure she would be proud of you, no matter what..." He murmured, only then casting a hesitant glance to Arthur. He wondered just what features perhaps came from his mother... The thought had him smiling lightly to himself, painting a little picture of the mage's mother within his mind.

Arthur pursed his lips. "...No. But she would rather me gone than dead," he said quietly as he walked across the floor to present himself in front of Alfred and let him know that he was rightly dressed. "Yes...mum was-- My mum loved me quite a lot." The mage shifted his teeth left and right to keep himself from getting too emotional and took a breath. "Are these-- What trousers are supposed to look like?"

The King felt his heart sink the more he thought about Arthur's mother having to let her son go-- Having to push him away like that. He nodded quietly this time, however, saying nothing more about the subject. He could tell that it was now affecting Arthur, and carefully reached for his hand to give it a little squeeze. Even he was proud of the mage for getting as far as he was now. Alfred then paid his attention to the trousers, nodding and smiling softly. "Yes-- They tend to feel and look tighter than regular pairs... It gives the garments a more...sleek appearance, I suppose. How do they feel? Not all pairs are as tight," he assured.

"Ah, I see," he nodded, trying to move on from thinking about his family-- Though he did wonder what had prompted Alfred to ask such a question in the first place, Arthur thought it better not to ask and simply move on before he started getting overly emotional about having to leave his family. "They feel... Odd. Not uncomfortable, I suppose, I'm not used to it is all."

Alfred nodded once more, humming and looking over the sides of the trousers, as well as the front. "Well, they do look quite nice on you-- They don't look too tight when you look at them, so you don't look at all silly," the King smiled up to Arthur, trying to lighten the mood a little, though his own mind was elsewhere. He wondered if he could find Arthur's family-- Wondered if he could bring his mother to the castle, or speak to her at the very least. After going for so long with no clue as to how she was, Alfred wanted to give Arthur at least a little something that just ensured him that his mother was alive and well. He would bring his ideas up to the mage, however, he didn't want to risk him getting hurt or exposed to the other residents within his old village. Alfred would need to come up with some sort of excuse for visiting so as not to raise suspicions or such about Arthur's new life.

Arthur nodded. He was glad that they didn't appear silly on him-- Not that he suspected the tailor's of giving him something that would, intentionally, but some clothes just didn't work on certain people, he knew. "Well, I'm glad for that, at least," the mage smiled a bit. Arthur turned back to the bed to remove this pair and start on the next, undoing the lace in the front. 

Alfred chuckled lightly, smiling as he allowed for Arthur to change into the next pair as he continued to think about how he could get in touch with the herbalist's mother. It carried on like this for the remainder of clothes Arthur had to try on, with Alfred giving his input and opinions, which always ended up being positive and encouraging anyway. By the end they were done, the King had planned to simply leave at nightfall. However, there was no doubt in his mind that he would be gone for at least a couple of days.

"Is there anything else you would like to do for the rest of the day?" The King asked for a smile once the new clothes were hung up in the wardrobe and Arthur was dressed properly, giving the mage a chance to suggest something to do for the remainder of their time for the day. He wasn't planning on telling Arthur what he was going to do, other than by a note which would be left at his desk. Even then, he wasn't sure if he would go into much detail there.

He was glad when they were done trying on the clothes. As he had suspected, Alfred had given him nothing but compliments and praise and it made him feel somewhat flustered, flushed. When it was over the mage was glad to have his head cleared and somewhat back again. Arthur hummed softly as he considered the question, making sure that all his new clothes were hung nice and properly so that they would remain well taken care of and in good condition. "I'm not sure, really. I'm not used to having a lot of free time."

The King thought about what they could possibly do, before coming up with an idea. If he was to leave at nightfall, it would be best to get some rest now. "Well...I'm feeling a little drained, so... Are you up for a nap?" He asked with a small smile, "We could get something to eat then, and have a little time left before we would head to bed..." Alfred murmured in a suggestion. It wouldn't be too bad if Arthur rejected the offer and suggested something else, though it would ensure that Alfred wouldn't be so tired. He did need to speak to the Lord before leaving, too.

Arthur blinked and tilted his head. "Well, I would advise against it if at all possible, sire... It's a bit late in the day for a nap to not be detrimental to your sleep pattern. If you're feeling tired, then perhaps I may help," the mage offered, wiggling his fingers to indicate in what way he could help. "I also have more elixir should you prefer that." His primary job was a physician, after all, and he did need to look out for the King's health-- Especially if he were to be bonded to him.

The King merely pouted. He hadn't thought that through very well. "I should be alright without an elixir... Can we not cuddle or something instead then?" Alfred whined, resting his head on the herbalist's shoulder. Although an elixir could possibly help Alfred to remain awake for now, Arthur probably wouldn't give him one that would keep him up for the night. It would be too suspicious. He hoped that by getting the other to cuddle, he could perhaps sneak in at least a few minutes of rest.

"I--I suppose....That wouldn't be too detrimental," Arthur murmured, trying not to let on just how much it was that Alfred's whining and sweet suggestion had power over him. It was just this, nothing else. He also couldn't deny that sharing the heat of another felt very safe and welcoming. "If you would like then we could do that, I suppose..."

Alfred grinned against Arthur's shoulder, happy to have at least convinced the mage to cuddle with him. "Awesome!" He chimed, before wrapping his arms around the other and lifting him up, laughing a little. Deciding it would be easier to stay in Arthur's room, the King carefully lowered Arthur onto the bed with a bright smile, before crawling onto the bed himself to lie beside the mage, resting his head against the other's, though he was admittedly a little hesitant to hold him close. He held his arms open instead, giving Arthur the choice, whilst smiling softly. "So... Did you like the, uh...the kiss, earlier...?" Alfred asked a little shyly, chuckling quietly. "I mean... I didn't want to force you into it or anything, but... I just thought it...seemed like a good time..."

Arthur made a little noise as his eyes widened with just how easy it was for Alfred to pick him up. "B-bloody-- How strong are you, Alfred?" he asked in surprise. It wasn't that being picked up scared him, it was merely startling. The mage saw that Alfred was again giving him a choice despite him already agreeing to cuddle, smiling slightly as he moved forward. "It was.... It was nice," he admitted, his eyes on the King's chest and cheeks flushed. 

The King snickered at Arthur's surprised response, shrugging lightly. "Well, a King has to be strong enough to fight, right?" He murmured, smiling down to the mage as he shifted closer, before carefully wrapping his arms around him to hold him close. He was going to miss this, even after only a day or two. "I have to train every day as soon as I think my Kingdom will be vulnerable to attack... I used to simply train as a hobby, but... I guess exhaustion and work has kept that down a bit," he explained with a sigh, shutting his eyes as he held Arthur just a little bit closer, humming softly. Alfred then chuckled once more, smiling a little brighter. "I'm glad you liked it, Arthur... I enjoyed it, too," he admitted in a murmur, gently nuzzling his face into the other's hair. It was rather nice to finally be able to act lovingly and gentle with another being.

"That's true," he nodded, recalling the fabled strength of the King, and how it appeared that it wasn't so much just a tale as the truth. "I suppose that's how you drove off Clubs so quickly." Arthur let his eyes slip shut to enjoy the warmth and just listen to Alfred and his voice. "I'll try and see what I can do to supplement your energy... But hopefully with proper sleep, you won't need me for much," the mage murmured. He had wondered about how much Alfred would enjoy it, what with him not knowing what to do and all, so it was comforting to hear that it had been nice for the both of them. "That's...good. I'm glad, as well."

Alfred's smile softened, nodding slowly. "Though, I suppose it was also due to the fact that the King himself wasn't part of the battle... If that were the case, I could have been defeated relatively easily... I suppose I was lucky," he murmured, letting out a soft breath. The King then let out a small hum, allowing for himself to relax a little more, seeing if he would be able to get some rest before Arthur caught on and woke him with some sort of spell or elixir. "...Was it your first, too...?" He questioned quietly, a small smile still evident on his face as he thought back to their first kiss, or kisses. He was relieved that Arthur really did like it.

Arthur hummed softly. "Somehow, I doubt that," he said confidently, bringing up his hands and tentatively resting them over the soft fabric covering Alfred's chest, smoothing out a few wrinkles in case it was asked what he was doing. "...It was, yes," the mage admitted. "I've never-- Really had the opportunity to get close to much of anyone. Except that-- That Diamonds man," he shook his head with a bit of disgust. 

Alfred chuckled softly, smiling into Arthur's hair. "Thank you," he murmured, giving a little nudge to the other's head with his own. "You would be surprised at how strong the other three Kings are, I suppose... With their Queens and all..." Alfred murmured, sighing softly. A Queen was not simply for show, or even company, after all. They had a vital role to protect the Kingdom, just like the King... However, most of their power ends up fueling the King to become more powerful. Alfred couldn't help but tighten his hold around Arthur at the mention of Francis again, his brow furrowing. "...I won't ever let him get close to you like that ever again..." The King found himself muttering under his breath, huffing lightly.

He said nothing more about Queens, not wishing to distress Alfred or think about the very real possibility that he may not be the Queen he was searching for. In hopes to soothe him a bit, he patted the King's chest gently, though, he did not expect to have been pulled more tightly against it. "...Well good, I should hope so. I don't like that man one bit," the mage muttered, obviously not very fond of Francis at all. 

Alfred knew that Arthur may not in fact be his Queen, though he tried not to think about it too much. If he was the one person he had been looking for, he wanted to at least remember some good memories-- not memories where they were fearful of the outcome. He wanted to remember Arthur's sleeping face, his warm smile, his gentle touch... Alfred wasn't sure what he would do if Arthur wasn't his Queen. One thing he wouldn't do, however, would be to turn his back on Arthur, or push him away. "I can tell," Alfred joked lightly, chuckling some. He pressed a faint kiss to Arthur's head then, allowing for himself to relax once more.

Arthur  felt the warmth from Alfred's small, affectionate touch seep throughout the rest of him and couldn't help but wonder just what they would do if they continued to get close and comfortable and Arthur wasn't his Queen. It made him slightly panicky, and the mage's fingers found themselves a little tighter in Alfred's shirt. "I really don't like him," he murmured with less focus on Francis than before.

Although Alfred was relaxed and even starting to slowly feel even a little drowsy, he still felt Arthur tense up in his hold, as well as the tighter hold on his shirt. Thinking that it was because of the mention of Francis, the King blinked his eyes open and gave a gentle nudge to Arthur's head, before gently tilting it up by the mage's chin. "Arthur... What did Francis really do to you...?" He asked quietly, frowning softly. He remembered being told that he had had a 'run-in' with the other King, but he really did wonder what actually happened. "Did he hurt you...?"

His brow raised slightly at Alfred's concern with his time with Francis. "Hurt me?" the mage repeated, shaking his head. "No, no... He didn't hurt me, he was simply... Very pushy, and annoying, and far too--forward." Arthur made a bit of a face. "He was making a tour of the four kingdoms before he became King, spouting some nonsense about a fortune teller predicting that it was so... I thought it was nonsense, of course, obviously. Francis insisted that I return to Diamonds with him, certain that I could be his Queen-- Apparently he didn't know how that tradition went, either... And all he had to go on was how 'beautiful' I was." Arthur's nose scrunched up.

Alfred felt a little relieved to hear that Francis didn't hurt him. However, he did frown a little at the sound of what the other King did do. "I see..." He murmured, relaxing a little and resting his head against Arthur's once more. "I'm glad he didn't hurt you... He thought you were beautiful, huh?" Alfred hummed, looking over Arthur, as if to judge for himself. A bright smile soon broke onto his face, shaking his head. "...I still think you're cute," he chuckled.

Arthur looked up at the other man through his eyelashes, licking his lips. "No, he annoyed me... But no real damage, save my opinion of him," the mage reassured, giving him a hesitant little smile. Alfred had a real knack for flustering him beyond belief. "Yes... And I still think you're silly." Arthur paused before moving forward to kiss the other, wishing to try more of this and... Perhaps go a bit further.

The King hummed, snickering a little and feeling a little warm all over as Arthur called him silly. The mere thought of having Arthur, or anyone, to think of him as a person and not King was enough to make Alfred feel...normal. Arthur wasn't giving him any affection and comfort because he had to-- It wasn't forced, wasn't in response to any instructions, and most certainly not out of fear or worry. It was simply because he wanted to. Alfred was more than happy to oblige with the kiss as the warm feeling spread, holding Arthur a little closer as he made a soft noise of happiness. If this was what love started out as... Well, Alfred had no problems with this.

There was so much pleasant warmth and comfort, even the way he could pick up soft scents of the King was soothing him. The mage had not thought to experience such comforts in this life. It was then that he decided. Arthur pulled away after a moment, his cheeks red and unable to look Alfred in the eye. "Alfred," he started hesitantly. "I--I've changed my mind."


	9. Fantastical Forethought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh goodness, I'm so happy you all enjoy this story enough to keep up your comments. They really brighten my day when I see them! Also, here's a chapter full of sex :)

Before Arthur had pulled away, Alfred's hand had found it's way into the mage's hair, tangling his fingers into the small, thin hairs at the back of the other male's neck. The King had to force himself not to whine like a child when it suddenly ended, though he did give a little hint of a pout. The herbalist looked rather flushed and shy, however, what he said merely crushed Alfred-- unintentionally taking it in the wrong way. "...Y-You... You have...?" He asked quietly, sounding destroyed, at the very least. But-- But Arthur had just started the kiss-- How could he have changed his mind? Why would he change his mind? Perhaps it was the previous warmth and giddiness that had him thinking of the wrong things, but even so-- The King couldn't believe what he was hearing. "...Y-You really don't want to...court with me...?" He asked in a small voice, eyes searching Arthur's face as his heart sank in his chest, almost enough to bring tears to the King's eyes. Why was he blushing like that if he changed his mind about courting? "Did I...m-make you feel uncomfortable...? Did I do anything wrong...?"

"What?" he asked, having not at all realized how his words could be misconstrued and why his change of heart would upset Alfred as it did. But as he continued, breaking Arthur's heart in the process, no less, it became abundantly clear. "What? Oh, no, no no, Alfred--" The mage sighed and put his hand to Alfred's face, ready to brush away any of those damned tears that were threatening to fall. "You are...you are a silly man," he whispered affectionately. "I...I changed my mind about wanting to wait before we tried...bonding, not-- Not about wanting to try."

Even as Arthur - thankfully - denied Alfred's thoughts and suspicions, a little tear did manage to escape the King's eye; rolling down his cheek only to meet Arthur's gentle fingers to be brushed away. The real meaning behind Arthur's words slowly sank into Alfred's mind, bringing a dark flush to his own face from feeling both embarrassed and flustered. "O-Oh, you-- You really mean it?" The King asked, beginning with a little stammer, though he sounded more pleased and excited as he spoke for longer. "You would really...really go ahead with it?" Alfred questioned, a bright smile on his face as he let out a little laugh, most likely directed to himself. Perhaps he _was_  as silly as Arthur said.

His thumb swept gently across Alfred's cheek to do away with the little droplet, glad to see the downtrodden expression on his face replaced with flushed excitement. Arthur smiled a bit shyly, their reddened cheeks matching. "Yes, I think...," the mage nodded. "I know I said that I wanted to be courted, but... But I think it would be best to do this sooner rather than later-- That is if you agree." Arthur did not wish to tempt and tease either of them with this sweet and loving relationship if it was not to be. 

Alfred felt on top of the world at that moment. He nodded in understanding, giving another little laugh as he hugged Arthur close, grinning and pressing his head to the other's. "W-Wow, Arthur-- I never thought I'd be so--...so happy to have the chance--" Alfred paused his excited attitude when he remembered that even with Arthur's consent to continue, they would have to wait. That is, if the mage hadn't made any kind of lotion that could possibly be used for lubrication. "I, uh... S-Still don't have any lotion or...stuff..." Alfred murmured, a little embarrassed now that a little of the excitement had wore away. Having originally thought that he would have more time to ready himself, he was unprepared for bonding at that moment. He also thought about his plans for nightfall-- It was important...but was it really as important as bonding for the first time? Of course not. Only if they really were unprepared, Alfred would go ahead with his plans to visit Arthur's mother.

There was nervousness and some giddiness making his heart pound and race, though with Alfred so close, he could likely feel it even if he couldn't hear it. Arthur cleared his throat and gave a little laugh himself, raising one of his hands to gesture to his desk. "Actually, I spend the first part of the day mixing up a few things that might be...helpful with this," he admitted, not exactly wanting to go into details about the cleanser he'd managed to concoct. "They're ready for whenever we are. Which is, of course... Up to you, Alfred."

The King wasn't entirely sure on what to do first. Even when he knew just how important bonding was-- He knew that bringing Arthur's mother to the castle, or something from home-- Even news that she was alive, would lift Arthur's spirit so much. Even if this were to fail, and Arthur would turn out not to be his Queen, he would have his mother again... But, the thought of not having his mother was what made him think. What if she _was_  dead? Or she wanted nothing to do with Arthur anymore? Alfred didn't want that to happen before they bonded-- Otherwise, Arthur may turn his back on the entire idea of it. Yes, Alfred would admit that it sounded a little selfish-- But he needed to know. _They_  needed to know. And he was not going to leave Arthur until he knew for definite whether he would be the Queen or not. Perhaps Arthur could join him to see his mother, if he turned out to be Queen. "...I-I'm ready whenever you are," he breathed, a bright smile reappearing once more on his flustered face. He ran a gentle yet slightly shaky hand through Arthur's hair, nodding once to confirm his statement. He was ready to know the truth, at last.

Arthur let out a little breath of anxiety, nodding his head just so as to not disturb the comforting affection of Alfred's hand. He didn't wish to wait any longer-- Well, that wasn't true. Arthur did not wish to prolong a relationship that had to end and get too attached and settled into it if it were to be all ripped away, should Arthur not be Alfred's Queen. "Then, perhaps we should....sooner, rather than later," the mage suggested gently, starting to sit up. "Where would you rather-- In my room, here, or yours? Your bed is far larger for such an...activity as bonding," Arthur noted. He still had yet to clean himself up, as well, and had no wish to do it in front of Alfred. 

Alfred nodded in agreement, to both of Arthur's suggestions. "Yes... I would say that it would be best to be in my room, as well... There are more pillows for comfort, too," he murmured as he too sat up, sending a smaller smile to Arthur this time. "...I will go on ahead into the room and rearrange the pillows to make it more comfortable for you, whilst you can take all the time you need in here to prepare yourself, alright?" The King spoke gently, leaning in for a soft kiss. It lasted for only a moment or two before he was moving to stand up, heading out to prepare for Arthur to join him in his own chambers. His heart was beating quite fast in nervousness by now, hoping that he wouldn't do so badly for his first time. He just needed to remember to go slow and careful, for Arthur's sake.

He smiled down at the blanket, hearing that Alfred was thinking of his comfort. It was strange to be cared for-- And Arthur couldn't deny that he liked it. He could only hope that he wouldn't lose it in the next few hours or so. "Yes, alright then," the mage nodded his agreement, lifting his head just so and being met with a tender and short kiss. Arthur took a moment for himself once Alfred had closed the door behind him. They were really going to-- To bond. After that small minute he figured that the pounding worry and nervousness would be over the sooner that they got concrete evidence and made to make use of his cleanser, glad to have his own small bath chamber.

As soon as Alfred was in his own chambers, he went straight to his bed to rearrange the pillows, no doubt with a dark blush across his face. His hands fumbled with them as he ensured that there were plenty at the headrest, with a couple being spare to possibly place beneath Arthur himself. The King then glanced around the room, chewing on his lip as he desperately tried to think things through, not wanting to miss a step. The bed was ready, Arthur was preparing himself, and the lotion was ready... He wasn't sure whether Arthur would enter his room fully-clothed or in a gown, so Alfred remained fully-clothed himself, only sitting on the bed to kick off his shoes before removing his cloak, going to hang it up and move the shoes out of the way. The King's hands were shaking just slightly-- He needed to relax, but it was hard. What if he messed up? He could hurt Arthur if he isn't careful... With both of them being inexperienced, Alfred only hoped that they could help each other through this.

Arthur was quite embarrassed to be cleaning himself up even though it was only him in the room. There wasn't a lot of necessity for something like this beyond....bonding. Even in the several books he'd read things like this had only happened once in a blue moon, but Arthur wished for this to go as smoothly as it possibly could. Satisfied with his work, the herbalist changed into his pajamas before exiting his room. He took a deep breath in front of Alfred's door before knocking, reassuring himself that this was going to be worth it, this was going to be alright.

Alfred could have sworn that he flinched out of his current thought process at the sound of someone knocking on the door. "You may come in," he called with a small, shy smile, knowing exactly who would be waiting outside. "Is this, uh...enough pillows for you...?" The King questioned once Arthur was inside and the door was shut, gesturing to the bed. "The spares are to be placed beneath you, should you want them..."

He made sure to shut the door tightly behind him, smiling gently and nervously back at the King. "Yes, I-- I believe that's enough," the herbalist nodded with a small laugh of amusement through his nose. Arthur moved to set the salve he created earlier in the day on the nightstand, unsure of just where they wanted to start-- If this was to be the full package, or just an act of 'bonding'. 

Alfred sent another small smile to Arthur - cheeks flushing a little red as the other male seemed to find it a little amusing. He then stepped over to the mage after a few moments of silence, a little nervous but gentle as he pulled him close, resting their foreheads together. "...Y-You're...really sure you want this...?" The King questioned, ensuring that Arthur wasn't doing this because he thought he had to. He, himself, wanted it-- But only if Arthur really was confident in what they were about to do. There would be no going back.

Arthur's face was reddened as well as the King came closer, holding him gently. "Yes, I do, Alfred...," he murmured, forcing himself to meet Alfred's eyes to show his sincerity. "We-- We both need to know. I know that we do." If they continued and Arthur was not his Queen, it would hurt the both of them so much more down the line.

The King's smile turned just the slightest bit sad, giving a little nudge to Arthur's head with his own. "...I wish we didn't have to do it like this..." He murmured apologetically, gently brushing a hand across Arthur's cheek, before tucking some stray hairs behind his ear. Arthur had to do this just because of him... However, there was no other way it could possibly be done. Alfred leant down then, meeting Arthur's lips in a soft, innocent kiss at first, just to get them started. Just because it appeared that they had to do it like this, didn't mean that they couldn't take their time and make it special. Alfred was not going to let both of their 'first times' be brushed aside-- It was a special and important moment for them both.

"I know," he murmured. Arthur did know very much, considering how they had both reacted when Alfred had first explained to him what bonding had really meant. It was bittersweet to him. Alfred was so gentle and sweet with him, but if he didn't end up Alfred's Queen-- It was gone, just like that. Arthur pressed back shyly against the King, hoping deep down that he would continue to be tender and make this sweet as well. 

Alfred made sure to keep the kiss going just as sweetly and gently, even as his hands slowly and carefully snuck around to Arthur's back and waist. "...I'm going to start undressing us, okay...?" He murmured against the mage's lips, offering a gentle smile before he took a hold of Arthur's shirt, ready to lift it up and over his head if he agreed.

Arthur felt Alfred's hands moving but was also very aware of how gentle the other was attempting to be. He nodded just so, not wanting to move that far away from Alfred. They were starting with his shirt and pants, most likely-- Thing Alfred had already seen off of him. What would be new would be seeing Alfred sans trousers, and the both of them....utterly bare.

Giving a slight nod and smile, Alfred began to carefully lift the other's shirt up, being gentle as it passed over his head and slipped off of his arms. "There we go..." He murmured softly, pressing a single, sweet kiss to Arthur's lips before removing his own shirt-- Not wanting to make this unfair. Once they were both shirtless the King then slowly led Arthur to the bed, sitting him down before crouching in front of him. "Now the trousers..." He murmured as a slight warning, sending a small and comforting smile up to the mage before he began to tug the pyjama bottoms down-- Thankful that no buttons or zips were there to make things a little more difficult.

The herbalist tried not to stare. He'd seen Alfred shirtless before, of course-- But this was a far different circumstance obviously. Arthur found himself somewhat flushed already, Alfred was so gentle, and tender with him.... He lifted his hips up to assist with the discarding of his trousers, swallowing and wondering if it would be him or Alfred to go completely bare first. 

Just like what he had done with their shirts, Alfred pulled down his own trousers after undoing them, kicking them to the side before he chewed on his lip. The King wasn't entirely sure on whether or not this was more than just bonding, but still... He leant forward, still knelt on the floor in front of the mage on the bed, and began to press little kisses to his stomach and hips. They were soft and feather-like, always gentle and careful as if Arthur was far too fragile to touch. Alfred found his eyes slipping shut as he simply tried to go along with whatever instincts he had-- which, at the moment, seemed to simply be to get them both 'in the mood', at the very least. It wasn't long before he was even teasing Arthur-- Brushing his lips against the pale skin of the the other's stomach, daring to move a little lower to the hem of his undergarments, only to move away once more.

Arthur naturally bloomed a scarlet in response. Alfred was his first-- His first everything, really, and he had not expected for him to be so bold, kissing him as he did. But he could find nothing in himself that said it was something he did not want. Arthur licked his lips, unsure of what he personally was allowed to do. Tentatively, his hand reached out to gently thread through Alfred's hair and reassure him nonverbally that he was alright so far. His mouth couldn't be trusted to form words just then. 

Although Arthur said nothing in response to his kisses, the gentle fingers threading into his locks of hair gave him the encouragement he needed. The King hummed softly and leant into the mage's touch for a moment, smiling to himself when he leant back down to give a little nudge from his head to Arthur's thighs. He wanted to make this something that was unforgettable for them both... So, he took a big chance as he tentatively gave a kiss, before a little lick to the other male's clothed crotch. Alfred could feel his own cheeks heat up more than what they were already, though he didn't stop. He just hoped that this felt at least a little pleasant and not awkward to Arthur... He, himself, was actually growing a little more confident in his actions.

He spread his legs slightly, expecting the King to move closer or something else-- But not to lean in and lick... Lick at him. Arthur let out a little gasp, his thighs twitching in response and fingers curling just so into Alfred's hair again. "A--Alfred....," the mage whispered softly, surprised at just how much the tiniest of grazes even through clothes could do so much to him. However-- He didn't want this to be all about him.

Upon hearing the little gasp fall from Arthur's lips, Alfred felt his entire being shudder slightly in anticipation-- Yet, his pace remained slow and careful. His eyes blinked open to gaze up at Arthur, sending a small smile up to him before he focused once more on his task. The King began to lick and kiss at the mage's crotch some more as his eyes fluttered shut once again, as his hands began to wander and rub at Arthur's legs and thighs. He would love to hear more of the other male's little noises... It relieved him to know that he was doing things right, so far.

Arthur felt heat rapidly traveling downward. It was an unfamiliar but extremely pleasant sensation-- One he wished for Alfred to feel, as well, even though it was difficult to get himself to coax the King away. His hand slid gently to the man's face and carefully, he placed the other on his other cheek, drawing him upward and leaning in to capture his lips in another kiss.

Although Alfred could feel Arthur's gentle touch on his head and face, he was quite reluctant to follow as he was guided up to meet the mage's lips in another kiss. Still, he let out a happy little noise and ran a gentle hand up against Arthur's neck, brushing up to weave his fingers into the other's hair from there. "...What, you didn't like it?" The King murmured playfully, breathing a soft chuckle before he moved to get up onto the bed with Arthur. "Lie down with the pillows... We'll get you nice and comfortable," Alfred then hummed softly, sending a smile down to the other male before he moved to the side, allowing for him to move.

"I-- I did, very much so," Arthur mumbled back against Alfred's lips before he drew away. He didn't grasp that it was a bit playful, too overwhelmed with the situation, with Alfred's tenderness and this new found heat running rampant through him. The herbalist nodded, shimmying back as he'd been instructed though he did pause, watching the King. "I simply...Wish to ensure you enjoy yourself as well..."

The King chuckled lightly at Arthur's first response. However, his smile softened and he crawled over the mage once he was comfortably led down, gently giving a little nuzzle and kiss to Arthur's head. "I am already enjoying this, Arthur... Please, don't worry about that," he murmured softly, smiling some more. "Let me spoil you..." Alfred requested in a light breath, with hands now wandering over the mage's chest and hips. "...Would you feel comfortable if I went ahead and removed these...?" He then hummed, very gently tugging at the hem of the other's underwear.

The mage smiled shyly. "You spoil me so much already... I'd like to just-- Make sure that this is alright... More than alright," Arthur corrected himself, though he trailed of to an airy breath as Alfred's hands reached his chest, the sensitive spot he wasn't aware that he head. "H--Hah... I suppose... I wouldn't protest, if I may-- Reciprocate," the mage murmured, his hands shyly resting themselves on Alfred's torso.

Hearing those breathed responses and little noises pass Arthur's lips only served to heat the King up some more-- Which, in turn, caused his blush to darken across his face. Alfred would definitely have to remember where that spot on the other's chest was... "You are so cute..." He whispered to Arthur, smiling and nudging his head against the other's for a moment, before nodding and humming at the soft touch to his own torso. "We'll do it together," the King decided in a soft whisper. His fingers played with the hem of Arthur's undergarments as he waited for Arthur to move his hands to his own, pressing a sweet kiss to the other's ear. "Ready...?" He murmured, giving a gentle little tug to the piece of clothing to help encourage the mage.

Alfred's head nudging was something that was beginning to get to him-- In his time in the forest he'd seen several mated pairs of animals. The does and deer especially-- Did this gently to their mate as a sign of affection, making sure that their beloved was alright... He smiled gently before he nodded, delicate fingers grasping the waistband of Alfred's underclothes and was interrupted by a sudden and intense shiver. Arthur had not thought the ear an...erogenous area, but he'd been proven wrong. "Y--Yes..."

Alfred's lips curved into a soft smile as he felt the other shiver, making him hum softly. Arthur was actually much more sensitive than he had imagined, which was quite good for him, should he ever want to give the other little bouts of pleasure. The King then nodded once, cheeks flushed when he motioned for them both to begin tugging the last layer of each of their clothes down. As he took in the sight of the mage - now completely bare beneath him - everything seemed so much more real. Alfred hummed happily and smiled a little brighter than before once they had both kicked away the underwear, pressing little kisses into the crook of Arthur's neck as his hands wandered over his chest once more. "So perfect... You look...-- You're gorgeous, Arthur..." He murmured against the mage's warm, flushed skin.

He couldn't begin to imagine just how sensitive he really was. Arthur had never been with another, and therefore didn't know about it himself-- But combined with Alfred's tender, attentive affections, it was certainly going to be quite an...eventful night for the both of them, on top of the bonding itself. The mage carefully slid Alfred's underwear down and tried valiantly to not stare-- But he was just...a sight. Alfred was very handsome. He was distracted soon enough by the wandering hands and warm kisses, "I-- I'm nothing next to you," Arthur murmured, shaking his head slightly with a gasp. 

"Nonsense," Alfred hushed Arthur with a sweet kiss to his lips, shaking his head afterwards with a small smile. "You're beautiful..." He insisted, intertwining one of their hands and linking their fingers. Being this close to Arthur was just...mind-blowing. Before the herbalist had arrived at the castle, Alfred doubted that he was ever going to even get to this stage, let alone actually managing to find a Queen. It was almost strange to think that out of the blue, Arthur could be the one. The thought alone caused the King to give a gentle squeeze to Arthur's hand, and he leant in closer to kiss along the mage's jaw and neck, stopping at his ear to kiss and even occasionally nip there, too. "...Arthur, I... I-I want to...-- Uh..." The King stammered and flushed darker, obviously inexperienced and curious. "...C-Can I...suck you, first...?" He eventually murmured at a much quieter volume, chewing on his lip as he glanced to Arthur's face. He wanted to at least try something else before they simply went straight to the actual 'bonding' part.

Arthur tilted his head back, powerless to do anything but submit to Alfred and his sweet pleasures. His hand squeezed gently on the other's, arm coming up to wrap shyly around his back and hold him closer. Already he felt like such a mess-- Alfred continued to tease his ear and make warm shocks send shivers along his entire body, including his lower half. "You want to....?" he trailed off, taking a breath. "I... Yes, if you would really like.... But I would-- I would like to...first," the mage tried to take at least a little bit of a stand while he could, hellbent on reciprocating as he could.

Although nervous, Alfred had smiled brightly when Arthur agreed to let him do as he pleased, however, the mage's request surprised him. "O-Oh--... If you want to try first, then...a-alright," he murmured, sounding even a little shy as he slowly moved to lie down on his back instead, though he kept himself propped up on his elbows. The King then sent a small, soft smile to Arthur, biting down on his lip. "A-Alright... You can, uh...d-do whatever you want..." He murmured quietly, cheeks still flushed a dark red color. He was sure that that wouldn't change at all until he was asleep afterwards.

He gave a shy smile in return, moving over in order to switch places with Alfred and give him some of the attention he so deserved. Arthur sat himself up and settled between the other's legs, holding his eyes for a moment before flickering down between his legs. "Alright..." The mage tried to swallow down his nervousness and knelt down, gently taking Alfred into his hand and holding upright, his tongue peeking out tentatively between his lips to lick gently over the tip.

The King watched curiously as Arthur moved between his legs, spreading them just slightly to give a little more space. He chewed on his lip and held onto the bed sheets once he was taken into the mage's hand, shuddering and shutting his eyes for a split moment or two, trying to compose himself. Having never been touched by anyone like this before, he was sure he wasn't going to last for too long. Alfred only blinked his eyes open when he felt something warm and wet, letting out a pleased little mewl when he saw that it was in fact Arthur's tongue. The simple little licks had Alfred's breath hitching and labored already. He shuddered as his eyes almost became half-lidded, trying to watch as Arthur continued.

Arthur hoped that these were good noises. He called on the several explicit books he'd read in his time at the castle, with the Lord, and made himself proceed. After getting acquainted with the texture and taste of Alfred's skin, the mage parted his lips a bit and drew the tip of Alfred into warm, wet heat of his mouth. He looked up to make sure that the King was alright and was greeted with his flushed face, chest heaving sort of, and hoped that he was doing it right.

Alfred was very quickly losing all sense with even being able to think straight as he felt his tip being enveloped in the warm, wet heat of Arthur's mouth. He had let out a small, pleased whimper once he met Arthur's gaze-- Only just able to give a wobbly smile in return. "...F-Feels, ngh...-- Feels g-good, keep going..." The King managed to breathe out to the mage, shakily moving a hand to run a couple of fingers through the other's hair.

His lips stretched a bit to smile around Alfred up at him, feeling some little sense of pride within himself. It felt good to know that he could do something for Alfred, even if it was only this, and the hand on his head felt comforting and warm. The mage didn't yet move his head, simply moving his tongue along the tip and tentatively dipping into the slit a few times.

All Alfred could do was shudder, tighten his hold on the bed sheets beside himself and let out small, pleased noises in the form of whimpers and mewls. Arthur definitely had some sort of hidden talent with his tongue-- Alfred was sure of it. He gasped as he felt said tongue dipping into his slit, twitching lightly and slipping a small moan as his eyes fluttered shut. His breath was still coming out in little heaves, trying so hard not to make too much sudden movements or be too loud. It was still daytime and there were guards and such walking around, after all. He just hoped that when the time came for the 'bonding', Alfred would be able to hear as much of Arthur's noises as possible. The mere thought had him letting out another small moan, tightening his hold on Arthur's hair in the slightest.

Arthur quickly decided that he liked those little noises he was able to coax from Alfred. He seemed like such a strong man-- It was quite something to reduce him to a shivering, moaning mess with as little as his tongue. The thought prompted him to have a bit more confidence in gently beginning to slide more of the King into his mouth, lips curled over his teeth as to make it smooth and enjoyable. He only hoped that this would be worth all the gentleness Alfred would have to use with him as they proceeded.

As Alfred felt more of Arthur's heat enveloping him, he gasped once more and felt his eyes roll back slightly, hips twitching accidentally, briefly pushing more of himself into the other's mouth. "A-Ah-- Sorry--..." He breathed in an apology, biting down on his lip as he let out a quieter noise, trying to keep still from then on. With the new feeling of having more of Arthur's wet heat wrapped around him - not to mention that it even felt a little tighter due to his lips covering his teeth - Alfred was losing his self-control bit by bit.

The herbalist made a slight gagging sound and backed off a bit to catch his breath after the little startling-- But he didn't pull away completely, only moving his hand forward to smooth over Alfred's inner thigh and reassure him that he was alright. At least, he thought to himself, he knew that he was doing a fairly decent job if Alfred's reactions were anything to go by.

The King took in a small breath himself when Arthur pulled back for a few moments, wetting his lips. He gently began to caress Arthur's head with his fingertips, trying to help soothe and relax him once more to help him continue.

If he were honest-- Arthur wasn't certain when he should stop. He knew that if they were to bond then it would have to be before Alfred reached his peak, but given that they were both somewhat virginal, the mage didn't know if either of them knew their limit. Arthur would have to pay close attention to the other's reactions as he pushed further and further down his length, about half in his mouth and wetted by his tongue.

Alfred, too, wasn't sure on what his limit was, or when he should tell Arthur to stop. He knew that he wasn't close just yet, however, and let the mage continue for a while longer. The King twitched and shuddered as he was taken into Arthur's mouth, bit by bit until he was half-way there. At that point, his eyes were shut and hand was gripping at the bed sheets, breathing out moans and small pants. "A-Ahh...-- Arthur, I-I... I don't think I'll be able to h-hold on for much longer...--" He warned as the mage had over half of his length in his mouth, swallowing and chewing on his lip. He could feel some sort of unfamiliar warmth, and knew it would be best to stop before he found himself at his peak.

Arthur nodded his head in understanding and was careful about releasing him, observing just how much he had gotten into his mouth given the shine of his saliva. He licked his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to the base, almost apologetic that he hadn't gotten so far, before withdrawing completely. "That wasn't-- So bad, I hope," he murmured, cheeks flushed.

The King took in an uneven breath as Arthur slowly pulled off of him, offering a slightly dazed smile at the small kiss. "It w-was amazing... Thank you," he murmured, gently nudging Arthur's head with his own once more, before meeting the other's lips in a sweet, lingering kiss. "...Would you still like me to try it out, or should we perhaps...try that another time...?" Alfred asked with a soft smile, hoping the mage wouldn't mind him hinting to a 'next time'. Whether Arthur was his true Queen or not... Alfred really wasn't sure if he could ever let him go.

He smiled despite himself, still very aware of and flustered by Alfred's affectionate little bumps of the head, not to mention how he did not seem to mind where Arthur's mouth had just recently been. The mage's lips twitched-- Another time may not come for them if he did not turn out to be Alfred's Queen. "You may...you may do as you wish, what you would like with me," he murmured. "I--I trust you."

At the sound of Arthur's agreement, Alfred nodded slowly and thought it over for just a moment or two. Even if he would like it if Arthur stuck around if he wasn't Queen...but what would Arthur prefer to do? Would it be too awkward for them to even embrace? He didn't want to let this slip away before he even had the chance... "Okay, then... Lie down for me, please...?" Alfred asked with a soft smile, sitting up and waiting for the mage to do what was requested before he settled himself between the other's legs. If he were to do this and then prepare Arthur for penetration afterwards, he would have to be a little more aware of how close to his peak he is... Slowly, he leant down and carefully took the other into a hand, kissing and licking along and around the length to begin with.

Arthur licked his lips and nodded, moving himself and switching positions with Alfred one more time. He assumed, anyway, that they would bond with Arthur beneath the King, anyway-- It seemed like the most logical choice for a first encounter such as this. The herbalist lay back on some of the pillows to prop himself up, only half able to see what Alfred was doing and liking it just fine that way. Already, Arthur was somewhat 'eager', the King's noises of pleasure having gotten to him despite slipping past his notice. "H--Hah...."

Alfred tried to watch as Arthur's expressions changed; feeling a warm, fluttering sensation in his chest. It made him feel quite...warm when Arthur made those noises because of him. He couldn't help but murmur something about Arthur being cute before focusing on his task-- Continuing with the careful licks and kisses until he had covered the entire length in them. He then tried something new, and very, _very_  gently began to nibble at the base and tip, glancing back up to Arthur to watch for his expressions. He didn't want to accidentally hurt him before they even really started.

He shivered the more Alfred touched him. All of his touches were so warm and almost shockingly so, sending more blood rushing to meet the heat. Arthur closed his eyes to immerse himself into the sensation before Alfred had gotten a bit experimental on him. His hands curled in the sheets slightly, giving him some sort of grasp, and Arthur let out a breathy moan as he shuddered. "A--Alfred..."

The King only hummed against the mage, continuing to lightly nibble the sensitive skin before he pulled away, kissing the tip once before pulling away completely to slowly stroke the other for a few moments instead. "Does it feel alright...?" He asked in a soft voice, watching Arthur as he kissed the inside of his thigh.

Arthur opened his eyes once he felt the other beginning to pull away, looking down at him and panting softly. By now the majority of his own body was flushed and pinked. "It-- Yes, it feels..." The mage wasn't the best at formulating words but he did nod, looking dazed, and definitely pleased with what Alfred was doing.

Appearing to be pleased with Arthur's response, Alfred smiled and pressed one last lingering kiss to the mage's thigh, before going back to nibble at the sensitive skin once more. However, this time he paid more attention to the base-- Occasionally nibbling, licking and kissing between his legs, closer to the other's rear. Since he was focusing on the lower part of Arthur's body, he figured that he could begin to prepare him now, before they decided to really take the next step.

He continued to gasp and moan quietly, almost using one of his hands to try and quiet himself. The whole castle wasn't asleep and if this turned out badly-- Well. It would create several rumors, but Arthur couldn't focus and keep up his effort for long. Alfred was just-- There was several doubts in Arthur's mind that Alfred was entirely virginal. Surely he must have heard or read something... Arthur let out another few airy sighs, his hand coming to rest atop the other's head.

Alfred had been entirely focused on trying to explore the foreign parts of Arthur's body that he had flinched just slightly at the touch to his head, making a soft noise as he quickly relaxed and continued. He slowly began to stroke the mage once more as he focused his attention on the other's rear-- His tongue tentatively licking and kissing at the herbalist's entrance as he glanced up to watch his expressions once more, just to ensure that he was comfortable and enjoying it all.

Arthur shuddered. Having something prodding there was an even more odd sensation than Alfred around his length, but he knew that they did need to proceed-- It hadn't occurred to him that he might be using his tongue, though, and the herbalist sure was glad that he had taken that extra mile to...clean himself up. He couldn't imagine how much more flustered he would have been. "A-Alfred...," he moaned quietly. "You don't have to...."

The King paused when he heard Arthur's quiet voice, licking his lips and giving a gentle nudge to his thigh. "I know I don't have to, don't worry... Would you rather I not do that...?" He asked softly, pressing a little kiss to the herbalist's leg as his other hand slowed its pace, but continued to slowly stroke the other's length. If Arthur wasn't comfortable with it, he would stop right away. Neither of them were aware of each other's boundaries, after all.

"No, it's...it's just-- Not something I'm used to, you know," he chuckled a bit sheepishly, face red. "I hadn't expected, is all..." If he was honest, Alfred certainly seemed to know just what he was doing with that tongue of his. "You're...very good at this..," the mage murmured, giving the King a tentative, shy smile.

Relieved to hear that it hadn't caused any discomfort, Alfred smiled. He nodded in understanding, gently rubbing his spare hand over the mage's thigh. "If you're sure..." He murmured softly, before letting out a breathy chuckle. "I-I'm...merely curious, I suppose-- I just want to try whatever I can, and see how it makes you feel..." The King admitted with a flushed face-- A little embarrassed, he went back to what he had previously been doing for a little while longer.

Arthur lay himself back against the pillows again and focused on the sensation, dragging his teeth over his bottom lip. "You're-- You're doing very well... I'm not uncomfortable... It's- It's good..." He managed to breathe it out. Alfred was doing wonders, really, having teased his ear, chest, and now his nether regions. 

Alfred smiled against Arthur's skin as the mage complimented his efforts, humming softly in response. "T-Thank you..." He murmured, gently nuzzling his head against the other's leg for a moment, before taking things a step further. After having wetted the other's entrance he took in a small breath, before slowly and carefully nudging it with the tip of his tongue. He wasn't planning on pushing the wet muscle in much, though he did want to try at least a little bit before they moved onto his fingers and the lotion, which would no doubt be more practical.

Arthur's thighs twitched in response, not at all having expected his wet tongue to be entering fully as it did. "A--Ah..." Oh lord was it a different feeling. He wondered if it would feel this way when Alfred bonded with him, with a larger object inside him, of course, but it was warm and felt rather nice... "Alfred..please..." He was growing somewhat restless. Arthur wanted to know if he would be able to keep this affection, this tenderness, this warmth.

Although the King spent a few moments experimenting by pressing his tongue into the other, he stopped as soon as Arthur pleaded for him to move on. He was happy to oblige-- Slowly pulling his tongue away and crawling up the mage's warm body, gently hushing him as he pressed little kisses to his cheek, jaw and ear. "We'll move on now, alright...?" He murmured softly, giving the mage an affectionate little nudge before he reached for the lotion. He began to pour a small amount onto his fingers, however, it felt quite cold. "I-It's a little cold... Just give me a moment to try and warm it up a little, okay...?" He murmured once more to the mage, not wanting to keep him waiting for too long, now that Arthur was ready to move on. He took the small bottle and held it in both of his hands, occasionally rubbing and rolling it against his palms in an attempt to warm it up a little faster. He didn't want to surprise the mage or make anything feel uncomfortable if the lotion was too cold to use.

Arthur took a breath to prepare himself. Soon they would be-- Be truly bonding, and Alfred would have done so much with him... He needed to relax a bit and calm his nerves or he felt he would never 'open' up to the other. Of course, the gentle kisses he received did help quite a bit. The herbalist slowly propped himself up as Alfred retrieved the salve, raising an eyebrow at him and licking his lips. "Here, let me," he requested, holding out his hand. Arthur felt that both of them would like to get started and he could warm the salve much faster.

Alfred could feel the bottle warming up just slightly as he rubbed and held it, though it was a slow process. He was a little thankful when Arthur requested to deal with it instead, offering a small smile as he handed the lotion to the mage with no hesitation. He watched curiously once Arthur had taken it from him-- Eyes focused on his hands, though he did glance up to the other's eyes every now and again, as if trying to catch any hint that he was using a spell. At times like these, he really did seem like some kind of innocent and curious child.

He curled the bottle in his hand and carefully added heat to it, little by little, his eyes flashing with each additional increment of warmth transferred over to it. Arthur licked his lips and handed it over again. "That-- That should do it. It's ready." The mage was ready as well, as ready as he'd ever be, about to bond with the King.

Alfred had seen just how Arthur's eyes had flashed as he cast spells to heat the bottle up, which made him smile to himself as he watched curiously for the entire time. He happily took the bottle from Arthur once done, pressing a little kiss to his lips. "Thank you," he murmured with a smile, before coating three fingers in the now-warm lotion. The King then shifted back slightly, before gently spreading Arthur's legs a little more. "The one finger alone might not hurt... But if it does, just let me know and I will stop, alright...?" Alfred assured the mage, smiling softly to him as he slowly circled his index finger around the other's entrance-- Preparing him to the best of his ability before he slowly began to press it inside, bit by bit.

Arthur pushed himself back into the kiss, wanting to be able to feel Alfred, more than just his fingers, as they started this. He wanted to be together. It wasn't something he understood, really, but nonetheless the mage reached out to take Alfred's clean hand. "I'll be alright," he reassured, taking a breath. "You'll-- You'll know if it hurts...." Arthur knew that it wouldn't be bliss at the very beginning but he would gradually warm up to it. 

The feeling of Arthur taking his free hand had Alfred smiling up to him, before giving the hand a gentle squeeze of reassurance. This was really happening. The King couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle at what Arthur then said, smiling and shaking his head. "I'll be careful," he assured with a soft hum. Once the first finger was fully sheathed and Arthur showed no signs of being in pain, he began to slowly thrust it in and out, occasionally wriggling it and moving it to the sides to prepare for the second digit, which followed soon after. Alfred made sure to keep a close eye on Arthur as everything went on, still a little wary of what might hurt him.

"I don't doubt that..." Arthur licked his lips and bit down slightly, hoping to keep himself from making too much noise. It was a very odd sensation-- Have another's finger inside him, knowing that Alfred would replace it with something far, far larger soon. "Nh..." The second had been a bit more of a stretch. He knew he would have to get used to it. "I'm okay," he reassured before Alfred could stop and make sure that he wasn't hurt. 

Alfred chuckled lightly once more, smiling softly as he continued to press the second finger in until it, too, was all the way in. He had heard the small sound that came from Arthur and watched his expressions, noting that he did seem to look a little uncomfortable for a moment or two. He didn't stop at the other's request, knowing that if it really did hurt, Arthur definitely would have stopped him. "Alright..." He murmured, believing the mage, though his movements were slow and careful as he began to thrust the two fingers in and out, occasionally scissoring and spreading them slightly.

Arthur lay back and simply tried to relax. The more at ease he was, the better and quicker this would go for the both of them. He tried to focus on taking deep breaths and not on the way Alfred's finger felt inside him, though it was getting more and more difficult to overlook the closer and closer he got to-- Something. He didn't know what, but it was frustrating him that Alfred wasn't close enough and he tried to be patient. 

As the King was focused on Arthur's expressions as he moved the fingers around, he quickly picked up on what seemed like a slightly...bothered expression. "Are you alright, Arthur?" He asked carefully, not seeming to notice that it was the direction of where his fingers were moving that was causing the look of...discomfort? Alfred wasn't even sure what Arthur was currently feeling, though it was definitely something.

He opened his eyes to meet Alfred's, somewhat curious. "Yes, I'm fine," Arthur reassured him gently. "Just-- Getting used to it all..." Arthur paused and shifted his hips a bit, trying to wiggle the other's fingers right into that spot and oh merciful heaven was it just perfect. The herbalist gasped sharply, combined with a high cry as he bit his lip. "A-Ah....Ah, Alfred...," he groaned.

Alfred had sent a small smile up to Arthur and nodded once, understanding. He could only imagine how odd it felt to be penetrated like this-- Two fingers that continuously spread and moved around inside of the other. However, he blinked when Arthur shifted his hips, pausing for just a moment as the mage suddenly took in a gasp of air before letting out a cry. Had he hit something inside of him? He couldn't feel anything different to what he had felt before... As curious as the King was, he then began to rub his fingers against whatever he could, now trying to search for this special spot as well. "Does that feel good...?" He asked, curiously watching Arthur for any reaction to what he was trying to do.

"Y--Yes...hah...oh, yes," Arthur gasped out, his body twitching each time Alfred's curious, prodding fingers brushed up against that magical little bit inside him. His eyes closed and his features drew slightly with the pleasure, flushed-- And feeling good certainly relaxed him, coaxing his entrance to give a little more to the other. "Alfred...." The herbalist couldn't fathom what it was that he was feeling-- Just that it felt absolutely wonderful. 

As Arthur twitched, gasped and moaned, Alfred flushed darker and bit down on his lip. Oh, how tempting it was to simply skip the fingers... He knew he couldn't, however. There was no way he would risk it for their first time, even when Arthur breathed his name like that... "...J-Just...one last finger..." The King stammered slightly, swallowing as he carefully managed to slip the third and final finger inside, thankful that Arthur seemed to have loosened for a few moments, at least. He was still slow with moving the three fingers, not wanting to hurt the mage from the bigger stretch.

It was a bit of a stretch. The stinging warmth was assuaged by the delicious heat coming from Alfred's fingers, and Arthur pulled much of the same face, equal parts pain and pleasure. He forced himself to open his eyes, though, concerned about the other and how he had stumbled on his words. Licking his lips, he started, "Alfred...? Are you alright?" the mage asked airily, obviously still very pleased about the placement of his fingers.

Alfred was chewing on his lip as he tried to focus on moving the fingers and stretching Arthur further, trying to help the mage to adjust to the slight sting from the bigger stretch. He glanced up however, when he was addressed. "O-Oh-- Yes, I'm fine..." He murmured, flushing slightly as he lowered his gaze again. Everything about Arthur right now just made him want to hurry up-- His expressions, his warm and flushed skin, those _noises_... The King shifted his own hips just slightly, gently nudging his head against the mage's thigh. "D-Does it feel alright...? It doesn't hurt or anything...?" He asked, just to make sure.

He shivered, that heat so close to his entrance but just far away. "I'm fine," the mage reassured him again. "It's-- An adjustment, but I'm not hurting..." Arthur said truthfully. If he was Alfred's Queen, which at this point it would probably crush him if he weren't, he would want them to know each other's limits and boundaries where they to do this again. He would let Alfred know if he was being hurt unnecessarily. "It feels....good, right now, with you right there...."

The King smiled slightly and nodded once, listening to ensure he knew what Arthur felt right then. "I'm glad it doesn't feel too bad, then... If you think you're ready to move on, just let me know, okay? I don't want to stop this until you're ready..." Alfred murmured, smiling a little more after pressing a little kiss to the other's thigh once more. "I won't be moving anywhere unless you want me to..."

Arthur nodded his head and let the stretching go on for just a little more, just for the sake of safety and precaution. He ran his hand through Alfred's hair gently and gave him a shy, tentative smile, cheeks still flush just like the rest of his body. "I--I think I'm ready," the mage murmured softly. It was fitting for their intimacy and the setting. He only hoped that this wouldn't result in sadness. 

Alfred was patient and gave Arthur all the time he needed. As he waited he continued to stretch the mage further, until he heard that he could stop. The King gave a nod and smile then, carefully slipping the fingers out of Arthur as he chewed on his lip. "Alright... Just give me a moment to prepare myself," he murmured as he crawled up over Arthur, leaning down for a brief yet sweet kiss before he reached for the lotion once more-- This time covering his length. He then carefully shifted Arthur's legs to be able to settle between them, feeling both hesitant and eager to take the next step. "O-Okay..." He breathed, biting down on his lip as he slowly directed himself to the mage's entrance, just about pushing in and keeping his pace slow and careful.

It comforted him that Alfred was so virtuously patient with him... Arthur took it as another signal of just how much the other wished to protect and cherish him at all costs, and how he would be as gentle as possible. Somehow, it made his chest ache. The mage smiled gently into the kiss and nodded, waiting for Alfred to ready himself and taking the time to observe his features. He was flushed and beautiful as well-- But Arthur had expected no different. He licked his lips, feeling the beginning of their bonding and reached for Alfred's free hand to hold.

Alfred took in a small breath as he slowly pushed deeper into the other, gently but firmly holding onto Arthur's hand once it found his own. Dear lord, Arthur was _tight_ \-- The feeling had Alfred shuddering and leaning down to rest his forehead on the mage's shoulder as he continued to push in deeper, breathing a soft moan against Arthur's flushed skin. "...W-We probably won't...ah...--...be able to last for long..." He murmured with an airily chuckle, giving a gentle squeeze to Arthur's hand. He had to keep telling himself that yes, this moment was real. He was finally bonding-- And having his first time with Arthur just made it all the more special.

"H--Haah...." Arthur gave a long breath out as Alfred finished pushing inside. He felt so much bigger than he'd thought, and so warm, too... His free hand reached up and tangled gently in the back of the King's hair, keeping him close. "No...no, we won't," the mage agreed. He highly doubted that as soon as something that big and warm reached that spot that he would be able to keep his grip on himself. "Oh, Alfred..." 

Once he was entirely sheathed within Arthur, the King let out a breath of his own and shifted slightly; moving his free hand out to steady himself on the bed so as not to put every bit of his weight onto the mage below him. "Nmh... Y-Yeah-- Hold on...--" Alfred breathed, feeling his entire body flush as he shifted just slightly to be able to give the first thrust. It was slow and careful, but oh...-- Even that small movement had Alfred shuddering and cursing under his breath. There was no way he was going to last for long at all.

Arthur closed his eyes, features pinching in just the slightest way. Alfred was just so-- So big to be moving like he was... Not that he didn't enjoy it in almost every way imaginable. "Ah, god, Alfred...," the mage breathed airily. His hand held the other a bit tighter to him, not wanting to lose Alfred's warmth or his closeness. 

The King hummed in response, clinging to Arthur's hand and letting out soft pants as he tried to give some more careful thrusts, though it was a little awkward to get used to for the first couple of movements. "A-Arthur-- You...ah--...f-feel good..." Alfred breathed against Arthur's shoulder, trying and eventually being able to pull out enough to thrust back in a little deeper.

"You're so-- Warm, Alfred," he breathed back needily, almost sounding somewhat desperate. Arthur was aching, both to keep Alfred happy and make their first time special, especially if he did not turn out to be Alfred's Queen. The mage groaned and tilted his head back on the pillow, slowly growing used to the feeling of the other's slide. 

Alfred hummed and mewled happily as he nudged his head into the crook of Arthur's neck, breathing hotly against the skin there as they both adjusted to one another-- As Arthur was adjusting to the stretch, Alfred was trying to find the best way to thrust in and out of him, still at a relatively slow pace. The King found that it was a little easier to move as Arthur adjusted, meaning he was able to move at a slightly faster and better pace. He was thankful that Arthur hadn't actually felt much pain-- It wouldn't have been a nice thing to witness, since he wouldn't have been able to do a lot about it, other than give the other as much comfort as possible.

Arthur tried to keep himself tied to the present moment, not the tragedy that could befall them in moments. The feeling of Alfred's breath against his neck, his large, warm hand in his, the heavy heat of his slide... He tried to savor it. Every moment. Every sensation. The King picked up speed and Arthur found himself pleasures by it, quickly growing fond of the friction-- his lower half sharing the same sentiment. "A-Alfred..."

It was so hard to keep his noises quiet, groaning and panting against Arthur's neck as their limbs tangled with each other's-- Both desperate to hold each other as close as they could manage. At this rate, Alfred wasn't going to last for much longer. "A-Ah... Don't let go, A-Arthur..." The King pleaded in a breath, his own mind drifting to what could possibly happen after this was all over. Alfred tried to hold the mage closer as he continued to thrust at a slightly faster speed, now wanting to feel more of the warm sensation that was pooling in his stomach.

His mind interpreted the request two ways. Arthur did hold tight to Alfred, letting out a choked gasp as more and more heat flooded through him-- but he also tried to restrict that heat. He had assumed that Alfred wished for him to put off reaching his end just yet, which if Arthur could tell by his sweet, perfect noises was approaching fast for the other.

Alfred was trying to make it all last for a little longer, though he knew that it would have to end at some point. He let out a pleased sound as Arthur held him closer, just about managing to reach between them to start stroking at the other's length. "I-I'm close-- Ahh--... I-I want...--...w-want us to finish together..." The King breathed to Arthur, sticking to his relatively fast pace with both his thrusts and hand. He knew that he hadn't lasted for a long time-- Though, it was all part of being a virgin, unfortunately... He hadn't ever wanted for it to end.

Arthur gasped sharply, unused to such quick and plentiful friction over his length as given by Alfred's warm hand. As much as he wanted to keep his eyes open and watch the expressions of Alfred's face, the herbalist couldn't help as his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. All the best was beginning to come to a head. Quickly. "A-Alfred...," he moaned into the others ear, trying to warn him of his approaching peak.

The King could only breathe out pleasured moans, squeezing the mage's hand as he came closer and closer to his finish. He murmured soft, tender words and sweet nothings as he tried to stroke Arthur to his finish, nudging his head against the other's to rest their foreheads together. Alfred's body was glistening just slightly with sweat-- The heat and movement all becoming too much too soon. "G-Go on-- I'm right, a-ah--...right b-behind you..." The King breathed to the mage, trying to kiss the other, though he was panting and moaning a little too much to do so properly.

Arthur returned every pressure given to him by Alfred. He gasped and twitched beneath the King, the both of them trying to breathe the same hot, heavy air. Forcing his eyes open, Arthur watched the sweat and pleasure on Alfred's face increase and increase while still being so careful with him. "Alfred," the Mage whimpered softly, feeling himself so close to letting go. His arm constricted tighter around the other as the peak finally hit him-- it elicited several moans and shivers, muddled cries of Alfred's name. He hated to draw away from the kiss so each noise was made against Alfred's lips.

Alfred watched with hazy eyes as Arthur's blinked open, sending a dazed smile to the mage through his pants and moans. "I-I've got you..." He breathed, squeezing Arthur's hand once more as he moved closer to the mage, practically panting and moaning into the other's mouth. The King was able to feel as Arthur hit his peak, gasping as he was held tighter-- Both by the other's arm and also where he was continuing to thrust into the herbalist, although he didn't last much longer, himself. Alfred shuddered and twitched with his release after hitting his own peak, gasping and moaning Arthur's name loudly in return. Most noises were lost into each other's mouths as they tried to kiss-- Only muffled moans and whines coming from them then. Alfred only stopped moving once he was sure that they were both completely finished, though he could still feel himself have an occasional twitch. He wrapped both of his arms around Arthur, holding him closely and relatively tightly as they both came down from their dazed highs, Alfred feeling a little drowsy. "...I th-think...we now just have to w-wait..." The King breathed against Arthur's lips, forehead resting against the other male's as he tried to catch his breath.

But oh was that a sensation. We're Arthur not already finished, he highly suspected more searing heat from Alfred like that in such a sensitive place would have gotten him to fly off the edge and into the blissful valley of release he was currently basking in with Alfred. The mage lay there a panting mess of exhaustion and weariness. "Oh, dear...lord...," he rasped quietly. Arthur tried to coax the other into laying down beside him, not wishing him to tax himself any more so than already had. Arthur was not..happy about waiting. He wished to know. That was the point.

Alfred had felt the gentle tugs from Arthur, smiling tiredly as he complied to the mage's unspoken wish and very carefully shifted them both-- Soon lying beside Arthur and keeping the smaller male held close to his chest, lightly playing with the little strands of hair at the back of his head. The other male looked as though he had a lovely light glow that glistened over his flushed body, it being too pretty for Alfred to be able to resist running gentle fingers over his face, sides and back. "...T-Thank you, Arthur..." The King murmured after a few moments of silence, bar the slightly breathless pants that continued to fill the air.

Arthur was more than happy to be subject to more cuddling and closeness. Now that they had gone through with and finished the bonding, he knew it might be the last affection they might get to share if some mark didn't appear. The thought made his heart wrench and pound within his chest, prompting him to press closer into Alfred, taking comfort in his gentle touched along his body. Licking his lips, the Mage looked up in question. "What...what for?"

The King seemed to be entranced as he watched his gentle fingers run over Arthur's body, a distant smile on his face. "Well... You could have just...done your job and not have anything to do with this... But you wanted to help," he murmured quietly, holding the mage closer and shifting just slightly to ensure that they were curled up comfortably together, pulling up the blankets to keep their warmth in. "You didn't have to do this... But you did-- And you've given me a real chance to actually have a Queen... I can't tell you how many past nurses simply gave up when they simply couldn't understand the fits," Alfred murmured, chuckling just slightly, before running a gentle hand through Arthur's hair. "You're really...trying so hard to help fix me... How can I not thank you?" He then murmured a little quieter and softer, carefully cupping the other's cheek to look over his face, as if trying to remember every specific thing in this moment.

Arthur watched his face carefully, already able to feel the movements of his fingers and quite ensnared by such a...a sweet expression on the others face. He made not even the slightest protest to being held and coddled and wrapped up with Alfred in blankets, almost desperately hoping that they would be able to do things like this again in the future. "Well...you should thank yourself as well, then," Arthur murmured. "Had you not looked past my magic to hire me in the first place-- I would not have been here to try and assist..." He looked up to Alfred as best as he was able, with a light shake of the head. "It isn't you that needs to be fixed, Alfred....just the fits, your sleepless nights," he said somewhat sternly. He didn't wish Alfred to think of himself a problem like that.

Alfred's smile softened as Arthur responded, shrugging just slightly. "...There was just...-- For some reason, I felt as though I couldn't tell anyone of your magic... I felt as though I _had_  to keep it a secret-- And I suppose I made the right decision to follow that, huh?" He murmured, chuckling just slightly. The King then sighed softly, shutting his eyes to relax with Arthur as they waited. Waited for _some_ sort of sign that he was the Queen he had been waiting for, after all this time... "...Y-You will still...stay, even if you aren't my Queen...won't you...?" He asked quietly, pressing his face against the mage's shoulder as he kept him held close. "...You wouldn't...leave or pretend that this didn't happen...right...?" Alfred sounded a little worried then, his hold around Arthur tightening just slightly, keeping his face hidden.

He smiled shyly, looking away for a brief moment. "Perhaps, and I...I'm very glad that you did." Arthur was growing a bit anxious, dread settling in as euphoria began to ebb away. It was just a slight jealousy he had for Alfred being able to relax himself so much-- but he very, very much deserved it. "I..." The Mage licked his lips. His voice was quiet, almost scared, as he answered the King. "I don't think I could leave... Not--not after all..." Alfred had so quickly become so much more to him than an employer, a king, a friend. 

Although Alfred was content and relaxed, he was far from confident. He repeatedly tried to block out any thoughts of Arthur not being his Queen-- Instead, he tried to focus his hardest on what they had right there and then. He was still feeling a little drowsy from the heat and the bonding though... His hold tightened around Arthur just slightly as he waited for the mage to respond, nodding slowly. "...G-Good..." He breathed, taking in a small, unstable breath after that. He didn't know if he would ever be able to cope without both a Queen _and_  Arthur...


	10. Not How the Story Goes

Arthur kept his eyes open, focusing on the others skin and chest, studying it intently as means to keep himself distracted from those gruesome thoughts. He was growing very anxious that they had not yet seen a sign. But it soothed him, if only a little, that Alfred wanted him to stay even if he wouldn't be his Queen. A small comfort. But soon, the Mage grew restless. "Alfred? What sort of..sign is it were looking for, again?"

Alfred had slowly lifted his head when he was addressed, looking much more tired now than he had been just a few moments ago. "...O-Oh, uh..." He murmured, lifting a hand to rub at one of his eyes. "I'm not sure how it...works exactly... I think it can vary... I know that it could take up to 24 hours to develop at least one mark on the Queen..." He mumbled, head resting back against Arthur's shoulder to shut his eyes again, pretty much drifting off. It was strange how he had suddenly appeared to be tired, and that he didn't even seem to notice himself drifting off against the mage's chest. He hadn't been _that_  exhausted from the bonding.

"Oh, I see," he murmured, disappointed. A full day before they might know whether or not they could stay together like this. Arthur might have been a bit worried about him being tired, but after knowing how difficult it was to sleep and rest, the herbalist let him be and chalked it up to their bonding having work him out. He lay there for a few hours until he exhausted himself with worry and found peace at Alfred's side.

It took another hour or so after Arthur had fallen asleep before things began to change. The King was awoken by the sound of...what seemed like soft chimes from bells. He slowly glanced around, curious but a little wary as he held Arthur closer, wondering where the sound was coming from. By now, it was night-- There was nobody but the guards that were awake within the castle... The King winced and tried to ignore the soft sounds, burying his face into the crook of the mage's neck to try and get back to sleep. As he tried, however, the noises only grew more noticeable. It was almost as if it was trying to keep Alfred awake. But was it all in his head...? Thinking he had no other way of ignoring it, the King tried to gently shake Arthur awake. "...A-Arthur... Wake up, p-please..." He spoke in a soft whisper, completely unaware that yes, it was all in his head-- As well as being oblivious to the fact that his eyes were glowing that royal blue colour.

Arthur had just gotten into a sleep himself and was a bit of a grump to be woken, though he did know Alfred would not do it without reason. "Alfred...what is it..?" He mumbled sleepily, starting to open his eyes. They widened significantly upon looking up and noting the royal blue shining ever so brightly. "A-Alfred, are you alright?" The Mage asked with concern. If he was fitting then it was certainly strange, and if not-- stranger still.

Alfred took in a small breath when Arthur stirred and began to wake, wincing quietly once the mage had opened his eyes. "I-I... Do you hear it...? The...-- The bells...?" He asked, not even seeming to register Arthur's question as he glanced around them both once more, appearing to be a little shifty. He was still unaware of his glowing pupils-- Trying to focus on figuring out where the bells - or whatever they were - were coming from and why. Why would bells be ringing in the middle of the night? "T-They woke me up...and won't let me sleep again," the King then murmured.

Arthur's concern was on the eyes-- he had no sense of hearing, bells or no. It was his duty and concern to make sure the King, his friend, was alright. The herbalist sat up a bit, moving to examine Alfred's eye better. "Alfred-- your eyes are glowing like they do when you fit," he explained, hands opening it a little wider.

The King had winced when Arthur shifted to look into one of his eyes, trembling just slightly. What was going on? "B-But I... I'm not fitting--" He breathed, wetting his lips a little nervously. His hands were repeatedly gripping onto and pulling at the bed sheets, still trying to glance around the room in an attempt to find just where that chiming was coming from. "...It s-sounds like it's coming from...-- F-From outside, Arthur--"

Arthur's pupil darted around to inspect Alfred's eye, which-- nothing seemed out of the ordinary save the color, obviously. Satisfied with that he actually heeded what the other was saying and paused, trying to hear what Alfred was claiming to, only to be met with the relative quiet of the castle. "Alfred," the Mage said slowly," there's-- there's nothing to be heard."

Alfred was only trembling more over time as he continued to hear that damned noise, letting out a small, desperate noise as he moved to sit up. "N-No, it-- It's there, I can hear it--" The King persuaded the mage, breath a little heavy. Something was trying to pull him outside, and he was doing little to stop the strange force. "I-I--... I have to go and look--" The King then breathed, quickly but awkwardly shuffling to the edge of the bed to grab at his clothes.

Arthur made to move and winced a little with a small gasp. He'd forgotten in the panic that he would be a teensy but tender about movement. "Alfred," the herbalist tried to coax, "Alfred, please, it's late at night. If it were the warning bells guards would have come to get you already. Come back to bed," he urged. Something about this wasn't right.

"N-No--... I-I need to...--...N-Need to go out--" Alfred only breathed in response, trying to pull on his pair of trousers before his shirt. It was as if there were a force that was pulling Alfred to it-- And it seemed to be a pretty strong one, too. The King's breath was laboured as his hands fiddled with the clothing and shook, most certainly desperate to find whatever was 'calling' him. "S-Something is out there--"

"Alfred, please," the mage pleaded. After a moment it became clear to him that there was no talking Alfred out of it, but he wasn't going to try. With another wince, Arthur waddled over to the frantically dressing King and took one of his hands, a slight twinge of pain in his face. "If you won't listen to me, at least wait for me to go with you. It's dangerous to go alone."

Alfred had just been about finished getting dressed before Arthur took and held one of his hands. Not thinking straight, the King quickly shook his head, trying to pull away from the mage's hold to make it to the door. "C-Can't--... Can't wait--" Alfred shook his head, trying to slip his hand out of Arthur's in an attempt to simply run. "I n-need to see-- A-Arthur-- Please," he breathed, gaze locked on the closed door as he tried to reach it.

Something wasn't right. Alfred would be the first to ask him if he was in pain, to get him to sit down, but instead-- He was trying to pull away and essentially abandon Arthur. As much as he didn't want to do it, Arthur knew that there was no reasoning with the other and forced him to stay still with a flash. "I'm coming with you, I can't let you go alone," the mage insisted quietly with an apologetic tone, foregoing his own pajamas in favor of borrowing Alfred's robe. "Alright, take me with you." He released Alfred from the hold and firmly took a hold of his hand.

Alfred had been so close to slipping from Arthur's hand and escaping when he was forced still by the mage's spell. The entire of the King's body was trembling and twitching as the spell conflicted with what _needed_  to be done, gasping and choking on small cries-- Looking as though he was about to fit right there and then. The King stumbled once the spell was lifted, immediately trying to rush out of the room, even as Arthur held onto his hand. "H-Have to hurry--"

Arthur stumbled along next to Alfred-- oh, was his lower half protesting. He would pay for this later. The mage tried to keep his small whimpers quiet as the King raced them out to wherever he heard those bells... It struck Arthur that it might be a ruler of Spades thing, and his heart sank-- Alfred could hear them, but Arthur was unable.

Alfred continued to walk briskly through the halls, down the stairs and towards the back entrance of the castle. The cold night breeze hit them both immediately once the door was open and they were outside, walking just as quickly towards the royal gardens. They were stood next to a large water fountain when Alfred suddenly stopped. "...H-Here...?" He breathed, glancing around as the sound of the bells seemed to sound much clearer in that specific place. Everything was silent for a while then, bar the gentle sound of trickling water that flowed through the fountain. However, a minute or two later, Alfred's hold on Arthur's hand faltered and he collapsed onto the floor, fitting pretty much as soon as he hit the floor. The King's eyes were still open and glowing as this happened, unblinking for a while as the fit went on.

The wind went right through Alfred's robe rather harshly, cutting to the bone. Arthur was shivering as he was pulled along, waiting as patiently as he could for whatever it was that the King saw fit to rush out to in the middle of the night. He shivered and waited. When Alfred hit the ground he went down immediately after him, cold hands scrabbling to get his shirt open and get his hands on the mark. "Alfred," he tried to coax, "Alfred..."

The King was taking in small gasps of air as he struggled and twitched on the floor in his fit, warm to the touch even out in the cold. The mage's coaxing went unheard as Alfred continued to fit, however, even as his mark was touched and eyes could see Arthur. Although, his gaze went straight through him, as if he wasn't there. The King could see and feel nothing, whilst the only sound was from the bells-- Sounding louder and louder, as if something was coming closer.

Arthur waited expectantly for the fit to cease but it never did. He desperately put his hand to Alfred's face as if to open the already staring eye-- nothing was working. Arthur's heart pounded in his throat. It wasn't good for them to be out. His touch wasn't doing anything to soothe the fit so the Mage did what he could to protect Alfred from further harm, shifting up to his head and using his thighs as a pillow, keeping it from the hard ground as he thrashed. His lip was being bitten mercilessly. Arthur had no idea at all what to do.

Alfred seemed completely oblivious to everything that was happening around him. The only thing that was circling his mind was the bells-- Why were they ringing? Why was it only him that could hear them, and why was he led to the gardens, of all places? The King continued to fit for minutes after his head was carefully placed on the mage's thighs, however, even when he began to calm, his eyes continued to glow. The bells just kept ringing-- "A-Arthur..." He breathed when he started to come to, twitching and aching all over. There were little scratches dotted over his exposed skin from hitting the floor.

Arthur had several moments to simply steep in worry. The King, of course, was his primary concern-- But this was also almost concrete evidence to him that he was not Alfred's Queen. He felt so very choked. Only some relief came with the other beginning to speak again, unsure if the fit was over, given the color of his eyes. "Alfred," the Mage breathed back quietly, hand shakily stroking his face. 

Alfred was so very confused. "...W-What... What h-happened...--?" He breathed, slowly glancing around himself, noting that his head was being kept on Arthur's lap. He shakily looked up to the other, eyes still glowing just as brightly. He remembered why he had come outside...but why did he fit? What caused it, out in the middle of the open, even after bonding? Was it even related to bonding and having no Queen yet...?

"I don't know," he admitted in a whisper, very frightened for Alfred, and for the two of them. "I don't know, Alfred....you fell and started fitting. I--I couldn't stop it," the mage murmured. His eyes searched Alfred's glowing ones as if it would somehow give them any sort of indication as to what was going on, as if there were something hidden in that glow.

Alfred took in a small breath, holding their gaze when he saw how Arthur was looking into his eyes. "...A-Are they still glowing...?" He asked quietly, trying to reach for the mage's hand. He wanted to try and comfort them both, at least by holding the other's hand. "...I-I can still hear the b-bells... It's so loud," the King breathed. What was happening to him?

Arthur nodded his head slightly, not wanting to scare Alfred and hoping that whatever was afflicting him would resolve itself soon. "Yes..." He saw the hand seeming to search for something and carefully reached out to lace their fingers together despite the ache it brought him to do so. "Alfred... It's only you that can hear the bells..."

The King winced quietly, holding onto Arthur's hand and clinging to it slightly for comfort. "...I-It's...so loud--" Alfred repeated, quietly, as he held the other's hand closer. He then shivered slightly from the cold, his shirt still open from where Arthur had tried getting to his mark. It almost looked as though he was trying to hold the mage's hand to his mark.

"Try to think of other things," Arthur tried to help him, licking his lips as he offered suggestions. "Anything besides the bells, Alfred.." The mage did anything that the King requested of him, moving his hand as he wished. He felt so powerless and unable to help.

"T-They only get louder when I try," Alfred winced in response, letting out a small, relieved breath as he held the mage's hand to his chest, specifically on his mark. Even his eyes flickered for a moment or two.

Arthur bit his lip, nodding his head as he was told that it just wasn't helping. The mage watched his eyes carefully, blinking, wondering if the fit was going to end-- "Alright.... Perhaps try to focus on them, then?"

The King winced quietly, nodding slowly, even though he had been trying to focus on them for a while now anyway. He began to chew on his lip as he clung to Arthur's hand and lightly played with it, taking in a breath as he continued to twitch just slightly, trembling still. "...D-Do you think...it has something t-to do with the bonding...?" He asked quietly.

The mage licked his lips quietly and gave a light shrug of the shoulders. "I don't know," he murmured. Alfred was by far more familiar with the process of bonding and what it entailed, all the secrets of the royals. He couldn't make any of the right judgements on this-- Not this late at night, cold, worried, and afraid.

Alfred was quiet himself after that, sniffing quietly and giving a little nudge of his head against the mage's stomach, only then noticing that he wasn't wearing much under his robes. ""...Y-You should go back to the castle... You will catch a cold like this..." He breathed, tightening his hold on Arthur's hand just slightly. Alfred most likely wouldn't return himself until this thing with the chiming stopped. He wasn't aware of something actually passing through his body and into Arthur's as he held the mage's hand against his mark-- It was a very subtle happening. The only hint that something was happening was the added warmth coming from the mark-- There was no glowing aside from his eyes, no pain nor pleasure.

Arthur shook his head, moving his other hand up to gently stroke his fingers through the King's hair, hoping to soothe him. Again the little nudges made him feel-- Cared for. Sad, but cared for... "I'm not going to leave you out here like this," he murmured. "And besides, I'm the healer... I can treat a little cold," he tried for a little laugh. His gaze was sad and concerned upon Alfred's face-- He had no idea what to do or how to help, and he hated it.

The King offered a tiny smile up in return to the other's soft laugh, shifting just a little closer to Arthur to comfort them both. He did let out a quiet wince, however, aching and scratched up from the fit. Alfred could tell that Arthur was concerned, and gently stroked his thumb over the top of the mage's hand against his mark. "...W-What other things can you do with your magic...? Other than, you know...healing," he asked softly, hoping to take their minds off of bonding for the time being.

The mage blinked, startled slightly by the shift in focus though it wasn't at all unwelcome. He hadn't had much question about his magic that was genuinely curious and not frightened, and it was odd to think about things that he was very used to doing. "Well... You've seen me move things, yeah? I can produce light...fire...water... I can help plants grow... I found, once, that I can daze people and confuse them entirely," he said with a bit of amusement, shrugging his shoulders.

Alfred smiled softly, a little distant as Arthur listed some of his abilities. His smile brightened just slightly but remained soft at the last one, humming quietly and giving another little nudge of his head to the other's stomach. "Perhaps...y-you could show me some of them...?" He breathed softly, giving another gentle squeeze to Arthur's hand. He wondered how they looked to a guard or such-- Arthur cradling his head on his lap as he led pretty much motionless on the floor... It would surely raise some sort of suspicion if they were caught. Thankfully, the gardens were rather secluded.

Arthur felt a little better that Alfred was at least smiling with him now. It was a sign that he was feeling somewhat better, if only a tiny bit. The mage took one of his hands from the other's hair and pulled up a tiny wisp of light, having it slowly change colors and dance around in front of them. Should a guard come out, it would only look as if it were the glow from Alfred's eyes.

Alfred had made a soft noise when Arthur's hand was no longer in his hair, though he was soon mesmerised by the little wisp; his smile remaining on his face as he watched the little light flicker and dance about. Even his own eyes flickered lightly and glowed with the light, as if they were connected in some way. "...A-Am I able to touch it...?" He asked quietly, curious. It looked rather pretty...

The mage smiled gently. Alfred was always so happy and curious about his magic. If only everyone felt that way about it-- Not the fear and hatred like his family and village had.... "Yes, you may-- It will move with your touches," he said, holding his hand a little closer so that Alfred could touch it as he wished without straining his no doubt sore body.

The King nodded only, albeit a little shakily, slowly managing to lift his hand that wasn't holding Arthur's against his mark. He was just a little bit hesitant, though he did eventually touch the little bit of light, smiling a little more as it moved accordingly. "...I-It's quite pretty..." He murmured softly, gaze fixated on the wisp and how it came from Arthur's hand. He even wished that he had the ability to do such a thing.

Arthur found himself smiling very gently as the light wisp twirled around Alfred's finger. He changed it into a wisp light of a flower, resembling one of the blooms that Alfred had given him in his lovely bouquet. "It is, isn't it?" the mage said in regards to the flower. If only this would distract him from the bells so that they could go into the castle again.

Alfred couldn't help but gasp softly as the wisp took to the shape of a familiar flower. He found himself squeezing Arthur's hand on his mark, almost scared that he would ruin the little flower with a single touch. "...W-We... We still have time...--" He breathed, eyes flickering and appearing sad as he glanced up to Arthur, referring to the mark appearing on the other's skin. Arthur... He just had to be his Queen...

Alfred's gasp earned a concerned glance down in his direction. Arthur relaxed somewhat upon finding that he was (relatively) alright and just in awe of the flower, smiling somewhat. He made the flower spin slowly before returning his gaze downward, now confused, "Time?" the mage repeated softly, unsure of why he appeared sad. "Time, Alfred? Are you alright...?"

After watching the flower spin with the same sad gaze, Alfred glanced up to Arthur when he was questioned. "...T-Time, for... F-For a mark to develop--" The King breathed, lowering his gaze back down to the flower as his bottom lip began to tremble and eyes filled with a few tears. "...For you t-to...be my Queen...--"

Arthur pursed his lips. The thought of it not appearing on him... No, he couldn't bare to think about it again right now, not out in the cold with Alfred. "Yes, there...there's time," he agreed, his expression faltering into the same sadness shared with Alfred. He gently squeezed the hand still held in the other's to try and soothe him, making a few twinkles to the flower.

Alfred's breath was a little shaken up as he continued to watch the flower, thankful for the little twinkles as it helped to distract him a little. A little tear did roll down his cheek, however, and he reached to wipe it away, trembling and sniffling lightly. He was quiet once more then, more time passing until finally, the bells began to dim. It caused his eyes to droop and hand to slowly loosen around Arthur's, head becoming a little heavier on the mage's lap. "...T-They... They're going..." He whispered, eyes flickering back to their usual color, though they were rolling back into his head slightly as he looked just about ready to pass out. Whatever had been happening and passing between them both through his mark and Arthur's hand was now finished-- Yet, no mark could still be seen.

His hold on Alfred's hand stayed just a little tighter than usual. He didn't want him to feel alone-- Arthur simply wished for the King to be able to relax, sleep, carry on like any healthy person and be happy. A small and sad smile stayed on his face. "Going?" he asked quietly, watching the glow drain from the King's eyes and how he seemed to quickly grow tired. "Going.... Let's get you to bed, Alfred," the mage suggested gently. "It will be much nicer inside."

Alfred was already slipping in and out of consciousness when Arthur suggested that they move. He still nodded sleepily, although he wasn't able to move much-- Wincing quietly as he ached all over and just felt far too exhausted to really deal with it all. His hands, cheeks, nose and feet were feeling a little numb from the cold, too. He would be surprised if at least one of them didn't catch a cold.

Arthur licked his lips and put a strong spell of rejuvenation into Alfred. He wouldn't be able to hold it long, but he didn't have to-- Just long enough to get Alfred inside and into bed, safe and warm. "Come on, love," the mage said quietly, trying to assist and coax the other up. "We'll get back into bed and get some rest in the warmth, yeah?"

The King did feel his body liven up a little when Arthur gave him the rejuvenation spell, although it still wasn't enough to keep him very alert. "Mm, alright..." He slurred in a mumble, managing to stumble up onto his feet with Arthur. He leant against the mage just slightly as they began to head back to the castle, almost tripping over his own feet a couple of times. "...You'll stay with m-me...?" Alfred murmured quietly, eyes just about able to stay open for him to see where they were going.

He helped Alfred along by holding gently around his upper back, unable to truly reach his shoulders. They moved along somewhat slowly so that he wouldn't accidentally trip the other up-- Not to mention that his lower half was still sore and would not appreciate going much faster anyway. They were just inside the castle as he nodded, "Yes, I'll stay if you wish," the mage murmured. "As long as you desire."

Alfred rested his head against Arthur's as they walked, humming in response. "...F-Forever," he breathed, holding onto Arthur just a little bit firmer. By the time they returned to his chambers, the King was struggling to even stand up properly. They did manage to get into bed relatively easily, however. Alfred simply wrapped his arms around Arthur and held him close before he fell asleep, curled up slightly and having his face pressed against into mage's hair. He didn't care about the clothes he still had on, even though they were a little damp and dirty-- He was truly exhausted.

The mage smiled gently to himself but made no comment on Alfred's request. He was exhausted and most likely somewhat silly with tiredness-- But still, the intent was sweet, as was the King, as always... Arthur didn't move away from him and welcomed the tightened hold. It was fairly warm sharing body heat. Finally, they had made their return to Alfred's bedchamber and the herbalist didn't have much choice about getting into bed with him, not that he would have protested anyway. Arthur smiled and felt him finally rest, allowing himself to do so as well.

Alfred slept peacefully for the remainder of the night. He clung to Arthur even as he awoke the next morning, very slowly blinking his eyes open and moving his head to peer down at the mage. He wasn't able to see much of his body, but the parts that he could see had no mark. It was rather disappointing, knowing that his future partner had to be decided by some silly mark... The King sighed, keeping Arthur held close in a somewhat protective hold as he allowed for his mind to wander. He would most likely leave come this nightfall, to search for Arthur's mother. It could bring at least some happiness for the other if he turned out not to be his Queen.

Arthur himself managed to get some decent rest for the night, happy to not have any further interruptions. The morning greeted him with a bit of tiredness and plenty of soreness from the night before. He gave a small groan of discomfort upon waking up but was soothed by the warmth of the other, slowly opening his eyes to see whether the King was awake.

The King had heard the small noise of discomfort and glanced down to check on the mage, sending him a soft smile as his eyes opened. "Good morning, Arthur..." He murmured softly, leaning down for a sweet, gentle kiss. "How are you feeling...?" Alfred then asked, a little quieter. Last night had been rough, and he was pretty sure that Arthur was quite sore. His own soreness had died down quite a lot, thankfully.

"Good morning," the mage murmured back, taking a pause in order to enjoy his kiss and just be happy that his time with Alfred was not over. "I'm alright... Not the best I've ever felt, a bit sore..." Not to mention that his head felt the slightest bit foggy, but whether that was from sleep or being out in the cold he couldn't tell yet. 

A small smile formed on Alfred's face as Arthur responded, carefully and affectionately brushing some hair from the mage's face. "...I'm sorry about last night... If anything, I only made you feel worse..." He muttered, pouting a little and lowering his gaze to play with his robe that Arthur was still wearing. It would be his fault if Arthur ached more than usual, or caught a cold.

Arthur made a small negatory noise. "No, no... You weren't yourself last night, Alfred... I don't blame you," he pointed out and turned his face into the other's hand. The mage himself was still waiting with anticipation for that little mark to appear. As he thought about it, it just seemed crazy how a tiny little mark could change the both of them so much, whether it appeared or not.

Alfred gave a weak smile then, gently giving one of his well-known head nudges. "...I-I know, but..." He tried to protest, only to bury his face into the mage's hair with a little nuzzle. He would really, really struggle with keeping his affection to himself if Arthur wasn't his Queen... The King continued to run gentle fingers through the other's hair as they led together, allowing for both to relax. "...I'm going to leave tonight, for...a little while... Maybe a couple of days..." He quietly spilled, chewing on his lip a little as he held Arthur closer. "...Will you be alright to stay here until I get back...?"

The mage had found himself getting very used to and fond of these little head nudges. At this point he was fairly certain that not being Alfred's Queen would absolutely crush him, but for now, he had the gentle affection and wanted to enjoy it, trying to relax himself. Of course-- Alfred's little announcement didn't let him feel relaxed for long. "What?" he asked in surprised. Immediately Arthur wondered if he had been that bad at bonding.. If he had said or done something to drive him away. Arthur had grown attached to Alfred too quickly-- And of course he was scared to be abandoned. 

Alfred didn't want to leave Arthur. He really, _really_  didn't want to. But he had to-- If he brought Arthur along with him to the estate he used to live... It was just far too dangerous if somebody were to recognize him. "Just for a few days, I promise... Maybe not even that," he murmured in assurance, giving the mage a gentle squeeze. "It's...important-- And it's too dangerous for you to come with me..." Alfred explained carefully, not wanting to give away the reason for why he was really going-- He wanted it all to be a surprise. After all of Arthur's hard work, he at least deserved this.

Arthur licked his lips and nodded, looking down carefully. If it was important, then he didn't want to interfere with his silly abandonment complex and irrational attachment to Alfred. "..hopefully we can see whether or not I have a mark before you leave," the mage murmured. He of course didn't know what he was looking for-- And waiting days would no doubt put a tax on his nerves.

Alfred nodded, giving a gentle smile when he pulled back slightly. He then tilted Arthur's head up," Hopefully... But will you be alright on your own...? I can have a couple of guards to check up on you, if you would like... I would bring you if I could..." The King murmured, resting their foreheads together. Alfred wouldn't leave until at least 24 hours had passed, seeing as that seemed to be where the best chances of having a mark form was.

He didn't wish to trouble Alfred further. "I'll be alright," Arthur nodded, though he was quiet. After getting many a decent night's sleep, the herbalist wasn't certain that having Alfred away wouldn't disrupt that, not to mention his nerves, and deprive him of his only friend in the new castle for a few days. "Don't worry..."

Alfred noticed how Arthur was quiet, making him pout and give a gentle nudge once more. "...Arthur," he murmured, pulling the mage a little closer. "If you aren't comfortable with me leaving or have any worries, please tell me..." The King murmured, cupping the other's cheek in an affectionate, concerned manner. "I won't leave unless I know you will be well..."

Arthur was very reluctant, both to lie and to admit his concerns. They were all very selfish. Overall, the mage shook his head and did not look at Alfred, though he did move closer as he could without straining himself. "It's very important. I-- I will cope for a few days, don't worry about me."

The King only pouted some more as he failed to get Arthur to crack. Something was bothering him, and Alfred knew that he would only feel guilty if he left without even knowing what the mage's worries were. So, to try once more at changing the other's mind he carefully rolled them over to top the mage - being careful with their soreness - and leant down for a relatively long, passionate kiss. He was left breathless and a little flushed when he eventually pulled back, licking his own lips as he looked down to Arthur, straight into his eyes. "...T-Tell me, please..." He breathed, cupping the other's face once more. "Even if it isn't something I can really help with... I-I'd rather know, Arthur, please..."

He made a soft noise of surprise, eyes open-- But soon Arthur had melted into the kiss, his fingers tangling in Alfred's pajamas as if it would keep him close even throughout the night. "Alfred..." The mage breathed softly, closing his eyes. He didn't wish to deprive himself of the other's visage but Arthur couldn't bear to admit these things and look him in the eye simultaneously. "I... I'm just-- Worried... About you, myself, the-- The mark... If I'm not your Queen, then I-- I don't think I'd like to be alone... And I don't know anyone else in the castle... And what about you, your fits? I don't know, Alfred..."

The King felt relieved and let out a soft sigh when Arthur finally voiced his concerns, gently stroking his thumb over the mage's cheek as he did so. He couldn't help but smile softly as he listened, trying to think of how he could alter his trip to help with Arthur's worries. "Shh, it's alright..." He murmured softly once the mage was done, still caressing his cheek and smiling softly down to him. "...Perhaps I could make it back to the castle after just one day, though it would mean I would leave at night and arrive back to the castle late the next night, or even early in the morning..." He murmured softly, knowing he would be rushing a bit if he did that, though he would rather have Arthur feel more comfortable. "It would stop me from having any fits, and you wouldn't even have to spend an entire night alone... Would you rather I try to be back for then...?"

Arthur was soothed only a little by these touches-- But it was something, and for that, he was grateful. After Alfred had tried to explain to him a course of action that would assuage his fears and insecurities if even a little, his hand found its way to the other's on his face, gently cupping over his palm. "You...you're always trying to look out for me," the mage murmured, as if he was still a little stunned by that fact even though that was what he took it as-- fact. "If its important, I don't want you to rush... Unless its at all possible....," he relented. Of course he knew that some things were more important than him, the country for example, but it didn't make him worry any less.

When Arthur lifted his hand to place atop of his own on his cheek, he blinked in slight confusion, before smiling down to the mage. "I just want the best for you, Arthur... I want you to be happy," he murmured softly, intertwining their fingers so they were both cupping Arthur's cheek, before leaning down for a soft kiss. It didn't last long to allow for Arthur to speak once more, where the King nodded and smiled once more in response. "It is possible to do in a single day-- I will just be a little tired when I return. That's all," Alfred assured the mage, still smiling softly. "I will have at least a guard or two for my safety, whilst you have an entire castle of them to watch out for yours. I promise, you will be fine," Alfred gently brushed their hands over Arthur's cheek, kissing the roof of the other's hand. "If my trip goes well, I assure you that you will be glad I had gone," Alfred then added, chuckling lightly.

The mage nodded his head. Of course he knew that, even only having been around Alfred for a relatively short period of time-- He was an honest person and his intentions had been made clear, at least with Arthur. His kiss was welcome and comforting, and Arthur was reluctant to let him pull away for too long. "I'll wait and make sure you'll get a good night's rest that evening, then," the mage promised. He still wasn't keen on Alfred going somewhere that was important, but simultaneously made the King think he did not require a medic-- But it was his call. "If your trip goes well I will be glad regardless," he murmured softly. 

Alfred smiled brightly and nodded, chuckling once more. "Alright then," he agreed with a soft hum, "As long as I'm not back _too_  late... If you begin to get tired, don't worry about waiting for me. I will be there before morning," he assured, smiling and leaning down for another kiss, this time letting it linger for longer. He now needed to go and get things ready, such as gathering some food to take and prepare his horse. He only hoped that the trip would be worth it-- What if Arthur's mother wanted nothing to do with Arthur, or he was found out by the rest of his family or the village? Was she even alive? Alfred needed to be careful.

Arthur shook his head. "I'll wait, don't worry... I doubt I will have need of sleep while you are gone anyway." It had been a surprise to sleep with Alfred-- It wasn't suspected that he would be able to without him, now. The mage carefully moved his lips along with Alfred's and hoped, hoped dearly that the mark would appear before he would have to leave. It would be devastating enough to find out that he was not-- But to face the aftermath alone..

Alfred, too, hoped that the mark would soon appear... It was only most common for it to appear within the first 24 hours, or so he hoped-- It meant that even if it didn't appear then, they might have a tiny chance of it still appearing later the next day... After that, it was definite that the mark wouldn't appear. He knew that they would both be heartbroken if the mark didn't appear... The King kept the kiss going for a little while longer until they both needed to take a breath, giving a gentle nudge against the mage's head as he smiled softly. "Would you like to head down to the dining hall for some breakfast...?" He asked, hoping that by eating something, they could get their minds off of the whole bonding situation for at least a little while.

He nodded slowly. Arthur was of the same mind that it might be best to forget their troubles for now-- And if Alfred was to be leaving that night on a journey, then he would certainly be needing quite a bit of nutrition, and proper nutrition at that. "Yes," the mage agreed. "Let's get you ready for that trip, hm?" he said with a small, tentative smile up at his King. Arthur stole one kiss from his cheek again before the other would make to move off him.

The King smiled and nodded, humming softly at the small kiss to his cheek before he moved to stand from the bed, helping Arthur up as well. "I'll meet you outside of your room once we get dressed, alright?" He smiled, gently rubbing Arthur's upper arm in a slightly soothing manner before he turned to walk to his own wardrobe, retrieving some clean clothes to change into.

Arthur did need quite a bit of help getting himself up, wincing slightly. He would have to do something about that-- There was no way that he could go through the day without being able to move on his own, especially with Alfred leaving. "Alright," the mage nodded, making to return to his room and his new clothes. He would try to appear nicely-- But none of those tight clothes. They would want to be able to find the mark, after all, and it wasn't likely to soothe his soreness. 

Alfred could see how sore Arthur appeared, watching as he stood with a small wince. The King sent a soft, apologetic smile to the other before he left, picking out some clothes such as a waistcoat and trousers. He would change once more before he left in the evening, so he wasn't worried about what he was wearing too much. He soon finished and headed out into the hall once he had tidied his hair and brushed his teeth, all clean and tidy to meet Arthur outside of his room.

He tried a rejuvenating and relaxing spell on himself. It helped, but only a little and Arthur still felt rather tender, though he didn't doubt his ability to sit comfortably as much. His ruffled shirt and normal sleek trousers were carefully put on and the mage made sure to clean himself up a bit before exiting his chambers to meet Alfred outside.

The King waited patiently for Arthur to join him outside of his room, smiling to him and holding out a hand for the other to take once he appeared from his chambers. "They really suit you," he complimented with a gentle kiss to the mage's head, referring to the clothes. "I'm sure the tailors would have finished with the rest of your clothes by now, too... Perhaps you could visit them tomorrow whilst I'm gone?" He suggested, hoping to give Arthur a few ideas for what he could do whilst he was gone. He didn't want the mage to be left alone to worry about whether or not the mark would appear for the entire time he was gone...

Arthur smiled a bit shyly, his head ducking before the King managed to come and kiss him. "Thank you. The castle staff is very trained at what they do, they've done a very good job," the mage murmured, nestling his hand within Alfred's as they began to walk down the hall. "Yes, I can visit them tomorrow. I should likely try to make a few more elixirs for you, as well..." He wasn't certain that Alfred would need them-- But if he wasn't Queen, then, it would be something for him to do and it would make some effort in helping the other.

Alfred smiled softly as the mage ducked his head, gently giving a little squeeze to his hand as they walked together. "They are very talented... And it's why you belong here, too," he murmured softly, sending another smile to the other. He just loved to spoil Arthur and watch for his reactions-- It was definitely cute. The King then nodded to Arthur, glad that he had an extra idea for him to get along with doing to keep him busy. "Yes, that sounds like a good idea," he agreed, opening the door for the other once they arrived at the dining hall. Once at the table, Alfred pulled out a chair for Arthur to sit, not wanting for him to strain himself too much.

The mage felt his cheeks reddening in response, despite his desire to not blush as he did. It was just a little compliment... "Th--Thank you," he murmured, not returning Alfred's gaze. But he did squeeze his hand gently in reply and thanks. "I'll make something to help you sleep... Something for you to feel relaxed, as well." Arthur gave another shy smile as Alfred pulled out his chair like a gentleman for him, remembering just how sweet the King was in courting him. "Thank you." 

The King chuckled softly as Arthur flushed and avoided his gaze. He smiled and nodded once in agreement to his suggestion though, gently pushing his chair up to the table once he was sat on it. "Alright, thank you," he hummed, going to sit beside the mage at his own chair. "Just don't work yourself too hard whilst I'm away, alright? This could be time for you to relax and take some time off, after trying to deal with my fits and such..." Alfred joked lightly, chuckling a little.

Arthur settled in comfortably enough given his current status. "Oh, no, its nothing at all. There isn't need for thanks for that..." It was his job, after all, it was really what he was supposed to do-- And given that Alfred was a friend, perhaps moreso, was just all the more reason for it not to be much of a big deal at all. The mage smiled just slightly as the King laughed. "I'll be alright in that area, don't fret," he assured. "I know my limit. I fear I should be worrying for you, really."

Alfred chuckled once more, smiling to Arthur. "Oh, hush... You deserve all the thanks I can give," he protested, reaching for Arthur's hand to play with under the table until a waiter walked over to take their orders. The King decided on some porridge and juice, allowing for Arthur to then order his choice before the waiter left, leaving the two to talk once more. "But really, you shouldn't have to worry about me, Arthur... I won't be in a dangerous environment, and I won't be getting much - if any - sleep, so that rules out my fits. I'll be perfectly fine, especially with guards," the King assured, playing with the mage's fingers. "Please try not to worry yourself over me, alright?"

Arthur was still flush, really, and it couldn't have looked more suspicious to the waiter who came upon Alfred with his hand under the table and his healer a reddened mess. He did not protest this time, though. For breakfast he requested a bit of tea as usual, but rice as well and nothing else with or in it. "You not getting sleep is also worrisome," Arthur pointed out, sighing gently. "That is not a promise I can make."

Alfred smiled to Arthur, soft and a little apologetic. Other than being quick to leave and return, he couldn't do anything more that could help Arthur once he was gone. "Perhaps I could have an hour or so of rest before I leave...? I will cope with or without it-- I know my guards will take care of me," he murmured softly once the waiter left, gently running his thumb over the other's hand. "Are you not feeling very hungry?" The King then questioned, hoping that Arthur would at least eat a little more when he was gone. He was rather slim already, and eating small portions like that did worry him a little.

"I suppose that would be a good alternative," he agreed. "Nothing that should be used as a tactic for a long period of time, but for a day...." Arthur was glad that he was at least to take his guards with him, unlike the rumors he had heard the day Alfred had gone down into the village, just to get him some flowers.. The memory made him blush again, softly. "I'm not very hungry, no, but-- Eating rice alone will make one a bit tired. I'm hoping to make it easier for me to sleep, Alfred."

Alfred smiled as Arthur agreed, nodding once. "Alright then," he hummed, happy with what was decided. The King then nodded once more in understanding, still rubbing his thumb over Arthur's hand. "Alright, then... So long as you look after yourself whilst I'm away. I'll be worrying for you here, too," he murmured, pouting a little.

"Don't tax yourself so much over me," Arthur chided gently. "I'll be alright...." The Mage looked down towards their hands under the table with a wistfulness in his eyes-- just hoping that this would not be the last time they got to have such care.

The King shook his head, "How can I not? You know you are important to me, Arthur," he murmured, a soft smile gracing his face. He carefully intertwined their fingers when Arthur looked down to their hands, leaning closer to give a little nudge to the other's head. "...Hey," he whispered softly, smile widening just slightly.

Alfred was so free and open with his affections-- Arthur was a blushing mess. It had been quite a long time since he had been important to anyone and it had only been his mother. "I--I suppose I do," the Mage murmured shyly. He looked up and made a soft inquisitive noise.

Alfred couldn't help but to chuckle as he watched Arthur flush pink. He then hummed when the other lifted his head, resting their foreheads together with a bright smile. "You're so cute," he playfully cooed, before giving another nudge to the mage's head. The waiters and other members of staff had already stopped to watch the two males at the table, quietly murmuring amongst themselves. Since when did the King have a 'special someone'? Was Arthur going to be their Queen? Alfred then leant closer for a gentle, sweet kiss, earning several quiet little noises and gasps from the staff. It didn't seem to put Alfred off, however-- He pulled away with another bright smile, giving a gentle squeeze to the mage's hand.

He gave a gentle, flustered laugh through his nose. "And you're so silly," the mage murmured in response, that shy smile still on his face. Arthur enjoyed both of his little displays of affection, somewhat absorbed in Alfred and not caring, barely registering, the whispers and noises of the surprised staff. He wanted so desperately to be Alfred's Queen.

The King laughed softly himself at the mage's comeback, smiling just as brightly as he gently nudged their heads together once more. Alfred only glanced up and away from Arthur - obviously reluctant - when the waiter returned with their food. The King merely smiled and thanked him as the bowls and glasses were laid out for them, before going back to press a single, last kiss to the mage's lips. "We'll start packing my things after eating, alright?" He asked softly, keeping a hold on the mage's hand as he ate at the same time-- Seeing as they only needed one hand to eat their porridge and rice. Alfred wanted to spend as much time as close to Arthur as possible for today.

Arthur's chest felt so warm and pleasantly filled with delight upon seeing how reluctant Alfred was to even separate their foreheads. He couldn't imagine how hard it would be for him to leave-- how dear he must really be to affect Alfred like that. The Mage smiled shyly again and began to slowly but surely eat his meal, finding that his stomach felt somewhat fluttery. "Yes, I'll be more than willing to assist you with your preparations," Arthur agreed. "Perhaps I'll have something for you to take with you."

Alfred hummed, smiling and turning his head to glance to Arthur. "Something to bring with me?" He questioned-- After swallowing, of course. The King was happy to play with Arthur's fingers as he ate, as if doing that since he could no longer cuddle with or simply hold Arthur close to himself. He was definitely getting a little too used to having the mage around...

"Yes, perhaps to make sure that you stay well," the mage affirmed, taking in a spoonful of rice. Though he hadn't thought to give Alfred something personal, it would probably end up being as such anyway given how rare his special charms were. Arthur also appreciated the gentle and yet...almost loving contact, not saying a word to discourage it at all.

The King nodded again then, smiling to Arthur. "Alright-- Thank you," he hummed happily after swallowing his current bit of porridge, grinning to Arthur and squeezing his hand a little as he went to finish eating. It didn't happen right away, though he was content and quiet as he did continue to eat, so it didn't take too long. Alfred was mostly looking forward to when they could cuddle and rest together again-- It would only be an hour, but it would be nice to spend his last hour or two with Arthur like that.

Arthur returned another, shier smile right back to him. He felt rather nice about the comfortable quiet between them as they ate, no awkwardness, no forced chit chat to fill the silence-- It wasn't needed. They enjoyed each other's company even if it was wordless. The mage managed to finish his bowl of rice and hoped that it would do its job to make him a bit sleepy, especially if Alfred would want him to accompany the little nap. 

The King ate quietly and contently as well, only making a move once they had both finished with their food. "Alright-- Shall we head upstairs to start packing some things?" He suggested with a small smile, standing and helping Arthur up before they headed out of the room to leave curious and relatively shocked staff behind. Alfred didn't seem phased, however.

He reached for his napkin and gently daubed at his face while nodding. "Sure, sure, that's fine," Arthur agreed rather readily. Alfred was always so helpful and caring about him, the mage smiled shyly with his assistance in getting up and out of the chair, still hand in hand with the King as they made a slow and sure exit.

Alfred smiled brightly as he led Arthur away from the dining hall, humming a soft tune and lightly swinging their hands as they walked. "Will you be heading into your room to work on the elixirs? Or would you like to accompany me as I pack? I can join you afterwards for the elixirs, if you would like," the King asked, glancing down to Arthur as they walked together. He wasn't looking forward to saying his goodbyes-- Even though he was only going to be gone for a day, hopefully.

"I'll come with you, should you allow it," the mage suggested. "You are capable of taking care of yourself, I'm sure, but I...I'd like to make certain that you're well equipped for your trip." Arthur didn't want anything to happen to the King, obviously, but he could only do so much from the castle-- He would rest a little easier knowing that Alfred was well prepared. 

The King was perfectly fine with that. He nodded, smiling just as brightly, before giving a little chuckle. "Of course I will allow it," he agreed, humming softly. "You can stick around for as long as you please. Perhaps we will have extra time to cuddle if we finish early," Alfred playfully hinted, stealing a quick yet gentle kiss to the mage's head before they reached the King's chambers. Once inside, he walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a satchel-like bag. It would be easier to carry, but... "Would this be big enough...?" He questioned, unsure what Arthur would like him to take.

Arthur walked closely alongside Alfred, their hips almost rubbing together as they returned to Alfred's chambers. "Yes, perhaps. I'm afraid I won't be of much physical help, though, considering...," the mage murmured, his cheeks a little red with embarrassment. Of course Alfred was quick to soothe with his affections and they managed to make it back without further incident and the mage settled down on his bed. "If you aren't going somewhere cold, I should think that would suffice a day."

Alfred shook his head as he watched Arthur flush. "You are a help just by simply being in the room-- Please don't worry about any physical work," he soothed the mage, sending a small, slightly apologetic smile down to him before they had entered the room. After showing the satchel and hearing what Arthur had to say about it, he shook his head once more. "It's not going to be very cold," he informed the other. The King set the satchel on the bed before beginning to gather a few necessities, including some paper and quill. They may not be needed, but Alfred usually took them wherever he went, just in case he needed to take any notes or contact someone whilst he was away. It only took him around ten minutes to have little things dotted around on the bed for him to pack, though he started with the most important, just in case there was little room for any elixirs that Arthur wanted to give him. "I think that's about it..." He murmured once he was done, sending a smile to Arthur.

"That's-- Very nice of you to think that," Arthur murmured, again flustered. He appreciated Alfred's apologetic tones and expressions but honestly put very little blame on him-- It was a matter of nature, nothing that could have been more helped than the King had already done. The mage made sure to note a few items that might come in handy and were small enough to bring along even if they didn't end up being needed. For 'just in case purposes'. "I think that's sufficient," Arthur agreed, eyeing the small spread on the bed next to him.

Alfred was a little relieved to hear that Arthur, too, believed he had enough prepared. He then set to work on packing it all, before sending a smile to Arthur. "Alright then-- Shall we head into your room for the elixirs? I will change my clothes before I leave," the King suggested, smiling a little more as he extended a hand to help the mage up from the bed.

Arthur helped as he could by handing Alfred heavy and or large items first to put into the bottom of the bag, making sure that he was packed well and efficiently. "Yes, I have a few small things to give you," the mage nodded, gently taking Alfred's hand and walking oddly over to the store. "You have plenty of room, so I'd like to make sure that you are prepared for anything." His concern for the other's well being might have been a little overbearing, but it was genuine. 

The King smiled as Arthur began passing his belongings to be able to pack them, thanking him afterwards. He could see how the other was walking, however, and didn't hesitate to swoop the mage up into his arms, grinning brightly. It was just as effortless as before, when he first lifted Arthur up. "Let me help," he hummed, even managing to hold the mage up in a single arm as he opened his door to allow them to leave his chambers and into Arthur's instead. He merely chuckled lightly at Arthur's concern, still smiling and nodding. He found it rather sweet. "Thank you, Arthur," he murmured, carefully setting him down on his feet again to press a kiss to his cheek. "I'll take whatever you make for me," the King assured.

Arthur's cheeks were red again. That color was becoming quite a regular on his face and the mage wasn't quite sure what to make of it. His little squeak of protest didn't evolve into one of protest-- No, he knew that it was a nice break from the walking and being so close to Alfred was an added bonus. He hummed a little, reaching out to squeeze Alfred's hand as he was kissed. "I won't load you up unbearably, I promise."

Hearing the small squeak from Arthur had caused the King to chuckle lightly, smiling and squeezing Arthur's hand in return after giving the sweet kiss. "Don't worry about that-- Make me whatever you would like, and we'll sort out the packing later, alright?" Alfred murmured in reassurance, looping his arms under the mage's and around his waist from behind to hug him and rest his chin on the other's shoulder. "Would I be in the way like this...?" He chuckled lightly. He wanted to hold Arthur whenever he possibly could today.

The mage nodded his head and turned to his table to open up his small stash of ingredients, only somewhat startled as Alfred came so close behind him. "Oh, no," he murmured, pulling out the herbs and components. "You aren't at all a bother, I can work just fine," Arthur reassured. Anything he couldn't reach could be moved closer with magic and he was of the same mind as the King-- Contact was very welcome today. "It may take just a bit, though."

Alfred smiled at the mage's approval, nodding and humming as he nudged his head into the crook of Arthur's neck. "Mhm, that's fine," he murmured with another soft hum, pressing a kiss to Arthur's neck. He peered over the mage's shoulder to watch his actions for a little while after that, before he found himself beginning to stray and go back to giving more affectionate kisses and such to the smaller male's neck. Kisses turned into sucks, which then turned to small nips-- All managing to form a small mark just below the mage's ear.

Arthur tilted his head a bit on Alfred's while he could. Eventually a bit of mixing did draw his head back up into the upright position and he could feel himself being watched-- He knew that the King's curiosity was very strong, for some reason especially so when it came to him and his work or magic. But he could feel his focus lessening. Alfred's mouth was so warm, and as he got closer to his ear, the mage found himself more reactive, eventually giving in to a shudder against the King. "Alfred...," he murmured softly, accent a bit thicker.

Once Arthur began to react to what he was doing, Alfred became entirely focused on the mage and his responses. The King smiled and brushed his lips over the other's neck after hearing his name pass his lips, before going straight back to make more little marks over Arthur's neck. His arms held onto Arthur just a little bit firmer to keep him upright and steady, just in case the affection caused the other to stumble or not keep his balance. "Mhm, yes...?" Alfred playfully responded with a smile against Arthur's neck.

While the King hadn't stopped completely, at least he had moved down his neck again. The further up it seemed to go the more sensitive he felt. "If you would-- Be a little more...tame, while I work...," he murmured half heartedly, a part of him not at all wishing for Alfred to stop. Arthur's work could easily be completed by magic at this point but he always felt better babysitting it.

Alfred gave an airy laugh at the sound of Arthur's request, though he did comply-- For the most part. "Sorry, Artie..." He playfully cooed and hummed, now giving slow and slightly wet kisses to the base of the other's neck and shoulder. The King admittedly tried to sneak in a few sucks and nips, smile brightening a little whenever he wasn't using his mouth too much. He was trying to get himself to memorise some of Arthur's most sensitive spots; most of which seemed to be at or around his ear.

Arthur knew he wasn't very well sorry. But he tried to steel his will to keep from reacting at least until he could leave the small elixir to settle and rest on its own before he gave Alfred the satisfaction. Anyone else and the mage knew that it would feel somewhat disgusting to have wetness on his skin like that, and no one could call him Artie.... Alfred seemed to be a very special case. The mage used his powers to heat and cool his creation as needed to reduce the time used and finally put a cork in it, turning around in Alfred's hold to look him straight in the eye.

Alfred was just as content kissing at the base of Arthur's neck and shoulder, although it didn't make half as many marks as his nips and sucks did. By the time the mage turned to face him, the King had managed to make at least three good marks on his neck. They did make him feel warm whenever he looked at them. However, being forced to stop what he was doing - currently making another mark beneath the other three - caused Alfred to quietly whine. "I wasn't finished..." He murmured with a playful pout, before lifting his head properly to be able to press a lingering kiss to the mage's lips instead.

He had opened his mouth to protest that Alfred had certainly done quite enough but he was swept up into his kiss. Arthur carefully stepped close and wove his arms through the King's to rest over his back, humming softly. There was a notion in the back of his head that Alfred had planned for him to react this way-- But he couldn't bring himself to care overly much about it, much less be upset.

The King kept the kiss sweet, making sure to hold Arthur close in return as he stepped closer. He soon pulled away, however, and gave a bright smile down to the mage. "They suit you," he hummed playfully in regards to the marks, giving an airy laugh before nudging the top of his head against Arthur's.

Arthur found himself wanting to whine and convey his protest but kept himself quiet by a mere thread of will. A small pout did manage to form, though it was quickly erased with confusion. "Suit me?" the mage asked, tilting his head slightly. "What suit me?" He hadn't yet realized that Alfred's sucks and nips had left their mark on his neck.

Alfred caught the little pout, making him chuckle and peck the other's lips once more. He then grinned, humming as he glanced to the mage's neck and ran a gentle finger over the marks. "I made some of my own marks," he murmured, sounding quite pleased with himself as he licked his lips, still grinning.

He flushed upon realizing exactly what Alfred had done to him, both with the physical evidence of their...courtship and the implications of just how badly the other wanted him to have the mark. "You are--- Something else, Alfred," the mage murmured in a hushed whisper. "If only the real mark had yet appeared..."

The King chuckled in response to Arthur's flush and quiet voice, humming and bringing the mage closer to his chest. "Mhm, I know..." He mumbled against the skin of Arthur's neck, kissing each of the marks he had left behind. Alfred was slowly becoming a little restless as they waited for the mark to appear on Arthur's skin. He wasn't sure how he would cope without Arthur as his Queen, now. They only had a couple of hours remaining until the 24-hour period had passed. "...How much do you have yet to do?" The King asked quietly, holding Arthur closer as he nuzzled his face further into the crook of the mage's neck. He wanted to cuddle with the other to try and get his mins off of the mark-- Although, he doubted that the thought would leave his mind any time soon. They still had time...

Arthur carefully stepped closer. He pressed his nose slightly to the Kings shirt, head tilted as he continued to play with his neck. "I haven't anything to do," the Mage clarified, "I've finished. It needs to steep for a little while before it's fully prepared..." Arthur too had been growing quite anxious and on edge-- with Alfred leaving soon that night, as well, certainly didn't help matters in the slightest. Perhaps it was not something that showed, upon formation, through clothing? It was a hope but if a small one. "...do you think that the mark may be hidden?" He asked, quiet. Arthur was afraid of the answer.

Alfred nodded once, smiling against the mage's skin as he stepped closer. He loved to hold Arthur in his arms like this. "Alright then... Let's go and get into bed," he murmured, pressing one final kiss to the other's neck before reluctantly pulling away. He took the mage's free hand instead, offering a small smile. "We can check for any marks once we are in my chambers," the King suggested, a little hopeful. "I'm really not sure of how things happen once the bonding has happened... Every book or such I have read only tells of different situations... None are the same," Alfred sighed. If only it were an easier and less stressful process.

He nodded with his lack of protest, actually quite glad to get the opportunity to lie down again, and with Alfred as well. Arthur's small hand fit snugly against the King's as they started to exit his chambers, humming softly, a gentle expression on his face with Alfred's hope. "Then I suppose we'll just have to make sure ourselves, then." There was still a chance. They could be a very different story to be put into a book one day for the other royals.

Alfred nodded with a small smile directed down towards the mage, leaning down to press a soft kiss to the top of his head. "I suppose so," he hummed in agreement, giving a gentle squeeze to the other's hand as they walked the small distance to his own chambers. Once there, Alfred made sure to shut the door behind them before leading Arthur to the bed. "I'll undress you now to check, alright?" He murmured, smiling a little down to the mage as gentle hands began to remove the other's clothes, save from his underwear. They would have to check every inch of his skin...

"Yes, alright," the mage nodded. Though it was similar to the night before, there was far more anxiety and somehow less in Arthur. He knew he was safe with Alfred. But what they didn't know now was whether or not he would get to stay with Alfred. "Where are the common places for it, do you know?" Alfred's had appeared on his chest, and given his reaction at the tailor, he had thought the neck to be a probable place. Likely not now, considering the King's little fun with the slope of his neck, but still..

The King nodded once, only beginning to undress the mage after hearing of his approval. "Well... It seemed to be noted most commonly on the upper back, chest, neck or hands..." Alfred murmured in thought, soon slipping off Arthur's robes to be able to look over his torso and arms. Nothing could be seen so far... To make things seem a little less tense Alfred made sure to caress and occasionally kiss every new exposed area of skin, feeling oh-so confident that this mark just had to appear  _ somewhere _ . However, the more of Arthur's skin he looked over, the less confident he was becoming. He just had to keep reminding himself that they still had time-- Their twenty-four hours hadn't passed just yet...

Arthur was flushing again with each additional little display of affection while Alfred searched him over. Admittedly, it still was a bit uncomfortable to sit and such. He expected that from their earlier activities. As the King began to make it through half of his exposed skin, a thought had occurred to him-- "Say.... Is it possible that, the mark, is...in more private areas?" the mage asked timidly, unsure of his question was utterly absurd or not. 

Alfred had lifted his gaze up to Arthur for a moment when he heard him begin to speak, chuckling lightly at the question and the mage's apparent timidness. "It could be possible, but unlikely... There have been no mentions as to having a mark in such places, but we can check if you would like to-- Or, you might find it more comfortable to check without me being present," the King smiled and chuckled once more, pressing a sweet kiss to where he was currently looking over Arthur's ribs, looking for any trace at all of a mark. A small, darker patch of skin, or even something with a glint to it-- But nothing seemed to catch his eye. For now, Arthur seemed clear of any Royal mark.

He drew his lip between his teeth. Of course it might be somewhat odd, and there were slim chances-- But Arthur would take anything to be Alfred's Queen at this point. "I...should think we would like to be thorough," the mage noted. "And you can certainly see better than I, yes..? Unless you would like for me to do it myself, I am capable." A mark anywhere would be better than no mark. Just..hopefully, he would not have to show proof very often.

The King did understand where Arthur was coming from with the whole thorough point that was made. "Yes, it would be best to check, just in case." He agreed with a nod of his head, sitting back once he was sure that no mark could be seen anywhere on Arthur's body that wasn't covered by his remaining piece of clothing. "As long as you are comfortable with it, I can check for you," Alfred assured the mage, giving a small kiss to his cheek. He was willing to check for him, though he had been afraid of offering to do so-- He didn't want to be too forward with anything, even after they had already bonded.

He was relieved that Alfred agreed with his cautiousness. Had the King been reluctant it could have spelled a quite awkward situation for the both of them. "Thank you," the mage murmured, unable to quite meet his eye, leaning into the kiss. "Alright... Shall I lay myself down, for you to inspect better?" Every inch of skin needed to be scoured before Arthur would accept that he was not to belong with Alfred.

"Yes, that might be better," Alfred agreed to the mage's suggestion of lying down, smiling softly and gently rubbing the other's thigh in what he hoped was at least a little assuring. He then removed his hand to allow for Arthur to lie down after removing his underwear, Alfred taking in a small breath. Oh, how he wished for the mark to just come into sight for them both... He had grown too close to Arthur to let him slip through his fingers now.

Arthur nodded his head, shuffling with a small wince to lay back on Alfred's bedspread. His backside hurt something awful, almost as if he had been bruised during their bonding or something along those lines. "Alright..." The mage was desperate for a mark to appear. Wherever it was. Losing Alfred now would absolutely crush him and his spirits.

Once Arthur was led down and as comfortable as he was going to get, Alfred gave a small nod and began looking over the rest of Arthur's exposed body. He was more careful now, knowing how much Arthur seemed to be in pain from the previous night, which did make his heart sink a little. Even after being so careful, he was still experiencing pain... It didn't take longer than five or so minutes to find that a mark still had yet to be found. "I can't find any sign of a mark anywhere," Alfred confirmed with a sigh, running a hand through his hair. There were no signs of any mark all over Arthur's body. They could now only hope that it seemed to be a late development... Otherwise, Arthur was not Alfred's Queen. The King ducked his head as his eyes began to sting a little, slowly filling with upset and frustrated tears. Arthur was the one-- He could feel it! ...So why wasn't it turning out that way?

The mage let out a shuddering sigh, trying to suppress his crushing disappointment. He ran his fingers through his hair, then slowly turned himself over as if to push himself up from the bed. "We still have time," the herbalist tried to reassure, for the both of them and their sanity. Arthur wanted to move, but it wasn't going to happen, and he gently patted the bed next to him. "Come lay with me, Alfred... Come with me."

Alfred was reluctant to lift his gaze with the tears in his eyes. He did cast a small glance to Arthur's hand as he patted the bed, however, before slowly moving to lie down next to the mage. He moved the bed sheets to be able to cover them both, before shuffling closer and giving a little nudge of his head to Arthur's as he carefully wrapped his arms around him. Even then, his gaze was lowered. The King said nothing as he just held the mage close to his chest-- Merely trying to make the most of what could very well be their last nap and cuddle.

It might have been odd for them to lay like this, one without any clothes at all, and one with all his layers, but Arthur took what he could get. Soon it might be that he wouldn't be able to spend time with Alfred like this at all. The mage moved very close, pressing himself against Alfred to try and keep the two of them as close as possible. He closed his eyes. It wouldn't do to keep worrying. It would just ruin what could be their last few moments together. 

Alfred was no longer sure whether or not he would get any decent rest before leaving in just a couple of hours. To occupy himself and get his mind off of the mark at least for now, he found himself gracing his fingertips over the mage's pale skin ever-so-gently, as if Arthur was the most delicate thing in the world. The King was trying to remember every curve, bump and ridge on the other's body, so his fingertips did return to a few spots after a few moments of feeling elsewhere. Small tear tracks that ran down to one side of Alfred's face and over the bridge of his nose seemed to go unnoticed as he stared down to his moving hand, currently brushing over Arthur's back and waist.

Arthur detested that in a few hours, just mere hours, Alfred would be leaving in such a critical moment for the both of them. Damn whatever it was that called him away for duty... For a long time he did not notice the King's tears, until he began to feel the wetness from them dripping down onto him. With a soft noise, the mage looked up, "Alfred....," he murmured sadly. 

Alfred was tempted not to leave Arthur tonight. But, if he really wasn't his Queen, then the mage would benefit from it. He would have his mother again, or at least a letter or something from her... The King still remained quiet, even as he was addressed. The sound of his name passing Arthur's lips in that sad tone caused his lower lip to quiver, however, and his hold to tighten just slightly around the mage. He didn't want Arthur to be pulled away from him after all they had been through-- It just wasn't fair.

Arthur responded with a more firm hold as well, reciprocating Alfred's emotions. "Alfred," he murmured again, his own voice shaking. There was only so long there would be an opportunity for his mark to form before they had no chance to be with each other like they were now. With no family, and few friends, the absence of the royal mark on him would be almost a cruel tempt of fate.

"...It's not fair," Alfred breathed his thoughts aloud, briefly shaking his head before taking in a ragged breath. A small tear or two would occasionally drip down his face, though he wasn't really crying-- He supposed it was just letting out some emotion and frustration. "It can't be taken away from us like this, Arthur... It c-can't...--" He breathed, choking on his tears and stammering before he fell quiet once more, hiding his face against the mage's shoulder as he let out an airy cry. Alfred had been going through the pain and frustration of his fits and lonesome reign for far too long-- It would no doubt break him if he had to go back to that once more. Even with Arthur still around the castle, he would still have to find somebody else that was willing to go through the entire bonding process with him once more. How was he supposed to cope with dropping everything he and Arthur currently had?

"I know," he whispered in a resigned and defeated agreement. For once since they had met he could share Alfred's emotional pain, and Arthur hated feeling this-- So sad and hopeless and unlucky. Arthur held the King tight to try and hold onto himself, too. But he was struggling. "We...We still have time," the mage insisted feebly, his one small hope. "We have time, Alfred..."

Alfred sniffled quietly as he tried not to cry anymore, biting down on his lip to stop it from quivering. The King refused to loosen his hold on Arthur, however. He needed to feel as close to him as physically possible. "...I k-know..." He breathed, desperate for the mark to show within these next couple of hours, or even within the next day. It could be a late-forming mark, he repeatedly tried to convince himself. "...I-I don't know if I can sleep..." Alfred admitted quietly against Arthur's shoulder, taking in a small breath.

Arthur bit hard on his lip as his nose pressed into the crook of the King's neck. He could feel that the both of them needed this so very much and to have it ripped away so slowly was torturous. "It'll be alright," the mage murmured shakily, slowly imbuing Alfred with magic to help him sleep, if only for a little while. "You need your rest, Alfred...."

The King could feel how his eyes became heavier after speaking, wincing quietly when he realised that it must have been caused by Arthur's magic. "...B-But...-- ...It'll waste our time," he breathed, clinging to Arthur with a quivering lip as he felt himself slowly drifting off into unconsciousness. What if this  _ was _ the last time they would cuddle like this together? He didn't want to waste it sleeping, of all things... 

"It will make sure you are safe without a proper night's rest," Arthur reassured, though he sounded just as sad for their time to be spent with sleeping and less interaction, but at the very least-- They were physically close, and got to enjoy each other's warmth. "Your safety is not a waste of time, my dear.."

"I-I don't want to," Alfred quietly and almost desperately breathed against the skin of Arthur's neck, though he was only able to whimper the mage's name before he was asleep. The relatively tight hold he had on Arthur began to falter and loosen as his body relaxed itself, even as his face and emotion remained disturbed somewhat. If it hadn't been for the magic, he would most likely be having some kind of nightmare already.

Arthur let himself go once he realized that Alfred had finally fallen asleep. Hot tears began to slowly drip down his cheeks and pool on his shoulder as the King slowly loosened his grip. Despite that he made no effort to move. He couldn't. Arthur eventually dried himself out and tried to erase any evidence with magic, while trying not to disturb Alfred, knowing that his spell would wear off soon.

Once the spell had faded, Alfred began to shift and whimper in his sleep, making it evident that he would wake up soon. He lasted a mere half an hour or so before jolting awake, breathing rather heavily as he clung to Arthur once more. "A-Arthur," he breathed with a whimper, thankful and relieved when he was sure that the mage hadn't left him. He needed to stay awake-- He needed to make the most of what they had before it slipped away for good.

"I'm here," he murmured, his voice a bit scratchy and shaky, unsure. Arthur didn't at all mind that Alfred was so eager to cling to him as if their lives depended on it-- It was more than comforting in their anxious hours. "You need more rest, Alfred... I don't want your journey to go awry..." They already had so much to contend with. 

The King took in a shaky breath when Arthur responded, pressing his face further against the mage's neck. "...I c-can't...-- Need to stay awake w-with you--" He breathed, weakly shaking his head. Alfred was so very scared of losing Arthur and the time they had left together just by closing his eyes and letting his guard down. "P-Please..."

The mage slowly moved his hand to Alfred's chest over his mark, hoping that more of his touch would soothe Alfred if only a little bit. "It's alright, Alfred, just...take a breath, yeah?" He seemed so unsettled and it broke Arthur's already mangled heart. "Just...we have time together, don't fret..."

Alfred sniffled quietly and kept a tight hold on Arthur, thinking that Arthur was about to push him away for a split moment or two. He let out an uneven breath when he assured himself that the mage was only touching his own mark. "...B-But we'll have...less t-time together if I sleep it away," Alfred winced against Arthur's neck, though he did try to calm himself down, even though he didn't want to sleep any more.

"But if we ensure that you come back, there will be...more time...," Arthur murmured, his voice tapering off. If he wasn't Alfred's Queen, then they probably couldn't stay together. It wouldn't be right-- Not to his real Queen, and not to them, no matter how desperate Arthur was to even remain Alfred's if it were in secrecy. "You don't have to sleep, just...be careful, Alfred."

The King took in yet another small, shaky breath as he nodded a little. "I-I'll be--... I'll be c-careful," Alfred breathed as a promise, sniffling once more. He would make his task quick and simple to ensure that he returned to Arthur as soon as possible. There was no way that he was going to be able to sleep whilst he is away from the castle and potential Queen, meaning that he would be in and out of the estate at a quicker pace than Arthur probably expected.

Arthur let out a shaky breath and used his hand to wipe away any leftover tears, though it meant removing it from Alfred for a little while. "Thank you..." He knew that even if he could sleep without Alfred at this point, it wouldn't be likely, given the concern that would keep him up the entire evening and morning until Alfred was safe in the castle walls again.

Alfred lifted his gaze just slightly to glance to Arthur when his hand moved once more, this time wiping around his eyes and cheeks. Only then did the King realise that the other male had been crying, making a small noise in response and holding Arthur closer to try and comfort him. It most likely happened whilst he was asleep... He gave a gentle nudge of his head against the mage's before pressing little kisses to his neck, jaw and cheeks, then one last, lingering kiss to the other's soft lips.

The mage didn't try and fend him off. Alfred's soft and gentle kisses were so warm and lovely-- He was deathly afraid to lose such affection from Alfred just because of a little mark. But given their short time, Arthur didn't see fit to pull away from the kiss to breathe, instead just lingering there with soft breaths from his nose against the King's cheek. 

Alfred was glad that Arthur didn't try to pull away or break their kiss. The King did occasionally break it himself, only to press small, separate kisses to the mage's lips instead. He only pulled away to eventually rest his forehead against Arthur's, giving a slightly weak smile. "...I don't want this to end..." He whispered, smile fading slightly. He wasn't ready to let go of Arthur so soon.

Arthur returned that same sad, tiny smile to the other and had his nose nudged to Alfred's. "I know.... I don't-- I don't either...," he murmured. The mage brought up his knees a bit despite the small discomfort and tucked himself into the King. "I just-- I hope...you'll be okay.."

The King found it hard to smile, even as Arthur gently nudged their noses together. He allowed for the mage to shift into a position to curl up slightly against his chest, ensuring that they were both still covered plenty by the bedsheets. Knowing that Arthur was still in a little pain and discomfort, Alfred began to gently and slowly rub a hand over the other's hip and lower-back, hoping to relieve some of the aches and pains. "I'll be fine," Alfred murmured softly, returning the gentle nudge. "I'm more worried about you being here alone, Arthur... I will be as quick as I possibly can to return to you as soon as I can-- I promise," the King breathed, then meeting the mage's lips in a slightly more passionate kiss this time. He just couldn't get enough of Arthur-- He was so worried about losing him that all he wanted to do was show the other how much he really cared.

Alfred's hand, while comforting and warm and lovely, did hurt somewhat. His hip area felt so tender. "Don't worry about me being alone," he murmured, trying to comfort the King. "I've been away from people for far longer than a day... Just-- Come back safely." The mage was more than happy to go along with another kiss, pressing slightly back into Alfred as if it would distract him from his pains. Only for a little.

As Alfred kept their strong yet gentle kiss going, he couldn't help but smile slightly. It was small and covered by Arthur's warm lips, but it was still there. "You're worrying yourself too much about me..." He murmured airily against the other's lips once he pulled back once more, cheeks slightly flushed. Perhaps he would be a little clumsy and lost without Arthur by his side-- But he would be sure to come back safe and sound. His guards wouldn't allow for him to get hurt and not return. "I'll be fine, okay...? I'll have protection, and the place I'm heading to isn't dangerous unless I shout out my business to everyone around, and I'm King--," Alfred breathed to the mage, carefully rolling them over to top the smaller male with a soft, almost playful smile. "...I'll be safe, and you will be, too... I'll bring back something that I'm sure you will love," Alfred murmured softly, giving a little nudge to Arthur's head with his own. Oh, looking down to Arthur right now was just tugging at his heart strings and making him feel so warm inside...

"That is, quite literally, my job," the mage tried to laugh though it only came out as a soft puff through his nose. "You are telling me to do a poor job, you know... Quite silly, if you ask me." Arthur nodded his head as Alfred tried to rationalize to him that things would be alright-- He logically knew these things, of course, but it was hard to calm himself from his worries. He made a small noise of curiosity as Alfred came atop him and looked up at the King's blue eyes. His hand idly moved to brush some of the hair out of the other's eyes and tuck it up behind his ears, as if they had been together months instead of just a few short days. "Something I will love, hm...?"

Shaking his head, Alfred smiled and chuckled lightly. "Your job is to look after and treat my ill health-- Not to worry," he murmured to the mage, raising a playful brow. "In no way would I  _ want  _ you to worry... I would much rather you be relaxed, even though it is a little sweet of you to feel that way," the King then pointed out, before humming happily and leaning into Arthur's gentle touch. He loved it when his hair was played with... Arthur had such delicate and careful fingers. "Mm... Or, at least, I hope... I suppose it could make you emotional," the larger male almost warned, though he still smiled softly as his mind wandered for a moment or two. Emotional or not-- Alfred would love to see Arthur finally reunited with his mother. He hoped that he would get to see the pure joy and shock on Arthur's face, and not fear or sadness... He did feel a little nervous, wondering how Arthur would really take it.

"The best treatment is prevention," Arthur pointed out with a small smile that was quickly followed by a bit of pinking in the cheeks. Sweet was not a word he would have associated with himself. "Emotional?" he repeated, trying to forget that his face was colored. "Well if you were aimed to distract me from worrying, you've succeeded-- Now I'm curious about just what is so important.."

The King breathed a laugh as Arthur pushed on, shaking his head with an amused smile. "But what about you? I can't leave you here just worrying about my well-being, or else it could affect your own," Alfred murmured, leaning down to press little kisses to the growing pink colour and heat spreading over Arthur's cheeks. He then smiled a little more, humming. "It's a surprise... But one thing I will say is that it is not as important to me as it will be to you." Feeling a little mischievous, the King chuckled and playfully grinned. "I suppose you will be trying to guess what it is now before I leave, hm?" He joked, brushing his fingers through the mage's hair.

Arthur pursed his lips again, always ready with a counter argument. "But I can heal myself and I am safe within castle walls, thanks to you..." He sighed gently and resigned himself to stroking the back of Alfred's head while they lay together, quickly growing used to the King's gentle and plentiful kisses. "You're only making me more curious there, Alfred... I most definitely will be attempting to guess," Arthur affirmed, tilting his head into Alfred's fingers.

Alfred was only able to pout childishly as Arthur managed to come up with another comeback. "Aw, Artie, c'mon," he playfully whined, "I just don't want you to worry-- Having you worry makes  _ me _ worry about you," the King murmured, only to let out soft noises as Arthur petted his head. He did chuckle once more as the mage stated that he would be trying to guess, humming and smiling just mere moments after pouting. "I'm good at getting your attention, huh?" The larger male joked, nudging and nuzzling their heads together. "Go on then-- I'd quite like to hear some of your guesses as to what I might be bringing back," Alfred hummed, intrigued and curious himself.

"Ah, yes, what a vicious cycle it runs," he sighed and shook his head somewhat playfully. Arthur smiled to himself-- Alfred's noises were actually quite sweet to hear, so he continued to do the same ministrations, hoping to ease and hear more of the little noises. "Yes, I suppose you are. Guess right now, then?" he asked, taking a moment to contemplate what it might be that Alfred would be going after. "I'd presume something to do with the village... More flowers, perhaps? Further out, I'd imagine, given the time they would take..."

The King was almost purring like a cat as Arthur continued to pet his head and play with the strands of hair there, happy to forget about their worries if it meant that they could enjoy each other's company like this. He chuckled as Arthur agreed to what was said and began guessing, making Alfred shake his head with a bright smile. "I can get you some more flowers, sure-- But it's not the main purpose of the trip," he hummed, settling down beside Arthur once more and resting his head on the other's shoulder as his arms gently wrapped around the smaller male's middle to hold him close. "I suppose it could have something to do with the village... Though at the same time, I'll be trying to avoid it." If Alfred ended up giving away too many hints to villagers when trying to look for Arthur's mother, he could raise an awful lot of suspicion-- What if somebody he asked already knew about Arthur and his magic? He could end up getting himself, Arthur or his family hurt.

"No, not the flowers, then? Don't worry about them, Alfred, the bouquet you gave me is still perfectly beautiful." They were still prim and lively in his quarters. Though it did make him a bit sad that he wasn't in there so often to see them, Arthur was glad to be spending the time with Alfred. The flowers would serve as a warm memory once he left for his little trip. "And avoiding the village... Something secret, then. But I knew that, you couldn't tell me." The mage hummed as he continued to try and think of what it could be that had possessed Alfred to leave the night after their bonding.

Alfred smiled proudly of the flowers, feeling warm himself at the memory of how the mage had reacted to them. He was so cute... The King found himself nuzzling his face into the crook of Arthur's neck to look at the marks he left there, happily beginning to kiss them once more. He would get a thousand more flowers for the other if he would see that reaction again. "Mm, a secret... Besides myself and the guards, only one other person will know the purpose of this trip before I tell you..." Alfred murmured against Arthur's neck, smiling.

Arthur hummed softly as he kept churning over ideas and clues in his head. "A secret..." It was somewhat hard to think about such things like Alfred going away with his lips and breath warm on his neck. "....I do hope you are not going to the mage center," he murmured. "I need no teacher, I assure you, and I would prefer not to be registered..."

Alfred breathed a laugh against Arthur's neck, "Don't worry, Arthur-- I promise it's not anything related to the mage center," the King assured, pressing a lingering kiss to the other's jaw. "It...might have something to do with your magic, but not in the way you would think," Alfred hummed.

He started to relax with the reassurance that it was not to do with the mage center, but it stopped once Alfred revealed it  _ did _ have something to do with his magic. "My magic," the mage said slowly, somewhat uneasy about the secrecy and his magic in one journey. "Are you sure it’s safe, Alfred...?"

The King offered a small smile and nodded, looking up to the mage's face. "I promise, Arthur, it's safe... Just trust me, okay?" He murmured, brushing some of Arthur's hair back behind his ear. "I won't be talking about your magic-- It's just related to it. I won't be saying a word about it, alright?" Alfred tried to assure Arthur, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "The one person I'm hoping to see doesn't need to be told about your magic..."

The King offered a small smile and nodded, looking up to the mage's face. "I promise, Arthur, it's safe... Just trust me, okay?" He murmured, brushing some of Arthur's hair back behind his ear. "I won't be talking about your magic-- It's just related to it. I won't be saying a word about it, alright?" Alfred tried to assure Arthur, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "The one person I'm hoping to see doesn't need to be told about your magic..."

The mage let out a soft sigh, turning his cheek to better see Alfred. "I trust you, I just.... Safety is very important." For both him and the King. "I suppose I'm out of guesses, then... I'll have to wait until you return, won't I?" Arthur wasn't happy about it, but Alfred said he would very much be happy later. 

"I know," Alfred whispered, smiling softly as he nodded. After all of this, he just hoped that everything would go well. "Well, I'm not giving you anymore hints," he joked, playfully but gently nudging his head against the mage's with a chuckle. "I'll be back before you know it..."

"I only hope that's true," he said honestly, though he was quiet. It was often hard for Arthur to admit to feelings of loneliness or anything of affection towards another person, but he knew that it would be somewhat a solemn day without Alfred around. The mage let out another soft breath and tilted his head to the King. 

Other than holding Arthur closer and covering his face and neck with affectionate kisses, Alfred wasn't sure how else he could assure the mage that things would go well, or that he would return soon. So, the rest of their time together passed by just like that. The King kept a firm yet gentle hold on the other male, almost scared to let him go once twenty four hours had officially passed. They had occasionally checked Arthur for any sign of markings, but...there seemed to be no luck. "...I...can't see anything..." Alfred quietly confirmed as he checked the mage one last time, lowering his gaze as he chewed on his lip. He didn't know what to say or do now that their time had officially ran out. ...Maybe it would be a little late to develop...? Still, Alfred couldn't get Arthur's hopes up like that. Not again.

Arthur made small talks with the King as they continued to spend their time together, before Alfred would have to leave. They were both eager for the mark to appear. A couple times, they had checked before their final round and each time it bore no fruit, making Arthur's heart drop. His hands were folded in his lap as the King completed the last check. He couldn't believe how close they had come, the treasure dangled in front of their faces before getting ripped away. "I suppose-- I suppose you should...make sure that you've everything for the trip," Arthur whispered quietly. 

Just seeing Arthur looking so disappointed made Alfred's own heart drop. He hesitated after being told to check his packed things, instead reaching to slowly and carefully pull the mage into his arms. He gently held Arthur's head against his shoulder with one hand as his other held him close, slowly rubbing his palm over his back. "...I'm sorry, Arthur... I-I...-- I really am," the King murmured against the smaller male's shoulder, giving him a gentle squeeze and little kiss to his neck. He was reluctant to pull away after that, not wanting to ever let go of him. He felt so guilty for ever bringing Arthur into this situation. Of course, he didn't regret anything they did together-- But he did wish that he hadn't ever brought him into this. He should have simply remained as his herbalist... Alfred never wanted to break Arthur's heart.

Arthur didn't say anything in reply, weakly raising his arms in the embrace. He couldn't keep torturing them and at this point he had began to try and block out everything-- All of the heartbreaking disappointment. And besides that, Alfred would have to leave, and it wasn't fair for Alfred to have to deal with both sadnesses. It wasn't fair. Just like the rest of this, and the mage, well, he didn't have an entire nation's weight on his shoulders.

Alfred kept a firm hold on Arthur as he held him close to his chest, beginning to rock them both slightly as the embrace lasted a little longer. He now wanted to stay and not go out to find Arthur's mother-- But then, if he stayed, how could he make Arthur happy? He had to go... Slowly, he broke their hug to gaze down to the mage, not even able to offer a small smile to him. The King then slowly lifted a hand, very carefully brushing some of the other's hair behind his ear. "...Why don't you... You get yourself wrapped up nice and warm in some pyjamas of mine, okay...? You should try to get some rest... It's getting late..." Alfred whispered, gently caressing the mage's cheek for a moment before slowly pulling away and standing up. The sooner he left, the sooner he would return...

The mage was utterly clueless about what to do with himself. He had not experienced such a loneliness, heartbreak, such a deep and complete desire for affection since he had been a child cast out by his family. The very thought that he was conscripted for such misery and isolation during his life did nothing to lift his spirits. It took so much effort for Arthur to hold onto himself that his hands trembled uncontrollably. "A--Alright...." Whether he was to come with Alfred for a send off or not, he did not know, but given that he seemed to want Arthur's rest, it was doubtful.

The King didn't start preparing to leave until Arthur began to change, which, took a while and only worried Alfred further. He walked back over to the mage, hesitant to reach out for and gently hold onto his trembling hands. "Shh, shh..." He hushed the other, holding their hands together in a small cluster as he lightly pressed his forehead against Arthur's. Alfred slowly began to rub his hands over Arthur's as he held onto them, trying to soothe the mage in some way. He didn't know how else he could possibly help brighten this evening in any way. "Come on... I'll help, okay...? I'm sure I have everything I need..." The King decided in a murmur, carefully helping Arthur up to walk over to his wardrobe at a slow and careful pace. "We'll get you nice and comfortable in bed, okay...?"

His head was down, but as Alfred approached him he managed to make eye contact for a moment. What had been a brilliant green before was now rather dull-- As if the very light inside him had gone out with such misery. It felt impossible to swallow or to speak, breathing itself was a daunting task and Arthur was glad for the small help, at least, knowing that him safe in bed would comfort Alfred if only a little. 

Alfred was more than just worried when Arthur didn't say a word, even after making eye contact. But, he carefully helped Arthur into some warm pyjamas - with a little bit of trouble - before wrapping his arms around the mage and slowly lifting him up. "I've got you, Arthur... I've got you..." The King whispered, carrying Arthur over to his bed. Once there, he slowly and carefully laid the mage down before covering him with the bed sheets, affectionately tucking him in before having an idea-- Something that might soothe Arthur at least a little. He pressed a small kiss to the other's forehead before excusing himself for just a moment. Alfred then hurried out of his chambers and into Arthur's, heading straight for his desk. There, he took the vase with the flowers and carefully carried them back into his own room. Setting the vase down beside the mage on the bedside table, Alfred then perched on the edge of the bed and ran a couple of fingers through the other's hair. "...Arthur," he breathed to the mage, his expression full of worry, sadness and guilt. "Talk to me... Do or say  _ something _ , please... Before I go..."

In an ordinary circumstance Arthur might have felt odd about being dressed and even carried into bed-- But there was nothing ordinary about any of it. Even though Alfred was being so affectionate and careful he knew things weren't right. This would end soon, and the bed felt as empty as he did without Alfred. His dark eyes followed the King out of the room and only lifted once more to see him and his gesture, bittersweet, pulling at the broken strings of his heart. It felt impossibly hard to speak. Arthur's eyes were wet with unspilled tears and instead of forcing himself to talk in his cracking voice, he reached for Alfred's other hand, holding weakly before he had to let go.

Upon seeing the mage's wet eyes, Alfred couldn't leave. He just couldn't-- Not like this. Taking in a small breath, he leant down and rested his forehead against Arthur's, gently gripping his hand. "Shh... Oh, Arthur... I'm so sorry..." The King breathed, giving a little nudge of his head against the other male's. "Let it out... I-I'm right here..." Alfred's voice cracked before he took in a shaky breath, gently cupping Arthur's face to brush his thumb over his cheek. "I'm right here..."

Arthur shook his head weakly. He couldn't hold Alfred back further-- Delaying his journey, as it was important, could be something awful in disaster. It took everything in his power to try and get the King back on his schedule, insisting as his lips trembled with the effort taken to keep from simply wailing about his hurts. "You were....going, Alfred...," the mage rasped. His face had drawn with anguish.

Alfred shook his own head. "You are so much more important to me right now, Arthur..." He whispered, offering a tiny, sympathetic smile. "I would be foolish to ever leave you in such a state alone..." The King hushed the mage, intertwining their fingers to lock their hands together as his other hand continued to gently brush against Arthur's face. "...I'm right here...and I'm not leaving until I'm sure you are able to comfortably rest, at least for an hour or so whilst I am gone..." Alfred murmured, giving another affectionate nudge of his head. "I refuse to...to simply drop you because of some silly mark..."

Swallowing proved to be quite a daunting task with his throat so tight, but the mage did his best to swallow down budding tears and cries. His hand continued to shake in Alfred's despite his attempts at comfort-- The effort made Arthur feel so much worse that they would not get to share the affection and care so freely any longer seeing as he was not Alfred's Queen. "You will have to when you find your real Queen," Arthur choked out.

"Arthur..." The King breathed with a soft sigh, unsure of what else to say. His heart was breaking more and more the longer he looked at and listened to the mage, chewing on his lip a little. "...You really think that I would be able to do such a thing so soon...?" He asked quietly, shaking his head once more. "I can't do that, Arthur... I won't leave you like this..."

He couldn't believe that he had been so hopeful to be the Queen. The title itself mattered so little to him-- What was important was Alfred. But in hindsight it had been foolish to even believe the possibility of him being meant for Alfred, there was little forecast in the way of joy in his life. He wished it hadn't hurt Alfred as well. Who knew when they would be forced apart, either by rumors or the real Queen? "If you aren't....leaving....," the mage whispered, his voice shaky and not helped by the trembling of his body.

"I will only leave if I am sure you will be alright..." Alfred murmured, gently brushing his thumb underneath both of Arthur's eyes to try and wipe away some of his tears. Yes, he was still planning on leaving-- It would make Arthur happy, after all. However, he was just reluctant to do so. He was also unsure as to when he  _ should _ leave... Arthur wasn't ready, but he needed something to cheer him up... He didn't seem to be doing such a great job so far.

Arthur gave a sad, bitter snort. "Then you will never leave, will you...?" The more tears that Alfred brushed away, the more it told the rest that it was alright to come and flow. Not only was this his nightmare, but soon, he would have to face it and the long night alone while the King was away on an important journey. Although he almost was desperately heartbroken enough to ask, Arthur couldn't consider requesting that Alfred stay.

The King lowered and averted his gaze, a sad expression on his face. The fact that Arthur had just implied that he would never be alright just-- It broke Alfred's heart. But, they had done all they could... Neither of them could possibly make the mark appear themselves. Alfred sat quietly at the edge of the bed then, removing his hands and touch from Arthur to wrap his arms around himself in a half-hug. "...I-I'll just...leave now, then..." He whispered, almost to himself as he shakily stood from the bed. His own eyes were beginning to fill with tears as he headed straight for the door, unable to even cast a second glance to the mage in his bed as he left the room and soon enough, the castle. He had tried-- They had both tried... That was all they could possibly do. However, what was unknown to them both was that their time hadn't ended at all. In reality, they had hours remaining, from when Alfred had heard the bells. The mark had yet to appear.

Arthur felt ten times colder with just the removal of Alfred's hands and already missed his comforting presence, though he hadn't fully left yet. "...don't leave forever," Arthur said, choking slightly. "Be--be safe, Alfred..." Once he had heard the door click closed, Arthur curled up on the bed with no mind to his aching lower half. It was just another blow to an already downtrodden man for his pain to seem increasingly present with Alfred gone. As he had expected, Arthur found no release in sleep. His insomnia had made an inconvenient reappearance and no amount of magic he used on himself daunted it at all. The mages mind was cruel to him-- replaying all the lovely moments that had occurred between he and Alfred, fantasizing moments that could no longer be... 


	11. Reunion and Turnabout

The journey to the village seemed endless. Alfred was silent as he rode his horse along the dirt track with his two guards, not even watching for where he was heading. His mind was somewhere else completely. Arthur's tearful and broken gaze was embedded in his head-- Bringing the pain back all over again, every minute of the long ride. Although they had arrived before dawn and were aware of the sleeping villagers, Alfred himself couldn't get any rest. How was he supposed to...? His one potential Queen was...not. He, too, remained awake for the entire night, until they could finally search for Arthur's mother. They asked many villagers whether or not they had heard of someone named 'Arthur', although it did take a couple of hours to finally, _finally_ find a male that was apparently the mage's brother. As Alfred requested for the male to find his mother, he remained completely oblivious to what had happened overnight at the castle. A mark had finally appeared on Arthur's neck-- coincidentally, where Alfred had been making his own little marks. The King had his Queen after all.

Arthur himself had no knowledge either. He thought it would be destructive to continue hoping for a late mark and had long perished the idea. Time seemed endless and unpassing to the mage. Arthur had little concern for his state of well being and managed to stay in bed for the entirety of Alfred's journey, without food, water, or a word to anyone. It had not been a planned failure of self preservation, but nonetheless, Arthur found himself staring at the same spot on the pillow, unseeing, for many hours. Occasionally the Mage would grow so lonely that he would conjure up a small wisp and shape it into Alfred's affectionate face. When it would morph unwillingly into his equally heartbroken expression Arthur dismissed it and returned to his idle waiting for the King's journey to end.

It was growing dark already before Alfred could even think of returning. Thankfully, the King had managed to find Arthur's mother alive and well, let alone persuade her to join him on his journey back to the castle. Only once they were free of the village did the King mention Arthur, assuring the woman that yes, he was doing quite well as a herbalist at the castle. What he didn't tell her, however, was that her son had had the possibility of becoming Queen. There was no need to tell of such things when he was sure that it wasn't going to happen. Alfred led the woman to his chambers when they finally returned to the castle, it no doubt being an early hour in the morning by now. The King quietly knocked on his own door, before excusing himself to Arthur's mother and slipping into the room, shutting the door behind him. Before he brought in Arthur's mother, he had to check on him, first. "...Arthur...?" He whispered, not yet seeming to notice that the mage finally had the mark. "...I'm back, Arthur... I brought you your surprise, i-if you...still want to know what it is..." Alfred murmured, carefully perching on the edge of the bed behind the mage. He wasn't sure what emotions the mage was feeling right now, making him a little cautious and nervous.

Arthur's position had his mark hidden for the time being, having rolled over a bit painstakingly to respond to Alfred, the royal insignia pressed into the King's pillow as he rested there. "Alfred...?" he said, as if unable to believe that he had already returned. It had felt like ages passed while he lie there. "Alfred..." The mage's voice was raspy with his dehydration and the discontinued use of his voice and he reached out weakly for the King. "I'd like to...to know," he nodded. Arthur would feel bad should his surprise not make him as happy as expected given his current state, but he didn't wish for Alfred to feel that his effort had been squandered and unappreciated.

The King could feel a choked noise erupt from his throat as he looked over the mage's current appearance. His eyes portrayed just how guilty and concerned he really was. "A-Arthur...-- My god, you need to eat something-- Have you...e-even drank anything...?" Alfred questioned in worry, mind taken off of the other's surprise now. "I-I-- I shouldn't h-have left--..." He breathed, taking Arthur's frail hand into both of his own. This was all his fault--

Logically Arthur knew that it had been just over a day since Alfred had made his departure. He wasn't in optimal condition, no-- But he could easily survive. "I'm--," Arthur coughed slightly, wincing, the dryness in his throat somewhat an obstacle, "I'm okay... I'm alright...," he insisted. "You wanted to show me...?"

Even after a single day, Alfred just thought that Arthur looked so pale and weak... He clutched onto the mage's hand and held it close to his chest, pressing little kisses to the knuckles and fingers. "...Y-You at least need a drink..." The King winced, giving a gentle squeeze to the other's hand. He then glanced to the door, perhaps a little nervously. Seeing your son in a weak state would no doubt worry any mother... "I... A-Are you sure you really want to know...? I could always show you tomorrow after we get some rest and have you feeling a little better..." Alfred murmured quietly, chewing on his lip a little.

Arthur made a soft noise in reply, not agreeing or disagreeing. He of course would need the water-- But it could wait for a few moments. "I'll be alright for a little while..." The mage started to sit up and backed himself against a pillow, feeling all of his blood rush suddenly to his head. "Just...don't make me move for a bit, yeah...?" he smiled weakly. Arthur was so happy to have Alfred back. It didn't entirely cancel out the feelings of disappointment, but it was something.

The King was hesitant, but returned the weak smile. "...If you're sure..." He murmured, helping Arthur to sit up against the pillows, though he didn't notice the mark yet. "You don't have to move an inch... I just need you to close your eyes," Alfred whispered, very gently brushing his hand down the top of the mage's face to shut his eyes, smiling just the tiniest bit more as he slowly stood, though not before stealing a quick yet soft kiss from the other's lips. "...Keep your eyes shut until I say you can open them, okay...?" The King asked slowly, quietly opening the door. However, before Arthur's mother could see anything, he had her shut her eyes as well, telling her to be silent as he carefully led her over to Arthur's bed, sitting her down right beside the mage before letting go of her and stepping back, fiddling with his hands a little. He really hoped this would work out and bring a smile back to Arthur's face... "...O-Okay... You can open your eyes..." He spoke quietly, biting on his lip as he watched for the reactions from the two.

He didn't need much assistance to close his eyes but Arthur appreciated it anyway, as well as his sweet little kiss. It felt normal. Arthur was glad to feel something he considered normal. "Alright," the mage agreed. There was an increasing curiosity for the small time that he waited. There were no more ideas in his head that Arthur could at all fathom for what the surprise was. When he opened his eyes he expected to see Alfred, but-- Not his mother... Her face had aged with over a decade having passed but there was no doubt that it was his mother. "Mum," the mage breathed, his eyes large with surprise. "Mum...?"

Taking in the sight of her son, her son who had to run from his own family-- Arthur's mother covered her mouth with a small hand, letting out a small, relieved-sounding cry as the mage spoke. "Arthur," she breathed in response, shakily reaching her hands out to run gentle thumbs over the male's cheekbones and brushing some of his hair back. "...My baby," she then gave another cry, wrapping her arms around her youngest to cradle him close to her chest and stroke his hair. "I have missed you, s-so, so much..." The woman whispered against the top of Arthur's head, breath warm and tousling the mage's hair a little. "I-I am so sorry..."

Alfred was silent as he watched the scene with a small smile, still playing with his fingers and soon just lowering his gaze to watch that-- Not wanting to stare at the reunited couple and make them feel uncomfortable in any way.

"Mum," Arthur repeated again, apparently shocked by her appearance into knowing how to pronounce only one word. It took him a moment to really respond to his mother, wrapping his arms weakly around her and looking briefly to Alfred. He couldn't imagine how hard it might have been to find his mother, not even having recalled giving him his last name... And he found her in a night, for him. "Mum..." He took in a shuddering breath and shook his head against her. "Don't be sorry, you saved me....Don't..."

Arthur's mother gave a tearful smile as Arthur tried to reassure her that it wasn't her fault. She knew it wasn't, but... "I-I'm so glad you are alive," she breathed, holding her son closer. "You were so young and small-- My p-poor baby..." The woman breathed against Arthur's head, gently rocking them both back and forth slightly, just like she had used to do when Arthur was her little boy. "How did you do it...? I had still continued to have nightmares about that night-- I was so scared to leave you alone," she cried into her son's shoulder; relief, worry and happiness all coming out in the form of soft cries and tears against the mage's shoulder.

Arthur's heart broke and reformed as his mother rocked him, remembering how long ago it had been since he had the blessing of his mother's comfort. "There-- There wasn't a choice, mum, you did what was necessary...." Had she not left him alone and told him to run it was more than likely that Arthur would not be breathing today. But he couldn't bare to tell her that he had lived alone and away from society for so many years just yet while she was so tearful-- He knew his mother, and it would likely just break her heart further.

"I-I know... I know..." She breathed a heavy sigh, hugging Arthur tighter for a moment, savoring the feeling of having her lost son in her arms once more. Pulling away and carefully tilting Arthur's head to look at her, the woman smiled softly. "You are so, so strong... I couldn't be any more proud," she whispered, leaning forward to press a loving kiss to her son's forehead.

Alfred watched the scene in front of himself for a little while longer before he decided to give the two of them time to catch up with each other. He knew how important this was for both of them. He quietly turned to leave, smiling faintly to himself. It had all gone well.

Arthur let out a teary breath and smiled slightly as he felt his mother's touch after so many years. There were only two people in the world who he would allow to touch him in such a way, who could make it feel so warm and comforting, and they were both in the very same room. "It's nothing, mum, really," he said, somewhat shy around his mother as always. Arthur caught the sound of Alfred's footsteps becoming more distant and he looked up to the King, "Alfred," he called. "...thank you." His face had softened into an ever so grateful smile.

Arthur's mother had smiled down to her son, wiping away any traces tears from both of their faces with a quiet little laugh. She then turned her head to glance to the King when Arthur addressed him so informally, bowing her head with a polite smile. "Yes-- Thank you ever so much, for taking care of and helping me find my son again," she also thanked him.

The King chuckled just slightly, politely bowing his own head in return. "It was my pleasure, Mrs...?"

"Kirkland," she smiled, looking back to Arthur to play with his hair and brush some more behind his ears. "Mrs Kirkland..."

Alfred smiled and nodded once, bowing his head once more. "I will ensure that a room is prepared for you to spend the night in, Mrs Kirkland. I will return with a maid once it is ready for you," he explained, sending a softer smile to Arthur before turning away to walk once more. Even after the issue with Arthur's lack of mark, Alfred felt happy that the mage now had his mother, at least.

So he really hadn't ever given Alfred his revoked surname-- That made this all the more impressive and touching. He smiled between his mother and Alfred until he had left the room for the moment. No doubt would his mother make a note to his appearance if the other had as well, and not to mention he had forgotten about the several marks Alfred had left on his neck. "Was-- Was it difficult to get away?" he asked his mother. "Do you still live in the estate? Oh, mum..."

Nodding, she sighed and continued to run gentle fingers through Arthur's hair, although she had noticed something on her son's neck. "Yes, well... Your father doesn't know where I am... Only your brothers do, but even they don't understand _why_ I am here... _I_ didn't understand why I was coming here until I was far from where others could hear," Arthur's mother breathed a soft laugh then, though her attention was now fixated on the marks. "...You seemed to be rather close with him, Arthur... Are you working closely with him?" She asked, sounding a little distracted. "And what are these markings on your neck...? Some look like bruises..." She questioned in a murmur, not yet mentioning how the mark in the middle; a lovely, detailed symbol of the Spade, was actually a blue colour, and far different from the marks that were really left by the King.

"He's alive, then..." Arthur had never cared much for his father, nor his brothers, who had constantly criticized and put him down even as a child. He let out a soft, appreciative sigh and shook his head. "I see... Alfred was very careful, as always..." Of course Alfred would be secretive, wanting to protect him and his magic from the superstition of his village. Arthur had never imagined that he would see his mother again, much less discuss his-- His romantic life with her, his choices, and decided not to delve into that at the moment. "Well yes, mum, I've been treating his injury from the last battle that drove off Clubs, and making tonics for him... He doesn't sleep well," he explained, then moved on. "Marks...? Ah, it’s probably a rash... I got new clothes recently. How are things, mum? Are you doing alright?"

"Yes, he is alive and well," Arthur's mother confirmed, nodding once with a sigh. She gave yet another soft smile, but, stuck to her own questions. "I see... A rash, hm?" She questioned with a raised brow, tilting Arthur's head to the side to get a better look. "I'm sure it isn't possible to have blue rashes, Arthur. Is there something you are hiding from me? Your mother who hasn't seen you in _years_?" The male's mother hummed, trying to guilt-trip Arthur into giving the answers she was looking for. "I will admit that it does look a little red and sore, but I am not convinced..." She raised her brow once more, crossing her arms.  

Arthur nodded his head, noting that his mother entirely overlooked his questions. But his brow drew at that-- Surely, Alfred hadn't been so rough with him as to leave such a quick and deeply forming bruise. "Blue...?" the mage repeated, his brows drawing. "Well, no, that couldn't be a rash... A bruise, perhaps?" Arthur shrugged his shoulders and then looked his mother in the eye, making sure that she knew to keep this secret. "I have a few. The King thrashes in his sleep-- Sometimes it is difficult to restrain him." It wasn't entirely untrue-- Arthur did have a few scattered marks here and there from Alfred's fits and his attempts to help.

Although that did make a little more sense for the coloring of the one mark, there was no way that getting hit like that could produce such a detailed and perfect-looking mark. "Arthur Kirkland, tell me the _truth_ ." His mother warned, shaking her head. "I am not stupid-- Yes, the mark is blue like a bruise, but what about the patterns that go with it? What about the Spades' symbol? Why is _that_ blue, with soreness or redness around it?" She questioned, before something just hit her. She nervously looked over Arthur's expressions now, fearing for the response. "...He doesn't...hurt you or do this to you purposely, does he...?" The mother asked quietly, glancing to the door every so often to ensure that they couldn't be heard.

"What? Mum, no, of course not," Arthur insisted, almost as if he personally were offended by the very suggestions. "No, not at all, Alfred is very kind to me--...." It had taken him a moment to process the information in his exhausted state, but the description of the mark in question had finally registered. "The-- The symbol of Spades?" the mage repeated softly, his eyes searching his mother's. "Are you sure?"

Arthur's mother wasn't sure what to think. "Well... Yes-- It has the outline of the symbol with lots of tiny...spiral-looking patterns inside of it..." She explained as he looked over the mark, before being met with Arthur's gaze. "Why? Is it something bad?" She questioned, completely and utterly confused. "Arthur, what is going on? How did that mark get there? Why has it appeared?"

Arthur couldn't believe it. Well, he wouldn't, either, until he saw the mark himself and after Alfred had assessed it. "I have to look, I don't-- I can't..." He moved to leave the bed and stood up, only to immediately fall back down. In his haste and excitement the herbalist had completely disregarded the fact that he was in a very weak state.

"Arthur!" His mother gasped, quickly getting down to her knees to be able to support Arthur and get him back up onto the bed. "Just-- What is going on? You can't just get out of bed like that when you are weakened!" She scolded her youngest, before taking in a shaky breath and running a hand through her own hair.

He felt quite a bit dizzy, all the blood rushing to his head. The dehydration only made him more woozy. Arthur fell back on the bed despite his efforts and hoped that Alfred would return soon. "Mum...the symbol of Spades...you're sure?" The Mage asked again, a bit wobbly with his formation of words just yet.

Arthur's mother was confused and concerned. "Yes, I'm sure..." She murmured after taking another look, before trying to lie Arthur down under the bed covers. "Lie down, Arthur, please..." The mage's weakness also made her worry. How had he become so weak in the first place? Was he sick? "Why won't you tell me anything...?"

The herbalist had always been light and moved rather easily with his mother's efforts, though that had likely disturbed her further now that he was an adult. Arthur closed his eyes in order to focus on speaking rather than his blurred vision. "I'm not certain of it yet, and I-- I don't want to tell you something if it isn't true, Mum. Just...Alfred can tell..." But oh, was Arthur feeling exhausted.

Chewing on her lip, the woman glanced between Arthur and the closed door, hoping the King would return soon. In her eyes, something was wrong; why else would a mysterious mark appear on her son's neck? She nodded anyway, taking in a breath as her fingers carefully ran through the mage's hair. "...A-Alright... Just take it easy, Arthur..."

Just another minute or two had passed before Alfred returned with a maid. "Mrs Kirkland? Your room is ready for you," he gestured to the maid for Arthur's mother to follow her, but received a different response than expected.

"I-I... Arthur would like for you to...check something, your majesty...?" She mentioned, gently tilting her son's head to the side for the King to come look.

Alfred was at Arthur's side in mere moments, worried that what was to be checked was some kind of a problem. What met his gaze, however, caused his eyes to widen and fingers to very gently grace the mark. _The_ mark. "A-Arthur--" He breathed in a slightly choked voice, eyes fixated on the intricate symbol. Arthur was his Queen.

Arthur nodded weakly. He really should not have moved in his current state, but the mark... It had gotten him so riled up. The Mage lay there with his mother's hand coaxing him to near rest, though his heart raced with the anticipation for Alfred to return and provide him with a confirmation.

By the time the King had made his way to Arthur's side to check, the herbalist was in a dazed state of exhaustion. His eyes slowly met Alfred's. "Is it...is it true, then...?" He asked quietly, hopeful.

Alfred was reluctant to lift his gaze from the mark, scared that it might disappear if he takes his gaze away for too long. He did smile brightly and nod once he met Arthur's gaze, however. "...Yes-- You are...m-my Queen," the King breathed, reaching for one of the mage's hands to gently squeeze it as he leant closer for a sweet kiss.

Arthur's mother couldn't believe what was going on. "I-I'm sorry-- Queen?" She asked, shocked. That mark hadn't been there whilst Arthur was living with her, although she hadn't noticed whether or not it had been there when she first arrived. "H-How is he-- How can Arthur be--" She then stammered after seeing the two males kiss, unsure of what to think about it all. What if the King was just pulling their legs? He knew about Arthur's magic, didn't he? It could be a trap...

Arthur let out a breath of relief, almost starting to laugh with how much tension and stress and worry it took off of his body. It was almost difficult to return Alfred's kiss, his smile and laughter, though quiet, a bit disruptive. At least, this way, it was much easier than trying to verbally explain things to his mother-- Now he was just Queen and that was that. He wasn't sure whether it was the exhaustion or the elation that was making his body absolutely shake. "Queen...."

The King understood completely when Arthur smiled and began to quietly laugh, joining him in doing so; however his laughter was a little clearer due to him not feeling weak like the mage. He pressed his forehead to the other's after the kiss was broken, giving another gentle squeeze to his hand before turning to his mother. "Mrs Kirkland-- Arthur and I have been waiting for over a day after bonding to see this mark... I had been searching for my Queen ever since I took the role of King... Now, I have finally found him, and I..." Alfred glanced back to Arthur then, a smile still evident on his face. "...I-I love him. His happiness means the world to me... As King, I will guard his life with my own."

Glancing between the King and her son, the _Queen of Spades_ , Arthur's mother relaxed a little. She was being silly-- Why would Alfred ever try to trick Arthur like this over that amount of time? With his guards, her son was barely a threat. Or, so she believed-- She had no idea how much Arthur's magic had improved over time. "...I believe you," she murmured, moving one of her hands to gently cup and caress one of Arthur's cheeks. "Please... Look after him," she then pleaded quietly. The villagers will soon be alerted that their Queen has finally been found, and who it really is-- Someone from their old estate could easily recognize Arthur and put him in danger.

Now that Arthur was happy and joyful and relaxed, the weight of such exhaustion was really beginning to come down on him, all the lack of water and food and rest congealing together to put him on the verge of passing out right then and there into sleep, with his...his King by his side. The mage smiled tiredly at his mother, his expression soft and utterly happy-- Something that had been exclusive to her when he was a child. "Alfred," he murmured tiredly. Alfred loved him. Everything was just so warm and comforting to pull him into sleep.  

Alfred was more than relieved when Arthur's mother believed him, and sounded as though she approved of everything. He watched Arthur with a gentle smile, noting how his eyes flickered shut every so often with exhaustion. He then glanced back to his mother, "You should go and get some rest. I will take care of Arthur, and we will see you in the morning for some breakfast," Alfred offered, gently rubbing his thumb over the mage's hand that was still being held in his own. He waited for the mother to nod and agree, watching with that same soft smile as she kissed her son's forehead and wished them both a good night. Once they were alone and the door was shut, the King shifted to get under the bed covers with Arthur, not bothered that he was still fully dressed. "I'm here," he cooed, carefully wrapping his arms around the Queen to hold him close to his chest. "Get some rest, Arthur... We will get you something to eat and drink in the morning..."

Arthur was beginning to fall asleep right then and there. There were so many things he wanted to say but he could not force his mouth to move and form the words, just delighted by Alfred and his mother's presence again. He managed a soft noise as his mother bid him goodnight again. He did not need to be told twice to get some rest-- Within moments of Alfred crawling into the bed with him, his eyes were once again shut and the mage was slipping into a state of sleep so deep that he had not experienced for such a long time...perhaps since he had been a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1st: Did y'all really think we wouldn't let Arthur be Queen?  
> 2nd: I'm Ace Attorney trash.


	12. Solidarity

Arthur felt much better come morning, though, he did retain a bit of a headache from going without food or water for such a time. It was so exhilarating to wake up to his...his King.   _ His _ King.

The King smiled sweetly down to Arthur as he held him close and protectively, allowing for the male to get all the sleep he deserved. He began to hum softly to help soothe and relax the other, continuing for a while even after he was sure that Arthur was asleep. It only took mere minutes before he too felt exhausted, and sighed as he shut his eyes to rest. 

Alfred had woken up prior to Arthur doing so, having needed less rest. He met the mage's gaze once the other had opened his eyes, smiling down to him. "Good morning, your Highness," the King playfully cooed, grinning brightly as he leant closer for a sweet kiss. He had been waiting for years to be able to refer to a special someone with that title-- And it made him feel so much better knowing that his special someone was Arthur.

Arthur slept soundly through the night. Not once was he woken, not by an insomnia spell, not by the King falling victim to a fit-- It was just a peaceful night that both of them deserved considering what they had been through. The mage managed a small laugh, his throat feeling rather dry. "Your Highness....," he repeated, shaking his head. It still felt like a dream for them to actually have found the mark on him. "Don't get used to calling me that, you know," Arthur murmured against his lips. 

Alfred couldn't help but laugh airily against Arthur's lips, still smiling brightly even as he pressed multiple kisses to the mage's lips, clearly filled with joy and relief after all that had happened. "Alright... I know you would much rather be called Artie," the King murmured between kisses, giving another small laugh. "Do you not like being called 'your Highness?'" The King then asked, curious as to why that was if it were true.

It was true-- He did prefer 'Artie' to 'your Highness'. Arthur couldn't at all deny that. He managed to speak after a few little barrages of kisses, taking Alfred's hand and trying to wake himself up a bit more so he could properly go to refuel himself. He needed to, and desperately, especially to get some water. "Not by you," the mage nodded.  

Ah, Alfred understood now. He smiled and hummed, giving an affectionate little nudge of his head against Arthur's before gently squeezing his hand. "Come on, let's go and get something for you to eat and drink," he murmured after giving one final kiss to Arthur's lips, before releasing the mage's hand to allow them both to get out of bed. Once Arthur was stood up the King walked over to his side, carefully wrapping an arm around his back to help him walk properly. He could see that the other male still appeared to be a little dazed and drowsy. "We'll visit the Lord afterwards and tell him the good news."

There were only so many people that would be able to address him by his name without being disrespectful, and Arthur wanted very much to protect that, especially with Alfred. He wanted to be more than a figurehead to the few people that were important to him. "Alright," the mage nodded, moving carefully to stand up. He was still a little wobbly and unsteady, though the soreness of his lower half had certainly subsided a substantial amount by then. "Perhaps I should change before we visit them," Arthur laughed gently. 

"Oh-- Good idea," Alfred chuckled as he looked over Arthur wearing his pyjamas, having forgotten about that. "I'll help you to your room first, then... Which means I can get away with doing this--" The King wrapped both of his arms around the mage then, carefully lifting him into his arms and smiling brightly as he took him out of his chambers and into Arthur's. "Perhaps, since you are Queen now, we should think about moving your belongings into my room and thinking of it as...our room," Alfred suggested with a softer smile, carefully setting Arthur down for him to get dressed.

Arthur made a soft note of surprise but no noise in protest, simply going along with it. He knew that he was considered somewhat ill. "Yes, I suppose you do today, hmm..." He shook his head and leaned against Alfred while they changed rooms. "It's an idea, yes... But I'd like to keep my herbal equipment, as well. Though we do share the same room quite often as it is," the mage mused, holding onto Alfred to make sure that he was steady standing before moving to dress himself.  

The King kept a careful hold on Arthur until he stepped away from him to change, giving the mage some space but keeping an eye on him for the most part. "Well, we could redecorate this room and turn it into a workspace for you-- Then we could have that door moved so we could only access it through our chambers," Alfred suggested with a smile.

He made another soft hum in agreement. "That sounds like a fine idea," Arthur agreed. "Though I hope it won't be too much trouble to move the door. I'm sure I could use the ones in place now if it is..." Carefully, the mage got himself into his ruffled shirt and a looser pair of trousers before turning back to his new King. "Shall we go find my mum, then? And-- While on that subject, Alfred-- Thank you...," he breathed, giving Alfred another warm smile.

Alfred shook his head, a smile on his face. "It shouldn't be too much trouble... I would like for you to be in peace whilst you work," he mentioned, smiling a little brighter once Arthur was ready to go. He wrapped his arms around the mage, leaning down for a gentle kiss. "I know how important she is to you..." He murmured, gently nudging his head against the other male's before taking his hand, ready to leave with him.

Arthur nodded again as he made his way back. "I hope I'll still have time to work, anyway. I'm not sure what...being a Queen entails on a daily basis." He would be more than happy to continue making his elixirs and potions... And now, as Queen, he could have the power to give them to those in need.. His chin tilted up into the gentle kiss that he continued to smile into, lacing their fingers together. "Really.. Thank you. I can't thank you enough." 

Alfred chuckled lightly. "Of course you will still have time for them. I will explain to you later about Queens and their roles... But, for now, you need to eat," he murmured against the other's lips, giving another gentle kiss before squeezing the other's hand, then beginning to walk with the other. He smiled, "I'm glad you and your mother had finally got to see other again. After everything you told me... She must have been worried sick," he murmured, gently rubbing his thumb over the roof of Arthur's hand as they walked, giving affection even then. "And you always seemed so calm whenever you spoke about her... A little upset, but calm. As though her name alone would soothe you... I just knew I had to get you two together again, at least for a day or two."

The new Queen walked alongside Alfred and mused to himself that it would likely become a common occurrence for them to do so, especially in front of other people. Just the thought made him feel both excited and anxious. If the people ever knew their Queen was a mage... But that wasn't the time for that. He needed to recover and spend the time he had with his mother. "You're quite right about that," he smiled to himself, taking the liberty to lean on Alfred a bit. "My mother was the only one in my family that I could honestly say cared for me and my wellbeing. I'm...so glad to see her." 

Alfred smiled and nodded once in understanding. After listening to some of Arthur's stories, he could tell that he wasn't so fond of his brothers or father. "What about your father...? I know you have previously spoke about him being against your magic... But how did he really treat you...?" The King asked softly, pressing a soft, sweet kiss to the Queen's head when he leant against him. "Are you alright with walking...?" He then asked softly, wondering whether he needed help or if he was simply leaning against him to be closer. He would carry him again if need be.

Arthur responded with a gentle sigh. "Well, he....He didn't, really. It was almost as if he didn't wish me to be his son-- Even before the magic. I wasn't... A normal little boy, I suppose. And yes, I'm fine. I'm sure I will be better with some food and drink, don't worry," the mage reassured him as they went to find his mother again.

The King gave another gentle squeeze to Arthur's hand. His family sounded rather harsh-- Excluding his mother, of course. "I see..." He sighed, pressing another kiss to his Queen's head. He then nodded once, offering a small smile. "Alright then. If you need any help, I'm right here," he murmured, continuing to walk until they reached the room with Arthur's mother stood by the door. "Good morning, Mrs Kirkland," Alfred greeted her, smiling as she bowed and returned the kind greeting. "Alright-- Let's go and get us some breakfast." 

Arthur's mother nodded in agreement, also knowing just how much Arthur probably needed food and a drink. "How are you feeling this morning, my love?" She asked Arthur in a soft voice, smiling gently. He did look a little better, but only just.

"I know," he smiled softly. At this point he didn't doubt Alfred in any way about how much he was cared for-- For god's sake, the man had tracked his mother down without so much as a surname, just to make him happy... "Thank you." Arthur smiled at his mother and bowed his head to greet her as well, letting her squeeze his hand affectionately. "I'm feeling better, mum, I just need some food and water. I'll be alright, I promise," he smiled, knowing just how much his mother would be worried for him.

Alfred smiled at the two, glad to have them reunited once more. Arthur seemed to be so much more at ease now that his mother was around, and he did have the mark after all. He stayed silent for the mother and son to talk, a small smile not once leaving his face. 

"Alright... But just be careful," Arthur's mother sighed as they entered the dining hall, being led by the King and Queen to where they usually sat at the table. She was a little nervous-- She was sure that food here would be delicious, but she just wasn't used to having so much of it.

Arthur nodded again with his mother's concerns. "I'll be alright," he repeated. "I'm not deathly ill, mum, I'm fine," the mage insisted, though not harshly. They took her to the dining hall and Arthur sat next to his mother, hoping to hear more of her life since his 'disappearance'. He didn't know how long she would be staying in the castle, after all. 

Arthur's mother sat next to Arthur, leaving the other chair beside the mage for Alfred. "I know, but I just-- I've missed you... You know it's only natural for me to worry," she sighed, holding her son's hand in both of her own. "It's still strange, seeing and speaking to or even about you... Your father has prohibited any mention of you back at the estate... It's nice to finally escape from my worries about you for once," she gave a weak smile, though it was focused on their hands, rather than her son's face.

"I do," he agreed. "I've missed you too, mum, terribly...." Both of his hands were occupied, but by the only two people in the world that he truly, deeply cared for. Arthur could be no happier. "Did he? I see... I can't say I'm surprised," the mage sighed gently. It would likely look best as if it had appeared that he had perished, instead of run away, that he was no longer a 'threat'. Arthur couldn't help the twinge of anger. 

Alfred had given a small squeeze to Arthur's hand when he overheard something about his father and prohibiting something, letting out a small sigh to himself. Other than that, he was quiet until the waiter arrived to take their orders, where he decided on the traditional breakfast-- Eggs, bacon, beans and some toast, with a cup of juice. 

"From the moment you left, even as I wept, I was not allowed to utter your name..." Arthur's mother spoke quieter; pretty much to herself, but still audible to Arthur. "It was terrible, Arthur..." She took in a shaky breath then, falling quiet when the waiter was stepping closer to them for them to order. "O-Oh, um--" She stammered for a moment, trying to think of something that she would like to eat and drink. "Just...some porridge and water for me, please..." The woman offered a small smile to the male, only to glance back down to Arthur's hand as her own petted it.

The mage returned Alfred's pressure, letting him know that Arthur still had a mind to think of him and did appreciate his gestures of comfort. "Oh, mum....," he whispered. He couldn't imagine how hard it must have been to lose a child and almost not be allowed even to mourn the loss-- While alone, Arthur still had that freedom to deal with his essential exile as he needed. His brow furrowed a bit at her meager request-- At the estate he could remember rather intricate breakfasts, not overly boastful but colorful with fruit and meat. "Please eat as much as you need to. I don't want you to go hungry while you're....well, our guest," he said, smiling to Alfred again before requesting a light but nutritious meal-- Tea, an orange, and a slice of peanut buttered toast.  

Arthur's mother offered a small, sad smile. "Time went so slow back then... But it seemed to have been worth it," she murmured, rubbing her thumbs over Arthur's hand to reassure him. She then gave a weak laugh. "Well, I'm not too hungry right now, but thank you... I suppose I will have an apple with it," she decided quietly.

Arthur was pleased that his mother got a bit more of some nutrition for herself. "Has life at the estate been...unpleasant?" he asked carefully. He had no idea how the estate had fared since he left-- For all he knew, his father could be absolutely horrid to his mother by now. And if that were the case, Arthur would not let it continue. 

Arthur's mother had thanked the waiter when he left, before sighing when she heard Arthur's question. "It isn't my favourite place to be," she admitted quietly, offering a tiny, weak smile. "You shouldn't worry about me, Arthur... Having you safe and sound is all that matters," she gave a gentle squeeze to her son's hand, before averting her gaze and falling quiet. Yes, life at the estate was unpleasant. But, knowing that her son was alive and well under the King's protection was more than enough to keep her going, even with Arthur's father having taken a liking to aggression and dominance. All she would do at home is work-- Even her other sons failed to treat her in the same way as they did before Arthur left. "It's all gotten out of hand..." She murmured to herself, sadly.

Arthur knew that his mother never liked to complain. If she was saying that it wasn't her favorite place to be-- He couldn't imagine what horrors had happened to her upon his 'disappearance'. He hesitantly looked to Alfred. Surely, the castle was big, but it wasn't his place to offer her refuge for a permanent standing. "Mum...," he murmured, looking back to her and trying to catch her eye. "Mum, is it-- Is it safe there?" 

She refused to meet Arthur's gaze, keeping it fixed downwards on their hands. "...I suppose it isn't as safe as before..." She admitted quietly once more. She didn't want to worry Arthur even more so by telling him that his father was actually quite dangerous to be around. Thankfully, any evidence of that was hidden beneath her clothes. 

Alfred returned a concerned gaze to Arthur, knowing what he was thinking. "You are more than welcome to stay at the castle if you need to, Mrs Kirkland..."

The mage's heart sank. From her admittance, Arthur inferred that she wasn't at all safe. In fact-- It was probably likely she would be punished upon returning home, or so Arthur feared. "Yes, mum, please-- Don't go back there if it isn't safe for you." She was the only family that he had to care for, and she had protected him-- Like hell would he not protect her now, when she needed it.

Arthur's mother bit her lip, shaking her head. "I have to go back... My work within the estate is one of the most important to both my family and the rest of the villagers..." She murmured, once again not wanting to hint too much towards being hurt by her son's own father. "I'll be alright-- If I have lasted this long, I should be fine for a little longer..." She sighed.

"Mum," Arthur insisted, his voice both firm and concerned. "You shouldn't have to-- to be 'lasting'-- What is going on there?" He had always thought his father somewhat of a cruel, selfish man, but to be making his mother miserable like this... 

"Arthur, I am going home," she responded, a little more sternly as she finally looked her son in the eye. Her expression then softened, and she lowered her gaze once more. "...I am more than happy to be with you after all these years... But you have to understand that I just can't stay here... I shouldn't even be here right now," his mother shook her head, beginning to carefully play with Arthur's fingers, as if to try and soothe herself. "I don't have a choice."

Arthur let out a sigh of frustration. "You should always have a choice--," the mage shook his head. He didn't want to argue with his mother, but she was so unwilling to let anyone down or cause a fuss... "You should be free to come and go where you want, Mum, I--....Even if you don't stay here, you don't have to go back there. To   _ him. _ Don't tell me he's not making you miserable."

After that, she was silent. Her expression was saddened as she stared down to their hands, even stopping her own from playing with her son's fingers. She was too scared to simply forget about his father. Shaking her head, she then carefully placed Arthur's hand on his lap before releasing it and standing. "I-I'm not...feeling so hungry anymore... I will meet you both once you are finished with yours," she murmured quietly, forcing a weak smile to Arthur and Alfred before she began to walk away from the table and out of the dining hall. 

Alfred watched a little sadly as Arthur's mother left, giving a gentle squeeze to his hand when he glanced back to the mage. "...Perhaps she just needs some time to adjust," he suggested softly, unsure of what Arthur was feeling at the moment.

"Mum...." Arthur's face softened though it was still pained as he watched after his mother. He sighed and turned to sit more comfortably towards Alfred, looking towards the surface of the table. "Maybe," he murmured half heartedly. Arthur was certain that he would never see his mother again-- And now that she was here, she was suffering, and at the hands of the same man that had driven him to live alone at six years old--! The thought made Arthur just furious. 

Alfred's gaze remained sad and sympathetic as he watched the other male, slowly and carefully wrapping his arms around his Queen's middle to bring him closer after moving his chair closer to the other's. "...We could have a guard secretly follow her back home...? We might find out what is happening and be able to help," he quietly suggested, running a gentle hand through the mage's hair. "Or I could accompany her and persuade your father myself... We will try to help her as best as we can," the King assured the other male, pressing a gentle kiss to his head.

Arthur shook his head as he leaned into Alfred, feeling the anger in him tire him quickly with his depleted energy reserves. "There's no need for use to try and figure out what's happening... It doesn't matter. If my mother even admits that something is wrong, then-- Then something is extraordinarily wrong. She...She refuses to complain," he sighed, brows furrowed. "And my father-- There is no use in speaking to him."

Nodding slowly, Alfred sighed. "What do you think we should do, then...?" He asked softly. Arthur knew his family much more than he did, even though he had only been around six years old when he left them. There had to be some way to keep his mother safe at the castle... 

The food soon arrived and Alfred thanked the waiter, apologizing when he explained that Arthur's mother no longer wanted the food. However, he requested for the apple to stay with him and Arthur for now-- They would try and give it to her if possible. "Try and eat and drink as much as you can, alright...?" The King then asked, pressing another kiss to Arthur's forehead before he helped the mage sit up  properly and pulled away for him to finally eat.

The mage let out another gentle sigh. "I'm not sure... I only know that my mother isn't safe, whether she wants to admit it or not." Arthur swallowed a bit roughly. His appetite had diminished with his rage but Arthur knew he had to eat to live and spite that awful, awful man. "I'll visit my mother afterwards and bring her a bite. I know she needs it, as well." 

Alfred nodded. "We will bring her something to eat and drink, don't worry. And if she won't eat, we will have her at something a little later," he assured Arthur with a gentle smile, sitting quietly for them both to eat after that. The King was able to finish most of his breakfast and juice, only leaving a little bit of toast behind. He just hoped that Arthur would eat and drink enough-- It was far more important after everything that had happened the previous day and night.

"I hope she will take it. I'm as worried for her as she likely is for me," Arthur smiled a bit weakly. He was content with the comfortable silence between them and ate a good fill for his standards-- It took him a little while to get the orange peeled, though, so in comparison to Alfred's larger meal they finished relatively close to each other. His plate was only left with about a quarter of the orange and its peels, tea and toast completely gone. After he was done, Arthur daubed his face with a napkin and looked over to the King. "Perhaps I'll bring some juice to my mother. She's always enjoyed it."

Alfred offered another smile to Arthur, nodding in agreement. He, too, hoped she would eat at least a little. Once they were both finished Alfred stood up with Arthur and took the apple, turning to the mage. "Should we bring her something else other than this apple and juice? Just in case she really is hungry," he suggested. "We could request a couple of slices of toast?"

Arthur mulled it over for a moment but ultimately shook his head. "I think it would be best not to overwhelm her. If we can get her to stay then I'll make sure to have tea with her and get her to eat a bit more then." He made sure to get the juice before they left, requesting a bit of a special blend that he knew his mother was fond of. "...thank you again for being so accommodating for us. It means a lot," Arthur murmured on their way. 

The King nodded in understanding, offering a small smile. "Alright then... Let's go and see her, he murmured, carefully leading his Queen out of the dining hall and up to his mother's room. He shook his head and smiled a little wider down to the mage, giving a gentle squeeze to the hand he was holding. "You really don't have to thank me, Arthur-- You are my Queen now... Your family is pretty much my family now," he joked with a gentle chuckle. "...And I want you to be happy. Your mother is obviously very important to you," Alfred murmured, pressing a sweet kiss to the other male's head.

He smiled a bit down at the ground. "Yes... I suppose that's true, isn't it? I apologize for the rest of your in laws, then." Arthur knew that by standard custom they were to have some sort of formal coronation to announce and cement the new Queen, but it wasn't something he at all was looking forward to. For now, it was his mother he wanted to focus on. 

Alfred gave a soft chuckle, pulling Arthur closer by his hand to wrap his arm around his middle instead. "Don't worry about them-- If they are as bad as they sound, I'm sure we won't be dealing with them a lot," he chuckled once more, gently rubbing his hand up and down Arthur's upper arm in a soothing motion. "I apologise for not having any family to be in laws for you-- I only have my older brother, but I have no clue where he is. After I became King, he just...disappeared," Alfred sighed, chewing on his lip a little.

Arthur was happy to oblige him by moving in a bit closer, walking at Alfred's side. "Oh, I'm sure they'll stir up trouble enough for us to have to deal with them at least once," he sighed, regretful. "Either about my mother, or about...me. Don't apologize. Perhaps one day I'll return your tremendous favor and seek this brother of yours out, hm?"

Alfred gave a light chuckle at that, smiling down to his Queen. Well then, hopefully they won't cause too much trouble," he joked lightly, pressing a kiss to the top of Arthur's head. He then hummed, shaking his head with a small, sad smile. "Well, good luck with that-- I doubt he is even in the Kingdom anymore," he murmured, gently nudging his head against the mage's. "But thank you for thinking of doing such a thing for me," Alfred hummed softly, smiling a little more genuinely.

"I had doubted my mother to even be alive," he reminded gently, "And yet you found her. You thought you would have no Queen, either, and yet.." Arthur hummed softly and squeezed Alfred's hand with comfort. "Don't doubt me or your brother just yet, my dear." They had found his mother's room once more and the mage took his hand away to knock on the wooden door. "Mum? It's Arthur..." 

Giving a weak yet gentle smile, Alfred returned a small squeeze to Arthur's hand and hummed softly himself. "I know," he murmured quietly, sighing. The King then fell quiet once they reached the right door, keeping his arm wrapped around his Queen's middle until he had to let go. 

Upon hearing the knock at the door and her son's voice, Mrs Kirkland sat up from where she was led on her bed, biting her lip for a moment. "You may come in," she called in return, putting on a small smile. She was still dressed in her usual attire, having only led down to relax and take some well-needed time alone from her usually busy day. It felt strange not to have so much work to do.

Arthur pushed the door open and carefully approached his mother's bed with her juice, offering it out to her should she feel up to taking it. "I've brought you a drink. I hope you're feeling well enough to down some of it," he said, worried for her health and nutrition. "How are you feeling, Mum?" Slowly, the mage settled himself on the bed next to her and watched her eyes. 

The woman sent a soft smile to her son, watching as he left the King's side to sit beside her on the bed. "Thank you, Arthur," she gratefully took the juice and sipped at it, before taking one of Arthur's hands and giving it a little squeeze. "I'm feeling...a little calmer now, I suppose," she murmured, after having thought things through for a little bit. Still, she knew that it would cause far too much trouble to stay. "Perhaps you could give me a tour of this wonderful castle, hm...?" She asked with a soft hum, lifting a hand to gently run it through the mage's hair. 

Alfred remained stood up a little distance away, giving the two their privacy. However, he did send a small smile to the woman when their eyes met at one point.

"Think nothing of it." It was nothing for him to take care of his mother like this, especially for all that she'd done for him while he had still lived at the estate and taking the risk to send him away. "That's great, Mum... I can, though, I only know a few of the larger areas of the castle. I haven't been here too long," he explained with a small smile. "I can take you to the gardens." 

Arthur's mother smiled to her son, playing with his hair for another moment or so. She had missed him so, so much. "The gardens sound lovely, Arthur, thank you," she murmured in response, leaning forward to press a sweet little kiss to her youngest son's forehead. She merely wanted time to bond with Arthur again before the time came for her to leave. She couldn't stay for any longer than another day-- It would anger her husband back at the estate. She was curious, however-- "How long have you been here for, Arthur? Where else have you been staying?"

Arthur smiled gently. He was glad to see his mother at least drinking and smiling, affectionate as she always was with him and not near so sad. "Of course, mother," the mage dismissed her thanks. It would be so very rude of him not to, after all. "Here? Oh...about a week or so, would you say, Alfred? Before that I was an herbalist for the Lord and Lady of the neighboring village, for a few months."

Alfred nodded and smiled to the two on the edge of the bed. "Yes, around a week or so... He is very talented in what he does, Mrs Kirkland. You should be very proud," he complimented the mage, stepping closer to kneel before him and rest his head on the other male's lap. He didn't mind being left out of the conversation, though he did wish to be closer to his Queen now that they had established that Arthur was definitely the one. 

Arthur's mother nodded in understanding and listened carefully, smiling and bowing her head to the King politely. "Thank you-- I am most certainly proud," she agreed with a gentle smile, then watching as Alfred rested his head on her son's lap. It looked so...sweet and childlike that it was hard to believe that Alfred was the King. He seemed so much more gentler than previous royals. "Oh, I can't believe how close you had really been to me, even after all these years..." She murmured.

Arthur's cheeks turned a faint pink with both the praise and Alfred's proximity, his position. He had never thought that Alfred would sit at his feet, especially in front of his mother, but he gently put his free hand on the King's head to acknowledge him. "I'm sorry, Mum," Arthur said quietly, "I should have come to find you at the very least when I started living in a village again...." Of course in the forest, while he'd lived there, Arthur had had no idea of where he was some of the time. They would pack up and leave every now and then just to avoid taking up too many resources.

The King was more than comfortable with his head resting atop Arthur's lap, smiling and shutting his eyes for a few moments as he felt his Queen resting his hand on his head. He sat quietly then, content.

Smiling, Mrs Kirkland shook her head and gently squeezed her son's hand. "No, no, Arthur... It's not your fault," she assured him gently, brushing her thumb over the mage's hand. "It would have been far too dangerous for you to come back to the estate, especially if you were alone. You were safe elsewhere-- That is all that matters." 

"...I just want you to be safe too, Mum," Arthur murmured softly, still holding his mother's hand. He didn't want to stress her out and send her away again-- But she needed to know how worried he was about her. The mage tried to keep her nerves in check by sending a bit of soothing magic into her body and kept her eyes. 

Arthur's mother could tell exactly what Arthur was doing as soon as he started. She gave a light smile and gently played with her son's hand. The magic was working, at least. "You and your magic," she sighed, though it sounded a little affectionate and sad. Arthur's magic made him _Arthur_... But at a cost of being either feared or hated by his own family.

Arthur let out a soft breath of a chuckle in response. His hope was that, more relaxed, perhaps she might be more open and agreeable to at least inform him of what went on at the estate if she did not agree to stay. He had done this since he was a little boy.

Arthur's mother was quiet for the most part, sighing once more and closing her eyes to relax some more. It was admittedly rather nice to be subject to Arthur's magic like this... "...I do wish I could bring my baby home..." She whispered, tightening her hold on her son's hand. She missed him so, so much...

"I know, Mum," he murmured, "But...my place is here now. Someone has to look after Alfred." Arthur smiled and patted the King's head affectionately, just barely refraining from calling him silly in front of his mother. As Queen he doubted he would be able to make much prolonged travel without some royal business, and it would be doubtful that his village or the rest of his family would welcome him home.

Alfred felt rather warm at the sound of Arthur's concern with him, smiling to himself as he felt the mage petting his head. He did feel a little guilty about holding Arthur back, although he too knew that it would be safer for him to stay at the castle. 

Arthur's mother let out another sigh before nodding slowly. "I know... And he will look after you, too," she murmured, glancing to the King's head that looked ever-so-cosy on her son's lap. This was definitely a rare sight to see. "I wish your father cared for me in the same way as he used to..." She then whispered.

He didn't at all feel like staying at the castle would be a hold back-- Rather, it would be good for him, for Alfred, and now that the King would fare better, for the Kingdom. Not to mention that Arthur would be safe within the strong walls of the castle. And, of course, within Alfred's arms. "....father doesn't treat you well any more, does he?" the mage asked carefully.  

"...No, he does not..." Arthur's mother admitted quietly. Her gaze had turned rather sad as she now watched Arthur's hand being held in her own, letting out a small breath. "He...blames me for having you as a son... Tells me that I could have killed the entire family if I hadn't...'disposed' of you... My own baby..." She breathed, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

His somewhat stern expression softened with the magnitude of his mother's sadness that was just too palpable. "Mum...you shouldn't have to listen to that," Arthur tried to encourage her, wanting to lift the pain she had no doubt hidden since his disappearance. That was far too long for such constant hurt. "You know he will only get worse if they find out that it’s me ruling Spades with Alfred...."

"If I don't listen to it, he makes me _feel_  it," she breathed in response, weakly shaking her head. "I can't leave... He will always find me again," Arthur's mother spoke quietly, still staring down at their hands. 

Even Alfred had lifted his gaze up to Arthur's expression, concerned for his mother and what was happening at the estate.

Arthur had to control himself and keep himself as level as possible. Getting as angry as he felt would only serve to startle his mother. "He--.....He--!" The mage took a soft breath and shook his head, withdrawing his hand from Alfred to grasp his mother's between his own. "Mum... If you stay here, there is nothing he can do to you anymore," he tried to rationalize to her, "The castle is guarded, and protected-- Mum, please..." 

Shaking her head once more, she began to tremble lightly. "...No, I--... I can't," she breathed, then taking in a sharp breath before slowly pulling her hand away. "I should--... Perhaps I should...leave, now," Arthur's mother whispered as she shakily stood up from the bed, walking over to the door. He would always find her-- She would always be in danger. She couldn't subject Arthur to that danger as well.

Alfred lifted his head from Arthur's lap as soon as Mrs Kirkland stood up, glancing between the two. He was unsure of what to say or do, especially after hearing what Arthur's mother had just said. It was clear that she was terrified of leaving the estate. Her husband. 

Arthur hated how he had to convince his mother to leave a foul man, one who had wished to kill his own child, hurt his wife-- such a despicable man. He hated having to manipulate her to keep her safe. His face hardened as she made to leave, "I always thought you were a smart woman. I thought you knew when you had to do what was best for those you loved-- I don't know if I'd be happier thinking that you were a fool or that you didn't love your son, or yourself." Arthur's wit and biting tongue hadn't been something extremely necessary, but when it was a dire situation such as getting his mother to safety...

Arthur's mother stopped in her tracks when she heard Arthur speak. She was hesitant to turn back to her son with a quivering lip and tears dripping down her face, unable to hold anything back anymore. "...I--... I don't know what to do, A-Arthur," she breathed, covering her mouth with the back of her hand as she began to cry, weakly shaking her head. "He will find me-- No matter where I hide, or--... Or who hides me-- He can find me and hurt me... He could hurt  _ us _ ," she choked out, unsure of where to go or what to believe. Her husband was aware that she had been taken to the castle-- Only the reason why had been kept from him. It was far too easy for him to find her, even if he wasn't able to physically get to her.

Arthur watched her and hoped that his tongue had not struck too deeply, lest she be angry or run away entirely. That was to the benefit of no one but his rotten father. He let out a breath and quickly came to her side, turning the woman into him for a gentle embrace. His magic this time was used to ease the shaking and make sure she continued to get enough air, as much as he hated to witness it, his mother desperately needed to let all of this out. "I have always been in danger, Mum..." Both as a mage, and now, a royal. "Please, listen to me.... He can find you here at the castle but he can not get inside to hurt you. The first step he takes, if he even managed the miracle, well-- well lock him up tight and send him away." If they didn't do that regardless, and if Arthur didn't burn him to ash and dust in a rage. "Please, I'm your son...trust me..." 

Once she was embraced into her son's gentle hold, she wrapped her own arms around him and let out another few soft cries against his shoulder. It took her a couple of minutes to calm down once more; however, she had soon gave a slight nod of her head and held Arthur closer as she took in a slightly sharp intake of air. "...A-Alright... I trust you, Arthur..." She whispered. Her voice still sounded as though she was reluctant, though that was merely due to her fear. "I'll...stay here..." The woman quietly agreed. Of course she trusted her own son-- She was just worried and scared of what would happen in response to her actions. 

His mother's break squeezed painfully on Arthur's heart but it was far more important to keep her safe and make it so that she was able to be happy again. "I'll protect you," the mage promised her, hoping that the reassurance would prove soothing. "You're safe here, Mum...." Arthur would make sure his father burned before he touched her again. He tilted his head back to Alfred to make sure he was alright with this. "It...is alright that my mother stays?"

Arthur's mother took in another small breath and nodded shakily, understanding that her son was able to help. As Queen, how could he not? It was just hard to reason with herself. She then glanced a little hesitantly to the King, still wary of how he usually acted. He seemed quite nice and sweet at a first glance-- But he was  _ King _ , after all…

Alfred got up onto his feet once Arthur seemed to have calmed his mother down for now, smiling softly and nodding. "Arthur, you know you don't need to ask that... Your family is now my family-- So of course she can stay," the King assured, smiling and bowing his head to Arthur's mother, as if to welcome her. The start of their new family, he supposed. 


	13. Mother's Nature

Arthur didn't seem surprised that Alfred had agreed-- He merely wished to ask his input. It was the polite thing to do. "Yes, I know," he smiled softly. "I'm still not quite used to that. Would you mind if I went with my mother to the gardens? I think that a bit of air would do some good, don't you, Mum?" The mage figured that a little change of scenery would get her away from that weepy state, unless, of course, she needed it.  

The King then shook his head, "Not at all. I'll leave you two to catch up, whilst I go and talk to the Lord about what has happened... Both between us, and with our new guest," Alfred hummed, stepping closer to the mage to be able to press a sweet kiss to his forehead. He then smiled, turned and left the room to search for the Lord within the castle.

Arthur's mother gave a weak smile to Arthur, nodding with a soft release of air. "Y-Yes... I think that is a good idea..." She breathed, ensuring that her grip never loosened completely around Arthur's hand as they too left the room, but for the gardens. "...Are the gardens big...?" She asked with a slight glance to her son. She had always loved flowers and nature. 

"Well, then we'll meet up with you for lunch, yeah?" he nodded, humming softly as Alfred kissed his forehead. "Thank you, my dear.." They really did need to get on the fact that they had found the King's Queen-- But this, with his mother... Arthur would have felt extremely guilty to ask Alfred to do these things, though he was sweet as always and took such good care of him.  

He didn't at all mind his mother's hold on him. It took him back to when he was a little boy and hadn't lost his mother. "Quite big," the mage nodded with a gentle smile. "Come, I'll show you."

"Of course," Alfred had agreed with a smile, giving a little wave to Arthur as they parted ways. A small part of him wished that they could spend more time together and alone to celebrate that Arthur was in fact Queen, but... His mother was definitely more important to tend to for now. She needed plenty of comfort and reassurance that the castle would be perfectly safe for her to hide in. She wouldn't ever need to be worried or scared of Arthur's father again. 

Mrs Kirkland nodded slowly and kept a hold on her son's hand as she was led out to the gardens, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "It sounds beautiful already..." She murmured to herself, picturing water fountains, secluded areas, and lots and lots of pretty little flowers. It seemed like a haven in her mind, before she had even set her eyes on the real thing.

Arthur smiled affectionately after him, taking a small moment to simply be thankful for the way things had turned out. He had a home now, and a little bit of his old family, his mother returned to him and back into safety... And he had a-- A lover. That still hit him a bit hard, that Alfred loved him.. He wasn't sure that he didn't return the feeling, but Arthur would prefer to make the belief concrete before telling Alfred. It wouldn't do him justice to say it prematurely. "It's quite beautiful, Mum," he smiled, glad to see her spirits a bit higher as they headed out.

The mother's smile became a little more apparent as she walked with Arthur, finally taking in the thought of being safe and protected for once. She no longer had to be scared to return home, or speak to her husband-- She was free. That thought alone was enough to have her feeling so much more relaxed. She had carefully removed her hand from Arthur's just before they reached the gardens, linking their arms instead to hold her son closer. He was everything to her, now. "Oh, Arthur... It is beautiful," the woman let out a soft gasp as she glanced around, surrounded by brightly coloured flowers and grasses. It was so much more vibrant and pretty than the fields she used to walk through.

He could feel his mother slowly becoming more relaxed-- Her comfort and safety were precious to him, just as Alfred's was and had been for the week they had known each other. The only two people in the world he personally cared for. "It is quite lovely, isn't it?" the mage smiled as he led her through a few of the paths through the courtyard, having solved one of the rose bush mazes. "The garden is a wonderful one... The servants here are meticulous with their work." Arthur had actually wondered if any of them used magic with how well kept the plants were.

"It is... It must take hours to maintain," she breathed in awe as they explored the gardens, finding that it stretched on for a long time. Everything looked so perfect and flawless... Delicate, too. Arthur's mother tried not to even touch anything as they walked together, scared that she would break or spoil the beautiful display. She wondered just how many gardeners and hours were put into the gardens-- Most likely a  _ lot _ . "I have a feeling I will be spending most of my time here, rather than inside the castle," she joked lightly, giving a small laugh. It was so peaceful... Something she had been longing for for years. 

Arthur chuckled softly at her joking admission. "If you would like to stay out here a lot, I won't stop you. As long as you keep yourself warm in the colder months. I'm sure that we could find you a warm cloak..." They would have to retrieve her things from the estate now that his mother had agreed to stay in the castle. "I'll join you from time to time, of course." 

She smiled and nodded at Arthur's condition to her staying outside. "Of course-- They wouldn't mind, would they...?" The mother asked a little timidly, not wanting to put anyone out of their way just to get or make her a warm cloak. "It would be nice to finally spend more time with you, hm...?" She then smiled, gently rubbing Arthur's arm in a soothing sort of motion. "And, now that I _am_  here... I can keep a watch on you and your new King, like the mother I really am," she playfully teased. "He may be King, and you may be Queen-- But he must make you happy, above all things."

"Oh, not at all," the mage waved with his other hand. "Alfred had a new wardrobe commissioned for me before we at all knew I would be Queen... The tailors are very nice, should you need a new cloak." He wasn't sure if they were to retrieve her things, after all, and after so long, Arthur had absolutely no idea whether she still had nice things like in his youth. So many things had changed. "It will be nice to spend time with you...-- What?" His face turned slightly pink. He hadn't thought about his mother watching over his love life-- Not that he had expected either of those things to come into his life again. "Mum, lord.... You-- You don't have to worry about that," the mage murmured. 

"Alright then, if you're sure..." She murmured, letting out a soft breath. Things were so different here-- And different to how she had expected, too. She knew that the King was well-known for being polite, though she had thought it was perhaps just to gain the villagers' trust. It seemed that she was wrong, and that everyone here was so much more relaxed than she had first thought. She then laughed, "Oh, don't I? You are my son-- I wish to ensure that the King will provide you with nothing but the best treatment possible. I see no harm in that," she hummed.

Arthur smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'm sure Mum. Don't fret, they'll be polite as ever and won't mind at all. I was told that they aren't busy with the army so, things will be alright." They had reached the center of the rose garden maze and there was a little well kept pond and a small gazebo to sit under, Arthur led his mother up there to sit and have a little rest. "Mum, really...You--You don't have to ensure it. Alfred takes exceptionally good care of me."

Arthur's mother nodded once, thankful for that. She sat down with a soft sigh, straightening her clothes before raising a brow to her son. "But what sort of mother would I be if I didn't ensure your happiness and safety?" She questioned with a hum, teasing the mage slightly, although she was a little serious as well. The two males had only known each other for a week, after all-- Anything could happen.

He gave a soft chuckle through his nose, folding his free hand over his lap. "Well.... Still, Mum..." Arthur truly couldn't argue about that. His mother had been gone for so long-- He couldn't deny her the opportunity to take care of and watch over him that they both had been robbed of. "Alfred is-- He's very kind." 

The woman only gave a soft laugh as Arthur's protests weakened. She then hummed, pulling Arthur closer with a curious and relaxed smile. "He is kind, hm? Is that all you think of _your_  King?" She questioned in a slightly teasing manner, but smiled softly as she brushed some of her son's hair back from his face. "Does he not treat you any differently to his friends or workers...?"

"Mum," he almost whined softly, a little groan coming as his face flushed. "Alfred is...he's very kind to me, and sweet, he puts my well being highly on priorities, alright?" Arthur didn't know exactly how she had worked the subject onto a thing like this, the way the King treated him. "He treats the castle workers and villagers just as nicely, really... But he goes out of his way to make sure that I'm happy..." A little smile came onto his face as he recalled the King, soaked and stuttering from the rain and holding out a bouquet. What a silly man.

The woman only gave a little nudge to Arthur, prompting a response as he whined. "Come on now, I'm your mother! I have to know," she joked with a small laugh. She then noticed how a smile came to Arthur's face, humming and smiling a little herself. "And what sort of things does he do to make you happy?" She pressed, curious. She could already tell that Alfred was perfectly suited for her son-- She was now just curious and feeling a little mischievous. She hadn't had the chance to 'embarrass' Arthur before, so why not now?

Arthur lifted his head to make eye contact with her. "Well, finding you for one. I never even gave him your name...first or last," the mage noted. "I hadn't the faintest idea that he went to find you for me until you were there. He just thought-- Seeing you would make make me happy." He chuckled softly and shook his head. "He's a ridiculous fellow, really... He went out in the rain to get me some flowers after a misunderstanding. I told him everything was alright and he still went to go get the flowers. There was a day where he had barely gotten to sleep and his primary concern was still whether I had eaten or not..." 

Arthur's mother smiled fondly as Arthur listed some occasions where the King had tried to lift the mage's spirits, or just done out of good will and sweetness. She had no doubt that he was right for his son. "Hm... He seems quite eager to please, then?" She joked lightly, breathing a soft laugh. Her fingers brushed themselves back through Arthur's hair once more, whilst her smile softened. "As long as you are happy, that is all that matters to me... Whether you are his Queen or not, he must always treat you with the right respect." She didn't want Arthur to go through the pain and suffering that she went through...

"Like a little pup, really, just as affectionate and happy," Arthur said fondly, lingering on the thought of his King and truly just how loving he was. "I should think that that man would walk on eggshells to keep me happy," he teased lightly. He really did not worry about Alfred treating him poorly-- It simply wasn't in his character and he wouldn't just dismiss the Queen he had searched so long for. Not to mention that he likely knew that Arthur wouldn't have any of it in the first place. "I'm quite happy, Mum."

Giving a light laugh, Arthur's mother felt relieved that her son was in such good hands. "Well, that is the way it should be. I am proud of you, Arthur," she hummed with a smile, pressing a kiss to the top of her son's head. "You have grown to be quite the successful young man," she complimented. It did upset her that she wasn't there to watch him grow... But now, she could. In peace. "I'm glad. I am sure Alfred will ensure that your happiness is well kept."

Arthur was bashfully modest as always with his mother. "I haven't done much of anything, Mum.." Even though most would find living on the woods on one's own for upwards of ten years, as a   _ child _ , quite the feat, Arthur had already lived it and put it behind him minus the friends he had made. "As am I. It's a little hard to believe." 

"Nonsense," she dismissed Arthur's protest, "You have done far more than some citizens in the village, without any help whatsoever. And, you're now Queen," his mother pointed out with a smile. She then hummed, nodding. "I'm sure it is-- I'm still quite surprised that my long-lost son is actually Queen of the entire Kingdom! A pleasant surprise, of course."

The mage smiled a bit, happy to have his mother's approval again. Arthur was wondering, what might have happened had his family accepted his magic-- But it wasn't so and there was no sense in lingering on it. "Yes, thank you for that clarification," he laughed softly.  

She gave a laugh of her own as Arthur joked slightly, lightly rolling her eyes. The woman then hummed in thought, glancing around the gardens. "I have no clue of what to do with so much free time on my hands; for once," she admitted, giving another light laugh. Day after day would be spent working hard back in the village. She barely ever had any time at all to socialise or relax outside of work.

"I'm sure you will pick up something," Arthur hummed softly. When he was little his mother always had a little craft, even if his father didn't approve, as such things were for more common women. "There's also a rather extensive library, Mum, I will show you that as well, should you wish. Most importantly, you may relax and be at ease. That is my concern for you." 

"Mm... Perhaps I could help around the gardens in my free time," Arthur's mother hummed thoughtfully, smiling to her son. "Don't you worry about that. Just being free of the estate has already relaxed and put me at ease," she gave a little laugh once more. "I'm sure I will be perfectly content here, Arthur. Thank you." Life at the castle would most certainly prove to be the highlight of her own life, whether she was working or not. 

Arthur made a pleased hum and nodded his approval. "That sounds like quite the idea. I'm...very happy that you've agreed to stay, Mum. I do hope that living here is something you'll find agreeable-- If only because your son is here," he teased her lightly. He knew that for at least a little while, things would be quite busy whilst he eased into his new niche as Queen.

She smiled once more and nodded. "And I'm just as happy that you welcomed me here. Thank you, Arthur... If it wasn't for you, I would be living in fear once more," she murmured, taking Arthur's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'm sure I will adore the time I spend here-- It's like some sort of fairytale," she laughed softly, giving the mage a playful nudge as she was teased. "Well then," she started, "Shall we go and take a look at the library? Then we can meet Alfred once more." 

"I'm so sorry that you had to live like that at all," he murmured softly, before letting the subject drop in favor of allowing his mother to focus on other things-- For instance, the library. "Of course," Arthur smiled. "We'll find the library and then Alfred, have lunch together." The mage was hopeful that this time, with her spirits lifted, his mother would eat a bit more. 

Arthur's mother merely shook her head at her son's apology; welcoming it, but wanting to move away from the subject as much as possible for as long as possible. She stood with the mage and linked their arms once more, nodding her head this time and following wherever she was led to. "I hope you won't mind me sitting in on your 'date'," she playfully teased with a little chuckle. She was admittedly beginning to feel a little hungry by now. 

Arthur groaned softly. He could never regret having his mother stay with them, but still, he could...wonder about it, for some times. "Mum, lunch isn't a date, good lord..." It seemed like all the years he had missed of his mother embarrassing him in front of friends or lovers would be concentrated after being all saved up. "And of course, I don't mind." 

"You never know," she laughed lightly. "Have you two ever been on a date, hm? I think it would be very sweet," Arthur's mother asked with a smile, giving Arthur a suggestive nudge. "I think you should ask him to take you on a date," she whispered, as if the King could hear them now. Really, she just wanted to finally see one of her sons with somebody who would really love and care for them. Arthur and Alfred just seemed like the perfect couple for that. 

His face was clearly somewhat embarrassed. Even his normally fair cheeks were pink. "Well, we went out to the village together, but... I'm not sure that was a date..." Arthur couldn't fathom how exactly they had gotten here from taking a walk in the garden and making sure his mother was happy. "Honestly, Mum-- I don't really think I'd need to ask." 

"Oh, nonsense... I think it would be wonderful," she gushed, smiling even brighter as she glanced around the halls, noting how even the walls seemed intricate in their designs. "You should ask him at lunch-- I'm sure he would love to take you somewhere," Arthur's mother then hummed, giving a little squeeze to her son's arm with her own. "Why shouldn't you need to ask?" She then asked, "I think he would like to hear such a suggestion from you... It would be rather sweet, wouldn't it?"

"I, well-- Yes," he nodded in agreement. "Alfred has expressed his enthusiasm for properly courting me, so I... I figure that he wouldn't say no, but also that he wouldn't hesitate to ask should we have the time, either," Arthur explained to his mother. "Beyond that, he knows this region far better than I... I have no idea where to take a date, should it happen." 

Arthur's mother raised a questioning brow. "But would you really not want to try? What if Alfred does have the time, but not the idea of a date?" She questioned with a small hum. "My dear... If the King knows what is around the region, why not ask or suggest something for a date? Even if you aren't able to come up with a specific location, you could at least ask to visit a place of interest! Let's say you would like to see... A small lake, with wildlife and little-to-no people around the area. You could at least raise the idea to Alfred, then have him take you both there. Just because  _ you _ are asking him out on the date, doesn't mean  _ he _ isn't able to help in any way," she informed the mage, giving a small chuckle. "It seems I have some work to do on teaching you about romance, hm?" The woman playfully teased, though her smile was soft. "Think of an ideal place that would allow you to feel at ease. It can be anywhere at all," she suggested. 

Arthur's ears felt as if they were positively filled with blood, hot, burning from embarrassment. Her ideas weren't far fetched, they were something that she had simply beat him to-- After all, he and Alfred had been an  _ official _ item for less than a day, and 'courting' for only a little while longer. "Mum, I-- I know well and enough of romance, please," the mage requested. "There's never been many places I feel at ease... Here, being amongst the few," Arthur admitted, having some difficulty to think up a new place of haven for them to take their possible date.  

The woman could only give a light laugh as she watched her son flush and protest. "Alright then, if you insist," she hummed, deciding to give her son the benefit of the doubt. She seemed to have embarrassed him enough already-- Though this wasn't going to be the last time to do such a thing. "Well... What about when you were living away from both myself and Alfred? There had to be at least one place that would make you happy," she tried to help her son think, before thinking of some more basic ideas herself. "...Or, you could go out for a simple picnic, or a horse ride... You could even ask him to show you around the region, if you would like that," she smiled. 

"Yes, of course, but... It was very temporary. There weren't a lot of-- Safe havens for me, unfortunately," he murmured, not wanting to daunt his mother's spirit with the tales of his solitary survival. His safe havens had been constructed of magic and nature-- Behind waterfalls, in pixie hollows, places that would no doubt be difficult to get Alfred to, if he could find them near the castle. "He does enjoy eating," Arthur smiled a bit. "Perhaps a picnic would be nice for the two of us."

Arthur's mother knew that what the mage had told her earlier wasn't the full story. However; she let it slide for now, not wanting that conversation to drag their cheerful moods down once more. "Well, there we are then," she smiled at the mention of the picnic being a good idea. "You can go anywhere for a picnic! By a lake, in a field, up on the hills... That part can be up to you," she nodded once, smiling to Arthur before they arrived at the library. "It's quite large, isn't it...?" She murmured as she glanced around the room, mostly to herself. 

Arthur nodded his head. It really wasn't a bad idea. Perhaps they could treat themselves to a little date after they got through what was no doubt a bit of an affair with making him the official Queen. "I'll speak with him about it. I'm sure we'll both be a bit dazed and in need of a nice rest after all the business with the crown is taken care of," he agreed, watching his mother look about the library. "Yes, it's quite large... This is a lovely place," the mage sighed with content. 

"Alright," she smiled, nodding in agreement and understanding. It would most likely be a long process to become the official Queen of Spades, even with the mark present to show that Arthur really was the one. "It seems as though every book that was ever written is being held here," Arthur's mother smiled when she focused on the library once more, glancing from the stained glass windows to the spotless furniture and countless large bookcases and shelves. Each shelf was jam-packed with books; most looking rather old but well-looked after, whilst some appeared brand new. "I wouldn't be surprised if you told me just how much time you spent in here," she joked with a soft laugh. Most villagers weren't literate, but she knew just how much her son enjoyed reading and studying. It made him unique-- Most people his age were more into physical work and trade. 

He too, knew that the process was likely not going to be simple. That's how it always was with the upper class-- And royalty was the highest. Not only that, but Arthur would have to be introduced to an entirely new set of responsibilities. At the very least though, he knew that one thing he would not have to learn was to read or write. Perhaps he would be able to help Alfred with some of his paperwork and see how things were done before he had to jump in on his own. "There's quite a lot. I've only had time to scan through a few looking at Alfred's previous condition-- But there are some excellent novels here, Mum, and history books as well," the mage smiled. 

Although Arthur knew how to read and write rather well, his mother was more of a physical worker. It was required by both her husband, meaning that it wasn't exactly optional. However, she did have a few hidden books back at the estate that she liked to read in her spare time. She could read and write, but perhaps not as well as her son. "I'll have to try and read something soon, then," she returned a smile to Arthur. "Perhaps I will find a novel now, so I could visit and read it whenever I please," she suggested to herself, beginning to browse the shelves with her son. It was nice to finally be able to bond with him like this.

Arthur nodded his head, thinking the idea a good one. His mother would no doubt need some distraction, even a little thing to do, to keep her mind at ease and away from her father, away from the work she normally did. He pointed out a few titles that he'd read back at the Lord's estate and had kept him enthralled, finding a few good prospects for her to work on when she saw fit to take a bit of time for herself. "This really is quite a lovely library, isn't it? I'm glad to be here." 

"It is - the entire castle is," she agreed with a smile as she looked back to her son from the books lining the shelves. She had managed to remember the names of three novels that sounded particularly interesting to her, so she would be pretty occupied in her spare time. "Perhaps we should find Alfred now though, hm? We have been away for long enough, and I will admit that I am feeling a little peckish," his mother gave a soft laugh, turning away from the books to leave them for the time being. She could come back to the library whenever she pleased. 

The soft noise that came from him was one of easy agreement. The castle truly was lovely. Arthur had lived in an estate, of course, but it was never quite so warm and alive as this place, even though quiet. "Ah, yes, then find him we will," Arthur nodded. He couldn't honestly say that it was only his mothers well being that encouraged him to find the King-- that they were a couple now certainly made it a stronger selling point, finding Alfred. "I'm sure he's gone down to the dining hall by now, unless something has happened." 

Arthur's mother nodded once and smiled to her son, linking their arms once more to walk together towards the dining hall, and look at more of the castle as they walked there. "I'm sure he will get there soon, if he isn't there already," she assured the mage. "If something has happened, I'm sure you would have been at least notified of it." But then again, she wasn't familiar with how things worked within the castle. Maybe Arthur wouldn't even be involved in that sort of thing until he really was crowned as the official Queen.

"Something important, yes," he nodded, "Perhaps something to do with paperwork and the officialness of me taking throne beside Alfred, that wouldn't warrant a messenger.." Arthur had been a bit of a worrywart when it came to those he loved and their well beings, always had been. It wasn't to be helped. He took a sharp breath in order to try and calm himself. "I suppose we'd best go check for ourselves, hm," the mage hummed, already setting course for the dining hall. 

Arthur's mother sent a soft smile to her son, pressing a kiss to his head before they were on their way to the dining hall. She could see that the mage was anxious to see the hall void of the King, if the pace of their walking was something to go by. 

They eventually arrived at the dining hall - with Alfred nowhere to be seen. "He will get here soon," Mrs Kirkland assured her son with a small smile. "Let's go and get ourselves something to eat whilst we wait, alright...?" She led Arthur over to the large table, allowing for the mage to sit them wherever he pleased. She knew that Alfred was most likely fine and just busy - She just wanted him to arrive soon, for Arthur's sake. 

Arthur was very glad to be getting onto the dining room. His mother was right, even if he didn't know it, and the mage had been getting quite a bit anxious being away from Alfred when their relationship was so new and things were so fragile. "Ah, I hope so....," he murmured, finding himself a bit unsettled that the King hadn't yet come down for some food and nourishment. "Yes, yes-- Let's." Arthur was attempting not to worry his mother too much, sitting them in his normal spot with Alfred to the left of him when he came, and ordered a singular fruit. It would be a little snack until Alfred arrived.

Mrs. Kirkland sat beside Arthur at the table, sending him another small smile. She, too, ordered a little fruit to eat whilst they waited; which, thankfully, didn't end up being long. 

The King walked into the hall around ten minutes or so after the fruit had arrived, heading straight for Arthur and his mother once he spotted them. "I'm sorry I'm late," he apologised in a soft murmur to his Queen, gently nudging his head against the other male's and kissing his cheek before going to sit down. "Did you both enjoy being in the gardens?" Alfred asked with another smile. He took a hold on Arthur's hand, giving it gentle squeezes and playing with his fingers. 

He talked a bit more with his mother about the suggested little date-- Though, to his dismay, she had once again gotten him quite flustered and pink in the cheeks. At the very least Arthur did perk up despite trying to conceal it, upon seeing Alfred. "It's quite alright," the Queen murmured, a small smile on his face. "I think mum feels a bit better afterward. We went to the library as well-- Will it be alright for her to spend time there? I know she's quite keen on it." 

Now that Alfred had sat down, he was able to look at Arthur and his mother face-on - which revealed Arthur's slightly pink cheeks. The King raised a brow despite nodding to the Queen's question, wondering what had happened to make him flush. "Of course she can. She can go anywhere she pleases," he responded, before leaning closer to Arthur and smiling slightly. "...Somebody is looking a little warm," he playfully murmured, referring to the mage's pink cheeks. The colour was slowly draining, but it was still visible. It made the King curious, and perhaps even a little jealous.

Arthur did know that quite well, but he had requested for Alfred's permission solely for his mother to hear it. Alfred had given him his word that she was welcome and the mage trusted it. He nodded, but the King's comment had gotten him back into another flustered state, cheeks darkening once more as he mumbled a half hearted 'hush' to Alfred. It wouldn't do to whisper in such a way in front of his mother. 

Arthur's mother was oblivious to the whispering that was going on between the King and Queen. She smiled and looked over to send Alfred a smile, bowing her head gratefully. "Thank you," she spoke, thinking nothing of the close proximity between Alfred and her son for now, and instead going back to eating her fruit. 

The King had nodded his head with a smile in return, wanting to also let the woman know that he trusted her to do as she pleased. He did pout once she glanced away and he looked back to Arthur however, lightly poking the Queen's thigh in a bid to get his attention. There had to be some way of finding out why Arthur was flushed...and that way; to him, was to push further on the subject with cute yet slightly annoying little pouts, gestures and other things of the sort. "Artiee..." He quietly whined to the other male, trying to look saddened that the mage had simply told him to 'hush'.

Even though he was reddening like a tomato ripening, Arthur was glad to see that his mother was comfortable and understood that she was welcome here in the castle. Still, Alfred's pout-- It made him pause, unblinking. When he came back around the mage cleared his throat gently and forced himself to look away. "Say-- Perhaps we should get a proper meal on its way, hm? You kept us waiting, after all."

Alfred had thought that he had Arthur right where he wanted him...before he averted his gaze and changed the subject. Well, two could play at that game. "Right..." He murmured in agreement, sitting up in his seat. The King then pretended to make a small noise in the back of his throat, as if he had forgotten something important. "Oh-- But, before we do, I forgot that I, uh... The Lord wanted to talk with us," Alfred stood up then; holding a hand out for Arthur with a raised brow, a little playful. "Your mother could start ordering her meal whilst we visit him-- I'm sure it won't take very long..."

The mage nodded, turning to the middle of the table to divide his attention between his mother and lover. Alfred of course made a noise and caught his eye again, just slightly narrowed in suspicion. "Oh? I would have thought you might have said something before you sat down," Arthur said innocently. "Surely it can wait? I would not like to leave my mother alone to eat on her own."

"I...-- Uh...forgot," Alfred excused himself, sounding and looking uncertain of himself. He always had been a terrible liar, he supposed. 

"The Lord?" Arthur's mother piped in then, a curious brow raised. "Surely you wouldn't want to keep someone like that waiting, Arthur," she almost warned, as if reminding the mage of the man's high authority. "You wouldn't want to be put into his 'bad book' so soon, I should imagine... Queen or not." 

Alfred took in a small, inaudible breath, before nodding quickly. "See--? It's important," he tried one last time, backed with a cute little pout.

"Forgot? Perhaps I should examine you further, my dear, forgetting important things," he said, though his face showed that it wasn't serious criticism. "Or it was trivial enough to wait until after lunch...." Arthur blinked, looking to his mother. "Ah, yes... Though I'm sure circumstances might have been explained, on the Queen's behalf and his family." He was Queen, after all. A Lord was, technically speaking, considered beneath him in terms of power. "But I suppose, if it can't be helped..." 

Both Arthur's mother and Alfred were quiet then. It took the King a few moments of silence before he huffed and took his seat once more, allowing for his head to fall onto the table and rub against it with a defeated whine. "...Fine, it can wait..." The King muttered against the wood, sounding just as defeated as he looked. 

Arthur's mother raised a brow to her son, before shaking her head with a sigh. "I'm not even going to try and question anything." She stated, before sitting back in her seat, waiting for a waiter to come over and take their orders.

Arthur reached over to ease Alfred upright properly and patted his cheek, trying to soothe his little whine. "Come now, lunch won't take long. I'm sure you're hungry, too, don't fret." At this point, he didn't argue with his mother. Their relationship was likely...rather unusual. It wasn't uncommon to have royals of matching gender, but their personalities and the way they interacted were somewhat odd when viewed just briefly. 

Alfred lifted himself a little reluctantly with yet another pout, disappointed that he couldn't convince or seem believable enough to Arthur. Next time, perhaps... "A little..." He murmured, leaning into his Queen's touch for a few moments before the hand removed itself. The King was most certainly expecting a cuddle or something after lunch. 

Each of them ordered their choice of meals before the waiter left to notify the chef. And, as Arthur had promised, it didn't take long to arrive to them. Alfred and Arthur's mother ate quietly, seeming content and satisfied for now.

His expression and voice alike faltered upon seeing another pout. "So long as you eat your fill, then...," Arthur murmured. He was satisfied with the Kings selection for lunch and just absolutely pleased with everyone comfortable enough with one another for their silence to be without awkwardness or tension. It reminded him of the quiet mornings when he was a boy, he and his mother would sit in her room. She would help him with whatever treat had been snagged for him, and while he nibbled at it she did another activity, son leaning affectionately against her. 

"So, Alfred, the lord requested us? I have, er...something I'd wish to discuss with you as well."

Alfred lifted his head to look to Arthur once he was finished eating, chewing on his lip a little and lightly rub his feet against the floor a little awkwardly. "Uh... Yeah," he cleared his throat, nodding weakly before hearing that Arthur had something to discuss. The King smiled lightly then, nodding and standing. "Well then, we should go and...talk," he murmured, holding a hand out for Arthur once more, hoping that this time, he would comply. "Your mother is free to do as she likes, too." He mentioned with another smile.

He cast a sort of look to his mother as Alfred agreed to speak with him, embarrassed and also somewhat nervous. "Well, we'll make sure you've a guide to take you where you wish while we speak with the Lord," the mage assured his mother. "My apologies that I can't accompany you." Now that he was Queen, Arthur expected to have more pressing duties, which was unfortunate but necessary. Arthur took the King's hand and helped himself up, using his free arm to assist his mother. "You will be alright, yes?" 

Arthur's mother sent a soft smile to Arthur, as if to soothe his apparent nervousness. "Yes, yes. I will be fine," she assured the mage, nodding and gratefully taking a hold of her son to stand. "A guide back to the library would be much appreciated." 

Alfred nodded and smiled, glancing around. "I'll just fetch a guard for you," he offered, leaving Arthur and his mother for a moment to get the man's attention. He brought him back over and introduced him to Arthur's mother, where he offered to lead her to the library.

Hopefully his suggestion would go over as well with Alfred as he and his mother had thought. Arthur bid his mother goodbye for the moment, making sure she was comfortable with the guard before leaving to return with Alfred, to supposedly visit the Lord. Once his mother was out of earshot, "So, does the Lord really wish to speak with us or did you wish to speak with me?" 

Alfred, too, waited for Arthur's mother to be out of both sight and ear-shot before he sighed and stepped closer to his Queen; resting his head on one of the male's shoulders before gently nudging him there. "...No," he admitted quietly, pouting lightly against Arthur's shoulder. "I just missed you..."

His expression softened a bit. He hadn't expected such an innocent and, well, sweet motive to Alfred's behavior-- but really, by now Arthur should have learned. "It was but a few hours, my dear," the Queen murmured. "I suppose I can let my mother enjoy the library for a while...and I really do have to speak with you," Arthur reminded, moving up his hand to stroke through Alfred's hair. 

"It was a few hours too long..." Alfred muttered against Arthur's shoulder, letting out a soft sigh as his eyes slipped shut for a few moments. It was ever-so relaxing and soothing to feel the other's fingers comb through his hair like that. "Should we move to our room, then...? Or at least somewhere that isn't in the middle of the dining hall," the King smiled lightly, slowly and reluctantly lifting his head from Arthur's shoulder to look at him properly instead.

"Hush, my dear," he murmured again. "We're together now, yeah?" Arthur didn't wish for him to linger and lament-- especially considering that they would likely have to be apart to do a few royal things. "Yes, yes... We should head to our room. I've something to ask you, after all. Something...private." It would certainly be unpleasant to be turned down in public, if at all. 

Alfred gave a soft smile as he was soothed slightly, nodding in agreement and giving a sweet kiss to Arthur's cheek. "Something private, hm...?" He asked curiously, taking his Queen's hand with a smile before they began to head to their room. The King gently played with Arthur's fingers as they walked, trying to think of what the other male could possibly ask him.

His affection drew a soft, contented hum from Arthur. He wished he was so able to be open with his affection. Alfred certainly was worthy of it, if not deserving, and the Queen did very much wish to give it. "Private," he nodded, turning them towards the door of their shared room.

Upon entering, Arthur licked his lips. It would be best to address this sooner rather than later. "Say.... Alfred, I-- the process of making my status official seems like it will be quite long, and...." The Mage turned his eyes away, shifting his weight. "After we've cleared everything up, I was wondering if you might, ah, like to take a day with me, go have lunch out somewhere...a--a picnic. I suppose." 

Alfred followed Arthur into their chambers, quietly shutting the door behind them both. He then turned back to Arthur, humming in question and running gentle hands over his Queen's sides, pressing their foreheads together as he listened. Yes, the process would be rather long, he guessed... Arthur wasn't just going to be able to walk in and claim the throne just like that. "It will be fine..." He quietly assured the mage, wondering if this was because Arthur was just nervous. However, his cheeks began to flush as the mage got to what he wanted to ask. "A...picnic...?" He asked, a soft smile appearing on his face. "I'd love to go out like that with you," he cooed after a moment or two, gently giving a nudge to Arthur's head with his own, before meeting his lips in a gentle kiss. The thought of just being alone with Arthur like that just sounded wonderful-- And it could help them to relax and unwind after being stuck in the castle for a while.

Alfred's proximity during his stumbling suggestion only served to muddle Arthur's brain further than what it had already been. And then his face, the redness, his pause-- It did not give him the picture of a positive response. "I mean, perhaps... It wouldn't necessarily have to be a picnic...," the mage hesitated before his King agreed to the little date, allowing Arthur to relax somewhat. "Oh? Oh, yes...good." He hoped that with the kiss, Alfred might just overlook his behavior and go right on to thinking about the date instead. "I thought it would serve as a nice treat once we get through the formal process, yeah..?"

Alfred smiled once he pulled back from their kiss, humming and playfully nudging Arthur as he tried to waddle them over to the bed. "I think it's a great idea," he murmured with another bright smile, nodding. "It can be whatever you would like it to be-- A picnic, a walk somewhere... Anything at all," the King hummed in assurance. Alfred then stepped around Arthur to sit on the bed, reaching for Arthur's hand to gently pull him with him. Now that they were together and alone, Alfred wanted to cuddle with his Queen for as long as possible. He was sure it wasn't needed, though he did throw in a soft little pout to help convince Arthur to join him.

He very quickly understood what Alfred was attempting-- He was not, after all, subtle about his intent this time. Arthur was glad to see that things were still relatively normal, after bonding, and after his suggestion of a date. "I think the picnic will suit me nicely... We could take a walk to and from the destination, yeah?" Alfred's hand shifted him closer as they sat, very nearly landing Arthur in his King's lap. He wasn't sure if that was the plan or merely an accident, and either way, the mage wasn't sure how he felt about that. "Of course, we'll have things to tend to first." 

"Mm... That sounds like a good idea," the King agreed as Arthur sat with him on the bed. He smiled to his Queen once they were comfortably settled before turning to face him slightly, then wrapping his arms around Arthur to hold him closer. Whether or not he had landed in Alfred's lap didn't seem to matter, as long as they got to cuddle in one way or another. "Unfortunately so..." The King sighed, though his smile was quick to return. "But it should be over relatively smoothly... It will be a long process, but was for us to get through it...for the most part." Alfred gave a light chuckle, pressing a sweet kiss to Arthur's forehead. "I will look forward to when we can have this picnic together, though... It was a good idea to suggest it."

If this what was he wanted to do, then Arthur thought perhaps it might have been better for him to settle in Alfred's lap, depending on how long he stayed in his current embracing position. Nonetheless, the Queen shifted his body to accommodate and reassure his King that he was appreciative of the affection by returning it. "Not to mention the large possibility of my former family throwing an absolute fit upon finding out, too," the mage added with a gentle sigh. "Yes, let's... I'll simply look forward to our reward for getting through the process. And I will have to thank my mother, as well... She had suggested a-- date," he admitted. 

The King gave a gentle sigh of his own as Arthur settled in his hold, giving a little nudge of his head against his Queen's. "How bad do you think this 'fit' could be? Should they approach the castle and try to fight, perhaps it would be best to have you trained up for defense, or even attack..." Alfred murmured against the other male's shoulder. "Hopefully it won't come down to something as serious as that... But we always have to be prepared. And when Clubs find out that I have a Queen--..." The King held Arthur a little closer and firmer then, frowning a little sadly. One thing that the King of Clubs had always teased Alfred with was the lack of a Queen. Now, with a Queen by his side, it would no-doubt gain the other King's attention. It was unlikely that it would be wanted attention, too. "...We have to be careful." Alfred muttered, before smiling softly and running a gentle hand through Arthur's hair. "Well then, it sounds as though I have her to thank, as well." He hummed, pressing a sweet kiss to his Queen's head. "I look forward to being able to relax with you like that, as well..."

Arthur mirrored his sigh again. "It could be... I know how my family tends to react with matters concerning, well, me. And if they incite fear and hatred in the other citizens, it could cause quite the fuss..." Hopefully, though, they would not believe the words of one family. The people did love idle gossip sometimes and Arthur knew that. "I believe I'll be alright in that department," the mage assured. "You don't live over a decade in woods and not learn how to, yeah?" There was a difference between killing for food and for self defense and he had managed both during his time. Bear attacks weren't frequent, but they did occur. Surely no soldier could he more difficult to fell than a grown bear. "Yes, we must be careful," he agreed, "I'm not at all familiar with the other Kingdoms, save history and Diamonds, so I can't offer much to say at this point. Perhaps Clubs won't give us trouble. It's a good thought, at the least, and I'm sure by the time we're done it will be absolutely lovely to get away, if only for a while." 

Alfred nodded slowly, frowning once more at the thought. It would certainly prove to be difficult if they had the majority of the citizens against them. "It sounds as though we will have quite the situation on our hands," the King murmured, offering a small smile. The Kingdom would most certainly be a huge target if the people within it began fighting with each other... Attacks from the other Kingdoms would be more than likely to occur if that were the case. Alfred was relieved to hear that Arthur already had experience with combat skills, however. "I suppose you're right... Though, we would both still need to practice every so often," he suggested, pressing a small kiss to his Queen's head. Soldiers could be more crafty with weapons and bombs, in comparison to animals that relied on physical attacks... The King sighed yet again, nuzzling his head against Arthur's as he chewed on his lip for a moment. "...Have you ever tried to learn different magic skills?" He asked after a moment of silence. It was likely that Arthur relied on using fire and such to protect himself in the past... But were there other skills that could be learnt? "I mean-- I'm not really familiar with what can be learnt... But invisibility sounds kind of useful," he murmured, giving a gentle chuckle. Ah, Clubs... Without a doubt, Spade's one true rivalling Kingdom. "Clubs are unpredictable... I'm sure Ivan would get a kick out of trying to challenge me and the guards with a Queen now present in the castle..." 

"Hypothetically," Arthur reminded him. It was good to be prepared for each and every possibility, but there was no sense in dwelling on the worst case scenario more than long enough to make sure they had an action plan should it truly occur. He hummed softly. Arthur had little in the sense of combat training-- He had not the faintest idea of how to do much beyond hold a sword, much less block an attack with it. But a few groups of mercenaries had come through the woods and every so often, he fought them off. "Different magic skills?" the Queen repeated curiously. "You mean beyond healing? I know some, yes, though with the books I've read on the Mage Centers, they aren't exactly...taught to the other mages. I never really learned, either, its just come naturally to me, I suppose you could say. I never quite got invisibility to work on myself, but I was able to cloak the little homes I had in place to place. If the place is still its much easier, and people are not still things."

Alfred nodded. Hopefully things would turn out to be better than they feared... He did not want the Kingdom to turn against themselves. The King then fell quiet to think some more, chewing on his lip again. "So... Is it impossible to learn new skills? Or to improve on them?" He asked curiously, glancing down to the mage. "Even if it hasn't been achieved in the past for you... Perhaps we could try again? I could even be your test subject," Alfred playfully suggested, chuckling lightly before he nudged his head against Arthur's. Even if he had little knowledge and experience with the subject, he could still help in some way or another. "Is there anything else you have tried before? Like shielding yourself, others or objects, or anything other than invisibility...?" 

The mage hummed softly, considering his questions and offers. "Well, no, not impossible. You would have to think of what you wished to do, really, then just manipulate it as you wish... It can take some time and energy to get it right. At least for me. I hear at the mage centers you also have to find the right incantation to match what you're aiming for," Arthur informed his King. "Just what sorts of skills are you wanting me to know? Or are you just set on me perfecting invisibility for you?" he teased lightly, very, very aware that in all reality that would be a very valuable asset for the entirety of the Spades Kingdom. 

Alfred gave a gentle laugh as he was teased, brightly grinning and nuzzling Arthur in response. "Come on, you  _ know _ invisibility would be the most amazing thing ever," he joked in return. "But really, anything that could be learnt could prove to be useful. Even the small spells could possibly be transformed in some way to benefit either us or the Kingdom," Alfred then pointed out a little more seriously. "We still wouldn't be boasting that you are able to perform such skills... But having it as a back-up for anything will certainly mean no harm. I would also feel more at ease with your protection, whenever I am not around... Even with this 'Call' or whatever it is that is supposedly sent between us if you are ever in danger," the King ended in a soft murmur, pressing yet another kiss to Arthur's head. To him, even that sounded as though it could be the cause of magic... But he himself was unable to cast any sort of spell. 

"It could prove very useful," the mage agreed. "Most of my talents have been put to good use beyond healing, yes.. I helped plants grow to make sure everyone had food in the forest. Sometimes I needed more water, sometimes they did as well..." His face became a bit pink and Arthur shifted his eyes towards a wall to stare at instead of focusing on Alfred. "Barriers are nice as well, so long as you don't cloak them in fire and forget just how large it is while passing through the trees..." He'd been young and tired of being attacked-- Arthur had just wanted to get to his little nest without further incident and accidentally singed plant life. "I suppose that's true, though... I always wish for you to feel and be protected, as well. I believe all your 'magic' went into those muscles, though." 

The King smiled and watched as Arthur began to flush that light pink colour, giving a soft hum as he nudged him some more to try and gain his attention again. "Then we can work on the barriers and shielding magic spells, hm?" He suggested with a smile, nudging Arthur's head one final time before attempting to catch the corner of his mouth in a gentle kiss. "Don't you worry about me for now... Once we have you able to protect yourself against almost anyone or anything, then I'll allow for you to think about protecting me," he lightly hummed, smiling some more. He did feel his own face heat up slightly with a blush as Arthur complimented his muscles, giving a light chuckle. "Years of practice..." He murmured to excuse himself, sneaking another sweet kiss to Arthur's lips. 

Arthur found, somewhat surprisingly, that the more affectionate his King got-- The less attentive he himself could be to other matters. "I-- I'll have you know I can protect myself quite well," he murmured a bit stubbornly, a small pout in his voice. He shifted himself around on their bed, getting more comfortably positioned with Alfred so his sweet attentions could continue. "Hm... If you say so..." The mage let Alfred 'sneak' all he wished.

Alfred's smile only brightened as Arthur stubbornly yet quietly responded, humming when he saw the other male's soft pout. "Mm, and is that a challenge...?" The King playfully asked, bright smile remaining as Arthur shifted to allow better kisses to his lips. By now, he himself was a little too caught up in trying to share his affections to really worry about the chance of a fight or such. For now, Arthur was safe, and he wanted to make the most of that.

"Challenge?" he murmured, eyes falling to half their height while Alfred continued to pepper him with affection and care. "I haven't the faintest of what you're speaking of..." Arthur was glad to spend a bit more alone time with his King. They hadn't had much after finding out that he really was his Queen, and it was just a wonderful thing to think about. 

Alfred hummed in response, smiling against Arthur's lips as he seemed to become dazed. "Mm... You said that you think you are able to protect yourself quite well... I'd like to see that," he murmured, grazing his lips over the skin of his Queen's face to reach his neck instead. A playful smirk came onto his face before he went to work with his kisses and such at the base of the mage's neck, knowing just how sensitive he was the further he went up to his ear. "I would quite like to see how you protect yourself against different threats..."


End file.
